Junto a tí
by Mely Wolfy
Summary: El amor es la cosa más complicada que existe. Sin embargo: es el sentimiento más sincero que hay, cuando se es correspondido. Pero… ¿podrían estar juntos? -Finalizado- *Si es la primera vez que lees esta historia y te gusta, por favor deja u review y de antemano Muchas Gracias si te has tomado el tiempo para leerla C: *
1. Epílogo

Hola! :D Mi nombre es Mely Wolf (o al menos así me hago llamar xD )  
Este No es mi primer fanfic, pero si es la primera vez que publico algo aquí :D  
soy fanfictionista-escritora de closet(?)  
y esta es mi primera historia yaoi! \(o)/  
Espero les guste, hace como unos 4 años que no escribo, así que tenganme paciencia ewé

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece bla bla bla, creditos totales a su creador Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**Advertencias:** tal vez puede ver un duro contra el muro(?)  
**Dedicatoria:** Para Melissa. Que aun despues de tantos años, siempre ha tenido el gusto de leerme y ser mi fans (la unica! xD )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Epílogo.**_

Ahí estaba él. Parado, frente a la puerta de la iglesia.

Era fácil de distinguir entre todos los presentes por 3 sencillos motivos: el primero, media 1.95 cm, el segundo, era el novio y el tercero, es Midorima Shintarou.

El peli negro, quién se acercaba corriendo al edificio religioso, se detuvo en seco a una distancia considerable para él, era la primera vez que agradecía tanto poseer esa habilidad como el ojo de halcón. -_Se ve increíble…- _fue lo único que pudo pensar al verle ahí parado, sosteniendo ese extraño muñeco (lo que parecía ser un búho, que seguramente era el objeto de la suerte de ese día). Tenía puesto un saco de color negro, que hacía juego con el pantalón y los zapatos, la camisa debajo era de un color amarillo pastel y la corbata roja, no eran colores que él hubiera elegido para casarse, pero, por alguna extraña razón, esa combinación le quedaba muy bien, hacían relucir aquella rosa blanca. Su cabello estaba tan solo un poco mejor arreglado que de costumbre y podía ver claramente como se ajustaba las gafas.

Se le escapo una sonrisa.

De haber podido, hubiese detenido el tiempo solo para contemplarle un poco más, pero la realidad es que ya se le hacía tarde para tan importante evento, así que termino de acomodar bien las mangas de su traje y prosiguío su camino. Al verlo entrar por las rejas que daban acceso al largo jardín que guiaban hasta la iglesía, Midorima suspiro aliviado.

- Pensé que no vendrías… Takao. - lo observo mientras el pelinegro subía las escaleras ajustándose la corbata. – _Realmente se ve… guapo… _- sonrojo ligeramente.

- No podría haberte dejado aquí plantado, ¿o sí? Shin chan. – le sonrío.

Era increíble pensar como los eventos sucedidos en ese año los habían conducido hasta ahí, a estar parados lado a lado frente a la puertas de esa iglesía. Los únicos invitados a la boda habían sido los familiares más cercanos y sus compañeros de Shutoku, quienes se encontraban a un lado del novio, observándoles con una sonrisa. O al menos eso es lo que parecía ese extraño gesto que esbozaban.

Fue entonces cuando todos los invitados que se encontraban a las grandes platicas, se callaron. Takao alzó la mirada al escuchar el claxón y pudo ver como de esa gran limosina negra descendía… la novia de Midorima.

Si por él fuera, en ese momento hubiese salido corriendo lejos de ahí. Todo lo que habían vivido juntos, parecía un sueño. Y uno con un final muy triste.

Kazunari tomo el búho que estaba en la mano vendada de Shintaro, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada solo para que su cabello le cubriera los ojos lo suficiente para evitar mirarlo y que lo mirara, -Bien, es hora de que tome mi lugar junto al resto del equipo…- le sonrío, pero esa sonrisa estaba tan cargada de tristeza que Midorima se sintió morir.

La realidad es que el peliverde tampoco deseaba estar ahí, no bajo esas circunstancias, y no con esa persona; que si bien, esa chica era preciosa, de dulce carácter y buena familia, no era la persona que más quería. Para él, su persona más preciada había bajado rápidamente las escaleras con su objeto de la suerte y se encontraba al lado de Miyaji. Mientras su futura esposa se acercaba, Shintaro cerró los ojos, deseando que al abrirlos, todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el epílogo, (aun no me linchen!?, ¿prometo amor? ¿o un final tragico? ewé )  
Recien subire el capitulo 1 :) dejen sus comentarios, lo agradecería mucho!  
y de antemano muchas gracias por leerme ^u^

Se despide con Abrazos y mordidas :B  
Mely Wolf.


	2. Primer beso

Holaaaa a todooos! :D  
Estoy de vuelta! Yeih! -lanza su propio confetti-  
Por fin esta historía dara comienzo y todos los hechos que los llevaron hasta ese ¿triste final?, no me linchen ;w; ¡es broma!... o no? :D  
espero que les guste! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 1.**

- ¡Buenos días Shin chan! – le sonría con gran amplitud como todas las mañanas montado en el rickshaw.

- Llegas tarde…- su tono de molestia era más que evidente. Aunque muy en el fondo estaba preocupado pensando si algo le había sucedido.

-Gomen, gomen, mi despertador no ha sonado esta mañana y si no fuera por mi madre que me grito toda histérica que llegaría tarde, creo que no hubiera asistido hoy a clases... – comenzó a pedalear una vez que Midorima se había subido, quién solo bufo.

- Parece que te levantaste de malas… _como casí todos los días_- pensó al final, pero la única respuesta que recibió de él fue silencio.

Y ese silencio fue lo único que los acompaño todo el camino, se notaba que Midorima se había molestado porque casí llegaban tarde a clase, pero eso no ocurrió y en dado caso, la culpa era de la "zanahoria", quien lo obligaba a pedalear todos los días esa maldita cosa sin darle un descanso. Si tan solo tuviera piedad de él y lo dejara ganar debes en cuando en el piedra, papel o tijeras, no llegaría tan agotado a casa, ni caería en su cama muerto de cansancio.

Pero no, ese desdichado Tsundere gozaba hacerlo sufrir y eso lo sabía de antemano. Aunque también muy en el fondo se lo agradecía, le mantenía las piernas en perfectas condiciones para el baloncesto, aunque esa no fuera su intensión.

Una vez que ambos llegaron a la escuela y tomaron sus respectivos lugares en el salón (Takao al frente de Midorima), el pelinegro volteo a mirarlo, solo para confirmar que ese día, no traía algún objeto extraño que llamara la atención como era de costumbre.

-Nee Shin chan, te vez raro sin algo que ocupe tus manos… ¿Cuál es el lucky ítem de hoy?-

-No te voy a decir…- saco un libro de su mochila y se dispuso a leer con toda la intención de ignorarlo.

- ¡Nee Shin chan, dime! ¿Seguramente es algo vergonzoso no es así?- Midorima chasqueó la lengua enojado. – ¡DEJAME VER QUE ES! ¡MUESTRAMELO, MUESTRAMELO! -

- ¡Carajo Bakao, que no! ¡Ya cállate! – Pero el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a dejar de molestarlo hasta que descubriera cual era el objeto de la suerte de ese día. Durante toda la mañana hasta el transcurso de la tarde, Kazunari se dedico a fastidiarlo, le mandaba papelitos durante las clases preguntándole acerca de que podría ser el Lucky ítem, ¿Una ardilla disecada?, ¿Traer algún brillo labial?, O tal vez tenia que ponerse ropa interior… ¿femenina?, no lo sabía, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, y como poseía una gran imaginación para molestar gente (sobre todo a él), no se limitaba a imaginarse cualquier cosa.

Y es que muchas veces Oha Asa pedía llevar cosas muy extrañas para la buena suerte, pero eso no limitaba a Shintarou, ¡no!, él tenía que cumplir al pie de la letra lo que su horóscopo le destinaba para ese día o tendría mala suerte y su mundo colapsaría.

Ya hubo una ocasión en la que se veía particularmente ridículo, lo que le costo una semana de bromas por parte del equipo de Shutoku (y sobre de todo de Takao) cuando llego a la escuela con una diadema de estrellas que destellaban luces de colores. Aquella ocasión había sido épica, pero a Midorima le daba igual lo que dijeran de él; por esa razón se le hacia muy extraño que esta vez, no ondeara con orgullo el objeto extraño de ese día.

Una vez terminadas las clases, la escuela se fue quedando vacía a excepción de los alumnos que tenían las actividades del club. Ahí estaban todos los de Shutoku en la cancha, jugando un partido de 3 vs 2 entre ellos mismos a modo de entrenamiento.

-¡ AH Kimura! ¡Necesito una Piña! ¡Le voy a lanzar una maldita Piña! -gritó Miyaji mientras miraba a Midorima quien había anotado su sexto tiro de 3 puntos. –¡Te dije que lo bloquearas!-

-Ya Miyaji, tranquilo…- movió su mano a modo de quitarle importancia - Además, el entrenamiento ya ha terminado…- Kiyoshi ya no dijo nada, pero la verdad es que, aunque fueran del mismo equipo, cuando había practica, odiaba perder contra él.

El chico peliverde comenzó a moverse a través de la canchan dispuesto a comenzar esas prácticas silenciosas de sus tiros largos y precisos, pero su paz le fue arrebatada cuando le escucho gritar.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Sabía que encontraría esa cosa ridícula!- Takao lo señalaba mientras corría hacia él, fue entonces cuando se percato, lo había descubierto. Así que empezó a correr también para que el pelinegro no lo alcanzara. El problema fue que no contaba con que sus demás compañeros le harían una emboscada.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA- Todos comenzarón a carcajearse y Takao literalmente lloraba de la risa. –Deberás que Oha Asa, no me falla... –Aunque intentaba contenerse, simplemente no podía. El ojiazul sostenía un broche para el cabello realmente grande que tenía una zanahoria regordeta de felpa con una cara de lo más sonriente.

-¿Porque no la has usado hoy? La verdad es que te hubieras visto divino con él puesto… - mencionaba Kimura que tampoco paraba de reí r. –

Midorima se ajustaba los lentes un poco avergonzado, en realidad, nunca le importaba lo que opinaban, pero llevaba esforzándose todo el día para no enojarse más de la cuenta con ese chico de profundos ojos azules platinados, pues en su horóscopo le decía que si quería que sus planes salieran a la perfección ese día debería evitarse disgustos. Pero ese idiota de Takao se esforzaba solo cuando le convenía.

-Bueno, ya basta, suficiente burla para un solo día…- el capitán, Otsubo, tomaba una toalla de las bancas mientras recobraba la compostura. –Es hora de retirarnos-

-Yo me quedo. – menciono Midorima con un toque de desdén.

-Y yo me quedo con él. -interrumpió Takao, jalando a Midorima hacia abajo, hasta ponerlo a su altura para pasarle un brazo alrededor del cuello.

-Supongo que podemos tomar esto como tu primer acto egoísta del día ¿no? Dos más y estás fuera Midorima- recalcó Miyaji antes de retirarse junto con los demás.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que te quedarás Takao.-

-Shin chan, que frío eres, todavía que me quedo a hacerte compañía…- seguían en la misma posición.

Pero el peliverde ya no respondió, solo se limito a sonreír a medias fuera de lo que él consideraba que sería el campo de visión de Takao, o al menos eso creía, porque desde luego había olvidado que el pelinegro poseía la vista de halcón.

De todos modos, sin importar como fuera, él no podía odiarlo. Eso pensó Kazunari.

-Uno… dos...-escuchó.

Observaba detenidamente al más alto lanzar tiro tras tiro desde media cancha y la cancha completa, sin fallar ni una sola vez, era tan absurdo que alguien tuviera esa precisión que se echó a reír.

-Ya, cállate Takao.-

-Vale, vale…-

Takao observaba como su compañero seguía encestando tiro tras tiro sin fallar, era una visión bastante interesante; ya que su habilidad especial le ayudaba a percatarse de cualquier cosa y una de ellas, era la belleza que envolvía al ojiverde.

-Ne, Shin-Chan ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? -preguntó cuando rebasó las 80 canastas.

Midorima no contestó. Salto el balón que tenia en sus manos y camino hacia él.

-Toma.- dijo tendiéndole una toalla y una sonrisa.

El mayor la tomó y comenzó a secarse el sudor de la frente. Mientras Takao lo observaba, salto a su mente una curiosidad al quedarse perdido en sus ojos unos escasos 5 segundos.

-Shin-Chan…- dijo mientras se le ponía enfrente- ¿Cómo ves las cosas sin lentes?- estiraba su mano derecha para despojar al contrarío de sus gafas.

Para su asombro, Midorima se dejó, sin decir nada; quizás ya estaba muy cansado, o simplemente estaba ignorando al pelinegro como solía hacer de vez en cuando.

Kazunari al ponerse sus gafas, hizo una exclamación de sorpresa por la graduación que poseían.

-¡Woo! ¡Shin-Chan de verdad estas re-ciego!-

-¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Devuélvemelas!- exigió Midorima intentando quitárselas.

-No- río

-¡Que me las des bakao!-

-No…-

Mientras uno retrocedía, el otro avanzaba. Para Kazunari, una de las cosas más divertidas que podían existir en el mundo era observar –y provocar- a Shintarou desesperarse por cosas pequeñas e insignificantes. Y esa era una de tantas.

En algún momento de su juego tonto, habían recorrido todo el gimnasio hasta topar con la fría pared.

Sorpresivamente, Takao pudo observar como una de sus muñecas se vio aprisionada contra el muro. Cuando enfocó el rostro de su compañero, su asombro fue tal, que quedo en silencio, estaba terriblemente cerca.

-No te puedo ver bien, idiota- murmuró Midorima –devuélveme mis gafas.-

-No quiero, quítamelas- rio intentando soltarse de su agarre, ya estaba muy nervioso- bueno, si puedes…- intentaba seguir con aquel juego absurdo.

Pero el ambiente cambió de un momento a otro, los hermosos ojos verdes de Midorima se estaban entrecerrando, y su rostro se estaba acercando cada vez más al contrario. No sabía si era para verlo mejor o si el peliverde tenía otras intenciones, pero antes de poder convencerse de la primera opción, su mente se quedó en blanco, y no pudo sino quedarse quieto en su sitio.  
No supo como, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el ya se encontraba sentado en el frio suelo del gimnasio, entre la pared, sus muñecas presas y la nariz de Midorima acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Shi…Shin ch…?- susurró mientras unos húmedos labios comenzaban a rozar los suyos. Y su suspiro fue callado cuando por fin se formó el beso.

Comenzó, como comienza cualquier beso de piquito, con una ligera presión, uno tras otro; solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo Takao y Midorima habían esperado ese momento, dejo de sentir esa presión en sus muñecas, señal de que podía liberarse, pero su sorpresa era tan grande que no movió musculo alguno, solo se quedo ahí, quieto, recibiendo un beso tras otro. Y luego una lengua se hizo presente colándose en sus labios, recorriendo su boca lentamente, saboreándola poco a poco.

El pelinegro no notó en qué momento cerró sus ojos y no tardó en responder al beso de la misma forma, acariciando con su propia lengua la lengua del peliverde, enredándose con ella dulcemente por momentos, convirtiendo el beso en una apasionada lucha.

Fue hasta que les faltó el aire que se separaron, apenas lo suficiente, ambos podían sentir el agitado aliento del otro, mientras entreabrían los ojos, todavía con las narices juntas y un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

Una vez que ambos recuperaron el ritmo de su respiración, Takao no dudo en inclinarse hacia delante en busca de un nuevo beso…

-¿Midorimacchi?- una voz detuvo la acción, haciendo que el mayor se levantara rápidamente tomando sus gafas que el otro aún tenía en el rostro, caminaba con prisa de regreso a la cancha.

En ese momento, Takao Kazunari sabía dos cosas: la primera, los labios de Midorima eran suaves y deliciosos, más adictivos de lo que había imaginado en sueños.

Y la segunda, odiaba con toda su alma al tarado de Kise por interrumpir el momento. Estaba realmente enojado.

- Kise, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? –Preguntó Midorima con su voz grave.

-¡Midorimacchi! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente- ¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?

La escenita, por mucho, le resultaba estresante a Takao. Ese rubio imbécil estaba abrazando a SU Shin-Chan mientras le hacía pucheros y se le acercaba más al cuerpo frente a sus ojos. Y lo peor de todo era que Su Shin-Chan se encontraba absolutamente normal, como si nada entre ellos hubiera pasado antes y tampoco se tomaba la molestia de apartar al rubio. Una parte de él estaba hirviendo en celos, y la otra aun intentaba mantener la cordura para no ir a golpear al rubio.

-Preferiría que me soltaras…- dijo Midorima contestando la pregunta mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¡Mo! ¡Midorimacchi es muy frío! ¿Crees que a Akashicchi le gustaría verte así?- el peliverde dio un respingón al escuchar ese nombre. Kise, que estaba bromeando, se quedó callado al sentir como un escalofrió recorría parte del cuerpo de Midorima, y lo soltó del abrazo apenado - Mi… Midorimacchi… perdón… emm… yo….

-¡Cállate Kise! ¿Qué demonios quieres? – se soltó del rubio.

-Pues verás… este fin de semana habrá…

Takao, aun en silencio, observaba como el rubio, mientras le explicaba, lo abrazaba, picaba y casi se le iba encima a Midorima, provocando en él unas inmensas ganas de romperle su nariz de modelo. Le molestaba mucho esa cercanía.

-¿Takaocchi? ¿Entonces si acompañas a Midorimacchi?- le cuestionó el rubio de repente, que al parecer le había estado hablando desde hacía algún tiempo.

- Estoy seguro de que irá si vienes con él. - prosiguió Kise con una sonrisa al no obtener respuesta y a modo de convencimiento.

-No- contestó secamente.

-¡Mo! ¡Takaocchi! – rogó- ¡Midorimacchi debe ir! ¡La Generación de los Milagros se reunirá y no estará completa sin Midorimacchi!- El pelinegro solo se estaba estresando, Kise seguía colgado de un brazo de Midorima mientras hacía su berrinche.

Miró al más alto. -Iré solo si Shin-Chan me lo pide…- contestó mirando a Midorima con una sonrisa, a lo que él volteó el rostro ajustando sus lentes.

-Ya te dije que no iré, Kise.-

-¡Mooooo! ¡No seas así Midorimacchi! ¡Anda, ve con nosotros! -miró al pelinegro- Ne Takaocchi, ¿Podrías convencerlo?.

-Solo Suéltalo… - susurró en voz baja, sin alcanzar los oído del rubio.

-¡Sugoi! ¡Te lo encargo! Yo me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta el sábado al chicos!- Y, sin esperar respuestas, se fue por donde había venido.

El silencio no tardó en volverse un poco incómodo. Ambos se encontraban en su lugar, mirando la puerta.

-Ne… Shin Chan…- decidió intervenir, su compañero se volteó a verlo, mientras él bajaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo. - Sobre lo de… hace un momento…- dudó

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el peliverde de lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué… tanto… ?- estaba nervioso -¿¡ Qué tan bien te llevas con Kise!?- soltó con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Eh?- Midorima estaba confundido.

En realidad, no era lo que quería preguntar, pero sus nervios y los celos lo habían traicionado, porque tal vez, ese beso en realidad no significaba nada para la "zanahoria" y aunque la pregunta formulada era un poco tonta, igual quería saber la respuesta a eso. Shintarou se mostró sorprendido por un momento antes de responder.

-No más a como me llevo con cualquier ex-compañero de equipo-

-¿Y realmente es así es con todos?- cuestionó tímidamente, deseando que Midorima no fuera especial para el rubio.

-Menos con Kuroko y Aomine.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, Kuroko es su mejor amigo y Aomine es su novio, incluso más…

-¿¡Queeé!?- interrumpió el pelinegro con un grito- -¿Kise está… saliendo con Aomine?- no salía se su asombro.

Midorima solo se ajusto las gafas.

-Sí, no sé a qué viene tanto alboroto, y a todo esto ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en Kise?

Mierda. Ahora Takao no sabía que responder.

-Bueno… yo… solo sentía curiosidad…- desvió la mirada- ¿Irás con la Generación de los Milagros el sábado?- preguntó fuera de tema y de la manera más casual que le fue posible.

-No lo sé- contestó fríamente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Deja de preguntar y ya vámonos.-

-¡Espera! Una cosa más… -

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¿Cuál es el signo de Kise?-

- … -Midorima chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia, tomo sus cosas y se dio media vuelta hacía a la puerta – Géminis.- contestó antes de dirigirse a los vestidores.

Mientras Midorima se alejaba, el chico se quedó solo, pensando, - _Géminis ¿Eh?_ -El maldito horóscopo había tenido razón en todo. Por sus descuidos (llámese lugar no planeado) había perdido una valiosa oportunidad que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y a causa de la imprudencia de un géminis, se podría ver molesto y frustrado.

-¡_Horóscopo de mierda!_- aunque sabía que ya no tendría problemas con Kise, una duda le saltó a la mente, pues estaba seguro de que Midorima escondía algo.

Shintarou estaba realmente confundido y frustrado. Es cierto que era lento para darse cuenta de las cosas, pero no entendía por qué de haberse besado con el imbécil de Takao, este solo le preguntaba por el idiota de Kise.

De hecho creyó que Takao preguntaría el motivo del beso. Él estaba preparado para afrontarlo, lo llevaba pensando y planeando desde un buen tiempo, esperando meticulosamente el día que le tocara estar en primer lugar de buena suerte, pero incluso cuando tenía planeado decir algo sincero al muy puro estilo de: "Porque me gustas" así, a secas, el pelinegro le preguntó cosas que no veían ni al caso. Y aunque no quería admitir que se sentía realmente celoso, quería golpearlos a ambos, pero más a Kise por diversas razones.

¿Por qué tenía que haber mencionado a Akashi? ¿Por qué justo enfrente de Takao? Y peor aún ¿Por qué demonios le seguía afectando? Pensar en ello solo le traían recuerdos a la mente que le dolían desde el fondo del pecho.

"_Shintarou… lo lamento, estoy con Atsushi…"-_

Desde esa platica, hasta entonces, había evitado a toda costa al pelifresa, no había querido saber nada de él ni de Murasakibara. Y ahora, algunos meses después de terminar con todo aquello, al capitán de Teiko se le había ocurrido la "maravillosa" idea de juntarse.

Se sentía realmente estresado, esa reunión sería más como una salida de "citas multiples", porque era más que obvio que Akashi y Murasakibara seguían juntos, Kuroko salía con Kagami y Kise con Aomine.

Lo único que provocaría todo eso es que ambos se mirarían a los ojos y el pasado regresaría, a pesar de que su corazón le perteneciera a alguien más, los recuerdos le dirían a Midorima que, de nuevo, estaba viviendo un amor no correspondido. ¿Para qué quería ir a esa clase de reunión?. Incluso tratándose de Akashi, o, mejor dicho porque se trataba de Akashi, era por lo que no quería ir.

Aunque, quizás, sería la única manera de cerrar esa herida del pasado….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, y que les parecío? :3  
cosas que pasan, supongo ewé  
Nos estamos leyendo! :D

Abrazos y mordidas a todos uds.! :B  
Muchas gracias por leerme.  
_**Mely Wolf.**_


	3. Lucky Item

Holaaaa a todoooos!  
Ya seee que desean quemarme en una hoguera por haberme demorado tanto... T-T lo siento desde lo más profundo de mi kokoro por eso...  
He tenido dias agitados...  
Pero lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capitulo! Yeiihhh! *sueno una matacra*  
Muchas gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, disculpenme si no les he podido contestar, no se ingles :( asi que se me dificulta mucho como poder responderles... (incluso tuve que irme a tutoriales yotuberos para saber como demonios subir los capitulos, cosa que me estresa!) Dx  
En fin basta de tanto parloteo (al menos por ahora?)... con uds: el capitulo 2 ! :D *modela sensualmente*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 2.

Esa tarde, todo había sido totalmente extraño. Prácticamente en ese beso se le había declarado y no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno, ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra. Ambos se encontraban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que el trayecto a casa se volvió realmente corto y un "hasta mañana" fue lo único que obtuvo uno del otro.

Subió directo a su cuarto, esa noche, no deseaba cenar a pesar de que venía físicamente cansando.

Coloco sus cosas en su respectivo lugar, tomo un baño, hizo sus tareas y se puso la pijama, definitivamente intentaría dormir temprano.

Error. Su mente, se encontraba realmente "animada" buscando una posible respuesta por parte del… ¿destino?  
Él era bastante precavido, como toda su vida lo ha sido. Obediente (como todas las mañanas) había escuchado las predicciones que Oha Asa tenía para él, compro su lucky ítem y el de Takao (a quien le tocaba un broche de zanahoria sonriente).

Suspiro. Acostado y en penumbras, sostenía frente a su cara ese broche mientras recordaba lo sucedido de esa tarde.  
El rostro del pelinegro lucía muy a su pesar (y más de lo que quisiera admitir) realmente bello, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, su mirada azul y profunda como el mar, o lo que pudo ver de ella gracias a su imperfecta visión, el jadeo por el intenso beso que le había regalado, era por mucho una imagen, que sin duda alguna, le había revuelto el estomago de emoción.

Entonces, ¿cuál había sido el error en aquella perfecta ecuación? Lo había planeado todo y como lo indicaba el destino…

Y fue entonces cuando salto de golpe: Takao es escorpio.

-_Joder…_- apretó la zanahoria en su mano, había encontrado la respuesta.

Ese día los escorpio estaban en penúltimo lugar de la tabla. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado de ese insignificante pero crucial detalle? Era lógico que no bastaba si compraba su lucky ítem para contrarrestar la mala suerte de ese día, tenía que haber planeado el lugar donde le confesaría sus sentimientos, porque era evidente, que siendo parte del club de baloncesto, cualquiera los encontraría en el gimnasio.

-_¡Estúpido Kise!_- Tenía que ser precisamente ese géminis, habiendo tantos en el mundo, que arruinara su valiosa oportunidad y peor aún, mencionándolo a _él_ delante de Takao.

Ni hablar.

Volvió a recostarse, coloco la zanahoria al lado de sus gafas, soltó otro suspiro.

-_Ya no importa…_- de todas maneras, tal vez su Takao si se encontraba enamorado, pero todo parecía indicar que no era de él.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando ignorar esa presión dolorosa que sentía en el pecho.

Los dos días consecutivos después de los hechos, no pudieron pasar de los más normal. O al menos eso intentaban convencerse los dos. Kazunari seguía siendo el fiel esclavo en el rickshaw y seguía quedándose con él en sus practicas individuales. Y Midorima, bueno, él seguía con su mismo Tsunderismo de siempre. O eso pensaba Takao, quien se esforzaba para poder notar algún cambio crucial que le indicara que todo aquello del beso, había sido realidad, pero no. Su Shin chan actuaba como si nada.

Pero esa mañana del viernes, el destino les tenía preparado algo a los dos.

Shintarou se levanto y arreglo, tomo el desayuno con su pequeña hermana quien se adelanto a la secundaría; y él espero pacientemente por las palabras de Oha Asa.

_"Cáncer: el día de hoy te encuentras en el lugar numero 3 de buena suerte, aquello que deseas tendrá frutos si te esfuerzas, pero cuidado, podría haber obstáculos._

_El lucky ítem para los cáncer de hoy y que les traerá una racha de muy buena suerte el fin de semana será: un beso de la persona que más quieres."_

-_Debes estar de broma…_- Midorima palideció.

El primer beso que había planeado con tanto esmero resulto ser un caos y ahora su buena suerte dependía de otro beso de la misma persona.

Ni hablar. Sonrío levemente, ya que no recordaba que en algún momento de ese beso Takao lo apartara molesto, al contrarío le correspondía, tal vez en todo aquello había esperanzas. – Si Oha Asa lo dice, tendré que hacerlo.- se ajusto las gafas.

-Ja! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que Onii san estaba enamorado! –

-¿¡T..Tu… que haces aquí?- dijo molesto y sonrojado. –No deberías estar ya…

-Olvide mi bento, gruñón.- le saco la lengua, molestando a un más al peliverde. –Además, me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho, acabo de escuchar una valiosa información…- sonrío. – Me voy.-

-¡Oii! ¡Espera, nanodayo!-

-Tranquilo, no les diré nada… al menos no por ahora.- Cerró la puerta.

Se quedo mirando el lugar por donde hacía salido su hermana, frustrado. Ella también tenía ese tono de voz molesto cuando planeaba algo y más ahora que ha escuchado aquello de suma importancia; menos mal que no había mencionado su nombre.

Miró el reloj que estaba colgado sobre el desayunador, tomo sus cosas y salió.

Él ya estaba ahí. Con esa sonrisa tonta que tanto le gustaba y que desde hacía algún tiempo le iluminaba las mañanas.

-¡Shin chan! ~ - lo saludo desde el asiento de la bicicleta.

-Llegas tarde.- se ajusto las gafas serio.

-¡Mentira! Esta vez he llegado a tiempo. – se quejó.

-Bueno, vamos ya o llegaremos tarde… - se subió a la carretilla.

-Oe… Shin chan~- lo miró de reojo. –Hoy tampoco traes algún objeto extraño que se vea a simple vista…

-¿Y?

-Nada, olvídalo. – Sonrío.

Durante todo el trayecto a la escuela, Takao tarareaba una canción que no era conocida para él, pero le gustaba como sonaba, de hecho, le gustaba que fuera él quien la cantara, tenía buena voz.  
En todo el transcurso, mientras el pelinegro canturreaba su lista de repertorio musical mental, él, ya estaba diseñando el plan de acuerdo a la nueva oportunidad que Oha Asa le había proporcionado. Esta vez no podía fallar, además de que su buena suerte dependía de ello.

Las primeras clases se fueron como agua que lleva el río y debido a una inesperada junta de maestros, tenían una hora libre. Había llegado su oportunidad.

-Takao.- lo sacudió bruscamente del hombro.

-¿EH?- dio un respingón.- ¿Qué pasa Shin chan?

-Ya termino la clase, deja de dormir nanodayo.- se ajusto los lentes. –Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Eh?- se talló un ojo.- ¿Y de que Shin chan? – aun estaba adormilado.

-No te lo puedo decir aquí, acompáñame…- con tono de voz serio.

Kazunari lo miró incrédulo, pero igual siguió al peliverde hasta la azotea de la escuela, un lugar digno de soledad y perfecto para su plan.

-Shin chan… que tanto misterio te traes. –Se rascó su cabeza, pero Midorima no respondió. – Anda ya dime, me has quitado mi preciada hora de sueño. –Se acerco a la barda, recostando ambos codos en el filo mirándole de frente. –Debe ser algo importante para… que… tu….

No obtuvo respuesta, Midorima se acercaba, a paso silencioso frente a la mirada confusa de Takao. Se detuvo enfrente de él y se ajusto las gafas. Apoyo ambas manos en el filo de la barda rodeándolo.

-¿S-Shin chan?- Kazunari enrojeció hasta las orejas, tenía la cara del peli-verde muy cerca de la suya, y esos hermosos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, situación que lo puso sumamente nervioso, desvió la mirada, con dificultad, hacia el cielo.

-_¿Q-Qué quiere hacer?- _sintió como la mano de Midorima recorría su mejilla. Tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a alzar el rostro. Ahí estaban de nuevo, esos ojos verdes detrás de los lentes.

-¡Midorima, Takao…! –

El peli-verde gruño apartándose de él rápidamente. Takao solo atino a moverse aun nervioso, parándose a su lado.

-Otsubo senpai.- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Dónde estaban? – los miro con cierta confusión. -¿A ti que te sucede Takao, tienes fiebre? Traes la cara muy roja.

-N-N-Nada capitán, yo creo que debe ser por el calor.- rio nerviosamente.

-El director esta pasando a los salones para dar un aviso, ¡así que muévanse!- abrió la puerta completamente en señal de que debían bajar rápidamente.

Midorima chasqueo la lengua, ya se lo había advertido su horóscopo, pero eso no lo desanimo.

**El segundo round**: La tan ansiada hora del almuerzo.

Takao se encontraba sentado en el escritorio bromeando con 4 de sus compañeros de clase.

-Hey chicos, deberíamos ir a comprar algo, ya me dio hambre.- uno de ellos se acariciaba el estomago.

-Vale.- dijo alguien más y fueron saliendo del salón.

Pero antes de que el peli-negro siguiera a sus demás compañeros, se quedo parado en la puerta y volteó, observo que el salón estaba vacío a excepción de Midorima que se encontraba sentando leyendo un libro.

-Shin chan… ¿No vienes?

-No.

-Moo Shin chan, que frío, deberías socializar más.

-No me interesa…- Takao se limito a mirarlo.

-Como quieras…- dijo el pelinegro que llevo sus manos detrás de la nuca, dio la media vuelta y solo le alcanzo a dar 3 pasos cuando sintió como un fuerte brazo le rodeaba por la cintura jalándolo hacia atrás, trastabillo y choco, su espalda se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Midorima. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Su corazón se acelero nuevamente. Sobre todo cuando pudo sentir como el peli-verde lo acercaba más a su cuerpo y esos dedos vendados acariciaron ligeramente su mejilla hasta posicionarse en su barbilla obligándole a alzar y girar su rostro para mirarle. Ahí estaban de nuevo, esos perfectos ojos verdes…

La puerta del salón se abrió. -¡Hey Takao! ¿no piensas venir? Te estamos esperando.

Midorima empujo a Takao hacía la puerta. Y se sentó rápidamente.

-!Oeeee!- Takao grito, e hizo círculos con sus brazos en el aire intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Y ahora que te paso?-

-Nada… olvídalo. – volteo, molesto a mirar a Shintaoru.

-Oye… ¿estas bien? Parece que tienes fiebre.

-Sí… no es nada… - salió del salón junto con su compañero. -_¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese idiota? Primero me provoca taquicardias y luego ¡simplemente me lanza!. – _Llevo su mano hacia su mejilla, efectivamente le ardía la cara.

**Round 3**.

-Hey Takao levantante…- Lo pateaba un molesto Miyaji, el entrenamiento de hoy había sido brutal.

-Nooo… déjenme morir aquí… me duelen partes que no creía que existían... – susurraba un adolorido Takao botado con la cara frente al piso.

-¡Anda ya levántate!-

-Ya déjalo Miyaji, de todos modos el entrenamiento de hoy ya ha finalizado. – menciono el entrenador. –Es hora de irnos a casa-

-Entrenador, ¿puedo quedarme? nanodayo.

-Lamento decirte que esta vez no Midorima, harán limpieza y arreglos generales a los edificios por la inspección que viene la próxima semana.

Bufó. Otra oportunidad más se le escapaba de la manos.

Salieron del instituto, buscando la odiosa cosa que esperaba Takao no encontraran, el rickshaw.

-Takao ¿Dónde demonios la has dejado?

-Pues aquí, bajo el mismo árbol de siempre, no creo que alguien más se la llevara con el fin de ser tan cruel como tu para obligar a alguien más pedalear esa cosa… - decía con sarcasmo mientras reía. -¿Y ahora que?

-Tendremos que irnos caminando.- gruño.

-Vale…- Suspiro aliviado, agradecía con el alma a quien se la hubiera llevado realmente le dolían las piernas por el entrenamiento. –Sera mejor ya irnos, la escuela comienza a quedarse vacía…

"_La escuela comienza a quedarse vacía…quedarse vacía… vacía…." _Esas palabras rebotaron en su mente, ahí estaba su oportunidad.

-Takao…- se quedo parado frente al árbol mientras observaba al chico caminar frente a él.

-¿Qué?- Volteo a verlo arqueando una ceja.

-Ven…-

-Etto…- desvió la mirada rascando su mejilla izquierda- Mejor no, ya vámonos, además estoy casado y…

No supo como, ni cuando, ese nerviosismo le nublaba su ágil vista, pero cuando alzo la mirada, Midorima ya estaba ahí frente a él, otra vez.  
Ahí va de nuevo, su taquicardia… Pudo sentir como ambas manos lo sujetaban de su cintura y lo apegaban a su cuerpo, no pudo moverse, el rostro de su Shin chan se acercaba lentamente…

-_¡A-Ahora que hago? Realmente mis sospechas son acertadas y el busca… ¿otro beso?_ – Cerro sus ojos fuertemente podía sentir el aliento de Midorima frente a su rostro…

y nada.

-¡Muchachos, ¿que hacen Uds. aquí? Hoy la escuela cierra temprano por mano de obra!-

Cuando Kazunari abrió los ojos, con los labios levantados, no pudo evitar taparse la boca para evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-N-Nada, solo le robamos energía a este árbol.- decía Shintarou abrazado del árbol.

Takao no pudo más y estallo. -"Le robo energía a un árbol" ¿¡Es en serio!?- se estaba doblando de la risa.

-¡Ya cállate Bakao!- tomo sus cosas y salió a grandes zancadas con Kazunari a las carcajadas detrás de él.

Durante el trayecto, una fuerte lluvia se hizo presente, lo que los obligo a refugiarse en una parada de autobús. Midorima frunció el ceño histérico. Era más que obvio que todo eso no era más que su mala suerte de ese día, se habían robado la rickshaw, el entrenador les hizo vivir un entrenamiento de infierno, no pudo practicar sus tiros perfectos, se soltó una repentina lluvia y hasta ahora no había podido obtener ni siquiera un roce de labios de su chico.

Pero una duda aún peor lo azoto en ese momento, si eso era ese viernes ¿Qué clase de sucesos le ocurrirían el fin de semana si no obtenía su lucky ítem?

_-¡Jamás!-_ pensó, definitivamente él no tentaría al destino, obtendría su lucky ítem así fuera a la fuerza. Dejo sus cosas en la banca, observo que no hubiera gente en la calle, se acerco a paso firme. Lo tomo de los hombros.

-¡Oe! – el pelinegro hizo un gesto- ¡Que te sucede me estas lastimando!

-Perdóname…- susurró.

Y sucedió, el roce, la caricia, el beso… O lo que debió haber sido un beso, porque Midorima Shintarou estaba ya, tan estresado que se le nublo la mente y no midió la distancia que había entre ellos propiciándole un duro cabezazo que además lo hizo rebotar en el cristal de la parada de autobús cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

_-¡Genial! ¡He matado a este tío!_ - Midorima se llevo las manos a su cara paranoico y adolorido –_Esto no puede estar pasando_- definitivamente era mala suerte.

Intento mantener la calma y se agacho a mirarlo. –Takao…- Nada. –Takao…- lo tomo de los hombros zarandeándolo, no había respuesta. Al menos respiraba, cosa que lo tranquilizo. Tenía que llevarlo a su casa. Busco dentro de la chaqueta, y no encontró la billetera, la había olvidado en el club.

-_Joder…_- en definitiva, ese no era su día. Y eso que había quedado en el tercer lugar de la tabla, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese sucedido estando en el ultimo lugar.

Se puso una mochila en cada hombro, levanto a Kazunari como pudo, y lo coloco en su espalda.

Ahí iba Midorima Shintarou, el lanzador estrella de la generación de los milagros, como burro de carga.

El trayecto a casa del peli-negro se le hizo excesivamente largo y agotador. Con su cabeza se vio en la penosa necesidad de tocar el timbre. La hermana de Takao, abrió la puerta.

-¿¡Pero que sucedió!?-

-No te alarmes… el tonto se cayó…-

-Pero… ¿cómo? Tiene un moretón en la frente y un chichón en la cabeza.-

Midorima no supo que contestar. - ¿Dónde puedo…?

-¡Aquí, en la sala…- la joven se apresuro a quitar los cojines del enorme mueble en donde Takao cabía perfectamente.

-Quieres agua, te ves muy agitado…

-Si por favor.

-Ven acompáñame a la cocina… - Midorima la siguió.

En ese momento un adolorido Kazunari, abría los ojos con dificultad, la luz le molestaba, llevó su mano hacía su frente y al recostarla en ella sintió el dolor. Comenzaba a recordar todo. –_¡Estúpido Shin chan…!_ – le oyó acercarse y finjo nuevamente inconciencia.

-Tengo mi celular arriba, subiré a avisarle a mis padres…-

Midorima asintió con la cabeza. Escucho como la joven subía las escaleras rápidamente. Volteo a ver a Takao, que seguía desmayado. No lo dudo, sabía que esa sería su ultima oportunidad.

Takao pudo notar como se sentaba a su lado, abrió tan solo unos milímetros sus parpados y vio como se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. -_¿¡Me quiere dar otro cabezazo!?- _Pero antes de que pudiera soltarle un puñetazo, ocurrió. Noto como los labios de Shin chan se posicionaban en los suyos dándole un cálido beso…otro, otro y otro más… Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de besos que ya le había dado después de 20… uno más de dulce y largo que el anterior. Se sentía en el cielo. Su pecho estaba descontrolado y se debatía entre los deseos de aun fingir desmayo o abrazarlo con fuerzas para darle un beso más apasionado.

Mientras que Midorima, como buen hombre precavido que siempre ha sido (o al menos esa es la excusa de la que se quería convencer para semejante acción) pensaba que lo ideal no sería tener solo un beso de él… si no 2 o 3.. o tal vez 10, solo para "prevenir"… Se aparto una vez que escucho como la hermana de Kazunari bajaba las escaleras.

-Ya avise a mis padres… vienen en camino. Muchas gracias por haber traído a mi hermano…-

Midorima se ajusto las gafas e hizo una reverencia. – Me retiro, buenas noches…-

Takao escucho el cerrar de la puerta y salto de golpe, totalmente conmocionado…

-¡Hermano! ¿¡Estas bien!? Parece que tienes fiebre…- Su hermana lo miraba preocupada.

-_Activo… su modo "Dere".._.- Takao se dejo caer nuevamente en el mueble… se sentía fundirse en el…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y pues... que les parecio...? :D  
Espero hayan disfrutado mucho de leerlo como yo de escribirlo...  
(porque creanme que me he costado mucho :C  
como les mencionaba la vez anterior, tenia un aprox. de 4 años de no escribir un fanfic  
porque si estuve escribiendo breves historias inventadas, pero un fanfic es muy distinto,  
bueno al menos asi lo siento yo ewé... )  
Con respecto a sus preguntas... no puedo revelar nada... xD  
salvo un pregunta que me hizo Meli (por cierto hola tocaya! ) y la respuesta es Si...  
Habrá un Midorima celoso, esperenlo en sus tiendas de patrocinio más cercanas...  
Bueno, me retiro, el desvelo me esta afectando e_e  
y esta vez tengo pensando volver lo antes posible (3 dias como max.)!

Se despide con abrazos y mordidas cargadas de amorsh...  
Mely Wolf :3


	4. Reunion

Holaaaaaaa!  
Como estan todos? :D  
Ya se que quieren quemarme en una hoguera y tirarme al rio. No los culpo!  
Perdon por la tardanza en serio. :C son vacaciones...  
lo que implica que tengo sobrinos en casa que estan todo el santo dia  
"¡vamos a jugar mario bross, pon la play, juguemos turista!" jkxhjahshdha  
Asi que no los hago esperar más y los dejo con el nuevo capitulo...  
(si tiene faltas de ortografia y algunos fallos en la redacción me disculpo,  
esta vez lo he escrito sin darle un chequeo final antes de subirlo :C )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 3**

Esa mañana, los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana anunciando un nuevo día.

La calidez de la luz le pego directamente al rostro, por lo que no basto mucho para que despertara, con una gran sonrisa.

A pesar de que a noche no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde _debido a la aparente fiebre que tenia_, no se sentía cansado, si no todo lo contrarío, se levanto lleno de energía.

Camino hacia la puerta dejando su habitación, bajo las escaleras al compas de una canción que entonaba en murmullo y se dirigió a la sala.

Al llegar ahí, se acerco al mueble recostando sus brazos en la cabecera. Frente a él, estaba su hermana que le daba la espalda, mientras se movía y cantaba al compas del opening de su programa favorito que en ese momento transmitían por televisión.

"Buenos días" musitaron al mismo tiempo. Takao se ofreció a hacer el desayuno a pesar de que le tocaba a la menor, en definitiva _y para sorpresa de su hermana_ realmente había amanecido de un excelente humor, al menos, más de lo habitual.

Lavó los platos y luego se dirigió al techo con la chica para ayudarle a tender el ultimo cesto de ropa limpia que le había tocado lavar a ella ese día.

Sus padres, no se encontraban, habían salido temprano fuera de la ciudad por un viaje de negocios y no volverían hasta mañana a medido día. Por lo que tenía la tarde a solas con su hermana, (o al menos eso creía), cuando sintió en el bolsillo de su short una pequeña vibración que le indicaba que a su celular le había llegado un mensaje.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y saco el aparato. Con el dedo pulgar levanto la tapita, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando leyó de quien era. Abrió el mensaje.

"Iras conmigo a la reunión en el apartamento de Kise. Te espero a las 4 frente al centro comercial, en el centro de la ciudad. NO LLEGUES TARDE"

-_Shin chan~, que clase de invitación es esa..._- Takao sonrío para si, la verdad es que no le importaba si aquello sonaba como una orden. – _Y pensar que anoche tu…_

-¿Onii san? – la voz de la menor interrumpió su pensamiento. -¿Esta todo bien?

-¿Eh? Ah si, de hecho… voy a salir ahora por la tarde. – miró el reloj de su celular, eran las 2 y media, debía apurarse, ya que le tomaba 40 min. de camino llegar al lugar donde lo había citado el peliverde y aun debía bañarse y cambiarse. –¿te importa? Llegaría hasta en la noche.

-¡Ahh Onii san! – la joven se quejo con un puchero. -¿Y yo que hago aquí sola? Mamá y papá no vuelven hasta mañana.

-Anda, por favor. –junto sus manos en señal de suplica.-

-Mmmm… -la menor se quedo callada y pensativa un momento.- Esta bien, pero con un condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Déjame dinero suficiente. Le llamare a Nana chan para que venga a pasar la tarde conmigo, pero quiero comprar chucherías.

-Vale, trato hecho.

Una hora y media después. Takao se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Podía ver a lo lejos, parado frente a las puertas del centro comercial a Shintarou, que alzaba su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho para observar el reloj.

-¡Shin chan! – el pelinegro llegó hasta su lado, paro en seco y puso sus manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-Llegas tarde.- el mayor deslizo sus gafas por el puente de su nariz hasta colocarlas en su lugar.

-No es mi culpa. –aun estaba agitado.- Tu me mandaste el mensaje muy tarde… y literalmente… tuve que salir corriendo... ¡Ay por dios!

El peliverde no dijo nada, seguía parado mirando a las personas que pasaban por el lugar. Pero mientras Takao aun intentaba recuperar el aliento, Midorima, sin perder la postura, desvío la mirada para observar al moreno. Quería saber si se encontraba bien después de los golpes, pero eso es algo que no preguntaría ni aunque le costara la vida.

El menor volteo al sentir que él más alto lo miraba, alzó su rostro y le mostro una gran sonrisa, entendía muy bien que su compañero estaba preocupado por él, aunque este no lo admitiera.

Midorima le observó entendiendo el mensaje. Volteo hacia el edificio. –Bien, vámonos.- emprendió camino dentro del centro comercial.

-Nee, Shin chan ¿a dónde vamos? – Takao lo siguió hasta ponerse a su lado.

-A comprar un pastel. Me ha tocado llevarlo a esa odiosa reunión. – dijo serio.

-¿Idea de Kise?

-Si. No dejo de mandarme mensajes ayer por la noche preguntándome si asistiría, luego simplemente intuyo que si iría y me pidió que llevara el postre.

-Me sorprende que no lo mandaras al diablo. –el moreno llevo las manos detrás de su cabeza. Sonrió. – Creo que te agrada la idea de volver a reunirte con todos.

-Claro que no. – el mayor volteo su rostro.

Takao soltó un pequeña risita. –Lo que tu digas, Ace sama.

Durante todo el trayecto en el centro comercial visitaron varias pastelerías que se encontraban ahí, pero a Midorima no le lograba convencer ninguno. No, hasta la ultima que visitaron, 20 min. antes de la hora estipulada para la reunión.

Pidió el pastel en el mostrador, el cual muy amablemente la señorita le tendió y pago en caja. Kazunari esperaba fuera de la pastelería, recostado en el gran ventanal de cristal, soltando un gran bostezo. Cuando el peliverde salió, le puso el pastel en las manos.

-Sostenlo un momento.- el mayor saco su billetera para guardar el cambio.

-¡Vaya! Por fin te decidiste por uno. ¿De que es?- Takao observaba la caja buscando el nombre del pastel o algo que se relacionara al sabor de este.

-Delicia de chocolate.- guardo su billetera en el bolsillo izquierdo.

A Kazunari le brillaron los ojos, esbozando una gran sonrisa. -¡Genial! ¡Es mi favorito!- En ese instante el color rojo azoto su cara, como le había estado sucediendo en los últimos días.

Recordó que durante el transcurso de la mañana, en el desayuno, a su hermana se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de escuchar el horóscopo y este le indicaba que el objeto de buena suerte para ese día, en los escorpio era: comer su postre favorito. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Midorima lo observo por un momento, el moreno se había quedado callado de repente sin apartar la vista de la caja que resguardaba el pastel, pero claramente tenía la cara muy roja. Cosa que al mayor le preocupo pero sin reflejarlo en su rostro.

-Takao. ¿Qué sucede?.- espero una respuesta, pero esta no llego.

El moreno se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Shintarou se había parado frente a él; hasta el instante en que el mayor se inclino solo un poco, para poner sus manos alrededor de su rostro, levantándolo, colocando su frente junto a la suya.

El pelinegro trago saliva. Nuevamente tenía el rostro de Midorima muy cerca del suyo. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con esos ojos verdes que lo observaban detenidamente.

-No tienes fiebre.- musito aun con la frente del moreno pegada a la suya y sus manos alrededor de su rostro.

-Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.- bajo la mirada, aun más sonrojado.

-No estoy preocupado. Pero si te desmayas aquí, no quiero hacerme responsable de ti.-

-Shin chan~ que cruel eres. – volvió a mirarlo con sus mofletes inflados en señal de molestia.

-¡HEY! ¡TUBERCULO! – Midorima reconoció esa molesta voz y volteo enojado.

Luz y sombra se acercaban a ellos, el pelirojo sostenía unas bolsas de supermercado en cada mano.

-¡Kagami, Kuroko! – Takao los saludo con alegría. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!

Midorima entrelazo sus brazos sin apartar la vista de Taiga. –Bakagami.-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelea?- el pelirojo sonrío en señal de provocación.

-Con gusto me encantaría romperte el culo en un partido de básquet.- Shintarou sonrió presumido, ajustando sus gafas.

-¡Esta decidido! – Kagami cerro el puño delante del peliverde.- ¡Vamos a ver quien le rompe el culo a… ¡Ah kuroko suéltame, me duele!

-Nada de vamos. –Kuroko le jalo una oreja a Kagami obligándolo casi agacharse a su altura.- Esta bien que Uds. dos sean muy amiguitos, pero tenemos un lugar a donde ir, podrán jugar después. –le soltó la oreja-

-¡EL NO ES MI AMIGO!- los dos más altos le gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen uds aquí?.- Kuroko volteo a mirar a Takao ignorándolos.

-Venimos por un pastel que nos encargo Kise. ¿Y uds?

-Nosotros pasamos al supermercado a comprar las bebidas y decidimos acortar camino a través del centro comercial.

-Pues ya que están los dos aquí, lo mejor será irnos juntos, ya estamos sobre la hora. -Takao sonrío.

Emprendieron camino. Salieron del centro comercial, travesaron parte de la ciudad, llegando a un parque que recorrieron por la parte de afuera. Pronto llegarían a su destino.

Midorima y Takao se adelantaron un poco más mientras caminaban, lo que dejo un momento a la pareja hablar a solas.

-Fue mi imaginación o parecía que Midorima estaba besando a Takao en el centro comercial. – Le pregunto el pelirojo sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Fue tu imaginación, aunque al principio yo también pensé lo mismo.- el peliceleste sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Taiga quien solo lo vio de reojo levantando una ceja.

-Porque ya falta poco.

-¿Para que?

-Para que ellos dos confíense lo que sienten el uno por el otro. – El chico sombra se acerco al pelirojo para quitarle la bolsa que sostenía en su mano izquierda y así poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kagami, que recibió su mano con gusto. – Siempre y cuando Midorima-kun y _él_ hablen.

-¿Él? ¿A quien te refieres?

-Akashi-kun.

-Ah… -Kagami siguió caminando al lado de Kuroko, clavando la vista en Midorima, fue entonces cuando reacción.- ¡EHHH!

-¡Shhhh…! No grites. – se llevo el dedo índice a su boca indicándole que se callara, Taiga guardo silencio y ambos voltearon a ver a los muchachos, que al parecer estaban tan ocupados en lo suyo, _Takao hablándole a Midorima mientras este le ignoraba_ que no se dieron cuenta de nada.

-¿Acaso Midorima y él… salieron? –dijo aun muy sorprendido.

-No… -pensó un momento.- no exactamente… fue algo, extraño, en realidad.

Taiga seguía sin comprender, pero confiaba en su chico cuando decía que esos dos que caminaban adelante, se querían. Aun así pregunto. -¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Porque es sencillo de ver. –sonrió de nuevo.- Takao-kun no oculta lo que siente hacía él. Pero Midorima-kun es demasiado leeeeeeento para darse cuenta… –hizo tanto énfasis en esa palabra que hizo reír a Taiga por lo bajo.- A pesar de eso, Midorima-kun siempre le esta observando cuando este no lo esta mirando. Me di cuenta de ello en los partidos a los que nos enfrentamos, en los que nos encontramos y las veces en las que hemos coincidido en lugares. Siempre parece estar al pendiente de sus movimientos y sus ojos reflejan una llama, como un brillo especial... –Volteo a ver al pelirojo, con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.- Muy parecido al que Kagami-kun tiene cuando me mira.

Taiga sonrió inclinándose lo suficiente para darle un beso a su chico en la cabeza.

-Si eso es así...- volvió a su postura inicial, caminando de la mano del peliceleste mientras alzaba la mirada nuevamente al mayor. – eso quiere decir que a Midorima no solo le gusta… si no que esta profundamente enamorado él…

000000000000000

-Aominecchi ¿ya terminaste? – le grito mientras terminaba de colocar la comida sobre la mesa.

-¡Ya casi! – Daiki secaba el ultimo plato para colocarlo en la torre de platos que estaba a su lado.- Por dios, relájate, es solo una cena.- musito por lo bajo un poco molesto.

-Perfecto, ya esta. – Kise coloco el ultimo plato con comida y contemplo contento su obra maestra, se quito el delantal, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, y lo colgó detrás del refrigerador.

Miro a su chico, que aun se encontraba delante del fregadero dándole la espalda, era una vista bastante interesante para él. Aomine traía una camisa azul marino que le quedaba muy pegada, haciéndole resaltar cada parte tonificada y trabajada de su cuerpo. Además de tener puestos unos pantalones negros que le hacían lucir ese trasero de infarto que tanto le encantaba.

-Esto esta mal…- se dijo para sí mismo. –Me dio "hambre".

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- Aomine se volteo buscando al rubio, que no vio a primera vista, pero antes de que regresar a su posición inicial y terminar de secar los últimos vasos que aun quedaban en el fregadero, unas manos blancas se deslizaron debajo de su camisa, y un mata de cabello rubio se hizo presente frente a su pecho, propiciándole un par de besos.

-Se podría saber, ¿que diablos estas haciendo?

-¿Qué nos ves? Estoy probando a mi novio.- Kise alzo la mirada sonriente, para luego regalarle un par de besos más hasta subir a su cuello.

-Si recuerdas que tenemos una reunión ¿verdad? – Daiki deslizo su mano derecha detrás de la nuca del rubio, haciéndole la cabeza hacía atrás para poder besarle el cuello. Con su mano izquierda tomo sus caderas y lo acerco más a su cuerpo. –No podemos ahora. – expresó sin apartar los labios de su cuello, el cual no paraba de besar.

-Tal vez lleguen tarde… -deslizo ambos brazos alrededor de la espalda de su chico. - Puede que haya tiempo para _uno_ rápido.

Aomine relamió sus labios, esa idea le agradaba y mucho. Acerco el rostro del rubio y comenzó a besarlo de una manera candente mordiéndole sus labios.

El timbre sonó.

-Maldita sea, justo cuando empezaba la diversión.- chillo el modelo.

-Quédate aquí, iré a abrir, tu termina de poner la mesa.- pero antes de separarse completamente del rubio, deslizo su mano hasta la nalga izquierda y la apretó con ganas. – Luego tendremos tiempo para el postre.

Aomine se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, los primeros en llegar fueron los 4 chicos que se encontraron en el centro comercial.

Kise grito entusiasmado. –¡Midorimacchi esta aquí! – corrió lanzándose de brazos abiertos hacia Takao, a quien atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, acariciando su mejilla contra la suya. El pelinegro estaba sin moverse. -¡Muchas, muchas gracias por convencerlo Takaocchi! ¡y me alegra mucho de que también estés aquí!-

De pronto, el modelo sintió un tirón por el cuello de su camisa que casi lo ahorca, separándolo bruscamente de Takao. Iba a repelar pensando que se trataba de su novio, _pues había ocasiones en que hacia lo mismo con Kuroko y era Aomine quien lo separaba_, hasta que giro el rostro y vio que Midorima era el causante. –Ya déjalo, lo atosigas.- le encaro serio.

-¿Qué me atosiga?- Kazunari observo al mayor con una sonrisa burlona.

Kuroko, Kagami y Aomine que observaron la escena, rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Y…? – Aoime miro a la pareja que aun se encontraba parada frente a la puerta. -¿Qué no piensan pasar?.

Kuroko que aun sostenía la mano de su novio, entraron a la casa.

-Trajimos los refrescos.- le extendieron la bolsas al rubio, pero Kise solo lo abrazo. –Kurokoch…- ahí estaba de nuevo el tirón.

-Ya deja eso Kise. –esta vez si era su novio- entiende que no le gusta que seas tan empalagoso.

Takao observó divertido. –Si siguen haciéndole eso a Kise dudo mucho que dentro de poco siga con vida.-

-Entonces deja que lo siga haciendo.- puntualizo Midorima ajustándose los lentes. Kagami se hecho a reír.

-¡Bueno ya!- chilló el modelo, zafándose del agarre de su novio. –Esta reunión se supone es para poder convivir todos juntos y recordar viejos tiempos.

-Y que mejor manera de recordarlos que jodiendote. Mira que así se parece mucho a cuando estábamos en secundaria.- menciono Daiki soltando su típica sonrisa burlona que pronto desapareció cuando sintió la mirada de su novio, aquella que iba acompañada de una sonrisa tan particular que le anunciaba que su _postre_, se había ido a la mierda.

-Como sea…- Kise tomo las bolsas y el pastel que le tendía Midorima.- Ya pronto estaremos todos juntos, solo faltan 3.

Midorima volteo a ver a Kise, pero este ya se dirigía a la cocina. _¿Porque hacían faltan 3? _

Kazunari también observaba a Shintarou, intentándole leer el rostro del porque se mostraba tan extrañado.

La respuesta apareció de repente, acompañada por 2.8mts de altura, un montón de dulces y en voz infantil.

-Himu-chin ya llegamos.- decía el gigantón mientras se zampaba a la boca unas bolitas de chocolate.

-Hola. Buenas noches. – se paro frente a la puerta el chico del lunar.

-¡Hermano!.- se acerco Kagami hasta el joven pasándole un brazo por el cuello hasta bajarse a su altura –pensé que ya no vendrían.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo, hasta que Kise llamo nuevamente a Atsushi prometiéndole que si venia, habría pastel. – sonrió.

Aomine que aun seguía parado frente a la puerta, levanto la mirada hacia el gigantón que ahora abría una bolsa de papas fritas. –Hey Murasakibara… ¿dónde esta Akashi?

Tragó antes de ponerse a hablar. –No lo se, dijo que tenia unos asuntos y que nos alcanzaría más tarde.- se llevo a su boca una nueva porción de papas fritas.

Himuro negó con la cabeza. –Es mejor empezar sin él.- sonrió. Kagami lo soltó del agarre. –Vamos Atsushi.- entrelazo sus dedos junto a los del gigante y entraron en al apartamento.

Kuroko observaba a Midorima, que tenía rato contemplando la escena en silencio. -¿No lo sabias? –se acerco al peliverde. –Murasakibara-kun anda con el hermano de Kagami desde hace algún tiempo.

Midorima lo miró serio, con ese aire de templanza que siempre lo caracterizaba, aunque su mente, no estaba igual…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me retiro rapido :C  
me ataca un sequito de niños (y eso que solo son 4 D: )  
Espero les haya gustado, creanme que me costo mucho consentrarme T_T y si no... ps ya ni modo...  
Se despide con Abrazos y mordidas para uds ;*  
Mely Wolf :3


	5. Reunion part 2

Hola a todooos!  
No me maten...! T_T  
y tampoco los hare esperar...  
nos leemos al final ;)  
disfruten...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 4.**

Entre parloteos, risas y música a volumen agradable, la reunión comenzó amena y placentera

Los invitados se quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir que Kise se había vuelto un gran anfitrión.

El rubio había tenido la grandiosa idea de hacer como un mini buffet, colocando comida de todo tipo: Yakiniku, Takoyaki, un Sushi bar improvisado, algunas chucherías: dulces y papas fritas de todo tipo, el pastel y las bebidas.

-¡Wow! realmente Kise se lucio como anfitrión.- decía Kagami parado frente a la mesa, mientras se llevaba otro pedazo de Yakiniku a la boca, para luego llenar su plato con más comida.

-¿No crees que es mucho, Kagami-kun? – Kuroko observaba el plato que sostenía su novio, rebosante de una cantidad considerable de todo.

-En realidad no. Tu te sirves muy poco… -el pelirojo bajo la mirada observando el plato del más bajito, que solo llevaba dos trozos de carne y un par de rollitos de sushi.- Por eso estas todo escuálido y no has crecido.-

Kuroko le dio un codazo por el lado de las costillas provocando un quejido en el mayor. -¡OE!- Kagami volteo a verlo fingiendo molestia, para inmediatamente cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa al ver la cara de su chico ligeramente sonrojada por la pena, en realidad le gustaba molestarlo.

Una vez terminado de servirse, la pareja buscaba con la mirada un buen lugar para sentarse y comer.

A un extremo de la habitación estaba sentado Himuro con Atsushi, quien sostenía en sus piernas un gran platón con chucherías y una rebanada de pastel.

El moreno sostenía un tenedor, que llevo al trozo del pastel para cortar una porción más pequeña que luego dirigió a la boca del gigante, que mordió con gusto.

El pelilila mientras masticaba, recostó su cabeza sobre el más pequeño brindándole una caricia. Himuro sonrió, llevando su mano hacia la mejilla del más alto para hacer lo mismo mientras se llevaba también un trozo de pastel a sus labios.

El peliceleste miro a Kagami, que inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. –Déjalos. Ahorita están en su mundo. Lo mejor será no interrumpir.-

Dieron la media vuelta, observando alrededor, buscando nuevamente un par de sillas solitarias.

La risa de Takao llamo la atención del chico sombra.

Kise movía los brazos, la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo haciendo una improvisación mas o menos detallada de Midorima, quien lo miraba molesto con la vena de la cien totalmente resaltada del enojo. Aomine le seguía la platica al rubio y Takao reía por todo lo alto. Al parecer el modelo estaba contando una vivencia de aquellas épocas cuando cursaban juntos el instituto.

Kuroko contemplo la escena divertido. Volteo a ver al pelirojo y le hizo un gesto en señal de que había encontrado un buen par de asientos con un espectáculo bastante interesante.

Al llegar, el chico sombra se sentó al lado de Takao que se estaba doblando de la risa.

-¿De verdad era así de ingenuo? –pregunto Kazunari intentando recobrar la compostura.

-¿Era? – enfatizo Aomine. – Aun sigo preguntándome como es que le tomo tanto tiempo analizar una broma tan simple.

-¿Por qué lo dicen? – pregunto Kagami que se sentaba al lado de su novio interesado por la historia.

-Porque hubo una ocasión en que Aomine escribió en un trozo de papel la palabra "¿Dónde?" y se la mostro a Midorima. – El rubio comenzaba a reírse ligeramente mientras relataba la historia- Luego le preguntó que decía la hoja y Midorima contestaba "¿Dónde?"…

-Y yo decía: "Ahí" señalando la palabra en la hoja.- continuaba el relato Daiki. – …"¿Dónde?", "Ahí" "Pues ¿dónde?", "Ahí", "¡Carajo ¿Dónde?!", "¡Ahí!"… para ese entonces Kise no dejaba de reírse a todo lo alto que le daba su voz…-

-Lo peor de todo… - continuo nuevamente el rubio.- es que luego Midorima le contesto: "Maldita sea Aomine, estas más ciego que yo…" y le ofreció sus lentes.

-¿Es en serio? – pregunto el pelirojo intentando contener la risa.

–Si, de hecho le tomo todas las horas de clases entender porque Aomine y Kise se reían tanto, cuando le encontró el truco a su broma, se la paso la mayor parte de la practica arrojándoles pelotas de basketball…- Kuroko contesto de lo más tranquilo mientras cortaba una porción de carne.

Takao escupió la comida a acusa de la risa que nuevamente lo atacaba. -¡En serio que eras idiota! –volteo a ver al peliverde, sin dejar de reírse. - ¿Como pudiste caer en un truco tan simple?

Midorima bufo enojado. –Iré por más bebida.- se alejo del grupito aun con las risas detrás de él.

-Creo que sutilmente acaba de mandarnos al diablo.- Daiki volteo a ver a Kagami y Takao que no paraban de reír.

–¿Te estas divirtiendo Takao-kun?- pregunto el chico sombra al moreno cuando lo vio más tranquilo.

-Muchísimo, no sabía que Uds habían hecho muchas cosas locas. –Sonrío.- Shin-chan nunca suele contarme de sus "aventuras" en Teiko… – Volteo a ver al peliverde que se servía unas bolitas de pulpo. Se quedo callado un momento. –Oye… Kuroko…-

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaba mientras le tendía su plato con papas fritas invitándole a agarrar.

Kazunari tomo una y se la llevo a la boca dándole un pequeño mordisco, sin dejar de apartar la vista del peliverde. -¿Cómo era Shin en secundaria?.-

-Casi igual a como es ahora.- El peliceleste también alzo la mirada observando a Shintaro.- Aunque ahora sus tiros son más largos y a crecido a lo bestia.- Takao soltó una pequeña risa.

-Pero si te refieres a su personalidad, sigue siendo exactamente igual. –Miro a Kazunari. -Bueno, hasta hace poco que los derrotamos y luego empatamos en los partidos. Creo que dejo de ser un poco egoísta.- señalo con cierto tono burlón.

El moreno lo miro, ladeando una sonrisa. – Si es verdad… ¡Pero no te confíes, que el próximo partido lo ganamos nosotros! - le guiño un ojo.-

-Eso ya lo veremos.- intervino Kagami con una gran sonrisa retadora.

Midorima se paro frente a la mesa, estaba molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevían Aomine y Kise a contar relatos tan vergonzosos? Cuando lo habían invitado a la reunión _que se suponía_ era para recordar anécdotas que vivieron juntos, eso él lo entendía como narrar las practicas que realizaban, o contar los partidos que ganaron cuando jugaban juntos. No para ser el centro de burla de ese par.

Bufo nuevamente, ajustando sus gafas. Lleno su vaso con refresco, colocándolo a un lado y tomo un plato que comenzó a llenar con comida, ya que no había ingerido nada desde que llego al lugar y su estomago comenzaba a avisarle que debía comer algo.

El timbre sonó.

Shintaro sintió por un momento como se le detuvo el corazón.

No había duda de quien se trataba…

Akashi había llegado.

Kise corrió contento hacia la puerta abriéndola. -¡Akashicchi! – dijo con una gran sonrisa al mirar quien era. –Pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Perdón por la demora Kise, tuve unos asuntos que atender.- le tendió una bolsa.

-Muchas gracias Akashicchi… -tomo la bolsa entre sus manos.- aunque no tenias…

-No te preocupes, no es molestia.- el pequeño pelirojo entro al apartamento mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos se clavaron tan solo un momento en el peliverde que estaba frente a la mesa dándole la espalda.

-Aka-chin.- Le grito Murasakibara que aun se encontraba sentado al lado de Himuro mientras se comía unos gusanos de gomita. –Al fin llegaste…-

Akashi camino hacia ellos.

Midorima se quedo quieto, mirando su comida pero sin observar nada en concreto.

Había pasado todo este tiempo evitándolo, creyendo que él y Murasakibara tenían ya, años de relación; dio por sentado que si había escogido al gigante, era precisamente por que poseía algo que en su momento a él le hacia falta.

Posteriormente el tiempo paso y lo que sentía por el capitán de Teiko se había desvanecido, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero nunca se imagino que la vida los volvería a juntar, al menos no de esa manera. Se había hecho a la idea de que si tenían que verse nuevamente, seria en un partido de basketball, _en donde cruzarían un par de palabras al inicio, irían directo al juego y nuevamente se despedirían sin más_ y no en una reunión donde ambos fingirían que nada había pasado entre ellos.

Al menos eso pensaba.

A pesar de esto, igual se sentía sumamente inquieto, ya que había algo, algo que no se cerro, una pregunta al aire que quedo sin ser resuelta, al menos para él.

-Midorima.- dijo con su voz aplacible sacando de su trance al peliverde.

Shintaro no se dio cuenta en que momento su ex-compañero de Teiko se había puesto a su lado y que incluso ya tenia un plato entre sus manos lleno de comida.

-Akashi.- Dijo a secas ajustándose las gafas.

-¿Cómo has estado?.

-Muy bien, gracias. – musito en su típico tono de voz, serio y cortante.

Actuaba normal pero la realidad es que se la había ido incluso el apetito, aun así quiso tomar la ultima bolita de pulpo, pero no contaba con que Akashi también la querría sujetándola al mismo tiempo. Eso, provoco una reacción: voltearon a verse y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Tómala.- dijo Akashi con esa voz tranquila y pausante sin apartar la vista de Midorima.

-No, tómala tu, de todos modos ya tengo muchas en el plato…- desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la mesa, tomando su vaso y retirándose de ahí. Acercándose a luz y sombra que se encontraban parados platicando con Aomine.

Cualquier lugar era mejor que estar cerca de Akashi, aun si eso implicaba más burlas por parte de Daiki.

Era algo incomodo y Takao podía notarlo.

Los observaba desde el lugar donde se encontraba sentado y no entendía mucho que pasaba entre ellos, porque el aire se respiraba con cierta tensión.

Tal vez era él. Tal vez se sentía un poco incomodo en una reunión donde 6 buenos amigos hablaban de aventuras en donde Kagami, Himuro y él nunca habían estado presentes… -_Eso es mentira…_ -se dijo para si.

La realidad era, _aunque no sabía porque_, que no le agradaba la sensación que Akashi le hacia sentir cerca de Midorima.

¿Celos tal vez? ¿O era algo más?. No podía definirlo con exactitud, pero la actitud de Midorima no le gustaba, para nada.

Podía notar cada 5 parpadeos, que discretamente, el peliverde desviaba tan solo un poco la mirada hacía el pequeño peli-rojo que se encontraba detrás de Kagami, conversando con su ex-novio y su actual pareja, lo veía por unos breves segundos y nuevamente dirigía la mirada a su interlocutor.

Esa era la única cosa, que le molestaba de su habilidad especial. Podía notar hasta el más mínimo detalle y más proviniendo de la persona que le gustaba.

Se levantó de su asiento, camino hasta la mesa, coloco su vaso ahí y perdiendo su mirada en el liquido que contenía, suspiro pesadamente.

-Ahm... me das permiso…- se acerco el peli-lila hasta él. -

-S-Si. – respondió un poco sorprendido al darse la vuelta y verlo parado junto a él. Sabía que Murasakibara era alto, pero no imaginaba que a tan grandes dimensiones.

Atsushi lo observo un poco sin cambiar el semblante aburrido de su rostro.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿por qué?– Takao lo observo incrédulo, no sabía a que venia la pregunta.

-Es solo que hace un momento reías mucho y ahora parece que algo te preocupa.

Kazunari se quedo sin habla, le sorprendió que alguien, que aparentemente se tomaba las cosas sin ningún tipo de seriedad, fuera capaz de darse cuenta de algo. -Es solo que estoy un poco cansado… las practicas en Shutoku últimamente han estado brutales. –mintió a lo descarado.

-Entonces toma una rebanada de pastel.-

-¿Eh?.- Takao lo miro sin comprender nada.

-Ahm…Porque ya sabes… el pastel es dulce… contiene azúcar y el azúcar, es energía y además hace feliz a cualquiera… - Atsushi corto una rebanada y se la extendió al moreno.

El peli-negro la tomo mecánicamente observando como él más alto cortaba otro trozo y se retiraba sin decir nada más.

-_Todos son unos raros…_- pensó sonriendo ligeramente.

Volteo a ver la rebanada y recordó, que si Midorima había comprado ese pastel, había sido para él.

_Entonces ¿de que dudaba?,_ esbozo una sonrisa. Había visto señales, muchas, y la mayoría le indicaba que, posiblemente, él le gustaba a Shintaro, tanto como Shintaro le gustaba a él. Así que aparto sus dudas, sus miedos y comenzó a comer feliz ese pedazo de postre que muy amablemente Atsushi le había ofrecido.

Alzo la mirada buscando a su Shin-chan y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-Oye Kise… -Aparto hacia la mesa el plato con menos de la mitad de la rebanada que ya había comido.- ¿has visto Shin-chan?. – pregunto al rubio que en ese momento se acerco a la mesa a servirse un poco más de refresco.

-Mooo, es cierto, tiene un poco de rato que no lo veo –volteo a todos lados buscándolo- ¿no se supone que estaba hablando con Aomine y los demás?

Daiki se acercaba al lado del modelo tomándolo por las caderas aproximándolo a su cuerpo. -¿Qué paso? Escuche mi nombre…

-¿No estaba Midorimacchi contigo?

-Ah, si, pero tiene rato que Akashi le hablo para que lo acompañara a la terraza(balcón).

-Mmm…- Takao pensó por un momento-… ¿Oye Kise puedo pasar a tu baño?.

-Claro, se encuentra al fondo del pasillo, la ultima puerta a la derecha.

-Muchas gracias…- el moreno emprendió camino, intentando verse lo más normal posible.

-¿Crees que vaya a buscarlos?.- pregunto el rubio mientras miraba como se alejaba Kazunari.

-Lo más probable…- respondió Aomine mirando hacía la misma dirección.

-Espero que no…- intervino Kuroko que tenía rato de haberse acercado a los dos provocándoles un fuerte susto.

-¡Con una mierda Tetsu! – Daiki se sujetaba a la mesa tembloroso.

Mientras que Kise agarraba su camisa con fuerza del lado del corazón -¡Casi haces que cague en mis pantalones…!

-¿Y a todo esto…? – se levanto el peliazul intentando recuperarse… -¿Por qué no quieres que los busque…?

-Porque esta es una buena oportunidad para que ellos dos hablen a solas…

Kazunari cruzo a lo largo del pasillo y se metió al baño, _tampoco es que estuviera mintiendo diciendo que iría, por que realmente quería ir_. Pero al estar ya por el lugar, aprovecho para recorrer un poco y abrir la puerta más cercana buscando a Midorima antes de regresar a la reunión.

Empujo y pudo notar una cama, lo más probable es que se trataba del cuarto de Kise.

Empujo un poco más, con cuidado, evitando hacer el mayor ruido posible, obligando a la luz del pasillo a iluminar el lugar.

Asomo su cabeza por la brecha que había dejado entre la pared y la puerta, volteo buscándolos, y los vio…

En la terraza de esa habitación. Iluminados por la luz de las farolas de las calles. A ese par, envueltos en un cálido abrazo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿No me odien? Ando chida?  
Ok no xD  
Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!  
y ¡Muchas gracias a Fujimy & Meli que siempre me esperan T/w/T eso hace que quiera seguir escribiendo!  
Wiiiiii -rueda en su silla giratoria de pura felicidad-  
Nos leemos en el proximo e intentare regresar lo más pronto posible...!  
Abrazos y morididas llenas de amorsh...  
Se despide...  
Mely Wolf :3


	6. Primer amor

Holaaap a todaaaas! C:  
Como estan?  
Espero que muy bien! ^u^  
yo por fin de regreso con un nuevo capitulo, yuju!  
Nos leemos al final.  
Disfruten...!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 5.**

Se sentía incomodo. Y mucho.

Tuvo que alejarse. No tenía otra opción.

No es que fuera cobarde, ni nada por el estilo. Pero el contacto con sus ojos desiguales solo le atrajo a la mente recuerdos, recuerdos que sencillamente prefería ya no recordar.

Tomo su plato con la mano que siempre llevaba vendada y con la otra el refresco, alejándose sin decir una palabra más.

Vio a Aomine y se acerco en un intento desesperado de seguir actuando normal, aun si eso implicaba tener que seguir aguantando las burlas de él y su novio el rubio.

Se detuvo al lado de Kuroko que se encontraba frente a su novio.

Intentaba por todos los medios centrarse en la platica que tenía Aomine con Kagami, en donde le relataba la primera vez que él y el chico sombra se conocieron y la manera en que descubrieron su esplendida habilidad.

-En serio tío, me quede idiota en cuanto lo vi hacer esos pases…- se rasco la cabeza el moreno.

-Ni que lo digas, aun recuerdo la sensación que me provoco ese partido de practica cuando lo hizo por primera vez… incluso nuestra entrenadora se quedo perpleja en cuanto lo vio actuar, luego se emociono al saber de quien se trataba: "el sexo jugador fantasma"… -miro a Kuroko con una enorme sonrisa para luego llevar su mano a su cabeza y acariciársela.

El chico sombra la aparto de un manotazo. –Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso Kagami-kun.-le observo serio.

Kagami y Aomine esbozaron una sonrisa ante la reacción del peliceleste.

Kuroko volteo, alzando la mirada para ver al peliverde, que _aparentemente_ tenia los ojos clavados en Taiga siguiendo la conversación, sin decir nada. –Midorima-kun. – musito suave. -¿Estas bien?.

-Si. – volteo a ver al pequeño, que no cambiaba ese semblante pacifico que siempre ha llevado en el rostro. -¿Por que lo dices?

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar el más bajo, se percato de que alguien se acercaba al mayor.

-Midorima.- escucho detrás de su espalda, con ese tono serio y formal, sabía de quien se trataba. -¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-No creo que…- volteo a verlo.

-Por favor. No te quitare mucho tiempo.- le interrumpió Akashi.

El peliverde puso su plato lleno de comida en la manos de Kagami. –No he tocado nada, si quieres puedes comerlo.- se ajusto las gafas observando al pelirojo.- Te sigo.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada.

Akashi a asintió con la cabeza y caminando frente a él, lo guio por el apartamento hasta entrar por un oscuro pasillo. Sabía exactamente a donde iba, no era la primera vez que visitaba a Kise, así que conocía de antemano el lugar al que quería ir con Midorima si buscaba tener algo de privacidad con él.

Se detuvo ante la penúltima puerta y la abrió. No encendió las luces, no las necesitaba, podía ver perfectamente la enorme ventana de cristal corrediza iluminada por la luz de las farolas que se encontraban en la calle, esas que justamente alumbraban la terraza.

Entró, corrió el ventanal y salió, invitando a Midorima a que hiciera lo mismo.

El peliverde salió también, cerrando con su mano derecha la ventana tras él.

Akashi se quedo observando las calles solitarias un momento. Ya era de noche, pero no muy tarde, por lo que se debían escuchar personas caminando alrededor y coches. Pero Kise vivía por un lugar más o menos solitario, por eso las calles estaban así, casi vacías, lo que le provoco un calma infinita antes de hablar.

El mayor rompió el silencio. –Y bien… ¿de que quieres hablarme?

-Antes que nada… -hizo una breve pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -…Lo siento.-

-¿Qué?- Shintaro se quedo sorprendido. ¿_Había escuchado bien_?

-Eso… - Akashi dio media vuelta poniéndose al frente de Midorima. - Que lo siento. - Continuo.- Siempre tuve la intención de quererme disculpar contigo por todo lo sucedido. Pero la oportunidad nunca se daba. Cuando intentaba que nos quedáramos a solas. Por alguna extraña razón, no te encontraba…

Shintaro si sabia bien el porque, llevaba evitándolo todo ese tiempo, pero no se lo dijo.

-Y un mensaje de texto o una carta pidiéndote disculpas, es una manera muy impersonal y carente de valor alguno. Un poco cobarde.

Midorima seguía observando a Akashi sin interrumpir, que claramente tenia la intención de seguir hablando.

-Lo que hice, no fue correcto. Y en cierto modo estaba consciente de ello, pero había una parte de mi en que le agradaba estar contigo, el problema fue… -exhaló un poco de aire para poder seguir hablando.- que pensé egoístamente.

El peliverde no dijo nada, internamente estaba realmente sorprendido de escuchar a Akashi pidiéndole perdón y dándole una explicación sin que él se la pidiera. Pero obvio, tenía que guardar las apariencias.

Y tampoco era tonto, aprovechando que estaban solos y con el pelirojo al parecer dispuesto a dar cualquier explicación, pregunto.

-En realidad, ya no importa. – se acerco a Akashi, poniéndose a su lado dándole la espalda al balcón, recostando su espalda en el frio tubo de metal, cruzando sus brazos. - ¿Qué hizo que te enamoraras de él?

Akashi lo miro inmutable, es normal de Midorima ir directamente al grano, por ese mismo motivo, sabía que debía contestarle de la misma forma sincera.

-Es obvio ¿no?... Su forma de ser…- sonrió, volteando a ver el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas.

Aunque para Shintaro no había nada de obvio en el asunto.

-Era divertido convivir con él. Me hacía reír… tenia una manera más simple de ver las cosas, de ver la vida y eso me gustaba…-

Midorima no dijo nada, pero se estaba pensativo.

-Se que quieres preguntarlo…-

Shintaro soltó un pequeño suspiro, de todos modos, ya estaban ahí. -¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tus sentimientos hacia él?

-Tenia miedo…- cambio su posición a la misma que tiene el peiverde, recostando su espalda en el balcón. –Por una parte pensaba que Atsushi no correspondía mis sentimientos y eso me dolía, por otra, cuando estaba a tu lado, me sentía bien, tranquilo. Pero pensaba que si te contaba acerca de cómo me sentía te alejarías de mi, y eso también me dolería, así que opte por intentar enamorarme de ti…

-Por eso fue…-

- que correspondí tu beso…-

Ambos seguían mirando el cielo.

-¿Por qué acabo todo entre Uds.?- volteo a verlo.

-Por el mismo motivo que me llevo a enamorarme de él. Su forma de ser… es libre, sin ataduras… algo que no tengo y que con el tiempo a él le aburrió. Es comprensible.-esbozo una sonrisa.- Himuro es buena persona, lo deja ser. Y no le guardo ningún rencor ni nada por el estilo, en el tiempo que él y yo estuvimos juntos, jamás se entrometió, pero eso no significa que no aprovecharía la oportunidad de nuestro rompimiento ¿no es así?

Midorima soltó una pequeña risita, asintiendo con la cabeza. –Y dime… ¿Actualmente estas enamorado de alguien?

-Si… y ¿tu?-

-También…-

-¿De quien?-

-Es un secreto.-

-No creo que lo sea tanto.- señalo su ojo de emperador, ladeando una sonrisa para recordarle que con el, podía ver parte del futuro.

Midorima, le sonrió de vuelta, alzando nuevamente la mirada para contemplar también aquel cielo nocturno.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no hablaban así, como ahora? Como si el tiempo entre ellos dos se hubiera detenido.

Aun recuerda ligeramente, aquella sensación que le provocaba cuando se quedaban a solas, su pecho se aceleraba constante y una emoción lo invadía.

Pero ahora, todo era diferente, se respira una calma, una paz.

Cuando entro a Teiko, jamás se imagino que Akashi seria su primer amor y al mismo tiempo, el primer gran dolor que experimentaría a causa de ese sentimiento.

Él había decidido entrar en un club y no dudo ni una vez cuando le pidieron que llenara el formulario para poder inscribirse al de basket. Era un deporte que siempre le había llamado la atención, le gustaba y sabía de antemano que tenia una habilidad innata para el juego.

Cuando llego al gimnasio, a la primera practica, lo vio por primera vez. No era difícil notarlo, a pesar de su corta estatura, el joven imponía presencia.

Pálido, de cabello rojo y en esa época, con ambos ojos iguales.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo vio jugar, el chico realmente era bastante bueno en el deporte, solo dios sabrá que tanto tiempo llevaba entrenando para tener esas habilidades o si eran a causa de nacimiento.

Los días avanzaron y no supo como, ni en que momento, ellos dos comenzaron a hablar, primero durante las horas que compartían juntos en el gimnasio, para luego buscarse entre las horas libres durante las clases y finalmente, regresar juntos a casa.

Era una rutina, una rutina normal entre dos buenos amigos.

Eso, hasta que su corazón empezó a acelerarse "sin motivo alguno" en cuanto lo miraba, cuando quedaban juntos en algún sitio hablando a solas, cuando regresaban a casa.

Para él, no era un problema saberse homosexual, ya le había gustado algún chico antes, pero nada más allá que no fuera un simple capricho que olvidaría a la semana.

Con el pelirojo, todo era diferente. Le gustaba saber, que entre todas las personas, él era el único que lo entendía, con esa vida adulta que le obligaron a llevar desde muy joven. Sabía lo que era el orden, la dedicación constante, las reglas a seguir sin desobediencia alguna, las clases extras, las buenas notas y el comportamiento.

Todo eso, que ambos han vivido hasta la fecha, fue lo que los orillo, incluso, a pasar tiempo juntos fuera de la escuela. Lo comprendía, se comprendían.

Hasta que llego Murasakibara.

Ese grandulón que poco a poco fue llamando la atención de Akashi. Con esa voz infantil, su manía por comer dulces a toda hora, sus constantes preguntas cuando se encontraba aburrido. Todo eso ocasiono, que Seijuuro y Atsushi se volvieran más cercanos, aunque no entendía el porque.

Aún así, con lo infantil y tonto que era, sobre todo para el primer amor, no se rindió.

Ocurrió una tarde que jugaron juntos al Shogi, en casa del pelirojo.

Antes de retirarse, se armo de valor, frente a las puertas de esa enorme mansión. Lo tomo de los hombros, se agacho casi la mitad de su cuerpo hasta la altura del más pequeño y se lo plantó, su primer beso. Tierno, cómico, torpe. Esperaba un golpe o tal vez un empujón, pero le sorprendió más, el saberse correspondido, cuando las manos de Akashi se deslizaron por su cara en una suave caricia sin apartar sus labios.

No pudieron decirse nada, no los dejaron. Uno de los empleados de la familia fue buscando al pelirojo, diciéndole que su padre lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera pudieron despedirse, tenía que acudir siempre de inmediato al llamado de su padre.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba, hablarían mañana y dormiría feliz esa noche, porque su amor era correspondido. O al menos, eso pensaba.

Durante ese día en la escuela, no le pudo ver en los minutos libres entre clases, ni en la hora del almuerzo, ni siquiera en el breve tiempo que tenían antes de que llegara el manager a pasar lista en el club. Pudo verlo, cuando llego sobre la hora para comenzar las practicas. Estaba extraño.

Nada lo preparo para lo que ocurrió una vez finalizadas las actividades del club.

Midorima se acercaba a paso seguro hacia Akashi que se encontraba platicando con el entrenador, le espero unos momentos hasta que este se retirara y apenas alcanzo a decir palabra alguna cuando el gigantón apareció de la nada, recostando su cabeza en el mas pequeño mientras masticaba unas galletas.

-Atsushi, ya te he dicho que no comas sobre mí.- le retiro con suma suavidad.

-Es que me gusta el cabello de Akachin, me recuerda a los dulces de fresa…-

Shintaro lo observaba ligeramente molesto, ¿_a que venia tanta confianza_?.

-Moo... Akachin, lo siento, no quiero que te enojes… y menos hoy que es la primera noche que regresaremos juntos a casa… -saco otra galleta del paquete y se la llevo a la boca.- Midochin estoy feliz… Akachin corresponde mis sentimientos…

-Atsushi…- el pelirojo lo miro serio para que se callara. Luego dirigió su vista hacia el peliverde que lo escudriñaba con la mirada buscándole alguna respuesta en su rostro. –Midorima… estoy con Atsushi.- soltó sin más.

Los observo, se ajusto las gafas, soltó un suspiro. -Enhorabuena para ambos…- y con toda la calma del mundo, camino hasta la banca, tomando sus cosas y yéndose.

Mientras que los demás _milagritos_ se quedaron callados, perplejos, dudosos y sorprendidos, porque ninguno de ellos sabía dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Midorima hasta ese momento. Ya que las miraditas que Akashi y Murasakibara se lanzaban durante las practicas, eran más que obvias… al menos, lo eran para ellos.

Y ahora estaban ahí, lo dos, en esa reunión, platicando de sus nuevos amores.

-Parece buena persona...- Akashi se quito del balcón poniéndose al frente del peliverde.

-Lo es…- dijo mientras limpiaba sus lentes con la punta de su camisa, la noche había traído un ligero roció, empañándoselos.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo. –puso su mano en el ventanal, corriéndolo. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un pie dentro de la habitación pregunto.- ¿Entonces… ya todo esta bien?

Midorima asintió con la cabeza, pero fue Akashi quien se acerco, dándole un abrazo. Uno de esos que te provoca darle a un amigo al que no has visto en mucho tiempo.

El peliverde se quedo sorprendido un breve momento, luego sonrió ligeramente correspondiendo el abrazo, ajeno a lo que sucedía en la reunión y al moreno que se alejaba a toda prisa de la casa de Kise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wooow... ps espero les haya gustado el capituLo C:  
Muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado!  
Y no se angustien... ¿aun viene lo peor? xD Ok no!  
Nos leemos en el proximo!  
Me despido ps son las 6:47 am y tengo sueño LOL!  
Que tengan una excelente primera semana de clases! ^u^ (aunque ya se viene el fin! xDD )  
Abrazos y Mordidas...  
Mely Wolf :3


	7. Confusiones

Holaaaap! Como están hermosas bellezas Fujoshi's!?  
Espero que muy bien!  
yo me la pase enferma todo el fin de semana u_u (y aun sigo estando enferma T_T )  
por eso no me impidio a que llegue a subir capitulo... por lo menos un poco más a tiempo que en los demás días ¿no? xD  
No las hago esperar más…  
nos leemos al final ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 6**

Estaba molesto, ayer se fue sin decirle nada.

Lo había dejado botado en la reunión a la que se suponía estarían juntos hasta que terminara.

Cuando regreso a la fiesta. Busco con la mirada al moreno, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Le espero sentado más de 20 minutos intuyendo que podría estar en el baño. Pero no fue hasta que Kuroko lo vio, acercándose, para comentarle que Takao había hablado con Aomine y se había ido.

De Daiki tampoco obtuvo una respuesta, el azabache solo se limito a decirle que le había surgido algo, tomando sus cosas y marchándose.

Se quedo preocupado. Sabía que sus padres ese día habían salido de viaje. ¿_Les habría pasado algo? ¿Un accidente? ¿O a su hermana?_

Cuando intento llamarle esa noche, su celular estaba apagado. Marco una y otra vez, solo obteniendo como respuesta la voz de la operadora.

Y lo peor, es que esa respuesta también la obtuvo todo el domingo. No sabía de que manera comunicarse con él, no tenía el numero de su hermana o de sus padres. Y visitarle a su casa le fue algo imposible, pues su padre lo mantuvo ocupado con esas típicas obligaciones de joven con apellido importante.

Se sentía frustrado.

¿A que venía toda esa actitud extraña de Takao? Suspiro pesadamente aun lado de su cama dispuesto a dormir, aunque sabía que esa noche tampoco podría hacerlo tranquilamente hasta que supiera algo de él. Y eso sería hasta mañana.

...

Takao observo la escena.

Silenciosamente, volvió a cerrar la puerta, ya que no quería interrumpir a la "parejita".

Metió las manos en su chamarra agachando la cabeza, recostándose en la pared. Soltó un suspiro. No quería pensar en nada. El pecho le dolía y sinceramente, ya no tenia ganas de estar en ese lugar, porque seguramente dentro de poco esos dos saldrían y anunciarían que se habían vuelto novios o algo por el estilo.

Emprendió camino por el pasillo, se detuvo nuevamente en la línea donde quedaba dividida la luz de la sala y la oscuridad donde se encontraba, soltó otro suspiro y finjo su mejor sonrisa.

Cuando se encontró nuevamente en la sala, se acerco a Aomine. Sabía que él no le preguntaría nada, que se limitaría a asentir cuando le menciono el motivo de su partida.

Salió con rapidez del lugar, corriendo, le habían entrado unas inmensas ganas de hacer ejercicio. Pensaba que con eso, le oxigenaría mejor el cerebro, pero no contaba con que sus pensamientos serian más fuertes que su voluntad por contenerlos.

_¿Por qué lo había abrazado?_ Era una prueba clara ¿no? Le quería. Porque sabía de antemano, que Shintaro no era nadie expresivo, mucho menos cariñoso. Y el abrazar a alguien es una prueba clara de que se tiene sentimientos hacía esa persona. En este caso, hacía Akashi.

Entonces _¿Por qué le había besado?_ ¿Qué ganaba con profanar sus labios, no solo una vez, si no varias veces? ¿Acaso era su premio de consolación? ¿Acaso se sentía tan culpable que por eso le compro el pastel y lo invito a la reunión?

-_Soy un idiota…_ - se dijo para si mismo apretando los dientes y corriendo con más fuerza. Necesitaba alejarse de esos pensamientos. Necesitaba alejarse de ese dolor que sentía en su pecho. Necesitaba alejarse de todo.

No supo en que momento había llegado a la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba la estación de autobús que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa. Bajo poco a poco el ritmo de su velocidad, hasta quedarse quieto bajo el techo de la estación. Jadeaba, muy fuerte, intentando tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración ante la mirada extrañada de algunos presentes.

Sus piernas le punzaban, debido al ejercicio excesivo que emprendió sin previo calentamiento. Esa sensación dolorosa le gustaba, ya que era ligeramente mas fuerte que la que sentía en su pecho.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de la chamarra y observo la hora. Se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que salió del lugar.

15 minutos en los que obviamente Midorima ya había reparado en su ausencia.

15 minutos que le decían, que no le importaba al peliverde en lo mas mínimo, que él ya no estuviera en la reunión.

Sonrió nuevamente, intentaba mantenerse enfocado en el dolor de sus piernas y en el final de la calle para observar en cuanto llegara su autobús.

Apago su celular.

No quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, ni con sus padres, ni con su hermana. Ya luego se ocuparía en decirles que la batería de su móvil se había quedado sin batería y que lo disculparan. Solo si le marcaban.

Cuando llegó el autobús, subió a este, sentándose en el ultimo asiento al lado de la ventana. Contemplo el cielo, la noche era preciosa y el aire que entraba por la ventana del asiento de enfrente era fresco, bastante agradable al cuerpo. Recostó su cabeza en el vidrio y cerró los ojos. Quería dormir y no despertar hasta 40 minutos después que duraba el trayecto.

Su domingo, lo mantuvo ocupado.

Se levanto muy temprano para limpiar el baño y hacer el desayuno. Luego se dedico a buscar recetas en internet y llevarlas a la practica a la hora de la comida. Su hermana solo se limitaba a mirarlo con la boca abierta.

Para cuando sus padres regresaron del viaje, él los había recibido con un gran banquete. A lo cual, ambos lo contemplaron extrañados. Kazunari, no era nunca así con ellos, _a menos que fuera una fecha importante_. Pero su mamá se preocupo en serio cuanto lo vio limpiar su habitación y peor aun, hacer sus tareas, sin quejarse.

Esa no era más que una clara señal de que algo realmente le preocupaba a su hijo.

Aunque prefirió no preguntarle. Y no porque no le importara, si no porque sabía de antemano la respuesta que obtendría de todo típico hijo adolescente: "no tengo nada mamá, no te preocupes, son solo cosas de la escuela". Ya se enteraría después, cuando él quisiera hablarlo.

Takao también decidió acostarse temprano esa noche. Se tumbo boca abajo en la cama, cansado, observando su celular en la mesita de noche, donde lo había dejado apagado todo el día. Por un momento, estiro su mano para alcanzarlo, pero frunció el ceño y se dio la media vuelta abrazando su almohada con fuerza. _¿Para que quería prender el celular? _¿Solo para observar el mensaje que siempre le mandaba Midorima en la noche pidiéndole que no llegara tarde a la mañana siguiente?¿Qué ganaba con leerlo?

Además, ese lunes no pasaría por él a su casa. Tal vez recordaría que se habían robado la infernal carreta, por lo que esa noche, no recibiría su mensaje.

Y poco a poco, se irían alejando… porque su tiempo ahora estaría dedicado a Akashi.

Abrazo la almohada con mas fuerza ocultando su rostro en ella. Necesitaba alejar todos esos pensamientos. Necesitaba dormirse ¡ya!

000000000000000

El peliverde salió temprano de su casa y espero.

5 minutos…

10 minutos…

y no había señal de Takao.

Miro su reloj en la muñeca derecha. Ya era algo tarde si implicaba irse caminando hasta el instituto.

Quería esperarlo, tal vez aparecería en 5 minutos más. Pero tal vez tampoco lo haría, porque podría ser que el motivo de su ausencia lo mantuviera ocupado y no asistiera a clases.

Tomo su celular e hizo un ultimo intento.

Nada. No tenia otra opción.

Emprendió camino. Se estaba quebrando la cabeza. Si algo había sucedido, ya se enteraría en la escuela por medio de su profesor.

Al llegar al salón, su asiento estaba vacío. Eso realmente ya lo tenia angustiado, aunque era evidente que no lo reflejaría. Tomo su lugar y espero a que iniciara la clase.

Cuando el profesor entro, pudo escuchar claramente a alguien correr por el pasillo. Era Takao, pasando a todo lo largo de las ventanas a gran velocidad, hasta quedar parado frente a la puerta.

-Buenos días... profesor…- decía sofocado. -¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante…- le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que entrara. –Llegaste a tiempo por poco. Que no se vuelva a repetir. –le reprendió levemente.

-Si profesor…- el pelinegro entro al salón, se acerco a su lugar y vio a Midorima, que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Esbozo una sonrisa, sin decirle nada y tomo su lugar.

Kazunari estaba realmente extraño, durante todas las clases, no le había hablado, ¡ni una sola vez! Ni siquiera volteaba a verlo como de costumbre bajo cualquiera excusa: "Shin chan~ olvide mi lápiz, préstame el tuyo".

Aunque intentara prestarle atención al maestro, no podía. Su vista no se apartaba del moreno, de cada uno de sus movimientos preguntándose que le habría pasado para que estuviera así.

Cuando llegaron las horas libres, el azabache se las ingenio para no toparse, ni quedarse a solas con Midorima, no quería hablar con él, ni quería que le preguntara nada, mucho menos quería saber de su nueva relación con Akashi.

Ya llevaba así, toda la mañana, incluyendo la hora del almuerzo, pero una clase antes de que comenzaran las practicas del club, su vejiga le imploro ir corriendo al baño, donde su plan fallo.

Takao se lavaba las manos, cuando lo vio entrar por el espejo del baño.

-¡_Mierda_! – se seco velozmente las manos, dispuesto a irse lo más rápido posible.

–Takao…-

-Lo siento Shin… -paso por su lado.- tengo que irme… hablaremos l-lu…- sintió el tirón en su muñeca derecha, cerro los ojos instintivamente, dio media vuelta escuchando un golpe seco que reboto en todo el lugar, cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado, entre la puerta del baño y Midorima.

-O podríamos hablar ahora.- bromeo con cierto nerviosismo.

-Podrías decirme… ¿¡Por qué diablos no me avisaste que te irías de la reunión!?- estaba realmente molesto. No apartaba sus manos que se encontraban cada una al lado del moreno evitando que escapara.

-¿P-porque? Bueno… porque… -intentaba voltear a otro lado. Pero podía sentir claramente la mirada interrogatoria del mayor.

-Takao.- dijo serio.

-Bueno, porque… simplemente no quería darte molestias y que te regresaras conmigo. Ya sabes… -bajo la mirada hacia el piso.- _Te la estabas pasando muy bien. –_pensó.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-P-porque ¿recibí una llamada de los Avengers solicitando mi ayuda para salvar el mundo? –se rasco la mejilla izquierda-

-¡Con una mierda Takao! ¡déjate de estupideces y dime la verdad! –

El moreno trago saliva, necesitaba pensar en una respuesta realista y rápido. –Es… solo que…- volteo a ver al peliverde, que seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima haciendo sus ojos más pequeños, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño esperando una respuesta. Ante esa acción, nuevamente trago saliva. –Es solo que mi hermana había salido, y olvido sus llaves dentro de la casa, así que necesitaba irme para abrirle… ya sabes, las noches son peligrosas para las chicas.

-¿Qué le paso a tu celular?

-Se quedo sin batería.

-¿TODO el domingo?

-Si…- esa pregunta le cayo de sorpresa, no tenia ni idea de que Shintaro le habría estado marcando. – No me di cuenta… hasta hoy en la mañana… -soltó como si nada.

El peliverde dio un fuerte puñetazo a la puerta, a la altura del rostro del azabache, pero alejado de él.

Dejando, por un momento, sin respiración al moreno ante semejante acción.

¿¡Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de las horas tan angustiantes que le hizo pasar a lo idiota!? ¿¡De todas esas películas trágicas que se invento mentalmente!? Midorima estaba realmente furioso.

-¡Hey! ¿Que pasa ahí adentro? ¿Porque no puedo abrir? –

Cuando el mayor escucho esa voz detrás de la puerta, se quito de enfrente de Takao, posando su mano en el picaporte. El pelinegro, aun sin emitir palabra alguna, se movió mecánicamente para dar paso a los estudiantes que querían entrar.

Shintaro abrió la puerta y salió sin decirle nada mas.

Takao, volvió a respirar, una gota de sudor se deslizo desde su cabeza hasta la mejilla. Se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

...

Llegó el entrenamiento, y para nadie paso desapercibido que aquellos dos, les había sucedido algo.

En toda la practica, Takao ni se inmuto en molestar a Midorima, como era de costumbre. Una clara señal de que, tal vez, se habían peleado.

Y el final del entrenamiento, fue quien se los confirmo. Cuando Kazunari fue el primero en tomar sus cosas para dirigirse a los vestidores junto con los demás miembros del club. Sería la primera vez, que por voluntad propia, no se quería a hacerle compañía al peliverde.

Una vez terminado de vestirse, el azabache fue el primero en irse, despidiéndose de todos los miembros con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, ahora que les habrá sucedido a ellos dos…- Kimura se rascaba la cabeza observando la escenita.

-Ya saben como es Takao, seguramente le hizo una broma a Midorima y este no la aguanto.- decía Otsubo mientras sacaba de su casillero la camisa del instituto. – No me preocuparía por ellos.

Miyaji se recostó en la banca poniendo sus dos manos como almohada. –Aunque Takao se veía realmente triste, lo note hoy que pasamos casi todo el día juntos.

-¿¡Eh!? Así que por esa razón no te encontré en casi todo el día, estabas con él. – lo veía un sorprendido Kimura. – Me asombra que haya ido a buscarte.

-De hecho… yo fui quien lo encontró. Estaba detrás del edificio tomando su desayuno a solas. Aunque no me dijo nada y tampoco quise preguntarle. – se levanto de la banca sentándose en ella, levantando una pierna a la altura de su hombro para recostar su brazo en la rodilla.

-Como sea, mientras no repercuta en los partidos, esos dos pueden pelearse y reconciliarse cuantas veces quieran.- Otsubo cerro su casillero, tomando su mochila, colocándola en su hombro y haciéndoles una señal con la cabeza para salir del lugar.

Kimura y Miyaji se levantaron de las bancas, tomando sus cosas, siguiendo al capitán.

-Como sea, solo espero que no se reconcilien tan rápido.- Kimura observo a Miyaji ante tal comentario.

-¿Por qué?- le cuestiono.

-Porque así podre pasar, aunque sea un poco de tiempo, a solas con Takao.

Kimura río. –Eso suena a que te gusta.-

-En realidad… -se paró un momento, obligando a que los otros dos también se detuvieran y voltearan a verlo.-…Si estoy interesado en Takao.- Kimura agrando los ojos mirándolo con la boca totalmente abierta, aunque para Otsubo no había ninguna sorpresa ante tal confesión.

-Pero es lógico que él no tiene interés por mi… -solo un pequeño suspiro, emprendiendo nuevamente camino.- Aunque…-

-¿Qué estas planeando Miyaji? – lo observo Otsubo.

-Digamos… que ese par necesita un empujoncito. Sobre todo Midorima. – sonrió a todo lo ancho que dio su boca, con cierta picardía.- Es hora de que nuestro "Ace-sama" empiece a escuchar "pasos en la azotea…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Qué? ¿qué?  
¡Que se me rompió el bongo!

¿Qué? ¿qué?

¡Que se me rompió el bongo!

Ok divago…una disculpa! culpen a mi enfermedad…!  
Me pregunto… ¿que estará planeando Miyaji? ni siquiera yo lo se xD y eso que habita en mi mente!  
Dejare que hablen mis musas, aunque a veces se ponen rebeldes para esto de la redacción u_u

Nos veremos en 4 días sin falta!

Y espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, como yo de escribirlo!  
Se despide, con Abrazos y mordidas…  
Mely Wolf :3


	8. El enemigo: Miyaji

Pone una caja boca abajo, levantando una mitad del suelo, por medio de un palo de madera.  
Coloca el capitulo debajo de la caja.

Se queda observando.

-Me pregunto… ¿cuántas fujoshi's caerán?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 7**

Suspiro.

Estaba arto, cansado y arto.

Y eso que apenas era su segundo día.

Le irritaba olímpicamente tener que lavar las toallas de todos.

En realidad no eran muchos en el club, por lo que no entendía de donde salían tantas malditas toallas. _¿En serio sudaban tanto?_

Bueno, al final de cuentas era algo que no había notado debido a que nunca había sido el encargado de la lavandería. Pero por toda esa semana tenia que serlo.

Quien lo diría, el jugador estrella de Shutoku, lavando toallas.

Dejo caer pesadamente el cesto con las toallas recién lavadas en la mesa. Aun debían doblarse y guardarse.

Y aun debía poner las ultimas dos cargas en esa lavadora industrial gigante.

En serio estaba irritado. El día anterior no había podido practicar sus tiros libres debido al castigo y hoy seria su segundo día sin hacerlo, si no se apuraba a hacer ese trabajo infernal, al menos, para poder practicar la mitad de sus tiros a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Frunció el ceño, doblando las toallas de mala gana. Todo había sido por culpa de Takao. ¡Él y su estúpida y ahora aparente cercanía que tenia con Miyaji!_ ¿De cuando acá se habían vuelto tan amiguitos?_

Tomo el cesto con las toallas sucias caminando a escasos metros de la mesa hasta la lavadora, aventando de mala gana las prendas adentro, cerro la tapa circular y observo por la ventanilla, como iniciaba el ciclo de lavado.

Mientras veía esa "interesante" escena. Una idea loca cruzo por su mente al verse reflejado.

_-¿Qué pasaría si me tiño el cabello de rubio? A Takao parecen gustarle los rubios.- _Esa idea lo hizo darse un golpe en la frente con su mano derecha. ¿En que estupidez estaba pensando? Frunció nuevamente el ceño, acomodando sus lentes.

Ni hablar, solo quería terminar rápido para irse a practicar.

Ahora entendía que clase de consecuencias obtendría si no pensaba claramente las cosas, antes de faltarle al respeto a un senpai.

…

Esa mañana llego a la escuela, solo.

Nuevamente no había pasado por Shintaro. Y tal vez, debido al enojo que el día de ayer le había demostrado, seguramente tampoco tenia ganas de verlo.

Al llegar al salón, Midorima ya estaba ahí, leyendo un libro.

Paso de largo por los pupitres de enfrente hasta llegar a su lugar. No sabía que hacer, solo se limito a mirarle un breve momento, tomando su asiento.

Suspiro. Esa situación no le gustaba parada nada.

Independientemente de lo que sintiera, Midorima, era por mucho, un amigo muy cercano e importante para él.

Pensó, durante unos escasos minutos, la mejor manera para acercarse al peliverde y romper aquella incomoda situación.

Cuando tenia pensado ejecutar su plan, escucho su nombre, volteo hacia la puerta del salón y le sorprendió un poco, ver que era Miyaji quien lo llamaba. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él.

Midorima seguía enfrascado en su libro, o aparentemente así era, hasta que su atención se vio atrapada en aquella escena que sutilmente veía.

Takao estaba riendo, como siempre, aparentemente burlándose un poco de algo, o alguien, Otsubo lo miraba sonriendo y Miyaji claramente estaba molesto, ya que dirigió su mano hasta la mejilla del azabache jalándosela, provocando que este se quejara, acción que normalmente suele hacer él cuando Kazunari dice algo molesto.

Hasta ahí todo parecía normal.

Estaba apunto de enfrascarse nuevamente en la lectura hasta que observo como Miyaji deslizaba su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Takao, obligándolo a que se agachara un poco y con su otra mano, a puño cerrado, le frotaba la cabeza diciéndole quien sabe que cosa. El pelinegro se quejaba, intentando soltarse del ataque, pero una vez que lo soltó el rubio, pudo darse cuenta que este no le quitaba el brazo de encima y peor aun, Takao reía, muy, pero muy cerca del rostro de Miyaji, mientras que él también sonreía.

Midorima, sintió un hueco en el estomago, una sensación incomoda, parecida a una gastritis. _¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca?_ Bufo molesto, intentando enfrascarse nuevamente en la lectura.

Para lo que le interesa, porque era obvio que eso no le importaba, no.

Lo que pasaba es que estaban en la escuela, la clase ya estaba apunto de comenzar y Kazunari tenia que estar en su asiento para no interrumpir al profesor.

Cuando alzo su rostro, ya tenia al azabache sentado enfrente de él, buscando algo desesperadamente dentro de esa desordenada mochila que siempre traía.

El moreno volteo a mirarlo como siempre lo hacia. -Shin chan ~-

-No.

-¡Pero si aun no te he dicho nada! –se quejo.

-Pero igual, la respuesta es no.

-Mooo… Vamos Shin… ¿Podrías prestarme tu calculadora para la clase de Matemáticas? olvide la mía, tu eres bueno para las cuentas así que no…

-Pídesela prestada a Miyaji. –dijo molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Y porque a él? – lo miro dudoso.

Pero el peliverde ya no respondió. Takao solo se limito a ver como lo ignoraba enfrascado en su lectura. Se volteo nuevamente en su asiento mirando dentro de su mochila donde estaba la calculadora. No se esperaba otro tipo de contestación en realidad -_pero el tono en que lo dijo…_ - suspiro. –_Creo que sigue muy molesto_.

La hora del almuerzo llegó.

Takao había salido junto con sus demás compañeros, seguramente a la cafetería, pero los minutos pasaban y el azabache no regresaba, por lo que ya no quiso esperar más y salió dispuesto a buscarlo.

Mientras apretaba los números de la maquina expendedora. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez… solo tal vez, se había pasado un poquito con haberse enojado así con él. Pero es que realmente lo había tenido angustiado.

Se escucho el golpe de la lata al caer, agachándose a tomarla. Camino, dispuesto a darle ese jugo bajo la excusa de: "quería un Shiruko y apreté mal el numero…"

Recorrió casi toda la escuela, y no había señal alguna del moreno. Tal vez ya se había regresado al salón, pero al andar por el pasillo, miro de reojo la puerta que daba directo a la azotea. No había visto ese lugar. Subió y pudo reconocer su risa detrás de la puerta, cuando la abrió, frunció inmediatamente el ceño.

Ahí estaba Takao sentando en el suelo al lado de Miyaji, ambos dándole la espalda a Midorima sin saber que los estaban observado.

El rubio le decía un par de cosas a lo cual él otro le contestaba entre risas. Cuando Miyaji le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro que hizo reír aun más al moreno, puso su mano alrededor de la cabeza del azabache obligándolo a que se recostara en su hombro mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

¡Al diablo Takao! Su enojo era justificable.

Se fue de ahí azotando la puerta provocándoles un fuerte susto al par, que se separo inmediatamente.

-¿Y ahora?- decía Takao que se había puesto más pálido de lo normal observando la puerta. –¿No la habías cerrado?

-No se… no recuerdo. Seguramente fue el viento.- miro al mismo lugar esbozando una sonrisa…- _un viento llamado Midorima._

Las cosas no iban mejorando. Seguían sin hablarse mucho. Y también seguía molesto y con esa extraña sensación en el estomago que le incomodaba, aun así debía practicar. El próximo partido vendría pronto, sería contra Kaijo , por lo que había que estar preparado.

Durante la practica, el entrenador les puso una rutina que implicaba correr alrededor de la cancha esquivando obstáculos y encestando en ambos lados de la misma.

Mientras todos lo hacían, Takao quien estaba 4 compañeros detrás de Midorima, se movía con agilidad, estaba realmente concentrado, corrió, dando un salto encestando la pelota en la canasta, pero al bajar e intentar correr inmediatamente, piso mal, tropezando con sus mismos pies cayendo directamente al suelo en un ruido sordo que se escucho por toda la cancha.

El peliverde, que se encontraba al otro extremo frente a la canasta, volteo a ver inmediatamente al azabache, que se quejaba sentado en el piso tallándose la frente.

-Ya levántate Takao no exageres. –le dijo Kimura riendo. –Ojala hubiera tenido una cámara de video.

-La verdad, es que si creo haberme visto muy gracioso… - sonrió Takao.

Shintaro ya había en su ayuda, caminando, pero no contaba con su ahora nuevo némesis.

-Takao…- Miyaji corría hacia él.

El azabache reía aun tirado en el piso, tomándose del brazo del rubio, quien lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo me desconcentre un momento. –sonrió a todo lo ancho de su boca.

-¿Estas seguro? – el rubio tomo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos pegando su frente con la suya.

-Si… muy seguro. –Kazunari lo vio extrañado, pero esa acción por parte de su superior no lo desconsternó en lo absoluto.

¡Por Oha Asa! Definitivamente ¡Esa situación ya era suficiente para él!

El peliverde, apretó el balón entre sus manos con fuerza.

Respiro, soltando el aire por su boca en un profundo suspiro, soltó la pelota rebotándola un par de veces, calculando la distancia y el objetivo, la llevo por encima de su cabeza, haciendo un lanzamiento.

El balón cruzo casi más de la mitad de la cancha, cayendo… o más bien golpeando fuertemente la mejilla izquierda de Miyaji botándolo de culo al piso.

Takao volteo a ver Midorima totalmente estupefacto. _¿¡A que venia esa reacción!?_ _Midorima jamás era así, mucho menos con un superior._

-_3 puntos…_- oculto su sonrisa detrás de su mano mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-¡MIDORIMA! –grito el entrenador, quien había observado la escena. -¡AQUÍ, AHORA!- señalo con el dedo indice la banca que se encontraba detrás de él.  
Estaba en problemas.

Y en la lavandería, cumpliendo el castigo por semejante acción.

Se escucho la campanita, el ciclo de secado ya había terminado. Saco las toallas de mala gana echándolas hecha bolas en el cesto y se dirigió a la mesa, era la ultima tanda que tenia que doblar.

Soltó un gruñido.

Solo 3 días más.

Tres días mas, en los que debía de aguantar como hoy, la nueva cercanía que tenia Miyaji con Takao si no quería prolongar su estancia en el lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holaaap!  
¿Cómo están hermosas señoritas?

Por fin es sábado! Wuiii! :D  
por lo que este fin de semana intentare escribir el próximo capitulo.

Aunque no les prometo nada, mi papá trabaja fuera y llega mañana de su viaje…  
pero digamos que… no me llevo muy bien con él, lo amo!  
Pero no me llevo bien con él… así que me preocupa que me vaya afectar un poco en lo que escribo la historia  
(haber si en un arranque de histeria no mato a todos los personajes!)  
Ok no, exagero… pero si podría demorar un poco más en escribir… así que espero que eso no suceda…

Como sea… ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado!  
y muchas gracias por el apoyo que están demostrando a mi primera historia "shaoi"  
créanme que me hacen muy feliz TwT  
*abrazo virtual*

Sin más que decir, me despido, deseándoles un excelente fin de semana,  
nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;)

Se despide, con abrazos y mordidas…  
Mely Wolf :3

pd: juraría que cuando escribí el capitulo, era más largo... creo que alucine xD


	9. Tsundere

Hoy es Miercoleeeees!  
wuuuuuu! *gira por el suelo*  
¿y saben que significa? Hoy es día de capitulo… yeiiiih! :D  
¿Cómo están preciosas bellezas fujoshi's? Espero que muy bien, que  
su fin de semana haya estado fabuloso :3  
Yo estuve un poco… ¿rebelde?  
Bueno, en realidad yo no, si no mis musas, que se rehusaban a cooperar conmigo… ¬_¬ ¡Ingratas! ¡Todavía que les pago!  
-Es mentira, ¡tu no nos pagas!  
-¡Cállense y trabajen esclavas! -huyen-

En fin, no las hago esperar más…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 8**

El partido de practica contra Kaijo que se organizo para ese día, había salido realmente bien. Shutoku gano por poco más de 12 puntos.

Pero eso también significaba dos cosas: la primera, Kaijo se estaba volviendo realmente fuerte. Kise comenzaba a perfeccionar su habilidad de una manera realmente excepcional, por lo que debían aumentar el ritmo de sus practicas o se verían realmente en serios problemas. Y la segunda: si eso era una practica, ya se daban una idea de lo que les esperaba en las semifinales de la Winter Cup.

Ni hablar, necesitaban exigirse al máximo.

Shutoku se encontraba en los vestidores de la escuela rival, cuando pudieron escuchar claramente a Kise del otro lado de los casilleros, chillar y quejarse sobre los tiros de Midorima.

El peliverde sonrió ajustándose lo lentes.

-Me siento realmente frustrado. ¡Teníamos que haber ganado! Insisto, esos tiros son ridículos, deberían de estar prohibidos… - lloriqueaba con una clara intención de arrojarse al piso amenazando con hacer una rabieta propia de un niño de 5 años.

-¡Con un demonio ya cállate! – Ahí iba volando Kasamatsu por los vestidores, hasta darle una fuerte patada en la espalda, que además lo hizo estamparse de lleno en el casillero de enfrente.

-¡AHHH! –se tapo la cara, sentando, mientras movía sus pies pegando el suelo en señal de que ese golpe, realmente le había dolido- ¡No es justo! ¡Con esto alimento a toda mi familia! –señalo su rostro con unas ligeras lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ya deja de quejarte, joder. ¡Que te sirva de motivación para vencer a ese As de Shutoku! – lo reprendía mientras el modelo aun seguía tirado en el suelo lloriqueando.

Takao, no podía dejar de reírse al escuchar tal acción. Admiraba a Kasamatsu así que esa faceta, que nunca había pensado que tuviera, le resultaba realmente divertida.

-Se nota que Kise se las arregla para sacarlo de sus "casillas". – comento el capitán de Shutoku mientras terminaba de guardar todo en su mochila.

-Kise saca de sus "casillas" a quien sea. – guardaba su camisa perfectamente doblada, cerrando su mochila. Midorima, estaba realmente agradecido con ese partido, y no tanto porque lo hubiesen ganado (aunque eso también lo tenia de buen humor) si no porque además ese día, no tendría que lavar ni una sola, mugrosa y sudorosa toalla.

-Midorimacchi.- lo llamo Kise quien apareció enfrente de él, ya con su mochila y la chamarra de su equipo puesta. –Es hora de irnos, vamos, vamos, ¡apresúrate! – lo tomo del brazo jalándolo, obligándolo a pararse de la banca donde estaba sentando, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Suéltame Kise!- intentaba zafarse.

-¿A dónde piensan ir?- pregunto Kimura.

-Hoy tenemos reunión con todos de la Kiseki, pero esta vez será en una cancha de basket. – contesto el rubio mientras jalaba al mayor; detuvo el paso cuando choco de lleno contra un cuerpo que estaba parado en la puerta. Lo reconoció al instante, ya que tuvo que agacharse para poder entrar.

-Kisechin…-

-Murasakibaracchi… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Minechin me pidió que los buscara, esta afuera y dice que ya están algo atrasados.- le daba un mordisco a su paleta de chocolate.

-Si, lo se, ya vamos.- volteo a ver al peliverde, pero de inmediato su mirada se desvió a un lado, viendo a Kazunari que estaba concentrado atándose sus agujetas sentando en la banca.- ¡Mooo… Takaocchi, apresúrate! Tu también estas invitado.

-No iré.- contesto cortante.

-Mooo ¿pero porque?-

-¡Suéltame! nanodayo – el peliverde intentaba soltarse nuevamente del rubio que ya lo tenia otra vez sujeto del brazo.

-Porque no, estoy cansado. _Además ya se como acaban sus reuniones, no tengo ganas de ver ninguna escenita cursi…-_ tomo su mochila, abriéndose paso entre ellos para poder salir.

Miyaji, quien se apresuro a guardar sus cosas, salió corriendo a un lado de los muchachos abriéndose paso también; sus intenciones eran claras y no salían desapercibidas por el As de Shutoku, iba tras Takao. Acción que, naturalmente, le molesto a Midorima.

-Hey Takao –le grito corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Miyaji-san?

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa.

Midorima se quedo parado a un lado de la puerta observando la escena, tenia un pequeño toque de desagrado reflejado en la cara, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que alguien esta intentando robarte a cierto azabache. –sonrió malicioso.

-Cállate. -el peliverde no dejaba de observar al dúo que poco a poco se alejaban más y más.

Quería detenerlos, y arrojarle otra pelota a Miyaji-san no le parecía mala idea, pero odiaba con toda su alma tener que lavar esas malditas toallas. Pero dejar que ese par se fuera juntos también era muy arriesgado. ¿Qué tal si los padres de Takao no estaban en casa y este lo invitaba a quedarse? _¡Ni pensarlo! _Hasta ese momento, Midorima sabía que él, era el único, del cual gozaba dicho privilegio.

Necesitaba pensar en una alternativa para separarlos y rápido. Cuando volteo a ver al grandulón de la Kiseki, una idea rápida se le cruzo por la mente, él, era su solución.

-Murasakibara…-

El gigantón lo vio de reojo -¿Qué pasa Midochin? –abría una envoltura de otra paleta de chocolate.

Soltó un suspiro, odiaba tener que pedir favores, pero conociendo al grandulón, se lo haría a cambiado de cualquier tipo de golosina. Se trago un poco de su orgullo, no quería seguir teniendo problemas, pero sobre todo, no quería a Miyaji cerca de SU Takao. –¿Podrías ir por Takao?

-Bueno…- eso fue más fácil de lo que pensó. –Solo porque Midochin esta celoso y no soporta que alguien más le de mimos a su chico.

Kise estallo a carcajadas. –Creo que te han descubierto. –

Midorima soltó un gruñido –¡Ya cállate! Nanodayo. - y al mismo tiempo suspiro aliviado, cuando vio al grandulón ponerse en medio de los dos.

Murasakibara tomo al moreno por la cintura, cargándolo a un costado de su pecho, llevándoselo.

-¡Oe! ¿Qué haces? – lo empujaba con sus brazos por la cintura intentando zafarse.- Ya dije que no iré.-

–No te hagas del rogar Takaochin. Además será divertido, o al menos eso dijeron. – le dio una mordida a su paleta de chocolate.

-¡Hey suéltalo! Ya te dijo que no iría…- Miyaji se le puso enfrente deteniendo al gigantón. Pero un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda al ver la mirada amenazante que le propiciaba el peli-lila.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa ¡O te aplastare!- una voz ronca y profunda, salieron de sus labios, abriéndose paso aun lado de Miyaji, quien se quedo paralizado.

Takao, suspiro resignado, sabia de antemano que ese Titán tenia demasiada fuerza como para gastar la suya intentado escapar. Además, quería ahorrarla para el partido amistoso que tendrían esa tarde a costa de su voluntad, al final de cuentas, odiaba perder.

-Pues bien, ya que Takaocchi "acepto" ir, es hora de partir. –Kise volvió a jalar de él con fuerza acelerando el paso.

-¡No es necesario que me jales, nanodayo!

Los tres senpais de Shutoku se quedaron observando como los demás se alejaban hasta perderse por el pasillo.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Otsubo deteniéndose al lado del rubio.

-Si, estoy bien. –suspiro- aunque tristemente solo pude gozar de su compañia dos días…

-Pues tu plan funciono a la perfección. –dijo Kimura al mismo tiempo que presionaba la mejilla izquierda de Miyaji con su dedo índice, provocando que él otro diera un respingón del dolor.

-No hagas eso…-le dio un manotazo.

-Pero la verdad fue divertido. -sonrió el capitán.- Jamás pensé que Midorima actuaria así a causa de los celos. Así que se podría decir que hiciste bien tu trabajo. Ahora solo falta que ese obsesivo de los horóscopos haga su parte.

-Pues más le vale que comience a actuar ya, si no veo claro, juro que le quitare a Takao. –sonrió, contagiando a sus compañeros que también sonrieron.

-Es hora de irnos…- sujeto su mochila Taisuke, emprendiendo camino.

Los otros dos, le siguieron.

…

Murasakibara aun cargaba a Takao mientras se dirigían a las canchas.

-¿Por qué no me sueltas?

-Es solo que Midochin tiene miedo de que si te suelto te vayas a escapar.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se quejo molesto Midorima quien caminaba al lado del grandulón, _aunque realmente si era cierto_.

Takao, miro al frente resignado. Al menos no tenía que caminar.

Pero sus ojos se clavaron en aquella escenita que estaban protagonizando Aomine y Kise delante de ellos.

El moreno más alto, tenia su mano entrelazada con la del rubio, mientras escuchaba atento _o fingía poner atención_ a todo lo que su ruidoso novio le decía; de un momento a otro, mientras caminaban, el peliazul, con su mano libre, le tomo del mentón alzándole el rostro, dándole un cursi y dulce beso que hizo enrojecer de inmediato al modelo.

No pudo evitar sonreír con algo de tristeza.

La verdad es que él también quería estar así, pero la persona que le gustaba actualmente, estaba ocupado o eso creía.

Para cuando llegaron a la cancha. Ya se encontraban calentando en ella luz y sombra de Seirin mientras que Momoi se encontraba sentada platicando con Akashi y Himuro.

-Ya llegamos…- anuncio el rubio. –¡Kurokocchi! –corrió dispuesto a darle un abrazo al chico sombra con Aomine corriendo detrás de él, para evitarlo.

-Kise, joder, que no hagas eso.-

-Midorin, estas aquí, incluso Takao-kun. – se levanto Momoi entrelazando sus manos frente a ella en claro gesto de alegría. –Esto se va a poner muy divertido.- Pero no se quedo mucho tiempo, la llamo su amigo de la infancia, por lo que corrió rápidamente hacia él.

Murasakibara dejo al moreno en el suelo, caminando hacia a Himuro.

-Muro-chin… ¿tienes mis dulces?

-Si, pero no te daré hasta después del partido, es malo que comas tanto antes…- sonrió.

-Moo…esta bien, solo porque Muro-chin lo dice… -recostó su cabeza en el joven con el lunar.

Midorima, que estaba parado al lado de Takao, pudo notar que este ya tenia rato sin hablar, acto que le preocupo, ya que ese silencio no era propio del poseedor del ojo de halcón.

-Midorima…- el llamado de su apellido, lo saco de sus pensamientos volteando a ver al pequeño pelirojo.

-Y ahora…¿a ti que te paso? – dirigió su mirada al pie izquierdo de Akashi que lo tenia vendado, acercándose a él.

-Quería combinar contigo.- haciendo alusión a sus dedos vendados.- Solo que en el pie se ve más genial, obtengo presencia.

-Si me imagino…-sonrió Shintaro.

Takao reviro los ojos. Por ese motivo es que no quería estar ahí, para ver a todos ellos en escenitas claramente cursis, recordándole que vivía un amor no correspondido.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a irse. Murasakibara lo volvió a tomar de la cintura.

-Takaochin no se ira, necesitamos otro jugador debido a que Akachin esta malito.- Comenzando a dirigirse con Himuro al centro de la cancha.

-Momoi san… no puedo moverme.- se quedo quieto sujetando el balón.

-Joder…- Aomine gruño, tapando parte de su cara con una mano. – Hey Satsuki, tu también ya suéltalo…-

-No quiero…- le saco la lengua.

-Bakagami se va a enojar contigo si sigues de encimosa.

-¡Oye idiota a quien le dices Bakagami!

-No me preocupa, yo se que a Kagamin no le molesta que lo abrasé, además es lógico que al final yo me quedare con Tetsu-kun por eso se lo estoy prestando un rato. –sonrió.

-Sobre mi cadáver. –contesto de inmediato el pelirojo mayor.

-Tengo una idea…-sonrió maliciosamente Daiki. –El equipo que gane tendrá derecho a estar con Tetsu. Por obvia razones, jugare a favor de Satsuki.

-Siiiiii…-la pelirosa grito de felicidad, sin soltar a kuroko.

-Oigan, yo no soy ningún trofeo.-

-No te preocupes Kuroko, es lógico que tratándose de ti, no voy a perder. Así que tengas que besarme el culo Aomine–sonrió a todo lo ancho de su boca aceptando el reto.

-Quien tendrá que besarme el culo cuando pierdas a tu querido Tetsu serás tu idiota…-

-Que no soy un trofeo. –recalco el chico sombra sin inmutar su expresión.

-Bien… aquí están los papelitos.- Himuro se acerco a los chicos, extendiendo una pequeña bolsa con un montón de papelitos blancos doblados al centro. Mientras que Atsushi colocaba nuevamente en el piso al azabache, llegando Midorima detrás de ellos. –Solo tiene dos letras "A" y "B", ya saben lo demás.

Cuando todos los jugadores terminaron de escoger papel, una nueva discusión entre Aomine y Kagami salió a relucir.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?- dijo Momoi observando a ese par pelear.

-Ambos sacaron la misma letra…- dijo Tetsu secándose el sudor.

-¡Queeeé! ¡No puede ser! Lo mejor será que hagamos el sorteo nuevamente, si no, no podre quedarme contigo. –hizo un puchero al pelirosa.

-No, ya no Momoicchi, luego buscas la manera de robarle el novio a Kagamicchi, además cada vez se hace más tarde, si no nunca… vamos…a…jugar… -El modelo se quedo observando atento a Takao, quien se encontraba al lado de Himuro, callado.

Se acerco a él. –Takaocchi… ¿estas bien?

-Si…-respondió en apenas un susurro. Observando a Midorima que se encontraba al otro lado de la cancha practicando sus tiros, ajeno a lo que sucedía, aun lado de él, Atsushi que soltaba un gran bostezó. –En realidad no… solo no me siento bien.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo con Midorimacchi?

Kazunari no respondió. Tetsuya se acercaba. -¿Qué pasa?

-Takaocchi no se siente bien…

-¿Te peleaste con Midorima-kun?

-Si… pero ya no es eso…

-¿Entonces? – dijo Himuro tomándolo del hombro.

El azabache volteo a ver como reflejo a Akashi, para luego mirar a Midorima.

Kuroko abrió mucho los ojos entendiendo todo. –Espera un momento, ¿piensas que ellos dos andan? – pero la pregunta de Kuroko no la escucho ni dios debido a que Aomine y Kagami seguían alzando más la voz.

-¡Uds dos ya cállense! ¡y vengan aquí! –les grito Momio al par, quienes seguían peleando y vociferándose obscenidades por haber quedado en el mismo equipo.

-¿Qué sucede Satsuki? – se acercaba el moreno rascándose la cabeza con Taiga a un lado.

-Que tenemos un problema de amor… -menciono el modelo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Taiga tomando de la cintura a Kuroko para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

-Takao-kun piensa que Midorima-kun y Akashi-kun están saliendo.

-Entonces si los fuiste a espiar en la fiesta. –lo miro Kise, sonriendo divertido, acabándolo de descubrir.

-Bueno… si… -se rasco la mejilla Takao levemente avergonzado, volteando a otro lado.

Himuro rio por lo bajo. –No tienes de que preocuparte…-le sacudió el hombro al azabache. –Akashi no esta enamorado de Midorima, de hecho, nunca lo ha estado.

-¿Ah no?

-No… al ex -capitán de Teiko le gusta Nijimura-san.

-¡QUEEEEEÉ!- todos gritaron al mismo tiempo, provocando que Akashi volteara a ver al grupito, mirándolos seriamente. Todos le sonrieron, regresando a la conversación.

-Pero no digan nada o me mata…- hablo más bajito el chico con el lunar. –No pensé que fuera secreto cuando Atsushi me lo conto.

-Vaya y nosotros que pensamos que habían tenido una típica pelea de novios. – el modelo puso sus manos sobre sus caderas volteando a ver al peliverde, que ni se inmutaba en voltear.

-Aun no puedo creer que no se te haya declarado. –menciono Kagami.

A Takao le brillaron los ojos, sonriendo, ante la confesión del pelirojo. Pero un sonrojo bastante fuerte apareció en sus mejillas, obligándolo a que deslizará su mano derecha hacia su boca para cubrir parte de su vergüenza. –_He sido un completo idiota_.- Ahora entendía porque le había reclamado y golpeado a Miyaji senpai. Estaba celoso.

-Por dios… - Aomine se hizo un facepalm una vez que Kazunari termino de contarles lo sucedido después de la fiesta- Midorima es imbécil…

-Entonces… -sonrió Momoi.- pongamos en marcha el plan "NOVIOS". Lo mejor será irnos para que ellos dos hablen.

Los demás asintieron. Ya abría otra oportunidad para jugar juntos.

-Atsushi ven…- le grito Himuro.

El gigantón camino hacia donde estaba el grupito, dejando al peliverde, que ni se molesto en voltear, de haberlo hecho, se habría dado cuenta de todo.

-Ven Akachin…- tomo al pelirojo entre sus brazos, sentándolo en sus hombros. –Hoy no va a ver juego.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Akashi los miro serio a todos.

-Digamos que… creaste sin querer, un pequeño problema. – dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la salida, con todos. Akashi lo miraba desde las alturas, algo sorprendido.–Ahorita te explicamos.

Pero eso no significaba que los dejarían completamente solos, como ya empezaba a anochecer, se escondieron detrás de los arbustos que había por el lugar, dispuestos a espiarlos.

Midorima noto el silencio. Eso fue lo que realmente le llamo la atención sabiendo como era su grupo de amigos. Cuando volteo a ver, se encontró con la sorpresa de Takao era el único que estaba parado frente a él en medio de la cancha.

-¿Y los demás? – pregunto, ajustándose los lentes.

-Fueron a comprar unas bebidas y algo para cenar.

-Pero si aun no hemos jugado, nanodayo. – lo miro serio.

Pero el moreno ya no contesto.

Los segundos pasaron, haciendo más largo el silencio. Lo que le dio tiempo para recordar que su futuro novio, era Tsundere, así que a menos que le metiera presión este no diría nada más por voluntad propia.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Akashi? –metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra de su instituto.

-¿Qué? – él mayor lo miro expectante.

-Sí… ¿qué como van las cosas con Akashi?

-¡EH! ¿Cómo te enteraste? – lo miro realmente sorprendido.

-Bueno, sin querer… en la reunión, me perdí cuando iba al baño y abrí la puerta equivocada… - bajo la mirada jugando con los cabellos de su frente. –

-Entonces… ¿escuchaste?-

-No, pero si vi una imagen bastante interesante…- suspiro, llevándose las manos detrás de su cabeza. Sabía que necesitaba meterle un poco más de presión si quería escuchar aquello que Kagami hace poco le había confesado. – En fin, enhorabuena…

-Eh?- el peliverde alzo una ceja mirándolo realmente confundido. -¿A que viene la felicitación?

-Por ser novios.

-¿Novios? ¿Quién diablos te dijo que éramos novios? – estaba molesto.

-Nadie, tranquilo. Es solo que ese día de la reunión, los vi abrazándose bastante acaramelados.

-Esos idiotas….- soltó Seijuuro por lo bajo escondido detrás de los arbustos, los demás lo veían sorprendidos, no era propio de él insultar a la gente, por lo que los muchachos intentaban contener la risa cuando lo escucharon. Incluso aquello había sonado muy propio y con elegancia.

-N-No, espera, lo estas malinterpretando. El no me gusta. –ya estaba sudando frio.

-¿Ah no?

-No, es solo que resolvimos un malentendido.

-¿Ah si…? ¿Cuál? –Kazunari lo vio interrogante.

-Nada con importancia, solo una estupidez.

-¡Ah! ahora niégame, maldito. – los demás realmente se esforzaban para no estallar en carcajadas.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente, pero no por mucho. Midorima tomo la iniciativa esta vez.

-¿Y tu…?

-¿Yo que? – volteo a verlo Kazunari con esa preciosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Se sonrojo ligeramente –No, nada, olvídalo nanodayo.

Takao lo miro serio, ya que no cedía, era ahora de usar su as bajo la manga. –Bueno, si no hay nada más que platicar, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, iré a visitar a alguien.

-¿Vas con Miyaji-san? –le cuestiono serio.

-A lo mejor, ¿importa?

-No, no importa…- apretó los puños con fuerza, acción que no paso desapercibida por el ojo de halcón.

-Entonces ¿porque estas tan molesto…?- Kazunari realmente se estaba divirtiendo con todo eso.

-No estoy molesto, nanodayo.

-Si, si estas molesto.

-Que no.

-Que si

-Que no…- se estaba estresando.

-Solo dime que te tiene tan molesto…

-¡Ya te dije que nada me tiene molesto…!

-Bueno… -canturreo- si es así entonces ya me…

-¡Como diablos no quieres que este molesto si el idiota que me gusta se la pasa coqueteando con Miyaji-san! –grito realmente frustrado y liberador, por fin lo había sacado del pecho.

Takao, ya no pudo contener la risa, estallando a sonoras carcajadas.

Shintaro lo miro enojado, que forma tan cruel de rechazarlo. Volteo el rostro, intentando ya no mirarlo, pero pudo sentir como la manos del azabache se deslizaban por sus mejillas obligándolo a girar el rostro para poder mirarlo.

Kazunari quien aun no quitaba esa sonrisa maliciosa de sus mejillas, le estiro los cachetes, le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas y apretando sus mejillas provocando que hiciera una boca de pescado, comenzando a llamarle "Idiota, mamón, cara de culo…" y más linduras de esas.

-Si que eres lento…-Sonrió a todo lo ancho de su boca, parándose de puntillas, jalándolo de su camisa, obligando a que se agachara un poco y le propició, un casto pero largo beso.

Shintaro abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban realmente sorprendido, detrás de esos cristales. Pasado unos pocos segundos, reacciono, tomándolo de la cintura, cerrando sus ojos, pegando sus labios un poco más a la boca contraria correspondiendo el beso, haciéndolo más intimo.

Cuando lo soltó, Midorima estaba realmente sonrojado… y molesto. De igual manera lo habían mosqueado los insultos.

-Que te quede claro, que a mi solo me gustan los Tsunderes. Además, realmente tenia pensando que si no cedías, tendría que tomarte a la fuerza y violarte. – le guiño un ojo, sonriéndole perversamente.

-¡Que idioteces estas diciendo! nanodayo – se acomodo sus lentes, tapando su vergüenza detrás de su mano.

-¡Vayaaaa, ya era hora! –Les grito Aomine detrás del arbusto.

Ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Porque era más que obvio que no solo él, si no que todos, habían estado presenciado la escenita.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buenoooo y que les pareció el capitulo?  
Esta vez si me quedo ligeramente más largo de lo normal,  
(o eso creo) pero es que había muchas cosas que contar…

Así que espero lo hayan disfrutado y no se les haya hecho tedioso. x_x

Aun no se exactamente cuantos capítulos vaya a tener exactamente la historia…  
así que tienen fanfic para rato(?)

Pero lo que si les aseguro, es que a partir de aquí, vendrán algunos capítulos más melosos,  
romanticones y tal vez… pornosotros xD  
Su primera vez, no la voy a anunciar, dejare que les caiga de sorpresa ¬u¬

En fin, nos vemos en 3 días sin falta preciosuras! :D  
y muchas gracias por seguir aquí ^u^-

Se despide, con abrazos y mordidas…  
Mely Wolf.

pd: cambie el resumen con el que anuncio mi historia porque el otro estaba del asco. xD


	10. Celos

No las hago esperar!  
Nos leemos al final ;D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 9**

Él lo sabía.

Sabía que tener un novio tan guapo como él seria un problema.

Aunque nadie lo notara, ahora que se encontraba ahí, afuera del salón esperándolo silenciosamente en el pasillo, intentando escuchar lo que aquella jovencita tenía para decirle, era algo frustrante.

No obstante, en realidad sabía que había tenido una que otra admiradora, pero, desde que salió en esa portada de revista juvenil, _cortesía de Kise_, de repente, para todas, él se había vuelto alguien interesante, digno de admirar y tal vez, enamorarse.

-_Interesadas…_ - repitió en su mente, mientras intentaba verse lo más natural posible tarareando una de sus muchas canciones de su repertorio mental/musical, recargado en la ventana de cristal del salón vecino, mientras sostenía su mochila en el hombro con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse a las actividades de su club, esa jovencita, muy bonita de un grado inferior al de ellos, se le acerco al peliverde con suma timidez. Sostenía su mochila con ambas manos frente a ella, con la mirada baja y un sonrojo en las mejillas que se veían perfectamente gracias a su blanca piel y largo cabello negro.

Se le notaba a leguas, que la joven estaba realmente nerviosa y que, probablemente, había practicado mucho esa frase frente al espejo de su habitación para no cometer ni un solo error ese gran día. –M-Midorima-senpai… ¿P-Podemos hablar un momento por favor?

Shintaro, acepto a la petición de la chica, como caballero que era con las mujeres. _Aunque ya sabía de lo que se trataba_, el no escucharla, habría sido un gesto grosero después de todas las molestias que ella se había tomado para agarrar valor.

Abrió la puerta del salón vacío que estaba frente a ellos y la guío a dentro. Mientras que él azabache, se quedaba otra vez afuera, esperándolo.

Era la cuarta en esa semana.

Miro la hora en su celular, no había problema, aun tenían bastante tiempo de sobra para llegar puntuales al club. Volvió a posar su mirada en la escena y vio claramente, como la chica sacaba de su mochila una bonita carta en color rosa, la sostuvo frente a él, con ambos brazos estirados, agachada; podía ver, como las piernas le temblaban.

Pero Shintaro negó con la cabeza de inmediato, por cuarta ocasión; haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, mientras que Takao reproducía mentalmente las palabras que ya le había dicho a las anteriores chicas: "Lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, a mi ya me gusta alguien más."

Y nuevamente, la misma acción. Otra chica más corriendo por los pasillos, sosteniendo su carta en la mano, aguantándose las lagrimas.

Suspiro aliviado.

No quería admitirlo, pero esas declaraciones lo ponían sumamente nervioso. Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que torpemente se habían declarado el uno al otro gracias a sus amigos, y ahora que se encontraba sumamente feliz, _gozando de un lado de Midorima del que nadie más tenia privilegio_, que era lógico que estuviera celoso. Había "carroñeras" por ahí, que intentaban quitarle a su persona especial, a la que tanto trabajo le había costado llegar sabiendo como es.

-¿Y que paso? –Observo al mayor saliendo del salón cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Ya sabes que paso, no tienes porque preguntarlo. – acomodaba su mochila en el hombro izquierdo.

-Bueno, es que por la manera en que salió corriendo llena de energía, creí que le habías dicho que sí. – sonrió.

Midorima frunció el ceño deteniendo el paso, mirándolo. –Sabes que, tienes razón, la chica es muy bonita, tal vez si me apresuro aun tenga oportunidad con ella.

-Moo Shin chan~ era una broma… -inflo sus mofletes.

-Pues que yo sepa, no eres mi dueño. – se ajusto los lentes, escondiendo su sonrisa, sabía que Takao estaba celoso y ponerlo así debes en cuando no le hacía daño, sobre todo porque era una leve venganza después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar con Miyaji-san.

Dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección donde la chica se había ido hace un momento, y sintió, como una mano lo sujetaba por la muñeca de su mano derecha, ladeo una sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció al sentir un cosquillo en el dorso de su mano.

-¡Ya esta! –Takao sonrió feliz cerrando con la tapa su plumón.

Midorima volteo a ver el dorso de su mano: "Propiedad de Takao Kazunari XP"

-¡Oye idiota no me rayes! – dijo molesto, intentando quitarse las letras frotando su mano en su pantalón.

-¡Pues tu tienes la culpa! – le saco la lengua con una sonrisa traviesa. –Y a todo esto Shin chan~, aun no me has dicho porque aceptaste trabajar con Kise.

Emprendió nuevamente camino, pasando aun lado del azabache, dirigiéndose al club. –Ni te lo diré…-

-Moo Shin chan~, ¡nunca me dices nada! ¡Oe, espérame!

El motivo por el cual el lanzador de Shutoku había aceptado aparecer en una portada de revista junto a su amigo el modelo, era por que realmente le estaba agradecido. Aunque no se lo dijera y le costara admitirlo.

…

Aquel sábado por la mañana, su celular había estado sonando y vibrado sin parar en su mesita de noche junto a su cama, unas 20 veces en los últimos 5 minutos. Había visto el numero, no quería contestar, pero dada la insistencia del rubio pensó que se trataría de algo importante.

Tomo el móvil y le dio aceptar a la llamada:

-¡Midorimacchii! – lo saludo con ese humor tan alegre como siempre.

-Joder Kise, ¿Qué quieres?, apenas es de mañana y ya estas molestando. – refunfuño, sentado en el borde de su cama.

-Vaya, pues estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. – rio desde el otro lado. –Oye, oye… necesito un favor y tu eres el único que podrías hacerlo. Eres mi ultima esperanza. ¡Onegai!

-No quiero.- tan cortante como siempre.

-Por favor Midorimacchi… -hizo un puchero.

El peliverde soltó un gruñido, al menos debía escuchar de que se trataba el favor antes de rechazarlo o el rubio volvería a estar insistiendo si colgaba. -Depende. ¿De que se trata?

-Es para aparecer en la portada de la revista Juvenil: Date With.

-¿Y para que querría salir en algo como eso? Olvídalo.

- Por favoooor, es que él modelo que estaría conmigo cancelo a ultimo momento y mi jefe esta histérico y preocupado, ¡anda, vamos! ¡Además te van a pagar!.

-¿Y para que necesitaría yo dinero?

-No se, para comprarle algo bonito a Takao o para que te vistas mejor, usas mucha ropa de abuelito Midorimacchi.

-Vete al diablo Kise, voy a colgar.

-¡Noooo Midorimacchi esperaaaa!

Tuvo que alejarse el móvil de la oreja. –¡No grites!

-Ok, ok lo siento…

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más? Como no se, ¿Murasakibara?

-Salió de viaje con Himuro.

-¿Y a Kagami?

-De campamento junto a Kuroko y todo el equipo de Seirin.

-¿Akashi?

-Muy chaparro. – rió por lo bajo el peliverde.

-¿Tu novio? Que te sirva para algo además de coger.

-¡Oye que grosero! Pero no, él no puede, esta vetado y apuradamente lo dejaran entrar conmigo si decide portarse bien esta vez.

-¿Qué sucedió? – suspiro mortificado, frotándose ambos ojos con los dedos pulgar e índice.

-Ya sabes como es… él hombre es una bestia cuando esta disgustado y no piensa nada en claro.

Shintaro esbozo una sonrisa sincera, en algo estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Y tengo que ser yo?

-Tienes la estatura perfecta…

-Olvídalo Kise, de todos modos esas cosas no me van.

-Bueno … -utilizaría su ultimo recurso. – Entonces si no lo vas a hacer como un favor, al menos hazlo como una manera de agradecerme.

-¿Eh? ¿Y porque diantres tendría que agradecerte? – frunció el ceño.

-Porque gracias a mi, es que tienes novio, si no le hubiera preguntado que tenia en el parque cuando el pobre estaba todo angustiado y confundido acerca de TUS sentimientos, estarían en la misma situación… O peor aun… CON Miyaji senpai. –esbozo una sonrisa triunfadora.

Lo había acorralado.

Y ahora estaba ahí, ese mismo sábado por la tarde, al lado de su morenito en el estudio, observando como un montón de chicas corrían de un lado a otro llevando vestuarios de aquí, allá, un tipo con un micrófono en la cara que gritaba acerca de que las luces no eran las adecuadas y no había iluminación suficiente, mientras que otros más corrían cargando la utilería en el lugar donde se llevaría acabo la sesión de fotos.

Takao observaba el lugar algo impresionado. –Cuanta gente. Jamás pensé que Kise trabajara en un lugar tan agitado. Alzo la mirada observando al peliverde, que se ajustaba los lentes. –Nee Shin chan~ ¿estas nervioso?

-Es obvio que no, estas cosas no son más que ponerte ropa chula y sonreír a lo idiota. Aunque yo no voy a sonreír.

-Vaya… quieres reflejar tu alma oscura en las fotos. Si haces eso nadie va a comprar la revista.- se hecho a reír.

-Cállate Bakao. – le jalo una mejilla.

-Moo Shin chan~ ¡me duelee!

-¡Hey Zanahoria! – reconocería esa voz donde fuera, sobre todo el irritante apodo. Soltó la mejilla de Takao y volteo en dirección donde provenía la voz. El azabache acariciaba su cachete, haciendo lo mismo que Midorima.

-Aomine.- no tenia ganas de discutir con él.

-Uds. Dos, síganme… los llevare a donde esta Kise.

Los 3 recorrieron, un largo pasillo, lleno de poster's que tenían diferentes tipos de modelos, algunos acompañados, otros solos, incluso en algunos de ellos habían artistas. Seguramente, eran trabajos realizados anteriormente, que ahora los exhibían dándoles reconocimiento a la compañía de modelaje.

-Aomine. ¿Qué hiciste para que estuvieran apunto de ya no dejarte entrar? –pregunto directo como siempre.

El moreno se llevo una mano atrás de su cabeza, rascándola, haciendo ese típico gesto de flojera. –Digamos que… estaba protegiendo lo mío.

-Habla claro.

-Lo que sucedido…-soltó un bostezo. – es que en una ocasión, vine a alcanzar a Kise después de la practica de básquet, aquí, a su trabajo. Y me tope con un nuevo fotógrafo que recientemente han contratado. Pero lo miraba de una manera muy lujuriosa, ni siquiera se esforzaba por contenerse, llego un momento en que se acerco a él pidiéndole una ridícula pose tomándolo de la cintura, pero bajando la mano un poco más allá de donde debería tocar. Era clara su intención. Así que le arroje el balón a la cara con fuerza. El imbécil no aguanto nada y se desmayo… -sonrió de manera malévola, la realidad, es que no estaba arrepentido de nada.

-Que idiota eres.

-Ni te hagas el santo Midorima. –volteo a verlo por encima de su hombro sin borrar su sonrisa. -Mira que golpear a un superior, un joven tan recto y recatado como tu, eso si es para tener miedo. Los más calladitos son los más peligrosos.

Takao se hecho a reír, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Midorima.

-¡AY! ¿¡Shin-chan porque me pegas!?

-Por haber contado eso, idiota.

-Llegamos… -Aomine abrió la puerta y los otros dos observaron el lugar. Nuevamente Takao era el único sorprendido. El camerino era muy bonito y elegante, en el había una mesa de centro frente a un mueble largo estilo francés, junto a un espejo grande para verse de cuerpo entero. Del techo colgaba un bello candelabro dorado con cristales y más al fondo, se encontraba esos típicos carritos metálicos con ruedas cargado de mucha ropa, junto a un biombo, donde salía Kise ya vestido.

-¡Midorimachii, Takaochii! Me alegra mucho de que al final hayas venido, de verdad me has salvado. – suspiro aliviado, trazando una sonrisa. De tras de él, salían dos mujeres vestidas de negro, pero perfectamente bien arregladas.

Pero antes de pudieran articular palabra alguna, un jovencito abrió la puerta informándole a Kise que ya lo estaban esperando para comenzar con la sesión.

-Midorimacchi, quisiera quedarme más pero ya debo irme, ellas serán tus estilistas. Te veo más tarde. – salió tomándose de la mano del moreno.

-¡Pero que chico tan guapo!- dijeron al unisono, tomándolo cada una de un brazo, guiándolo casi hasta el fondo del camerino, sentándolo en una silla giratoria frente a un espejo que tenia luces a su alrededor.

-Mooo, Yume, ¡Que suave tiene su cabello!

-Yuki mira su nariz ¡La tiene perfecta!

-Moooo, miraaa, su piel también es tan suave. –acariciaba sus mejillas.

-¡Y sus ojooos! -desliza los lentes por el contorno de su cara hasta quitárselos. -¡que hermosas pestañas! Vaya cariño, que envidia te tengo. ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres quisiéramos tener esas pestañas sin vernos en la penosa necesidad de recurrir a trucos de belleza? – le esbozaba una sonrisa.

_¿Cariño?_ Takao frunció el ceño, ya era demasiado contacto. ¡Y su Shin chan no decía nada! Solo estaba ahí callado dejándose hacer, todo sonrojado. Tenía ganas de lanzarle un zapato, una piedra, un cuchillo, o lo sea que tuviera a la mano, para ver si ese noviecito suyo reaccionaba y las alejaba, al menos un poco. Ahora entendía porque Aomine le había arrojado el balón al fotógrafo.

Una vez que terminaron las estilistas, lo guiaron hasta donde estaba Kise, para empezar la sesión de fotos a dueto.

Las horas transcurrieron entre flashes, poses ridículas e interminables cambios de ropa y retoques de maquillaje.

Cuando terminaron, le permitieron a Midorima que fuera a descansar para la próxima ronda, en donde modelaría ropa de Otoño/Invierno para caballeros de otra revista. Debían aprovechar que ya estaba ahí y podían hacer otra sesión.

-Shin chan~ ¿estas cansado? – lo miraba Takao desde la puerta del camerino, pero el mayor solo soltó un leve gruñido, no tenia ni idea de que tomarse fotos, fuera algo tan agotador. Tomo sus lentes de la mesita de centro, donde se los habían dejado y se los puso, ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto forzar su vista para poder distinguir las cosas, pero prefería eso, a incrustarse esos odios lentes de contacto.

Se recostó un momento en el respaldo del mueble y cuando abrió los ojos tenia el rostro de Takao tan cerca suyo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de inmediato.

-¿Q-Que haces Takao?

-Nada malo, solo te estaba observando. –tomo su rostro con sus manos, sentándose frente a él sobre sus muslos, colocando sus piernas cada una al lado de su cuerpo.

-Oe ¿que haces…? – desvió la mirada avergonzado. –Quítate de encima, alguien puede entrar y vernos.

-No creo, ahorita están ocupados con el señorito buen rostro. Y tu… -sonrió lamiéndose el labio inferior en una clara invitación.- necesitas relajarte.

Acerco sus labios a la boca contraria, dándole pequeños y dulces besos, uno tras otro, acariciando él hombro del mayor con una mano y con la otra, enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos detrás de su cabeza. Mientras que Midorima, solo atino a tomar las caderas del azabache, era claro, que lo estaba dejando tener el control.

Pero pronto esos besos empezaron a serles insuficientes, necesitaba probar a su novio, besarlo un poco más. Tomo entre su boca el labio inferior del peliverde, dándole mordidas y suaves caricias con sus labios, hasta colocar de poco a poco su lengua dentro de su boca, desatándose una lucha entre las dos lenguas, saboreándose, enredándose, intentando cada una a su manera colarse en la boca contraria.

Solo cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron por unos escasos centímetros, aun podían sentir en sus rostros, el aliento del otro.

-Shin…- lo miraba con esos preciosos ojos que a Midorima tanto le encantan, sonrojado, jadeando, intentado llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno.

-Necesito relajarme un poco más…- puso su mano detrás de la nuca del moreno y lo atrajo a un nuevo beso, tan intenso como el anterior, metiendo su lengua, acariciándose rápidamente con la otra, no pretendía darle descanso alguno a esa boca.

-Midorima san… ¡Ah l-l-lo siento! ¡No sabia que estaban ocupados!... Lo siento en serio, d-debí tocar la puerta. – El joven había cerrado la puerta de golpe y Midorima había arrojado al suelo a Takao, en el instante que se vieron descubiertos.

-¡Estupido Shin-chan! Eso me dolió mucho…- se tallaba su trasero adolorido, aun tirado en el piso.

-Es tu culpa, te dije que nos podrían ver. – se levanto rápidamente del asiento, intentando recuperar el aliento, caminando hacía la puerta, porque seguramente el joven venia a decirles que ya iba a comenzar la siguiente vuelta.

Para el inicio de semana, ya circulaban por todos los puesto de revista, la nueva portada quincenal de Date With. En donde el jugador estrella de Kaijo, lucia un sombrero negro, con una camisa blanca bajo una chamarra de color azul marino y unos pantalones y zapatos al mismo tono del sombrero. Y el jugador de Shutoku lucia una camisa azul cielo, con un chaleco blanco a juego con unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. En su mano derecha sostenía unos lentes de sol.

Pero la expresión que había conseguido el fotógrafo de ambos jugadores, era más que perfecta. Para el moreno, Midorima se veía realmente sexy, por lo que no dudo en comprar la revista y guardarla en secreto para su colección.

ht .

….

Fue a partir de ese día, que ahora Shintaro, se había ganado más admiradoras. Y Takao se había ganado un poco más de celos.

-Takao.

-¿Qué? – terminaba de guardar sus ultimas cosas en la mochila después del entrenamiento.

-¿Aun estas celoso?

-Como no voy a estarlo. –A diferencia de Shin, Kazunari no tenía pelos en la lengua. –Ahora todo mundo sabe que MI novio es más precioso sin lentes. Sinceramente era un secreto que solo quería tener para mi… -inflo su mofletes, cruzándose de brazos, sentando en la banca frente a los casilleros, esperando a que el mayor terminara de guardar todo en su mochila.

Midorima ladeo una sonrisa. –No te preocupes, de todos modos tendrás más secretos.

-¿A que te refie… -

Ahí estaba, un beso tan dulce, tan juguetón. Su chico rara vez tomaba la iniciativa en algo, y cuando lo hacía, claramente podía llevarlo al cielo y hacerlo tocar las nubes. Lo recostó sobre la blanca, quitándole la camisa rompiendo por un instante el beso, para volver a aprisionar sus labios con los suyos, colando su lengua unos instantes, acariciando cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, pasando sus manos alrededor del torso desnudo del moreno, que subía y bajaba avivadamente a causa del jadeo.

Separo su boca, antes de dejarlo completamente sin aire y con ganas de más. Tan solo rozando sus labios a los del azabache. –Esto, también puede ser un secreto. Entre tu y yo, y las cuatro paredes de esta habitación…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y…  
¿Cómo están preciosuras?  
Uff… por poco y no llego, madre mía, tuve unos días algo agitados,  
pero ps bueno, aquí ando, que tal les pareció el capitulo eh?  
A mi me ha encantado escribirlo xD  
mis musas esta vez han querido cooperar conmigo sin darme tanta lata jajajaja

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo… que loquillo es ese Aomine, parece que esta de moda arrojarles balones a la gente :D  
Es que todos mis personajes están locos xD

Ps ya saben, hermosuras, nos vemos en 3 días,  
no sin antes agradecerles por el apoyo brindado, de verdad las quiero TwT  
Me despido! Mandandoles abrazos y mordidas!  
Ya lo saben! ;D  
Mely Wolf.

pd: el link que les deje, es el rostro con el cual Midorimacchi salió en la portada ;D  
ahora entenderán el porque Kazu tiene que cuidar a su noviesito jajaja

pd2: Fujimy, Mely y Monica, extrañe mucho sus comentarios en el capitulo pasado! T_T  
espero esten muy bien preciosas! :D saludos!


	11. Perdedor

Hola señoritas! :D espero que estén muy bien!

Solo tengo algunas cosillas que decir:

La primero, este capitulo me quedo…  
Maniaticamente largoooo! y no se porque…así que espero, que no se aburran(?)

Y lo otro… una Kare shirt es: vista erótica de una chica que viste la camisa de su novio.

Sin más… Disfrútenlo ;)

pd: Advertencia. SPOILER DEL MANGA! D:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 10**

_Se dice, que las cosas que no se planean, aquellas que surgen solas, gracias a la espontaneidad, son las mejores. Porque fue el destino, que conspiro, para brindarte, uno de los mejores recuerdos de tu vida._

La mañana era fresca. El aire que entraba por la ventana lo invitaba a quedarse acurrucado hasta que el sol decidiera generar calor, tanto, que le obligara a sudar, para por fin levantarse de ahí. Se sentía ligero, relajado y sumamente feliz.

Se despertó, con una sonrisa en los labios revolviéndose en la sabana que lo envolvía, era suave y olía bien.  
Había dormido perfectamente y el colchón era esponjoso, mucho mejor que su cama.  
Si, sin dudas, mucho mejor que su cama…  
Espera un momento… ¡esa no era su cama!.

El moreno se levanto de golpe, un pequeño tirón en sus caderas lo hizo quejarse ligeramente. Parpadeo un par de veces, enfocando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Y en definitiva esa no era su cama y mucho menos su habitación, que estaba pulcramente limpia con todas sus cosas en perfecto orden.

Levanto ligeramente la sabana de su cuerpo y se vio.

Desnudo.

Sonrojándose casi de inmediato, ya recordaba que hacia ahí.

Volteo su rostro, mirando por encima de su hombro al otro lado del colchón y ahí estaba, Midorima, plácidamente dormido de lado con el rostro en su dirección, tenia la mitad del cuerpo al descubierto, mientras que la otra mitad, estaba cubierta por esa misma sabana que él sujetaba con sus manos.

Sintió su pecho latir de emoción y noto con la mirada, sin la necesidad de utilizar su habilidad especial, aquellas marcas rojas que adornaban el cuerpo del peliverde causadas por sus labios.

Pero ese incesante sonido que lo había despertado, también lo saco de sus pensamientos, necesitaba buscar el molesto aparatejo.

Se levanto, viendo la maraña de ropa al pie de la cama, rebuscando rápidamente en ella. Cogió una camisa, demasiado grande para ser la suya, la pijama que había utilizado y sus…boxer's.

Otro sonrojo, hasta el limite de lo establecido que le dio su cara.

Se puso rápidamente su ropa interior y la parte de arriba del pijama que había agarrado. Aun sonaba su celular y no tenía ni idea de donde podía haberlo dejado, hasta que recordó: _esta en el baño_, ahí era donde se había cambiado.

Camino, descalzo y silencioso para no despertar al mayor, que aun seguía profundamente dormido sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin hacer ruido y salió, recorriendo unos escasos metros, entrando al baño.

Sobre el cesto, estaban sus pantalones, notando enseguida el brillo en el bolsillo donde este se encontraba. Lo tomo, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, se había callado.

Salió, sentándose en el suelo frio del pasillo recostándose en la pared, sujetando su pantalón.

No necesitaba ver el numero para saber quien era, solo esperaría a que le llamara de nuevo.

Esbozo una amplia sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos.

Lo habían hecho. Él y su Shin chan habían tenido sexo, habían tenido su primera vez y se sentía maravilloso.

…

Se levanto temprano. Tomo un baño. Escucho Oha Asa. Desayuno ligero, pero lo suficientemente nutritivo como para llenarlo de energía.

Tomo su lucky ítem, una ficha de shogi y salió de la casa despidiéndose de su familia. Espero unos escasos minutos hasta que llego en el rickshaw. Takao venía tan alegre como siempre, conducía, tarareando melodías, haciéndolo enojar. Refunfuñando por lo mucho que odiaba al tipo de la limpieza por haber encontrado la odiosa carreta, volviendo a ser su esclavo y no su novio.  
Lo ignoro.

¡Vaya!, todo daba la apariencia de ser un día normal, pero no era así.

No, hoy era el gran día.  
Él día en que se enfrentarían al más antiguo y poderoso rey, al emperador, a la preparatoria Rakuzan.  
Él día en que Midorima Shintaro finalmente le enseñaría a Akashi Seijuuro, lo que era la derrota…

O al menos eso creía.

Porque los había engañado. Todo su maestro y siniestro plan, tal y como los partidos de Shoji que tanto jugaban juntos, lo habían hecho experto en el noble arte de la guerra, de la planeación, de los puntos ciegos que pudieran surgir.

Todo, absolutamente todo lo había planeado precisamente, para no conocer la derrota.

Habían iniciado bien el partido, empatando los marcadores en los dos primeros cuartos. Pero una vez iniciada la segunda mitad, se llevaron enormes sorpresas por la destreza que poseía Akashi sobre el equilibrio y sus ojos desiguales que leían el futuro, los dribles de Hayama que tanto asombraron a Miyaji, las clavadas de locura de Nebuya, los tiros de tres puntos de Reo.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, a pesar de enfrentarse a Akashi y a los "Generales sin corona". Seguían avanzando.

Creyendo en su equipo. En cada uno de sus miembros, pero sobre todo, creía en su chico. Tanto, como para permitirse hacer lanzamientos sin balón, obteniéndolo en el punto máximo en cuanto movía su mano para lanzarlo y hacer su tiro de 3, encestando.

¡Era una locura!, locura que solamente podía hacer con la ayuda de Takao.  
Porque confiaba. ¡Confiaba en él! En todas esas horas de practica que dedico el moreno para que le reconociera, no solo como un jugador más, si no como su armador, como su sombra.

Y aun así… él había sido capaz de dejar ciego al Halcón, argumentando que era "absoluto", "que él siempre tenia la razón", "que jamás se equivocaba", que él y solamente él, podía ser el rey…

Perdieron.

Con un desastroso marcador de 86 a 70.

-¿Qué? ¿Shin chan tiene el corazón roto? –sonrió.- Lo siento, pero esta vez no puedo consolarte. –y las soltó, soltó todas esas lagrimas de impotencia.

El perder, tal y como lo había dicho Midorima, era algo realmente frustrante.

Pero más frustrante era ver a Takao así, sin esa sonrisa, sin su alegría. Era lógico que llorará después de semejante partido, aun así, se sentía desarmado porque no sabía que hacer para ya no verle así, tan desmoralizado.

Luego de las duchas y de haber empacado todas su cosas, los integrantes de Shutoku se despidieron agarrando diferentes caminos.

Kazunari, mecánicamente se sentó en el asiento de la bicicleta sin hacer el juego al que estaban acostumbrados para saber quien pedalearía. Era claro que no tenía ganas de jugar, ni de hablar.

Porque durante todo el camino, el moreno, solo se había dedicado a hacer su función. No había comentario alguno, ni silbidos, ni miradas que le dedicara. Nada, no había absolutamente nada. Cosa que solo incremento la preocupación del mayor, que iba también en silencio aun pensando que podía hacer para animarlo.

Era verdad que también se sentía triste, pero Takao siempre estaba ahí para él, dándole ánimos a su manera, aunque eso implicara sacarlo de sus casillas. Y ahora que su azabache lo necesitaba, no tenia ni lúcida idea de que hacer.

Fue entonces que recordó estando ya a una cuadra de su casa.

Bajo la velocidad, metiendo el freno de mano hasta quedar en frente de la enorme reja que le indicaba que ya habían llegado a la mansión del peliverde.

-Bien, aquí esta su parada Ace-sama. – volteo a verlo observando como se bajaba.

Shintaro tomo su mochila, sacando de ella las llaves de su casa, abriendo el candado.

-Nos vemos mañana Shi…

-Quédate.

-¿Eh? – Eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Quédate… -volteo a verlo, acercándose a él ocultando el ligero sonrojo al acomodarse los lentes. – esta noche, nanodayo.

-P-Pero S-Shin chan… ¿y tus papás que van a decir?

-No están, salieron de viaje, incluso mi hermana por una excursión escolar.

-P-Per… -sintió, como le robo un pequeño y delicado beso.

Frente a él, deslizo sus lentes hasta quitárselos, dejándole ver sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa. –Por favor…

Al verlo así, sencillamente no pudo decirle que no.

Tomo sus cosas del rickshaw y atravesó con él, el pequeño pero bien cuidado jardín de su casa.

Midorima se paro frente a la puerta, abriéndola, revelando el interior. Esa sería la primera vez que su chico visitaba su hogar. Nunca había querido llevarlo y él motivo aun no se lo decía, pero aprovechando que estaba la casa solitaria, no había excusas para ya no invitarle. -Adelante.

Kazunari, hizo una expresión de asombro. Todo en esa casa era elegante, los muebles, las repisas, los objetos que adornaban la sala, el piano de cola, las paredes, el piso, incluso los conejos de polvo, _si es que habían_, sabrían reglas de etiqueta.

-Woooo, ¡La casa de Shin chan~ es hermosa! –entro dejando su mochila en el suelo observando cada detalle del lugar.

Esbozo una sonrisa, por fin estaba empezando a ser el Kazunari que conocía.

-Realmente es enorme Shin chan~-entro a la sala, mirando a su alrededor. –incluso podríamos hacer una fiesta aquí, ¡llamemos a los demás y celebremos!

-¿Y para que diablos haríamos una fiesta si acabamos de perder?

De inmediato desapareció su sonrisa, bajo la mirada a sus pies, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. –Si es verdad… - se sentía muy tonto.

-_Imbécil…_- se dijo para si mismo, ese era el motivo por el que siempre prefería quedarse callado. –S-Sígueme… veré que hay para cenar…-

Entraron a la cocina, no menos grande y elegante como la sala. Llena de repisas, un desayunador en medio, un refrigerador enorme.

Kazunari, se ofreció de inmediato a cocinar, mientras que Shintaro le observaba atento.  
Había hecho varios platillos, que el mayor disfruto con asombro y deleite. Sabía que su chico cocinaba, pero nunca pensó que fuera realmente bueno.

Una vez terminada la cena, y de lavar los platos, saco de una de las repisas, algunos dulces: pokis de fresa y chocolate, gomitas de todos los sabores. Del refrigerador, dos latas de gaseosa.

-Sígueme…- le dijo nuevamente, saliendo de la cocina, guiándolo por la casa, subiendo las escaleras, adentrándose al pasillo que estaba a mano derecha.

La primera puerta, tenia un letrero con el nombre de "Yuki", luego estaba la segunda puerta que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la primera. Y un poco más adelante la tercera, que estaba del otro lado del pasillo, en donde el peliverde se detuvo, moviendo la manija, dejando ver su habitación.

El cuarto era elegante como el resto de la casa. Había un estante pegado a la pared repleto de libros y varios objetos de todo tipo, seguramente los lucky ítem's que ha recolectado a través de los años. Si, ahí estaban la rana y el mapache. Un escritorio, un closet y un mueble con un televisor que se encontraba frente a la cama pegada a la pared, junto a la ventana.

El peliverde, puso las cosas en el suelo, junto a la cama y rebusco en sus cajones, sacando de ella un juego de pijama azul que le extendió al azabache. –El baño esta aun lado del cuarto de mi hermana, ponte cómodo.

Kazunari no traía ropa, no estaba en sus planes quedarse, por lo que tomo la pijama asintiendo, y salió de la habitación.

El mayor también se cambio, poniéndose una camisa y un pants. Se sentó frente a su cama en el piso, cruzando sus piernas, utilizando el colchón como respaldo; cambiaba con el control remoto los canales del televisor. Buscaba un programa divertido, de esos que hicieran bromas o contaran chistes. Algo que ayudara a animar, un poco más a Takao.

El moreno abrió la puerta al poco rato, entrando a su habitación, traía puesta solo la parte de arriba del pijama que el peliverde le había dado, y en la parte de abajo traía puesto solo sus boxer's. Midorima se sonrojo de inmediato, tenía una visión bastante buena en ese momento, tanto que a su mente solo acudió una palabra: _Kare-shirt._

Desvió la mirada, intentando enfocarse nuevamente en la programación, sonrojado.

El moreno se acerco, sentándose en las piernas del mayor, frente a la tele.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me estoy sentando, ¿que no ves?

-Me refiero a que haces sentándote sobre de mi.

-Tu dijiste que podía ponerme cómodo y eso hago. – se recostó sobre el pecho del chico.

El peliverde solo gruño, sin decir nada más, paso sus brazos al lado de las caderas del azabache, poniendo sus manos a la altura de su ombligo, aun cambiando de canales.

-¿Qué quieres ver?

-No se… lo que tu quieras. O si quieres pon caricaturas, aun me gustan y las veo muy a menudo con mi hermana.

-No me sorprende.

-Oye… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada…

El moreno vio hacia un lado, observando con detenimiento los dulces y las bebías que había traído, todas ellas eran de sus favoritas. -_Me esta consintiendo…_- Tomo la caja de pokis de fresa, alzando la mirada hacia al mayor -Nee… ¿Acaso Shin chan~ esta preocupado por mi? – esbozo una sonrisa traviesa.

-C-claro que no… - lo había descubierto.

-Ajá, lo que tu digas Tsunderima…-rio.

-No me llames así, Bakao. Y no te estoy consintiendo, es… solo que… son los únicos dulces que había… -miro a otro lado refunfuñando avergonzado.

Takao, soltó una carcajada, el solito se había delatado, pero aquello se le hizo tan tierno, que se alzo lo suficiente, para darle un beso, tronado y dulce en su mejilla.

Shintaro se sonrojo hasta las orejas, abrazando con fuerza al moreno ocultando su rostro tras su espalda.

El azabache tomo el control remoto, dejando la programación en una película ya comenzada.

-Shin…

-¿Qué? – aun tenia su rostro oculto.

-Abre la boca…-

-¿Para que?

-¿No quieres poki?

Lo miro un momento, Takao ya comía uno. Guio su mano hasta la caja, que le retiro rápidamente.

-No… pero los de la caja no, este…-señalo el que tenia en su boca.

-No voy a jugar a eso. –volteo nuevamente su cara.

-Pues chingate amargado~ - miro nuevamente el televisor, sorprendiéndose de momento, cuando Shintaro, le arrebato de un mordisco más de la mitad del poki, que ya hacia en sus labios.

Se sonrojo, mucho. Tomando otro poki de la caja que puso nuevamente en su boca esperando a que Midorima hiciera la misma acción, pero nada.

Solo cuando pensó que ya no haría nada más, lo tomo del rostro robándole el trozo más pequeño que le quedaba, uniendo sus labios a los suyos, dandole un beso que inmediatamente se volvió intenso al sentir aquella lengua intrusa, deslizarse por su cavidad bocal, recorriendo todo, peleándose con la suya, dejándole sin aliento.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta, se separaron. Takao recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Midorima, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Sentía su cuerpo con ese calor que ya conocía bastante bien, aquel que solo se aparecía cuando el peliverde, lo besaba de esa manera.

-Me dio calor…- dijo pausado, aun intentaba recuperar su respiración.

-Eso… no es un problema…- aun jadeaba, pero ver a su morenito así, le provocaba un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre. No lo pensó mucho, deslizo sus labios por la nuca del azabache, por la parte donde comenzaba a nacer su cabello, llevando sus manos directo a la pijama, quitando botón por botón, hasta descubrir por completo el torso blanco y bien trabajado de Kazunari.

El menor solo se dejo hacer, sintiendo como la mano de Midorima movía la prenda a un lado de su hombro izquierdo, besando su cuello, recorriendo con sus labios, toda esa piel, hasta bajar, poco a poco en pequeños besos hasta su hombro, podía sentir claramente como las manos de su chico, acariciaban su pecho.

Sus jadeos en lugar de calmarse, aumentaban de ritmo, le gustaba mucho ese contacto, la manera en que recorría con concentración sus manos en su piel.

Le tomo el mentón alzando un poco su rostro volteándolo, acercando sus labios en un nuevo beso, metiendo su lengua, buscando la suya, acariciándola, enredándose, peleándose con ella en busca del dominio sobre su boca.

Deslizo su mano derecha, por el vientre del azabache, metiendo su mano entre la goma del bóxer y su piel, acariciando levemente los cabellos eléctricos que nacían ahí, deslizándola un poco más, hasta sujetar la hombría del chico, apretándolo, empezando a mover su mano de arriba-abajo en un calmado movimiento, tocando con sus dedos la punta, que ya se encontraba algo húmeda.

- S-shi…shin… - rompió el beso en el instante que sintió esa mano intrusa, jadeaba, más fuerte, aferrándose a las rodillas de Shintaro, que no dejaba de apretar su miembro, llevando su mano de arriba-abajo cada vez más rápido, aumentando el ritmo de sus jadeos hasta convertirlos en gemidos. Se escurrió un poco sobre su pecho, abriéndose completamente de piernas, dándole la libertad de moverse sin problemas.

Hacerlo solo, no era lo mismo. Realmente estaba gozando de ello, la sensación era magnifica, el movimiento, los besos que aun le propiciaba en su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, deslizando su lengua.

Solo cuando el peliverde, alcanzo un ritmo bastante fuerte, apretando muy bien esa gran erección que ya tenia, arqueo su pecho, en señal de que ya había llegado al climax, manchándole toda su mano con su placer.

Se dejo caer, nuevamente, con el vaivén de su pecho que no dejaba de moverse.

-Shin… estas duro…- sentía algo realmente rígido, presionándole la espalda.

Se levanto de sus piernas, y juguetón como un gato, acaricio con su mano aquel bulto que pedía ser liberado.

-Takao… espera…- jadeaba, al sentir como esas manos traviesas, ya deslizaban su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, hasta quitárselos, liberando la fuerte erección.

Kazunari sonrió un poco alucinado. Había caído en la cuenta, de lo que estaba por suceder, y no es como si fuera a esperarse algo más… "pequeño", el sujeto media un 1.95 mts. Pero eso era realmente una burla. –_Creo que voy a necesitar una silla de ruedas después de esto. - _Sonrió nuevamente, juguetón.

Shintaro soltó un gemido, sintiendo esos labios deslizarse con pasión en la piel sensible de la punta, acariciando con sus manos alrededor, introduciéndolo más a su boca, chupando con deleite, pasando su lengua por cada rincón.

-Takao… espera… ya casi…-

Dicho esto, el moreno se detuvo, dejando a Midorima respirando fuerte, con la sensación de querer llegar ya, a su punto máximo.

-¿Los tienes? –dijo lamiéndose los labios en un acto sensual, saboreando las pocas gotas saldas y calientes que su chico había dejado escapar.

Midorima asintió, quitándole las odiosas prendas, tomándolo entre sus brazos, arrojándole a la cama, poniéndose encima de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, rozando su cuerpo con él suyo, en un furtivo e intenso beso. Estiro la mano, sacando del cajón de la mesita de noche, una caja de condones y el bote.

Kazunari despojo de su cuerpo la ultima prenda que le cubría, besando su cuello y pecho. El peliverde se quito las vendas de los dedos, esforzándose para no perder la razón ante los besos del azabache.

Vertió en su mano un poco del liquido, abriéndole las piernas e introdujo un dedo que empezó a mover en su interior.

Kazunari libero un pequeño gemido al sentir un nuevo dedo adentrándose y otro más, cuando un tercero se hizo presente, palmeando por dentro, moviéndose, abriéndose, dilatando toda la zona. Lo rodeo del cuello, con sus brazos, gimiendo muy cerca de su cara.

-Shin… ahh.. así esta…bien…

-Espera… Takao… si no te preparo bien, tu…

-No… de verdad… así…ahhh… esta bien… rápido… mételo…

Saco sus dedos, tomando con su mano, su falo erecto que puso en la entrada. Introdujo solo la punta, cuando escucho de su boca, un gemido, tomándolo de la caderas, introduciéndose completamente.

Takao lo abrazo con fuerzas, estremeciéndose. Sintió una invasión gruesa y palpitante dentro de él, acostumbrándose a la sensación de sentirse lleno, mientras que Midorima, le propiciaba besos alrededor de su cara. Besándole una lagrima, que se dejaba escapar por su mejilla.

-¿Te duele? –deslizo sus manos debajo de su espalda, poniendo una de ellas bajo su cabeza, enredado sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros.

-En realidad no mucho. Pensé que seria peor. –cubrió su rostro entre el puente de su hombro y cuello. –Continua…

Puso sus manos sobre la cama, empezando el movimiento, lento, provocando que el moreno soltara algunos quejidos entre sus gemidos, que pronto solo se quedaron en eso, gemidos, llenos de placer al sentir como su chico entraba y salía de él. Tomo su rostro, besando su labios con ardiente pasión, su cuello, gimiendo cerca de su oreja, provocando que el mayor se existirá más, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-Ahhh Shin…más… - lo sujeto de los brazos, viendo como el mayor le obedecía, embistiendo cada vez más duro, más rápido. –¡Ahhhh Shin! ¡Más adentro, más adentro!

Midorima gemía cerca de su oído, dejando caer parte de su cuerpo, en el suyo, mordiéndole la oreja, besando sus labios, lamiendo su cuello. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y con un par de forcejeos, sin salirse de él, se sentó sobre la cama, recostando su espalda a la pared, dejando a Kazunari, sentando sobre de él, permitiéndole marcar el ritmo.

Takao movía sus caderas, de arriba-abajo, sintiendo como su miembro raspaba las paredes de su interior. -¡Así, agh, justo así…!

-Eres tan estrecho… -susurro mirando su pecho, atrapando con sus labios un pezón, que lamia y chupaba sin consideración alguna, dejándolo rojo, para luego seguir con el otro, escuchándolo gemir. – Agh… me encantas.- Kazunari saltaba, cada vez a un ritmo más fuerte, más rápido, forzando su pequeña entrada, sintiendo ajustado alrededor de su miembro, soltando gemidos llenos de placer. –Takao ¡agh Takao…! - Cogió el miembro del moreno, masturbándolo con fuerza, apretándolo por completo alrededor de su mano, acariciando su punta, observando el rostro del moreno completamente sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos diciendo su nombre.

-Shiin ¡agh! ¡Shiin! ¡Nhg!-Dándose las ultimas estocadas cuando llegó al punto máximo del placer, lo abrazo con fuerzas, gritando su nombre, bañando con sus hilos blancos y calientes, parte de su torso y el del peliverde. Que lo siguió a los pocos segundos, tomándolo de sus caderas aprovechando para su beneficio los espasmos del moreno, llenando el condón en su interior.

Ambos jadeaban muy fuerte, con sus frentes pegadas, sintiendo el aliento agitado del otro muy cerca de su cara.

El azabache tomo su rostro entre sus manos, robándole cientos de besos.

-¿Estas bien… Takao? –decía entre un beso y otro.

-Si… -deslizo sus manos por el cabello de Midorima, quitándole aquellas mechas que se habían pegado por el sudor, descubriéndole la frente. – Se nota que eres todo un experto…

-Te equivocas.- acaricia con la punta de su nariz, su cuello. –Esta ha sido mi primera vez.

-Que coincidencia. –sonrió, robándole otro beso. Aun intentaban regular sus respiraciones. – La mía también… Pero eso quiere decir que eres un aprovechado. – le miró pícaramente. - Sabias que tus papás no iban a estar y te robaste mi pureza.

-¿De que pureza hablas? – lo apretó más a su cuerpo. -¿Quién es el que siempre me anda toqueteando cada vez que tiene la oportunidad? Pareces pulpo.

-Moo yo no tengo la culpa de que estés sexy y me den ganas. Además, me dejaste esperando mucho tiempo. – mordió su oreja.

-Eso es porque no había la oportunidad.

-Claro que si, el primer mes las hubo y me rechazaste sutilmente. –beso su cuello.

-Aun era demasiado pronto. No quería apresurar las cosas…- deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del azabache.

-Vale, tu ganas. –le rodeo con sus brazos, acariciando su cuerpo al suyo. –¿Listo para el segundo cuarto? –lo miro con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Es lo que estoy esperando…

Esa noche, por fin se hicieron uno…

Llegandoles el amanecer entre orgasmos y caricias. Entre platicas y risas…

Reduciendo la caja de condones de 10 a 6.

…

Abrió los ojos.

Nuevamente, ese insistente sonido se hizo presente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Respiro hondo, abriendo la tapita de su celular con el dedo pulgar, tomo un poco de valor y apretó el botón que aceptaba la llamada.

-Ka-zu-na-ri… -

Escucho esa voz suave y pausada. Cuando le hablaba así, sabia que estaba metido en serios problemas. Trago en seco.

-Dime…- luego de pronunciar esa sencilla palabra, alejo su móvil del oído rápidamente.

-ME PODRIAS DECIR ¿PARA QUE COJONES TIENES EL CELULAR? ¡ESTUVE LLAMANDO A LA ESCUELA, AL ENTRENADOR, A TODOS TUS AMIGOS, CASI LLAMO A LA GUARDIA NACIONAL! Y POR MAS QUE TE MARCABA NO CONTESTABAS! ¡JODER! ¿QUIERES QUE A TU PADRE Y A MI NOS DE UN INFARTO?

El azabache rio por lo bajo, no era normal de su madre vociferar palabras de ese tipo y cuando la escuchaban hablar así (molestia que normalmente provocaba su padre), ni él, ni su hermana podían contener la risa, lo que incluso les ganaba otra semana más de castigo, aparte de la ya sentenciada, por burlarse.

-Mamá… cálmate, estoy bien. – acerco el móvil a su oreja.

-¡Si ya se que estas bien, joder! ¡Por algo me contestas con toda la PUTA calma del mundo! – no pudo evitarlo, el azabache rompió a carcajadas.

-¿Qué? ¿te parece divertido pensar que tus padres casi llaman a una "médium" para localizar el cuerpo y alma de su hijo?...

-Mamá… estas exagerando… -suspiro derrotado, no quería seguir riéndose más o estaría 3 semanas castigado.- en serio lo siento…

-¿Dónde madres estas?...

Realmente era muy difícil. –E-En c-casa de Shin… quise quedarme porque estaba muy decaído, sus padres no están y me daba miedo que quisiera aventarse de la azotea o algo. - soltó otro suspiro. – Ayer… fue el partido contra Rakuzan y perdimos, tampoco quiero hablar de eso. –Recogió su pantalón y se levanto del suelo.- Olvide llamarte, lo siento… en serio.

-Vaya, lo lamento hijo… pero el siguiente partido lo van a ganar, así que no te desanimes ¿entendido?. –dijo la mujer ya mas tranquila.

-Si… -sonrió.- solo deja que recoja mis cosas y en una hora salgo para allá.

-No te preocupes, solo quería saber que estabas bien. Llega hasta la noche si quieres…-

-¿E-Estas segura? – sabía que había una trampa.

-Si, de todos modos ya estas castigado, dos semanas y tendrás que limpiar el garaje…

-¿Qué? ¡Pero mamá! Ese garaje no se ha limpiado desde que nació mi hermana. –se quejo frustrado.

-Bueno… -soltó una pequeña risa que Kazunari pudo escuchar perfectamente, incluso podría recrear en su mente la cara de su madre cuando gozaba de ponerles algún castigo poco agradable.- para eso tendrás dos semanas, para limpiarlo y espero que con eso se no se te olvide volver a marcarme cuando decidas quedarte en casa de alguien.

-Esta bien… -era causa perdida.- Te quiero guapa, te veo alrato.

-Kazu-chan espera…-

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Se están protegiendo verdad? – rio por lo bajo.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaá…!- un fuerte sonrojo hasta las orejas azoto su cara.

-¿Qué? No creas que nací ayer Kazu, además Uds. siempre se miran con deseo y no precisamente del inocente.

-¡Ay por dios!

-Vale, vale, ya no sigo, te mando un beso y otro a mi yerno. Te quiero…- y colgó.

Takao se quedo parado en medio del pasillo mirando la pantalla del celular trazando una sonrisa, pudo sentir como aparecían unos brazos alrededor de su cintura abrazándolo, mientras que una mata de cabello verde se hizo presente encima de su hombro, sintiendo unos pequeños besos recorrer su cuello.

Amplio más su sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien? –sus labios recorrían el hombro del azabache.

-Si, mejor que bien de hecho.-acaricio la cabeza del chico, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos verdes. -¿Quieres desayunar?

-Qué me ofreces… –subía nuevamente por su cuello.

El moreno, se giro entre sus brazos sin romper el abrazo, alzando los suyos, enredándolos atrás del cuello del mayor. –Si quieres puedes desayunarme…- lo miro con perversidad.

Shintaro sonrió. Pegando más el cuerpo de su chico al suyo, trastabillando, entre besos, se dirigieron nuevamente hasta su cuarto.

La verdad, es que la idea de "desayunarlo" le agradaba y mucho…

Y haber perdido contra Rakuzan, era lo mejor, que les había pasado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

o_o!  
Se despide con abrazos y mordidas…  
Mely Wolf

Ok no xD  
Y bien… ¿qué les pareció?  
no tengo mucho que decir… salvo…  
espero que le haya gustado, en serio!

Y muchas gracias por el apoyo que siempre le dan a mi fanfic!  
y les mando un fuerte abrazo!  
Nos vemos en 3 días, preciosuras!

pd: Fujimy, Mely, Monica en serio! gracias por continuar conmigo TwT ! 3


	12. Takao Family

Hola, hermosas preciosuras amantes del yaoi!

Les he traído nuevamente, otra biblia (?) xD

Así que no las distraigo mucho… ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 11**

Nada.

Absolutamente nada, lo había preparado para ese momento.

Sabía que las cosas un día llegarían a ese punto, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto. Y tampoco bajo esa forma, ni circunstancias.

Se suponía, que dado al ciclo de la vida y a las normas establecidas no escritas que había impuesto la sociedad. El novio en cuestión, debía conocer a los padres de la chica, enfrentarse a su progenitor y obtener el permiso para salir con ella.

Toda esa idea, lo confundía, porque precisamente lo hacían sentir como una chica ¡cuando no lo era! Pero no sabía que hacer, ni como escaparse.

Debido a su travesura de hace un par de semanas, en donde estuvo castigado trabajando como esclavo sin recibir ayuda, ni visitas, sin tele, ni salidas los fin de semanas. Durante 14 días solo se vio limitado a verle en la escuela y en el club. Fuera de eso, todo contacto humano estaba estrictamente prohibido.

Fue entonces, cuando el último día de su castigo, le soltaron la bomba.

…

-Queremos conocerlo…- dijo su padre terminando de comer lo que quedaba en su plato.

-¿Eh?- Dejo caer un trozo de pan en la sopa que había trozado hace un par segundos, salpicando el contorno, lo miro perplejo.

-Lo que escuchaste, cariño. Y no salpiques. – le extendió una servilleta.

El joven la tomo mecánicamente sin saber que responder _¿A que venia todo eso?_ –Pero… Uds. ya lo conocen. –contesto con lógica.- No entiendo porque querrían "conocer" a alguien que ya ha venido a nuestro hogar más de una vez.

-Es precisamente por eso. Ha venido como tu amigo, pero esto ahora es totalmente diferente. Invítalo a cenar pasado mañana después de clases. –dicho esto, se levanto de la mesa tomando su plato y vaso, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Volteo a ver a su madre, sin entender nada.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que esta preocupado. –tomo la servilleta que estaba a su lado, limpiándose los labios, retirando su plato.- Quiere saber las intenciones que él tiene contigo.

-N-No entiendo…-desvió la mirada a su comida totalmente sonrojado. -¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

-A que queremos conocer a tu Novio. –sonrió su madre, como si de algo normal se tratara.

-¿C-Cómo s-se e-enteraron? –intentaba articular las palabras.

-Hijo, ese día que te pregunte si se estaban "cuidando" jamás me negaste nada.

Astuta, esa mujer era tan astuta como un zorro.

-¿Desde cuando lo saben? – no sabía porque, pero tenia miedo de la mirada de su madre, por lo que siguió divisando su plato de comida.

-Yo, desde que empezaste a ver a Shin-chan con otros ojos. Que fue a los pocos meses de que comenzaras a convivir con él. Y tu padre –suspiro- en realidad, tiene poco… -sabía que no debía mentirle a su hijo diciendo que tenia tanto tiempo como ella sabiéndolo.

-Papá…¿cómo lo ha tomado?– cuestiono realmente preocupado.

-Como un padre normal, supongo. Al principio le costo un poco hacerse a la idea, luego simplemente lo acepto. –se levanto de su asiento, caminando en dirección al muchacho, tomándole del rostro con ambas manos, brindándole calma. - Eres nuestro hijo Kazu-chan. Y si es él, de quien estas enamorado y te hace feliz, esta bien.

El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos ante el argumento de su madre.

Infería que sus padres, eran como cualquier otro papá y mamá: alentadores, regañones, preocupados por su seguridad, diciéndole silenciosamente que estarían ahí siempre para él, para apoyarlo, al menos en la mayoría de las cosas que no implicara algún riesgo físico o emocional, como solían decir.

Pero esto, era totalmente diferente. Llevaba algún tiempo pensando, cuando sería el momento exacto para confesarles que él estaba enamorado…pero de un chico. Y que su madre le dijera eso, tomándolo con toda la calma del mundo, le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Ya no tendría que esconderse, ni esconderlo, refiriéndose a él solo como su "amigo". Ahora, podría estar delante de ellos, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Su pecho ante ese fugaz pensamiento, se lleno de tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo lo acompañaba un sentimiento de felicidad demasiado inmenso que podría salírsele del cuerpo.

No se levanto de su asiento cuando abrazo a su mamá con muchas fuerzas, mientras que ella se dedicaba a acariciarle sus cabellos, sin hacer reparo en la manera que los miraba su hermana muy contenta por él. Porque antes que sus padres, ella era la única que sabía de su condición.

-Pero mamá… - alzo la mirada, iba a replicar porque aun no entendía por que sus padres querrían conocerlo, de nuevo. Pero al ver la inclemente mirada de su madre hacía su persona, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta su espalda, quedándose callado.

-Sin peros. Pasado mañana lo esperamos y punto. –sonrió, de una manera muy alegre y ligeramente perversa.

Su hermana soltó una carcajada, que lo miraba traviesa con su rostro apoyado en su mano izquierda. –Olvídalo, luego de la cena, tendrías mucha suerte si aun tienes novio…

Estaba perdido, sabia que dentro de un par de días, por fin conocería la verdadera identidad de su familia. No había vuelta de hoja.

…

Tenía sus dedos entrelazados a esos que la mayor parte del tiempo permanecían vendados, parados frente a la puerta de su casa, llevaban ahí más de 10 minutos y Kazunari aun no se atrevía a entrar; de hecho parecía que en cualquier momento iba a hiperventilar o a sufrir un ataque de epilepsia.

Hasta que por fin hablo.

-En serio… Si quieres puedo decirles que te enfermaste o que tus padres no te dieron permiso, o lo que sea.- miraba con horror esa puerta, como si del otro lado se encontrara el infierno.

-Creo que solo estas exagerando, Takao. – se ajusto los lentes, apretando más la mano del azabache, acariciando su dorso con el dedo pulgar, brindándole de esa manera su apoyo. Mientras que su mano libre viajaba al bolsillo de su pantalón apretando el colgante de estrella amarilla, que era su lucky ítem de ese día. Estaba en el tercer puesto, así que las cosas no saldrían mal… ¿no? –Toca ya y acabemos con esto.

-Que conste que te lo advertí. –Kazunari soltó un hondo suspiro. Decidido, deslizo la puerta. – ¡Ya llegue!

Solo eso basto, para sentir esa aura oscura que provenía del pasillo. Era su hermana, una jovencita de unos escasos 1.56 cm y 14 años de edad, piel blanca, cabello corto que le llegaban a los hombros y negro al igual que sus ojos, que se paraba frente a él, cruzándose de brazos, mirándolos a ambos tomados de la mano. Sonrió de manera siniestra dirigiendo la vista hacia su hermano.

-Ni te atrevas…- la amenazo el moreno.

-¡Mamaaaaaaá! ¡Kazunari ya llego con quien lo hace morder la almohadaaaaa!

-¡Vete a la mierda enana!

Midorima, se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿había escuchado bien?

-¡Oe no me digas enana! –saltaba molesta intentando llegar a su cachete para pellizcárselo, como tanto había visto hacerle Midorima.

-No vas a poder, Hobbit –le puso la mano en la cara apartándola, aplicando fuerza para que se agachara, mientras ella peleaba para quitársela… -resígnate a que todo mundo te llame pulga, ¡Pulga!

-¡Mooo sueltamee Bakao!

-Primero discúlpate.

-Primero beso el trasero de un troll.

-Pues anda, vamos a buscar uno.

Los hermanos Takao entraron a la casa discutiendo y dándose golpes, mientras que Midorima seguía ahí, plantado frente a la entrada de la casa. En serio, _¿¡Había escuchado bien!? ¿Esa era su hermana? ¿La niña linda de buenos modales que al igual que su hermano, siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro?_

_-_Nana-chan, ven a ayudarme a poner la mesa. –grito su madre desde la cocina.

Takao libero a su hermana y de inmediato noto que le hacía falta _alguien_ al lado, corrió hacia la puerta y Midorima seguía plantado ahí sin saber que hacer.

-Entra o te van a salir raíces.-Lo tomo de la mano, obligándolo a pasar. –Ella es solo la entrada… la cena consiste en 3 tiempos, sigue el plato fuerte y el postre…

Ante esa declaración, Shintaro, trago saliva.

-B-Buenas noches. Con permiso. –habló el ojiverde una vez que sintió la mano del azabache enlazarse nuevamente con la suya. Un gesto tan simple como ese, podría calmar a cualquiera sobremanera.

Unidos de las manos, Takao lo guio hasta el comedor del hogar que ya conocía muy bien, se quedaron parados en al marco de la puerta y Midorima juraría, que detrás de él, podía sentir un aura maligna que incluso expedía entes oscuros que le rosaban a cada lado.

Pero como no quería alarmar a su chico, que de por si, le transmitía sus nervios a través del temblor de sus dedos, guardo cordura. Necesitaban que alguno de los dos manejara la situación.

-Bienvenido.- salió detrás de la espalda del peliverde, con voz grave y serena, el padre de Takao, que se abría paso en medio de los dos dividiendo a la pareja, hasta sentarse en la mesa, coronándola. Shintaro pudo observar que el señor tenia en sus manos una escopeta paralela, que limpiaba la punta con un trapo. Con un gesto de su mano, señalo la tercera silla, en una clara invitación. –Toma asiento.-

Shintaro asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en la silla que quedaba justo al lado donde tomaba asiento Kazunari, quien quedaba aun lado de su padre. Debajo de la mesa, volvieron a tomarse de las manos con cierto temor.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí, lanzarse de la ventana como película de acción y no volver nunca más, pero - _¡rayos!_ –soltó un quejido interno con cierto fastidio- _realmente quiero estar con este idiota._

Su hermana terminaba de poner los cubiertos en la mesa, tomando su lugar enfrente de Midorima.

La madre de Takao se acercaba con el ultimo platillo y él padre observaba por la mira del arma que "curiosamente" estaba apuntando a su cabeza. Shintaro trago en seco.

-Cariño, ya te dije que no me gusta que traigas tus armas a la mesa…

_¿Armas? O sea… ¿más de 1?_

-Además, estas asustando al muchacho. –tomo su lugar.

-Lo siento -emitió- es sin querer. Solo las tengo de colección así que debo limpiarlas constantemente o se echaran a perder. Aunque – se levanto de su asiento dejando el arma recostada a la pared volviendo a su lugar.- algún día me gustaría probar una… si se da la situación. –sonrió.

Takao palmeo su cara, él se lo había advertido.

-Bien, es hora de comer. –dijo la señora.

Todos juntaron sus manos agradeciendo por la comida, que iniciaron a degustar segundos después.

-Esto es…- Midorima vio atento su platillo.

-Sopa de judía azuki. –sonrió la señora. – Takao me dijo que es tu favorita. Como también me ha dicho que odias los gatos, eres un maniático de los horóscopos… -iba enlistando todas las cosas con su dedos.- usas muy a menudo el desinfectante…

-Mamaaaaaaá. No es verdad… casi ni hablo de él. – giro su rostro molesto, a ver a otro lado, sonrojado.

-Si lo es Kazunari. – intervino su padre dándole un sorbo a la sopa. – el ultimo mes juro que he alucinado con este muchacho. Casi estoy apunto de enamorarme de él yo también.

Su hermana estallo en una fuerte carcajada, en cuanto vio como a su hermano se le subían todos los colores a la cabeza. Midorima, se ajustaba los lentes serio, tapando su sonrojo.

-¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunto su padre. Para este punto de la velada, estaba claro quien haría las interrogantes.

-16 años señor. –sabia que tenia que contestar de manera seria a cada pregunta.

-¿Vas en el mismo curso que Kazu?

-Si, también vamos en el mismo club.

-¿Tus padres a que se dedican?

- Ambos son empresarios.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Solo tengo una hermana menor que yo, tiene 14 años.

Kazunari permanecía callado siguiendo la conversación, escuchando cada palabra y observando cada gesto que provenía de parte de los dos.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que están… saliendo?

-Hace casi 5 meses, señor.

El hombre soltó un suspiro, tomo un sorbo de agua y lo observo serio. –Estas ¿consiente de lo que esto implica?

-Papá…

-Déjalo hablar Kazu.

La pregunta era corta y clara. Que encerraba dentro de ella al mismo tiempo otras interrogantes.

-Si señor. Estoy muy consiente de la situación.

Terminaron la cena, sin que nadie volviera a decir nada bajo un incomodo silencio.  
Los padres del azabache se levantaron de su asiento recogiendo todos los platos sucios.

-Permítame ayudarles.

-No cariño. – la señora puso su mano en el hombro del ojiverde impidiéndole que se levantara. –nosotros te hemos invitado no es necesario.

Su hijo que se había levantado para ayudarles también, se le fue impedido por el mismo gesto de su mamá, que le decía mudamente, que se quedara al lado de su chico.

-Oye, Mido nii-chan, ya te dijo mi hermano su pequeño secreto. –los miro sonriente recostando sus codos en la mesa, apoyando su rostro en sus manos.

-¡Cállate! –la amenazo con el cuchillo que le fue quitado por su mamá quien ya se retiraba a la cocina.

-Compro la revista en la que saliste sabes…

-¿En serio? – miro a Takao de reojo, que ya estaba enrojecido, no sabía si por la furia o por haber sido delatado. Soltó un gruñido, le había dicho que no comprara esa revista porque simplemente detestaba sonreír por compromiso.

-Si, y no dudaría que se estuviera jalando el ganso cada vez que la ve… ¡AHHHH MAMÁ! – la niña se retorcía en el asiento cubriendo con sus manos su cabeza.

-Ah que niña tan grosera ¿verdad Shin chan? –sonrió como si esa acción fuera casual.

Shintaro solo asintió, totalmente avergonzado ante el comentario y las ganas de querer reírse al presenciar como le soltaba el golpe en la cabeza a su hija con la charola de plata. Takao sonreía victorioso, su mamá debes en cuando era una excelente aliada.

-Shin-kun – el progenitor de Takao salía de la cocina parándose frente de él. –Acompáñame por favor.

El peliverde asintió, levantándose del lugar mirando de re-ojo al moreno que le decía mudamente que estuviera tranquilo.

Salió del comedor, directo a la sala con su esposa al lado y el mayor detrás de ellos.

Los hermanos Takao solo se miraron a los ojos sin entender lo que pasaba, levantándose rápidamente para escuchar cerca del marco de la puerta.

Los padres de Kazunari entraron a la sala, y le indicaron al ojiverde donde debía sentarse. El señor se acomodo en el sillón individual con su esposa detrás de él. Que opto por no tomar asiento.

-Midorima… - el peliverde los vio atentos. –La realidad es… que su madre y yo estamos muy preocupados por Uds.

Opto por quedarse callado.

-Cuando te pregunte si estabas consiente, no pareció que fuera así. No supiste darme una respuesta en concreto. Kazunari realmente te quiere, tanto, como para atreverse a enfrentar una sociedad homofóbica sin importarle el que dirán. Que de por si, a este chiquillo le valen muchas cosas. – se sentó recto en el sofá, imponiendo mayor seriedad.- Pero sobre todo, se ha atrevido a aclarar sus propios sentimientos y con ello enfrentar a sus propios padres… si sabes a lo que me refiero. –hizo una breve pausa, tomando aire- Tener el corazón de alguien en tus manos, conlleva una gran responsabilidad y nada que lo implique, debe ser tomado a juego.

Nana, que estaba botada al lado de su hermano cerca del marco de la puerta, le sujeto con fuerza la mano, brindándole apoyo porque Kazunari estaba a punto de desbaratarse de los nervios.

-Señor…- se levanto el peliverde, alzando ligeramente la voz, más de lo que había calculado. – Realmente quiero hacerme responsable de los sentimientos de su hijo. – agacho la mitad de su cuerpo, haciendo una especie de reverencia. Su Tsunderismo fue lo único que le permitió decir, aunque en realidad tenia muchas cosas, cursis, que mencionar al respecto, pero que iban en contra de su naturaleza.

Takao se quedo mudo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el corazón le latía fuerte, incluso su hermana estaba igual o más sonrojada que él ante tales palabras.

Su padre, no dijo nada más, esbozo la primera sonrisa de la noche ante tal comentario que también encerraba muchas afirmativas que comprendió al instante.

Era lo único que él quería escuchar. Que su hijo estaba en buenas manos, porque al final de cuentas eran eso, unos padres. A los cuales le dolería saber, que alguien quisiese aprovecharse de los sentimientos de hijo, rompiéndole el corazón.

Su esposa paso las manos a través de sus hombros, en un gesto cariñoso. -Qué dices papá, ¿no crees que con eso es más que suficiente?

-Si, tienes razón. – el señor tomo la mano derecha de su esposa dándole un cálido y dulce beso en el dorso.

Los padres de Takao, en realidad eran personas muy cariñosas, ahora entendía por que el azabache era así. Había sido criado en una familia a la que no le avergonzaba las muestras de cariño en publico pero que sobre todo, le apoyaban.

-¡Siiiiii! –Salió la hermana de su escondite, abrazando con fuerzas al mayor. –¡Mido chan lo ha conseguido, eso significa que tengo hermano nuevo! – alzo su rostro, sonriéndole hasta el limite de su cara.

Midorima, se sonrojo de inmediato, giro su rostro apenado ajustándose los lentes, acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Oe Nana chan! No lo abrases que él es mío. – salió detrás del marco de la puerta, quitando a su pequeña hermana, abrazando con fuerzas a su chico sin ningún tipo de timidez delante de sus padres, que divertidos, observaban la escena.

–Yo no soy de nadie, Takao. –el colorete en sus mejillas aumentaba de tono.

-Que malo Shin chan~

-Y bien chicos ¿les gustaría comer postre? –pregunto la señora con una enorme sonrisa. –Aunque me imagino que a Uds. Les gustaría el postre de otro tipo.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaá!

La velada continuo alrededor de una hora más entre preguntas vergonzosas y las burlas de su ahora nueva hermana. Habiendo estado ya un par de horas considerables, se despidió de toda la familia con sumo agradecimiento.

-Lo siento Shin chan. Mis padres son muy…raros. –cerro la puerta detrás de él.

-Estuvo bien en realidad. –se ajusta los lentes. -Te dije que te preocupabas por nada, Bakao.

-¿Que? Pero si yo estaba de lo más tranquilo, en comparación a "otro" que hasta se podía escuchar el castañeo de sus dientes. –sonrió divertido.

Midorima soltó un bufido. -Me voy.

Pero antes de que se retirara, Takao lo jalo de la camisa negra del instituto, deteniéndolo -Oye Shin chan… ¿es verdad eso que le dijiste a mi padre?

-¿Escuchaste?

El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

Midorima volteo hacia la calle para que no viera su ligero sonrojo. –Si no fuera cierto, no me habría tomado tantas molestias, Bakao.

-Shin chan~ … - musito sonrojado. Volteo a todos lados, observando que no hubiera nadie en la calle, se paro de puntillas sosteniéndose del uniforme del mayor, que se agachaba de inmediato para responder el beso.

Y uno corto, porque abrió un ojo y se separo rápidamente de Takao al ver a su padre parado en la ventana mirándolos con una sonrisa, mientras limpiaba otra escopeta más grande que la anterior.

-Y-Ya debo irme. –emprendió camino con rapidez.

Takao volteo hacia la ventana -¡Papaaaá! –mientras su madre reía detrás de él.

**-BONUS-**

Posterior a ese día y a los que le siguieron, solo terminaron por confirmarle una cosa a Takao: ¡No entendía un carajo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor!

Su familia seguía actuando exactamente… igual… pero Midorima era otro cuento.

Por que había días en que estaba muy seguro de conocerle bien. Pero había otros, como hoy, que no entendía el porque de su actitud tan… tan él.

Salieron de la escuela rumbo a su casa, que estudiarían para los exámenes parciales que se aproximaban, pero al ver que la casa estaba sola o eso aparentaba, lo del estudio solo se quedo en una intención.

Se esforzaba mucho, para no terminar desvaneciéndose en ese mismo instante porque el As de Shutoku, quería realmente calcinarle cada poro de la piel.

Lo sostiene en lo alto, cargándolo de los muslos. Atrapado, entre la pared y su desnudo y exquisito cuerpo. Las fuertes y profundas embestidas, le obligan a aferrarse con fuerza a sus abrazos, su espalda choca con el cuadro, llenando la habitación de un incesante ruido que se mezcla con sus gemidos.

Solo cuando ha alcanzo un punto fuerte, Midorima pone sus palmas en la pared, arqueándose sobre de él, que lo abraza de su cintura con sus piernas, enredando sus manos en su cuello. Se besan, ahogando un gemido en sus pechos cuando sienten los espasmo a través de sus cuerpos. Shintaro se detiene, dejando caer su sudoroso pecho en su cuerpo, jadeándole fuertemente en su cuello. Es entonces cuando su cuerpo se estremece, sintiendo que todo le arde ante la placentera sensación de haber llegado al orgasmo.

Ahora sabía que se sentía fundirse con un volcán.

La puerta se abre, dejando pasar solo la sombra que conocía perfectamente. El azabache enrojece, haciéndose lo más pequeño que puede escondiéndose detrás de su novio.

-Shin-kun. Vamos a salir, te encargamos a Kazu.

-Si señor…- mira al padre de Takao sobre su hombro sin inmutar su expresión, acomodando sus lentes.

-¡Diviértanse y rompan nada!- grita su madre, y su padre cierra la puerta.

El mayor voltea a ver a Takao que se encuentra en su pecho hecho bolita con un sonrojo que juraría va llegándole al color morado. –Tus papás son realmente raros…

-¡Y mas raro eres tu por contestarles!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y bien, que les pareció el capitulo?  
La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir… así que me mejor, cuéntenme de Uds!

Como han estado? Espero que inmensamente bien.

Yo me he reído como enferma mental (?) o_o?  
por todos los reviews que me dejan, en serio las adoro por cada ocurrencia! x'D  
yo entiendo que estén preocupadas por el final… pero recuerden es solo una parte del final… ¿Lloraran de Tristeza o de Felicidad…?

mmmm eso ya lo sabremos después de un tiempo… *rie malvadamente* Ok no xD

Bueno, chicas, las veo el miércoles o jueves, aun no estoy muy segura. Espero llegar a tiempo para el miércoles, pero he tenido cosillas que hacer y por eso subí algo tarde el capitulo de hoy u_u*

Pero igual, ya saben, que intentare ser puntual… :3  
Me despido, deseándoles excelente inicio de semana! :D  
con Abrazos y mordidas…  
Mely Wolf


	13. Un conejo y su dije

Holaaaap, hermosas bellezas fujoshiiii's!  
Ya se olvidaron de mi verdad? (;_;)9

Antes que nada…  
LO SIENTOOOO! En serio lo lamentooooo!  
No me gusta dejarlas sin sus dosis de MidoTaka pero ahhhh…  
Tuve unas complicaciones súper locas y… ahhhh *me tiro al piso de modo dramático…*  
Pero… ya estoy de vuelta y como compensación… subiré doble capitulo! :D  
¡Así es como leíste bien, doble capitulo! *sale música de ventas por televisión*  
pero el otro lo subiré como por ahí de las 9 de la noche :3  
Así que no las hago esperar más... las dejo con unos pequeños apuntes y a leer! ^u^

**_Notas:_**

Roten: reciben ese nombre los puestecillos de comida, artesanías, manualidades, juegos. Etc.

Taiyaki: es un dulce japonés como si fuera una tortita con forma de pez. Está hecho de harina y comúnmente relleno de pasta de judía roja.

Shateki: juego japonés que consiste en disparar a objetivos concretos con corchos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 12**

Entró al cuarto de su hermana, buscando algún objeto pequeño con el cual no tuviera tantos problemas en cargar. A comparación de él.

Oha Asa le había dicho, que ese día, cáncer se encontraba en segundo lugar de la tabla y que si quería mejorar aun más su suerte, debía buscar un objeto de su agrado en forma de conejo. Y quien mejor para ello, que su pequeña hermana, que adora a esos animales felpudos, con una colección tan inmensa en su cuarto, que jura, que cada vez que abre la puerta, una montaña de esos objetos lo amenazarían con sepultarlo.

Busco en su tocador, encontrando rápidamente un pequeño colgante para celular, que de inmediato le coloco. Ahora debía buscar las dichosas orejas, que era el lucky ítem de la suerte para escorpio, que se encontraba en el séptimo lugar tocándole un objeto en especifico a usar de dicho animal.

Busco y re busco, por toda esa femenina habitación, y le parecía increíble, que siendo como es su hermana, una maniática compradora de objetos de conejos, no tuviera algo tan básico y distintivo de ellos como un par de orejas.

Y realmente las necesitaba, porque su chico ese día tenia una suerte muy pobre y requería mejorarla o tendría un pésimo día, y eso tampoco entraba en sus planes.

No cuando tiene pensado entregarle, un pequeño presente que ha tenido guardado hace más de una semana sin saber bajo que excusa entregárselo.

Había acompañado a su madre y hermana de compras, al centro de la ciudad, donde hay tiendas de todo tipo, restaurantes, cafeterías, locales.

Paso delante de una, que de inmediato llamo su atención. Joyería, de todo tipo se vendía en ese lugar, tanto para hombre, como para mujer, y hubo uno, que en particular, de tan solo mirarlo, a su mente viajo una sola persona perfecta para usarlo.

Takao.

De acero, en forma de Halcón que emprendía vuelo, con una piedra de color azul como sus ojos, es el dije, colgando de una cadena plateada.

Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto, como él. Entro al local, y sin dudarlo lo compro.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, afuera, esperando a su madre y hermana que habían entrado a una boutique, mirando detenidamente el envoltorio que contenía su preciado regalo, pensando, que ahora como cojones se lo iba a entregar sin verse tan idiotamente cursi…

Y así, habían transcurrido 8 días, presentándose la oportunidad: en el templo más antiguo de la ciudad, se llevara acabo un festival, el _ennichi_: cuya celebración seria por el nacimiento de su deidad y la buena fortuna que no los habían abandonado desde su cimentación.

El escenario perfecto.

Se escucho el timbre, bajando rápidamente con su Kimono puesto de color azul marino con rayas negras. Tomo el presente, que lo había dejado en la mesa para no olvidarlo y salió de su hogar.

Frente a su puerta, su chofer favorito.

-¡Waaaa Shin chan~! – sus ojos brillaron en cuanto lo vio, saco su celular del bolsillo de la sudadera y rápidamente le tomo una foto.

-¡Oe! ¿¡que haces!? –quiso quitárselo, pero Takao fue más rápido guardándolo.

-¡No! Casi nunca me dejas tomarte fotos…

-Es porque no me gustan, ya lo sabes. –se ajusto los lentes.

-Como sea, es hora de irnos, Ace-sama. –sonrió.

-Deja de llamarme así, nanodayo. Y a todo esto… ¿por qué no estas vestido apropiadamente? – observando que su chico traía unos pantalones y tenis color negro, con una chamarra de color roja cuyas mangas las había doblado hasta los codos.

-¿Por qué? Para mi esta bien – giro su cuerpo observándose por todos lados. - ¿O acaso Shin chan quería verme en kimono? – amplio su sonrisa.

-C-Claro que no. Y-Y ya vámonos. – paso por su lado subiéndose a la carrera. El azabache rodo los ojos sin borrar su alegría y tomo su lugar empezando con su trabajo.

Pedaleo durante unos escasos 15 minutos, ya que por su suerte, el templo quedaba cerca de donde ellos vivían.

Bajaron de la carreta, que prefirieron dejarla entre los inmensos arboles que se encontraban a su alrededor, como un bosque, cerca del lugar. Caminaron, hasta llegar a las escaleras que los llevarían al templo, que comenzaron a subir, con Takao quejándose sobre lo insensible que era su novio, por no cargarlo después de haber pedaleado tanto.

Al llegar a la cima, la vista se les endulzo. El lugar estaba realmente precioso, había faroles de colores por todos lados, que pronto se iluminarían con el inicio del anochecer. Puestos a la izquierda, puestos a la derecha, de comida, mascaras, juegos… y con los arboles rodeando el lugar, algunos decorados con papeles de colores, era sencillamente hermoso.

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero Shin chan?

-Ir al templo… -inicio su andar entra las personas.

-Me imagine… -se encamino hasta ponerse a su lado. - ¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Que te importa.

-Moo, que feo eres. –hizo un mohín con sus labios, en broma - nunca me dices nada, todo te tengo que andar adivinando… - Takao comenzó a reír viendo la cara de fastidió que le dirigía Shintaro. - Debería volverme un novio dramático.

-Déjate de tonterías, Bakao. – lo miro unos momentos. Sabia que no podía tomarle de la mano, debido a la cantidad de personas que había. Pero es el primer festival al que asistían juntos siendo algo más que solo amigos, como había sucedido en el tanabata, el día de su cumpleaños.

Así que, bajo al excusa de que hay mucha gente, acerco su cuerpo lo más que pudo al del azabache. Dejo pasar un par de segundos, hasta que las mangas de su Kimono rozaron con su mano, enganchando, su dedo meñique con el del menor. Que al sentir el contacto de sus pequeños dedos, se sonrojo inmediatamente, provocando una sonrisa ladina en el peliverde ante la tierna reacción.

Takao siempre le menciona, que no tiene la necesidad de esforzarse, que si esta junto a él, es por el simple hecho de que lo quiere por quien es.

No le importa, de hecho, ni caso le hace, porque en realidad no se esfuerza, simplemente ha querido ser así, y le gusta ser así, aunque al inicio se le hizo realmente difícil, _ya que es un hombre de pocas palabras amorosas_, pero que aprendió a demostrarle su cariño por medio de acciones, acciones que el moreno, le agradece.

Llegaron al templo, tocando la campanilla y rezando enfrente del mismo. Sacando sus papeles, de aquella caja de madera:

"_Buena suerte y excelente salud por el año de la deidad._" Shintaro soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ahora si podría disfrutar del festival.

"_Buena suerte y media salud…_"- _¿Media salud? ¿A que diablos se refería media salud?-_

Pero al ver la cara de pánico que Shintaro había puesto al escudriñar en su hoja, le provoco una sonora risa, había olvidado que tan supersticioso era.

Ahora si que necesitaba de esas dichosas orejas.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Shin chan~

-Nadie esta preocupado, Bakao. –acomodo un poco su kimono, y volvió a emprender camino entre los puestos del lugar. Porque debería haber aunque sea alguno que tuviera las dichosas orejas.

Pero no, no seria tan sencillo obtenerlas. Habían recorrido cada bendito puesto del lugar en donde venían artesanías y manualidades. Y nada… absolutamente nada.

Suspiro fastidiado frente a otro, apretando el colgante para su celular, como si por medio de eso se le pegara un poquito más de buena suerte.

-Shin, ¿quieres Taiyaki? –lo jalo de la manga del kimono señalando el puesto de comida.

-¿Eh? –alzo la vista hacia el lugar. –Ah, si, solo debo hacer algo, te espero frente aquel roten… -señalo con la cabeza, uno en donde había muchas manualidades de mascaras, abanicos y demás artesanías.

-Ok, regreso… - Takao se dirigió hacia los taiyaki y Midorima hacia el otro puesto.

Era pequeño, mucho, apuradamente del tamaño de un escritorio, pero bastante peculiar. Tenia artesanías, eso era verdad, pero de estilo occidental, que nada tenia que ver con su cultura. Hazlo un pequeño elefante, tallado en madera con ciertos símbolos reconocería, representaban la cultura africana, a su lado, pirámides y arriba de él un sombrero de ¿charro?. _¿Qué clase de puesto era este?_

Tal vez su suerte estaba fallando, debido a que había preferido traer algo tan pequeño como el colgante. Chisto enojado y antes de retirarse se topo con ellas de frente. La señora recién las estaba colocando junto a unas orejas de gato y de_…¿perro?_

No había dudas, el puesto era realmente raro.

Ignoro sus pensamientos, comprando las dichosas orejas sintiendo un profundo alivio, como si todas las fuerzas del universo volvieran a ser restauradas por su chico, que al fin ya tenia su lucky ítem, aunque fuera indirectamente.

-Shin chan~- escucho su nombre, giro su cuerpo encontrándose de frente con el pan en forma de pez.

-Gracias… - lo tomo con su mano vendada.

-Shin… ¿que es eso? – no pudo ocultar su ligero tono de burla.

-Mi lucky ítem... –le dio una pequeña mordida al dulce.

-¿En serio? ¿Y porque no las estas usando?

-Porque me vería ridículo.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa? – el peliverde lo vio ceñudo. -Yo creo que a Oha Asa solo le gusta molestarlos…

-Ya cállate y vamos a sentarnos.

Tomaron lugar por una de las bancas que se encontraba un poco más alejada del festival, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir distinguiendo los puestos, las personas y las farolas de colores que ya se habían encendido.

Esta era su oportunidad.

-Por cierto… toma. –dejo caer en su regazo una pequeña bolsa color naranja con un listón rojo.

-¿Qué es esto? – alzo la bolsita a la altura de sus ojos, dándole el ultimo mordisco a su taiyaki.

-Lo compre por error, se supone debería ser un conejo pero no me fije cuando la dependienta me lo dio. –un sonrojo color carmín se apodero de sus mejillas al ver como los ojos de Takao brillaron al desenvolver el regalo.

-_Mentiroso…_ -pensó, sosteniendo en sus manos aquel pequeño dije de acero en forma de Halcón con la piedra azul, el mismo tono que de sus ojos. Sonriéndole con las mejillas rosadas, recordó que ese día en especifico, habiendo tantos en los que ignoraba a Oha Asa, decidió escucharla, y sabía exactamente cual era su lucky ítem de hoy.

-¿Quién cofundé un conejo con anguila? –lo cuestiono divertido, de todos modos la oportunidad de molestarlo no la iba a dejar pasar.

-Si no lo quieres dámelo. –sus mejillas cobraron un color más fuerte.

-¡No! –estiro sus manos lejos de él para que no pudiera alcanzar el regalo.- Es broma, en serio me gusta. – Se acomodo en el banco, poniendo una pierna a cada lado, para quedar enfrente de su chico. Tomo la cadena de las puntas y se la coloco sobre el cuello, quedando el dije colgando un poco más abajo de sus clavículas. –Muchas gracias Shin chan~

Takao acaricio la mejilla del peliverde con su mano, dando un pequeño saltito en el asiento para quedar más cerca de él.

A la mente del peliverde, se le cruzo una fugaz visión que de inmediato desvaneció, cuando vio el rostro de Kazunari acercándose al suyo.

-Takao… estamos en publico… - susurro, pero su cuerpo no iba acorde con sus palabras, quien se agachaba hacia al azabache.

-Solo será uno pequeño, lo prometo. –acerco su rostro lo suficiente como para rozar su nariz en la mejilla contraria, cuando…

-¿Midorimacchi?-

Takao hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo mientras soltaba un sonido de fastidio. – _Esto parece deyaboo…_

El peliverde, volteo a ver en dirección donde provenía la voz. Casi frente a él, Kise y Aomine -_Juro que voy a matar a ese tipo…_

-Creo que esta enojado… -ladeo su sonrisa el ganguro al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Midorimacchi siempre esta enojado, ya no me sorprende… ¡Takaocchi! – abrazo a Kazunari con efusividad.

-¡Kise chan~! -A pesar de que le había arruinado el momento, también abrazo al rubio con entusiasmo. Había forjado una bonita amistad con el modelo a raíz de haberlo ayudado con su Tsundere.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? –Midorima veía molesto a Kise.

-¿Qué, no es obvio 4 ojos? Venimos al festival… - dijo burlón Aomine.

Midorima ya iba a decirle algo realmente insultante, pero el rubio se interpuso tomando al peliazul del brazo. – Lo siento Midorimacchi… ya sabes como es este troglodita, necesita educación….

-¡Oe…!- se quejo.

-Solo veníamos a saludar… -lo jalo del brazo encaminándose con él.

-¿Se van tan pronto? –pregunto Takao incrédulo.

-Sip, tenemos cosas que hacer… -le guiño un ojo cuando comprendió perfectamente que habían interrumpido algo importante.

Takao le sonrió de vuelta, agradeciendo que les dejara la noche libre para ellos dos.

-¿Por qué le sonríes? –lo miro serio.

-Por nada… lento. –rodo los ojos.

-¿Por qué me dices lento?

-Por nada – se levanto del banco jalando del brazo a Midorima para que se levantara y emprendieran camino.- Vamos a seguir recorriendo el lugar…

Paso un poco más de hora y media, en lo que recorrieron nuevamente cada puesto, pero esta vez mirando con detenimiento las artesanías que antes no pudieron contemplar por andar buscando las dichosas orejas. Comieron alguno que otro dulce y Takao molesto a Midorima, con alguna que otra cosa.

Ya estaban a punto de irse, cuando a Kazunari se le ocurrió otra de sus brillantes ideas para molestar al peliverde.

-Mira Shin…- se detuvo en frente del Shateki. -¿Y si jugamos?

-No Takao, estoy cansado, además ya es un poco tarde…

-Mooo vamos Shin~-finjo hacer un berrinche. –No pudimos jugar a nada…

-¿Y para que quieres jugar a esto? –le miro serio.

-Porque es divertido. –sonrió ladeando su cabeza.

-Olvídalo mejor me voy…

Pero Takao no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

-Claro que no, además, a mi no llegan ese tipo de provocaciones.

-Yo creo que más bien si tienes miedo…

-Piensa lo que quieres Bakao… -ya iba a caminar de nuevo cuando le escucho captando su atención.

-Me imagino que Oha Asa ha de haber predicho que el día de hoy un escorpio te patearía el culo... –Midorima volteo a encararlo decidido.- _¡Te tengo!_

-Déjate de cosas Bakao, no importa que juego sea… siempre te voy a ganar. –alzo su rostro cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo con superioridad.

-Vaya que seguro… -ladeo una sonrisa.- tengo una idea, hagamos una apuesta… -se puso frente a él, también cruzándose de brazos. – Si yo gano, usaras esas orejas de conejo y, además, vas a conducir la infernal carreta esa que ya me tiene hasta los cojones. Y si tu ganas, ps yo lo hare, sin chistar.

-Trato hecho. –se ajusto los lentes, mirándolo sobre su hombro. -Pero que conste que te lo advertí. –se acerco al puesto tomando el rifle que lanza corchos.

-No voy a perder, porque yo tengo algo que tu no tienes… -dijo señalando sus ojos.

El señor los veía impresionados, dibujándosele en la cara la expresión de pobreza con la que se iría esa noche. Se supone que los juegos de ese tipo están diseñados para que la gente falle y pague por más tiro para intentar obtener el regalo que les gusta. Pero estos chicos, lo tenían realmente perplejo. Casi todas las cosas que tenia, ya las habían tirado reclamándolas como suyas. Y de seguir así, el señor realmente se quedaría sin nada para estafar…digo, vender.

-No estamos llegando a ningún lado… -musito Midorima fastidiado.

-Tienes razón… -Takao ya estaba igual, pero realmente estaba gozando mucho de ese juego.

-Según mis cálculos… este será el ultimo tiro y es el que decidirá todo. –señalo la moneda de 1 yen que se encontraba en medio de la nada. –Si la tiras, tu ganas, si no, ganare yo…

El azabache sonrió de lado, acomodando sus cabellos tras sus orejas.

-A lista esas orejas, Shin chan~ - Takao movía las manos de manera malévola, casi se podía imaginar lo ridículo que se vería Midorima conduciendo la carreta por la calles llenas de gente mirándolo raro por llevar puestas esas monas orejas de conejo.

Suspiro. Concentrándose lo mejor que pudo, sostuvo el arma con fuerza, mirando el objetivo con detenimiento. Apunto con el rifle de aire hacia la pequeña moneda de 1 yen y…

-_Estúpidas orejas, estúpida apuesta… ¡estúpido Shin_ _chan~!_- sonrojado y molesto, sostenía las orejas con ganas de lanzarlas.

-¿Qué esperas? Póntelas. –ladeo su sonrisa.

-¡No! ¡Me rehu… - Iba a replicar, pero el dedo índice de Midorima se poso en sus labios, callándolo.

-¿Quién dijo que las apuestas se deben cumplir sin importar como sean? -le dio la bolsa con todos los objetos que se habían ganado. – Toma esclavo, de todos modos ya tenemos que irnos. –tomo su mentón, sonriendo divertido. -Y ponte las orejas…

Vale, tenia razón, era una lección perfecta para pensar mejor las coas antes de hablar. Frunció el ceño haciendo un mohín con los labios y se puso las orejas. ¡Se sentía ridículo!

-Sonríe. –le ordeno. Para ser su novio, a veces tenia muy poco tacto.

"Sonrio", caminando por todo el festival mientras se escuchaban cuchicheos y risitas de algunas señoritas en cuanto volteaban a verlo. Apresuro más el paso, con Midorima de tras de él que no dejaba de disfrutar con maldad la visión.

Bajaron las escaleras y siguieron el camino de concreto hasta llegar al pequeño bosque en donde habían dejado la carreta.

Estaba ya bastante oscuro, por lo que tenia que forzar un poco la vista para poder ubicarla.

Cuando se acercaron, lanzo de mala gana las cosas en la parte trasera mientras Midorima se subía. Se monto en la bicicleta, cuchicheando bajezas dispuesto a pedalear y acabar de una buena vez son su sufrimiento, cuando sintió unos enormes brazos rodearlo por la cintura llevando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-¿Shin chan, pero que ha… - abrió lo ojos en sorpresa, cuando empezó a sentir a ese intruso dentro de su cavidad bucal.

Midorima lo besaba, con deseo, sosteniendo su cuerpo encima de sus piernas como si fuera una princesa. Jugaba con su lengua, la deslizaba a su alrededor, mordía su labio, para luego volver a pelearse con su lengua, ante su mirada impresionada y las mejillas sonrojadas, cuyos labios intentaban seguirle el ritmo a los suyos.

Separo sus bocas, uniéndolos un pequeño hilito de baba que se desvaneció en el aire. Mientras que él seguía exactamente igual, impresionado y sonrojado. –¿Shin… chan? –su pecho, subía y baja, ante el asombro y lo delicioso que había sido ese beso.

Lo recostó en la carreta, moviendo un poco su chamarra para poder saborear su delicioso cuello. Esas orejas, y ese pequeño e imperceptible salto que había dado cuando le dio el dije, le había originado una idea, una malévola y pervertida idea.

-Ahhh.. –le arranco un suspiro. Abrazando a su chico mientras enredaba un par de dedos en sus cabellos suaves y verdes. -¿No… se supone que…ahh… estamos en un lugar… publico?

-Si… tienes razón. –detuvo los besos en su cuello, para alzarse ligeramente desatando el obi de su kimono, ante la mirada confundida del azabache. –No hay que hacer ruido… - tenso el obi con ambas manos, poniéndolo alrededor de la boca de Kazunari que no se movía ante la sorpresa.

y comenzó a desnudarlo.

El moreno intento detenerlo, no es como si no quisiera, es solo que realmente estaban en un lugar publico y corrían el riesgo de ser cachados. Pero sus manos, y su cuerpo, no reaccionaban con la intención de realmente detener los avances de Midorima, que a esas alturas, ya deslizaba por sus piernas, su pantalón junto a su ropa interior.

Desnudo. Estaba totalmente desnudo ante los iris color esmeralda que lo escudriñaban con profundo deseo.

-_Su mirada… me esta quemando… _- Se estaba excitando y mucho.

Midorima sonrió de lado al ver su reacción. Se arrodillo enfrente de Takao que seguía acostado, tomando sus piernas, poniendo cada una al lado de sus caderas. –Vaya… parece que este conejito esta algo entusiasmado…. –deslizo su dedo índice a todo lo largo del miembro ya erecto de Kazunari.

El moreno arqueo la espalda ante el contacto, contemplando jadeante como la mano derecha de Shintaro sostenía sus caderas. Arqueando su espalda de nuevo, cuando aquella mano izquierda apretó con algo de fuerzas su masculinidad, deslizándola de arriba-abajo en un movimiento rítmico. Movimiento que poco a poco fue aumentado de velocidad hasta provocar que salpicara con su liquido caliente, la mano del ojiverde y su vientre.

Su pecho subía y abaja intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración, teniendo que alzarse rápidamente, sosteniendo con suavidad los cabellos del peliverde al sentir esa lengua traviesa sobre su vientre que limpiaba toda su excitación. Dejándose caer de nuevo, al sentir ahora su lengua deslizarse por toda la extensión de su pene. -_¡Maldita sea…!_ –temblaba, estaba realmente prendido.

Pero quiso "detenerlo" cuando vio como el mayor salivaba una de sus manos, que paso a todo lo largo de su erección. – No me digas que no quieres… - posiciono su punta en la entrada del moreno que ya lo esperaba ansioso. – Porque tu cuerpo me esta diciendo todo lo contrario…- susurro en su oído, tomando sus piernas, que de una estocada entro en él.

-¡MMMMMM…! – fue lo único que se pudo escuchar de él mismo, gracias a esa maldita cosa que tenia atada alrededor de la cara. Eso se había sentido demasiado rico, porque a esas alturas su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a la enooormeee intromisión que ya no necesitaba preparación alguna.

Shintaro lo penetraba, una y otra vez, auto-controlando el propio volumen de su voz. Observando a Kazunari que de inmediato le quito la manos del rostro, aprisionándolas arriba de su cabeza, porque si había algo que le gustaba tanto a Midorima era ver la cara sonrojada y excitada que ponía Takao cada vez que lo hacia tocar el cielo con las yemas de sus dedos, cuando le hacia el amor.

El azabache arqueo la espalda, cuando el peliverde dio justo en su punto de placer. Quería gritar, vociferar su nombre con ganas, con deseos, pero el no poder hacerlo eso lo prendía mucho más. Y ni como decirle que aumentara el ritmo de sus embestidas, que le diera un poco más duro. _¡Rayos!_ Lo tenia a su completa merced, con la ganas de querer devorárselo a besos.

Midorima lo tomo entre sus brazos, alzando su cuerpo para que él quedara arriba. Poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza como almohada, mirando a Takao, quieto respirando rápidamente, sobre su miembro erecto, con las orejas de conejo, y la única cosa que cubría su cuerpo, el dije. Esa imagen se le ha hecho tan sensual, tan provocativa que de inmediato había desarrollado un nuevo fetichismo: porque a partir de ahora, le haría el amor a Kazunari siempre con el dije puesto. –Que yo recuerde… -sonrió con deseo- los conejitos son muy buenos para una cosa…

Aquello lo había dicho tan pervertido, tan sensual, que no pudo evitar que a la sensación de su cuerpo le llegaran las ganas de correrse de una buena vez. Llevo sus manos al dorso del peliverde y comenzó a saltar una y otra vez a un ritmo rápido y fuerte.

-Así _conejito_… -Midorima vocifero un gruñido. – Sigue…ahhh…brincando para tu dueño…

El _conejito_ le obedeció, con ganas muchas, saltando más rápido y más fuerte, de momento deteniéndose para frotar su traserito en sus caderas para luego volver a retomar sus brincos, todo eso bajo la adrenalina que le provocaba el saber, que podían ser descubiertos… todo era tan excitante, tan placentero, que simplemente no podía dejar de saltar.

Estaba realmente tan excitado, viendo a su _conejito_ auto-penetrándose, lagrimeando por el placer que sentía y no poder gritarlo, que llego a su punto máximo. Lo tomo de las caderas con fuerza, para por fin… llenarlo con su placer, seguido de su _conejito_.

Su cuerpo temblaba, tanto, que ante la debilidad, cayo encima del cuerpo de Midorima, sintiendo como sus manos se deslizaban detrás de su cabeza, para por fin liberar sus suprimidos labios.

-Ahhhh… - jadeo, por fin, con ganas y algo de fuerzas. Aferrándose al cuerpo de Midorima– Se supone… que yo soy… el pervertido… - sus pulmones necesitaban oxigeno y mucho.

-Es tu culpa… eres demasiado sexy y no siempre puedo controlarme…- acaricio sus cabellos, intentando controlar también su respiración. Se quito su kimono y lo coloco sobre el cuerpo del azabache que ligeramente empezaba a dormitarse sobre su pecho.

-Yo creo que solamente somos dos locos gatos calenturientos, que buscamos la oscuridad para amarnos en secreto… -Shintaro soltó una pequeña risa.

Puso su brazo izquierdo bajo su cabeza, mirando las estrellas, acariciando con su otra mano la espalda de su moreno que ya había caído rendido ante el sueño.

-_Locura… _- bajo la mirada, para observar a Kazunari respirar tranquila y pausadamente sobre su cuerpo… _-"Para amarnos en secreto…" –_sonrió ante las palabras de su moreno, poniendo uno de sus mechones negros detrás de su oreja…

No, ya no había dudas, acerca de lo realmente fuerte que esta sintiendo en su corazón desde hacia algún tiempo…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Y bien?  
Que les pareció ¬u¬ ?

Si les soy sincera, casi muero de una hemorragia nasal cuando describía la parte cachondona del asunto xD

Es que estos dos son bien intensos(?)

O acaso soy yo una pervertida(?) D:

Como sea… espero que realmente les haya gustado, lo escribí estando enferma ._. Por lo que… si tiene faltas de horrorgrafía o redacción media lela… me disculpo u_u  
pero ya saben que lo hago desde lo más profundo de mi Kokoro para uds. :3  
y como siempre…  
Muchas gracias por leer!  
Se despide, con abrazos y mordidas…  
Mely Wolf…

pd: Reviews(?)


	14. Two words

Holaaap! Hermosas chicas yaoistas!  
¿Qué tal su domingo!? Espero que muy bonito! ^u^

Como les prometí hoy por la madrugada, les traigo otro capitulo… ¡yeih!  
(y si tu lectora(o) aun te estas enterando… ps anda a leerte el otro antes que este!) :P

¿Se dan cuentan que he comenzado a traerles capítulos del tamaño de un libro de anatomía? xD

En fin, a veces mi cerebro piensa mucho :3  
ojala fuera así para todo ¬_¬  
como sea… (porque siempre divago cuando les escribo?)  
como sea! D:  
Espero que lo disfruten mucho! :D  
nos leemos al final ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 13  
**

Midorima regresa sosteniendo un libro en su mano izquierda, por los pasillos de la escuela.

El lucky ítem para hoy, es un libro de suspenso psicológico, por lo que opto pedir uno prestado en la biblioteca, dejando al moreno en el aula, quien lo esperaría para desayunar juntos.

Entró al salón, percatándose inmediatamente de la ausencia de Takao.

No le da mucha importancia, por lo que toma asiento, abriendo el ejemplar en el primer capitulo, el titulo reza: La Historia del Loco por John Katzenbach.

10 minutos…

Alza la vista de las paginas, notando que en la mesa de al frente había dejado dos bentos. El primero, esta envuelto en una tela cuadriculada de colores anaranjados, el segundo, era color verde con figuras de ranas.

Esboza una sonrisa de lado, ajustando sus lentes.

Takao, siempre es así, tiene esos pequeños detalles que sinceramente, lo mantienen muy enamorado, aunque es lógico que se no lo diga, pero a su manera ha intentado demostrarle lo mucho que le adora.

15 minutos…

Y aun no regresa. Suelta un suspiro, levantándose de su asiento, cerrando el ejemplar de golpe, se encamina por el pasillo.

No tiene que andar mucho, porque antes de bajar las escaleras que dan directo a la cafetería, se asoma por la ventana con el rabillo del ojo.

Esta en la parte trasera del edificio, cerca de los arboles, parado frente a una niña que temerosa, con los puños cerrados y la cabeza baja, le menciona algo. Algo que lógicamente no puede escuchar pero que se imagina, por la manera en que se encuentra enfrente de Takao, que solo se limita a verla y escucharla, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Le sonríe ligeramente, para luego mencionarle algo con un rostro más serio. La chica se despide y camina rápido con la cabeza agachada, no corre, como lo han hecho algunas otras, porque seguramente tampoco quiere verse delante de él, tan deprimida.

Takao suspira, rascándose la cabeza, para luego emprender camino hacia el interior del edificio.

Midorima que observa todo por la ventana, lo sigue con la mirada hasta perderlo. Pero antes de iniciar nuevamente camino hacia el salón, se da cuenta que no es él único que los había estado mirando.

Cerca de él, en la otra ventana, dos chicas que estaban paradas contemplando la acción, voltearon a verse, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que la rechazo. – decía la chica de cabello largo castaño.

-Ella es Rei, una senpai de 3ero. ¿no? – se recarga en el filo de la ventana, la joven de cabello corto negro.

-Así es… escuche que ella estaba enamorada de Takao-kun, pero no pensé que fuera verdad…

-Vaya, pues tienes mucha suerte… eso significa que tienes una oportunidad. – alzo el rostro con entusiasmo.

-¿Tu crees? Es solo que… eso realmente me pone muy nerviosa. Solo estuvimos juntos en primer año hasta que hubo el cambio. –juguetea con sus dedos.

-¿Y eso que? Hablaste con él un par de veces ¿no?

-Pues si…

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder, él seguro se acuerda de ti, solo mírate, eres preciosa.

-Moo Sora, ya cállate… -dijo sonrojada, cubriendo sus mejillas.

-¡Anda vamos…! -empujo a la chica por la espalda, encaminándola por el pasillo. –hay que planear la manera en como te le vas a declarar… así…qu… –indicó de ultimo, casi en un murmullo cuando se hubieron alejadas.

Midorima se quedo parado, en la misma posición viendo como las chicas se perdían. Apretó fuerte el libro y se encamino, de vuelta a su salón, topándose a Takao de frente en la entrada.

-Shin chan, ¿donde estabas? –sonrió de inmediato al verle.

-Te dije que iría por el libro, ¿y tu, donde estabas? nanodayo–pregunto serio.

-Fui por bebidas. –le extendió una. –Entremos, muero de hambre. – bostezo.

Midorima lo observaba, atento, esperando que le dijera algo más, _algo_ sobre lo que acababa de ver, pero nada. Cuando ambos entraron al salón, Takao solo se limito en extenderle el bento que había hecho especialmente para él.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y comieron, sin que le hiciera ningún comentario, limitándose a escuchar los parloteos del moreno sobre cualquier cosa, menos de eso.

No sabía porque, pero especialmente hoy, no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Durante las clases y los entrenamientos, sucedió igual, lo contemplaba, mucho, como si quisiera grabar en sus memorias cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada sonrisa…

Y luego fulminando con la mirada a Miyaji, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su chico en los vestidores. ¿Acaso, ya se le había olvidado que Takao es suyo? Porque a estas alturas, todos los miembros del equipo ya sabían sobre su relación.

-Takao… - se paro detrás de él, mientras el moreno sacaba su ropa interior del locker. –Préstame un peine, olvide el mío – que excusa tan burda.

-Shin… yo jamás me peino. –sonrió por lo bajo, quitándose la toalla para colocarse la ropa interior. Sabía que en realidad, Miyaji-san lo observaba, pero ver a Shintaro actuar de esa manera, tapándole discretamente la interesante vista al senpai, era fabuloso. Adoraba ver a su chico así, celoso, marcando su territorio.

Salieron temprano del entrenamiento. Los padres de Takao, no estarían el fin de semana debido a un viaje de trabajo, por lo que se encontraría solo en la casa, ya que su hermana también había decido abandonarlo para pasar unos días con su mejor amiga.

Para ellos, era más que perfecto, porque bajo esa excusa, el azabache se auto-invito, debido a que sus padres estaban en la misma situación, salvo por alguien que no los había dejado solos, pero cuya presencia, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Llegaron a casa del peliverde. Dejando la carreta en la entrada, tomando sus cosas.

-Eres muy cruel… -estiraba cada extremidad de su cuerpo hasta el punto de dolerle –deberías darme un descanso debes en cuando.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un asco jugando, nanodayo. –abre la reja, dejándole pasar al jardín.

-Que malo eres… -hizo un mohín con sus labios.

-Lo hago por tu bien, te mantiene las piernas fuertes para el baloncesto.

-Mentiroso, lo que pasa es que eres un vago de mierda.

Shintaro lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero su vista se alzo de inmediato, permitiéndole ver la luz de la sala encendida por la ventana. Sonrío.

-Ella ya esta aquí. –dijo casi en susurro, aunque siendo perceptible para Takao.

-¿Ella? –pregunto curioso.

-Hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar… -abrió la puerta de la casa, dejando su mochila en la silla donde se descalza, se quito los zapatos, poniéndose las pantuflas seguido de Takao que lo acompañaba hacia la sala. -Estoy en casa, Yuki… -menciono lo suficientemente alto.

De la cocina salió una chica de unos 1.68 cm de estatura y 14 años. Piel blanca como la de su hermano, cabello largo y verde, al igual que sus ojos con largas pestañas, bonito cuerpo, que se podía notar aunque aun trajera el uniforme, facciones finas y en su rostro, unos lentes rosados con figuras de conejos, que iban bien con la forma de su cara.

En una palabra: bonita, la hermana de Midorima es realmente bonita, sin dudas, su versión femenina.

-¡Onii san! –corrió hacia su hermano, abrazándolo de la cintura.

-Ella, es mi hermana Yuki… -acariciaba su cabeza con la mano izquierda.

-Hola, tu debes ser Takao. –menciono con voz dulce, regalándole una sonrisa, deshaciendo el abrazo, acomodando su cabello tras su oreja.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takao Kazunari y soy…

-El novio de mi hermano… -termino de a completar la frase, bajo el ligero asombro del moreno, ya que Midorima no le había mencionado, ni una sola vez en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, si alguno de sus familiares ya sabia sobre su relación.

-Se dio cuenta sola. – como si le leyera el pensamiento, Shintaro le respondió.

-Bueno, es que era algo lógico de saber. Mi hermano tiene una carpeta en su celular llena de fotos tuyas. –le guiño un ojo.

-¿En serio…? – sonrió de lado, notando el sonrojo que se extendía por toda la cara de Midorima.

-E-Eso no es cierto, nanodayo. –se ajusta los lentes.

-Claro que si, incluso tiene una carpeta con tus fotos en la computadora.

Takao rio a carcajadas, creyendo que a Midorima le daría "algo" por haber sido delatado. Su cara estaba hecha como para una foto.

-¡Oe! ¡Qué eso no es cierto!

-¡Que sí…! hay fotos de él dormido, tomando agua, jugando…- comenzó a enlistar con todos los dedos de las manos.- …sonriendo, de espaldas, en yu… - su hermano le tapo la boca con ambas manos, ella intentaba quitárselas si éxito alguno, detestaba tanto que fuera tan fuerte.

-¡Shin chan! ¡Eres un maldito acosador! – se tapo el rostro con ambas manos sonrojado hasta las orejas. Jamás, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos y en el tiempo que lo conocía, se habría imaginado que el ojiverde fuera capaz de estarla haciendo de paparazzi, como muchas veces lo hacia él.

-V-Voy al baño…- soltó a su hermana, emprendiendo camino rápido fuera de la habitación. Sabía que no debía haberse burlado de él, el día que fue a cenar con sus padres, porque ahí estaba el karma, cobrándosela en forma de su hermana.

Takao se quito las manos del rostro cuando escucho a la hermana de Midorima reír, se veía tan linda, que se pregunto por un momento si así se vería la cara de su chico si riera a carcajadas.

-Oooohh tuuuu… - Kazunari sonrió travieso. -¿Lo hiciste apropósito verdad?

-Claro, que sentido tiene si no puedo molestarlo. –canturreo tan alegre que incluso salían florecitas a su alrededor.

Estallo a carcajadas, al parecer, todos en la familia Midorima tenían oculta esa otra parte de su personalidad.

-Eres una pequeña demonio. –ladeo su sonrisa, mirándola de manera cómplice.

-Es solo nuestro deber como hermanas menores. –camino sentándose en el sofá, invitándolo a que se sentara junto a ella. Kazunari acepto.

-Tu tienes una hermana menor con la misma edad que yo ¿no?

-Así es… -le sorprendía un poco que conociera algunos detalles de su familia.

-Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti. Aunque no mucho, ya sabes como es, bastante reservado. Es por eso que no puedo evitar molestarlo.

-¡Ja! Te entiendo perfectamente... – al parecer con la hermana de Midorima tenia algo en un común, la satisfacción personal que les causaba molestar al 4 ojos.

-Ya que estas aquí, quiero mostrarte algo, porque seguramente te encantara verlo. Es sobre mi hermano. -Se levanto del sillón, caminando hacia el delgado pero alto librero que se encontraba en la sala junto a la enorme ventana. – De todos modos piensa demorar, tal vez se tome un baño o haga otra cosa, se le veía la intención de que quería dejarme platicar a solas contigo…- Takao la miro atento, llevándose la grata sorpresa de que además de él, su hermana parecía también leerle entre líneas.

La chica se paro de puntillas, apenas tocando con la yema de sus dedos el pequeño libro de estampados florales que se localizaba en el cuarto estante, el único que se destacaba entre los demás de colores sobrios. Lo tomo entre sus manos y camino de vuelta, sentándose como toda una señorita de buenos modales, abriendo sobre sus piernas lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos.

Los ojos de Kazunari brillaron en cuanto vio a ese pequeño bebe regordete de largas pestañas y cabello verde que sonreía sentado en un mueble amplio que daba la sensación de que podría perderse en el.

-¿Ese es… Shin chan~? –sonrío todo lo que le pudo dar su boca.

-Sip, aunque no le digas que te estuve mostrando el álbum, –señalo con el dedo índice la foto.- aquí ya tenia como 4 meses, el otro álbum donde tiene días de nacido, no lo he podido encontrar, mamá lo tomo y no se donde lo ha dejado… -hizo una pausa. –bueno, ya no importa. Aunque me hubiera encantado avergonzarlo, tiene fotos de bebe desnudo... – un ligero sonrojo se deposito en las mejillas de Takao, porque a esas alturas, ya conocía bastante del cuerpo de su chico.

Paso las paginas de una en una con lentitud, dejando que el azabache mirara cada foto con detenimiento.

Pero el moreno comenzó a notar algo. Las sonrisas que en un principio eran grandes y brillantes, poco a poco se fueron transformando hasta desaparecer. Ya para la edad de 9 años, el Shintaro de las fotos, era el mismo que había conocido, frio, serio, aparentando mucha madurez para su edad. Le presto un poco más de atención a las fotos y noto otro patrón, en ninguna, después de la edad de 5, salía el peliverde jugando. Había algunas que le fueron tomadas haciendo sus tareas, tomando clases de piano, idiomas e incluso violín. ¡Ni siquiera sabia que Shintaro tocaba el violín!

¡Oh! –dijo en sorpresa, haciendo que el azabache levantara su rostro a verla, confundido. –Ahora que recuerdo, no te hemos ofrecido nada, que descortés. –musito de ultimo - ¿qué te gustaría?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! nada, en serio, no te preocupes… - se callo un momento.- Ahora que lo pienso… Uds son una familia de buenos ingresos económicos. –por no decir ricachones. – ¿Por qué no tienen sirvientas que corran como desesperadas de un lado a otro para atender a los invitados? - no sabía porque, pero preguntarle a su hermana parecía más fácil que preguntárselo directamente a él.

-Eso es… -sonrío un momento de manera extraña, llevando algunos de sus mechones detrás de su oreja. – Lo que pasa… es que papá no confía en la gente. Él solo cree en el trabajo duro y los aliados… hasta que dejen de servirte… -en su voz se notaba un aire de tristeza. – yo, no digo que el trabajo duro sea malo, en realidad es bueno, te lleva a alcanzar lugares a los que nunca creíste llegar… pero… simplemente no creo en lo otro que nos ha querido inculcar…

-Eso quiere decir que Uds… -la chica puso el álbum en las piernas de Takao, levantándose del sillón.

-Mi hermano me regalo una hermosa infancia… -acariciaba con sus dedos una foto en donde Shintaro la cargaba con la boca y manos llena de chocolate. -Siempre que quería jugar, jugaba conmigo, si no le entendía a alguna tarea me ayudaba a hacerla, había noches en que despertaba llorando por pesadillas y se quedaba conmigo hasta que me durmiera… incluso, muchas veces se hecho la culpa de mis travesuras, solo para que papá no me castigara. – su voz sonaba envuelta en mucho cariño y agradecimiento.

-Pero no fue, hasta que empecé a crecer que me di cuenta que… -se quedo callada, mirando al moreno que tenia cara de preocupación. -Sabes…por eso me siento muy feliz de que te haya conocido. Mi hermano ahora sonríe más seguido y ya no parece tan solitario…

El moreno sostuvo el álbum con fuerza en sus piernas, viendo fotos de cumpleaños en las cuales sus padres ni aparecían. Sintió su corazón hacerse pequeño, con dolor, apretando el dije con su mano derecha con fuerzas. _¿Solo? Así que Shin chan… ¿había estado… solo?_, Haciéndose responsable de su hermana, cargando con las responsabilidades de su apellido para su corta edad, tener que acatarse siempre a las reglas…

Cerro el álbum de golpe, bajo la mirada expectante de Yuki, que intentaba leer su actitud.

No, ya no había dudas, el cariño que le tenia iba más allá de lo que su razonamiento y su lógica le dejaban comprender. Porque él estaba dispuesto a no dejarle solo nunca más, por que él…

-¿Que hacen? – su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, tal y como había predicho su hermana, Shintaro entraba a la sala con un pantalón negro y camisa azul. Efectivamente, se había bañado.

De tan solo mirarlo, se le ocurrió una idea, de esas repentinas que le surgían solo para molestarlo., pero que no iba con esa intención. -Oye Shin chan~… ¿Y si vamos a la playa?

-¿Eh? –lo miro incrédulo.- A cuento de que o que…

-No se, me dieron ganas de ir, ¿que dices?

- … - se lo pensó un momento.

-Ve con él… -poso la vista en su hermana. –yo estaré bien, me quedare aquí haciendo tarea.

-Pero…

-Anda… yo conduzco, vago…

-Esta bien. – el azabache rodo los ojos, camino hacia la puerta y salió con Midorima detrás de él.

20 minutos, fue lo que demoraron en llegar a la playa. Estaba solitaria, por que el cielo empezaba a vestirse entre amarillos y naranjas anunciando que el sol ya se iría. Se quitaron los zapatos dejándolos en la carreta junto al libro, caminando juntos por la arena.

Era extraño, a pesar de estar callados, aquel silencio no era para nada incomodo, esta lleno de tranquilidad, de paz… de esos silencios que llegan, cuando estas con la persona indicada.

Respiro profundo, y volteo a verlo, porque se lo diría, por fin se lo diría…

-Shin chan ~ - Midorima caminaba a su lado, con la mirada perdida.

La conversación de las chicas lo había calado. Porque ahora caía en cuenta de que tal vez, no era él único que tenia sentimientos de tales magnitudes hacia Takao.

-_¿Sentimientos?... _

-¿Shin chan?

- _Como ¿Miyaji…?_ _¿Qué tal si te lo quiere robar?... –_se auto interrogaba_.- No, ni hablar, ¡eso no puedes permitirlo…!_

-¿Shin?

-_¡ Primero lo mato ! ¿Lo mato?_

-Shin…

-_¡Genial, soy un psicópata! ¿y si en realidad soy un Yandere?_

-¡SHIN!

-¿¡QUÉ!?

En un rápido movimiento, Takao flexiono su rodilla izquierda apoyando sus manos en la arena, pasando el pie derecho entre las piernas de Midorima, que cayo de espaldas a la orilla del mar cuando se acercaba una ola.

-Taaaakaaaaooooo… –lo miro de manera fulminante, sentado en la arena, casi completamente mojado, con su cabello escurriendo agua y su cuerpo temblando ligeramente a causa del frio que le provocaba la brisa del mar.

Kazunari carcajeaba de manera muy escandalosa. –Lo siento Shin chan~ no pude evitarlo... te veías… muy serio… –limpiaba una lagrima con su dedo índice, con su otra mano se agarraba el estomago.

-¡No te quedes ahí y ayúdame a pararme! –le exigió, extendiendo su mano.

-Esta bien, esta bien…- aun intentaba recobrar la compostura. Sujeto su mano, sintiendo el apretón por parte de la izquierda del peliverde, fue demasiado tarde _¿cómo había caído en una trampa tan infantil?_, lo jalo fuerte, tirándolo cuando se acercaba otra ola.

-¡Puta madre, esta fría! – salió del agua, señalándolo con el dedo índice -¡Eso fue jugar sucio!

-¡Tu empezast… - le cayo arena mojada en la cara.

Se limpio los lentes con su brazo izquierdo en un rápido movimiento, solo para ver a Kazunari corriendo lejos de él. Se levanto rápido, corriendo a toda prisa para alcanzar al moreno, que aun le lanzaba arena. Aumento un poco más la velocidad, hasta que porque fin pudo tomarlo entre sus abrazos, caminando mar adentro, hasta que el agua le llego a la mitad del cuerpo, lanzando al azabache al mar.

Kazunari salió con rapidez totalmente empapado y temblando. –¡Maldito Shin chan~!- Midorima se aleja sonriendo, caminando con dificultad en el agua, solo para sentir como el azabache le caía por la espalda, hundiéndose en el agua con él, otra vez.

Así jugaron, como por 10 minutos, como si fueran un par de niños, con Takao a las carcajadas escuchándose por la playa y Midorima sonriendo de lado.

-Takao…

Le volvió arrojar arena, que cayo aun lado de él, su puntería se volvía realmente mala a causa de la risa, intento correr, pero sintió como lo atrapo de las muñecas, quedando tirados en la arena a la orilla de la mar, colocando sus manos encima de su cabeza, evitando que escapara, acercando su rostro al suyo, que no dejaba de reír.

-Cásate conmigo…

Llego un silencio, repentino, que se rompía de momentos por las olas del mar, que iban y venían a través de su espalda, de su cabello. El cielo se teñía de rojos y naranjas, con las nubes a su alrededor vistiéndose del mismo color, aun podía sentir en sus labios el sabor a sal.

Midorima lo veía fijamente, a través de esos cristales que aun se encontraban ligeramente mojados. Ni para hacer bromas, en el iris color esmeralda, podía observar que lo había dicho totalmente en serio y que era obvio, que esperaba una respuesta, ansioso, y tal vez, con algo de miedo.

Volvió a respirar, cuando comenzó a procesar la información que acaba de escuchar. Aun planeaba como decirle aquellas dos palabras que eran insuficientes para encerrar todo lo que sentía por él, porque tenia miedo de decirlas apresuradamente y que Shintaro aun no sintiera lo mismo.

Y ahora, sin más, incluso le había propuesto algo que iba más allá de toda lógica.

Sus muñecas fueron liberadas, sintiendo como las manos húmedas del peliverde, tomaban su rostro, acercando él, el suyo.

-Te amo… Kazunari… -susurro en sus labios, sin besarle.

Eso, sin dudas, lo había desarmado. Sintiendo su corazón latirle realmente fuerte…

El peliverde lo escudriñaba con la mirada, intentando leer la suya, pero no, no había manera, esos profundos ojos azules, tan hermosos, tan perfectos, eran una ventana a su alma difíciles de leer, y de tan misteriosos que son, le causaban inseguridades.

_¿Estuvo bien habérselo dicho? Porque tal vez, él aun no le amaba, tal vez debía habérselo dicho primero antes de pedirle matrimonio. Pero… ¡dios! Esta tan enamorado… ¡Todo es su culpa! Entro en su vida, en su corazón, haciendo de su persona un caos, un enredo de pensamientos cursis, de sentimientos…todo es su culpa, de que ahora en su frio cuerpo corran sentimientos, tantos, que ya no pueda imaginarse una vida sin él…_

_-Tonto sentimental…- _se insulto, dejando libre a Takao, sentándose a su lado.

-Shin… yo… - dijo por fin, levantándose, rodeándole con sus brazos, dándole un beso en los labios, cálido y tierno, que le ayudara a calmar la ansiedad del peliverde. Miles de cosas, de pensamientos, de preguntas, pasaron en su mente en cuestión de segundos y que su corazón respondía con rapidez.

-Yo también te amo Shin… -musito suavesito, cerca de su oído, abrazándolo con fuerzas. –Y si quiero casarme contigo, pero no ahora, pasaremos a tercer año, falta hacer el examen de admisión a la Universidad… aun… nos faltan muchas cosas, pero quiero vivirlas, contigo. – se separo de Midorima, viéndolo a los ojos con nerviosismo por lo que acababa de decir.

A pesar de que Takao, le había dicho un No, al menos por ahora. Se sintió feliz, se amaban y comprendía que en realidad aun estaban demasiado jóvenes, pero sabia que la oportunidad, de todos modos seguiría ahí. Tomo su rostro, dándole un casto beso, que el otro de inmediato entendió.

Todo estaba bien.

Regresaron a casa del peliverde y la noche transcurrió como cualquier otra.

Estaba recostado en el pecho de su chico, rodeado por sus brazos, que dormitaba tranquilo y relajado.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, demasiado pensativo como para poder dormir, pero al alzar su mano izquierda, imaginando un anillo en el dedo anular, una sonrisa se trazo de inmediato. Dios, esta tan enamorado. Que en realidad, casarse con él no era mala idea… si no todo lo contrario. Pasar una vida completa al lado de Midorima, era la realidad más bonita que deseaba vivir en esta vida…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perdón por la grosería pero…

¿Si saben que todo esto es una trampa para antes de que el desmadre empiece, verdad? ¬u¬  
Primero quiero endulzarles la vista… para luego provocar sus odios hacia mi(?)  
Pero en serio, no me odien, (;w;) les prometo final feliz? o triste? Feliz? o triste?  
amo jugar con sus mentes :D …ok no! xD  
Es solo que John Katzenbach siempre lo hace conmigo ¬_¬* -Mely, colando a su autor favorito en fanfic's desde tiempos inmemorables..- xD  
En fin!  
Espero les haya gustado mucho el capitulo!

Ya saben que las quieroooo! Porque si, joder, esta autora las quiere! (TuT)

Nos vemos el miércoles :D ¡sin falta!  
Se despide como siempre, con abrazos y mordidas…  
Mely Wolf.

pd: Excelente inicio de semana!

Pd2: Reviews en los 2 capis?… Onegai TuT !


	15. Una triste noticia

Holaaaap! Hermosas bellezas fujoshi's!  
Antes de comenzar, déjenme decirles que el capitulo es pequeño...  
por eso de la costumbre a los textos tamaño libro de medicina... *suspiro*  
pero creo que en esta ocasión es mejor calidad, que cantidad... así que...

Alguien más ve Free!? Hoy llore como nena por el capitulo final…  
y adivinen quienes son canon para mi? Jajajajaja ReiGisa forever! xD ! FTW!  
igual adoro el MakuHaruuuu waaaa *ruedo en mi cama abrazando mi almohada*

En fin…  
a lo que nos truje chencha!...

*Las miro de manera seria, entregándoles el capitulo en un sobre color mate sellado…*  
Nos leemos al final…  
Señoritas…  
*sonrió con nerviosismo…*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 14**

Canturreaba feliz, una canción de esas tantas que se sabe, mientras se ocupaba de barrer las ultimas bolas de polvo que ya se habían originado en su habitación y que su madre tanto le insistió que limpiara, si es que quería salir este verano a todo lo planeado que tenia con su chico y sus amigos.

Se acomodo la diadema en su cabeza, esa roja que le tomo un día prestada a su hermana y jamás le devolvió. Se limpio un poco el sudor de su frente con la punta de su camisa y saco una caja que se encontraba guardada en el suelo del closet de su habitación, tomando un álbum de ella. La tapa era naranja, que con la ayuda de su hermana y su buena habilidad para decorar, había escrito el nombre de su amada preparatoria, Shutoku.

Tomo el sobre tamaño carta de color blanco que reposaba en su escritorio y se sentó en el suelo enfrente de la caja sosteniendo el álbum. El ultimo mes de su 2do. Año, había decidido tomar muchas fotos que de inmediato mando a revelar, porque a partir de ese momento las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

El primero de ellos inicio cuando creo conciencia de que serian los últimos 31 días, que pasarían entrenando al lado de sus senpais. Las ultimas dos semanas antes de sus partidas, cuando se encontraba tomando las fotos de recuerdo, el entrenador dio un anuncio que lo dejo totalmente atónito.

De la manos de Otsubo, quien fuera su capitán durante los dos últimos años de su preparatoria, recibió aquella playera que daba aviso de quien seria el nuevo capitán del equipo. La sostuvo con nerviosismo, sin poder emitir palabra alguna, porque a partir de ese momento dejaría su preciado numero 10 para ahora sostener sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de llevar al equipo hacia las futuras victorias con el numero 4.

Miles de aplausos sonaron alrededor de él por todo el gimnasio, pero cuya expresión no podía cambiar. Tenia terror, y en su semblante se reflejaba sin poder evitarlo. _¿Por qué al entrenador se le había ocurrido semejante locura como para nombrarlo a él capitán?_ Otsubo le ordeno que se parara firme, prestándole atención, y explico, que el motivo de su elección había sido precisamente por su forma de ser. Un chico tenaz, que nunca se da por vencido, capaz de confiar en su equipo y descubrir de ellos las habilidades ocultas, entre más puntos positivos.

La realidad, es que seguía sin creérselo, pero que gracias al apoyo mudo de Midorima, que se ajusto los lentes sonriendo de lado cuando escucho la gran noticia, se puso feliz. De cualquier manera, sabría que no estaría solo en su nuevo proceso de adaptación a capitán.

El segundo cambio llego el día de la ceremonia de clausura. En donde As y armador de Shutoku se despidieron de sus senpais deseándoles lo mejor ahora como jóvenes universitarios. Cayendo en cuenta de que en un par de meses se encontrarían en su 3er. y ultimo año de preparatoria.

Todo esto sumado a que tiene una familia que acepta su relación con Midorima y los lazos de amistad que ha forjado con los chicos de la generación de los milagros, pintan en que estos meses de vacaciones, serán algo maravillosos… ah no ser por un pequeño detalle…

Shintaro.

Ese noviecito suyo, arisco como él solo, que ha venido actuando extraño en los últimos días sin saber que diablos le sucede. Y que, por más que le pregunta, solo se limita en contestarle: "No tengo nada, nanodayo", "Estoy bien, nanodayo" y "Nada me preocupa, nanodayo".

-"No es nada", mis huevos… - susurro, tirándose de espaldas al piso cuando termino de guardar las fotos en ese pequeño álbum y regresar la caja a su lugar.

¿Que clase de insulto a su inteligencia era ese?, es decir, no se paso los primeros meses desgastándose la mirada en observarlo para descifrar su comportamiento Tsundere.

Llevo su mano derecha hacia su boca, recorriendo sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo remembranzas sobre el sabor que tienen los besos de su peliverde.

Suspiro, pesadamente. ¿Porque clase de idiota lo tomaba?, si había alguien a quien no podía engañar, era a él. Sabia que algo pasaba y eso lo tenia inquieto. Sobre todo porque en los últimos besos que se han dado, le saben extraños… como tristes, con un deje de melancolía.

Y no es que los besos no fueran buenos, si no todo lo contrario, los besos eran algo más que apasiónales, algo más que dulces, algo más que demandantes, eran como si no quisiera despegarse nunca de sus labios… como si ese fuera el ultimo beso que le daría…

Sacudió su cabeza, tomando el dije de halcón fuerte contra su pecho. _¿En clase de tonteras estaba pensando?_ Si su novio le decía que no se preocupara, es porque no tenia que hacerlo ¿verdad?

Se levanto, estirando todo el cuerpo para librarse de la pereza, yendo directo al baño, se pondría guapo y saldría decidido a ir a ver a Midorima para encararlo y que él mismo le quitara esa duda que se había sembrado en su cabeza desde hace algunos días.

Tomo las llaves de casa, dejando una pequeña nota a su hermana avisándole que volvería más tarde, mientras ella tomaba una siesta en el sofá.

Las ventajas de vivir cerca de su chico, era que podía verle cuando quisiera, por lo que decidió caminar, sintiendo los primeros días del verano en su piel, donde el sol aun no quema tanto y donde el aire le acaricia el rostro, lleno de frescura.

Necesitaba despejarse, planeando la mejor manera en abordarlo, pero antes de llegar a casa de los Midorima, se detuvo, a mitad de la calle donde ya se alzan aquellas mansiones de gente con dinero.

Corrió rápidamente detrás de un árbol, y pudo divisar, gracias a su perfecta visión, que de la enorme residencia del ojiverde, salía su chico junto a sus padres, y otras dos personas adultas al lado de una joven de largo cabello negro, cuyo rostro reconoció de inmediato, pues no había cambiado nada con el pasar de los años.

Aquella chica, de esbelta figura y hermoso rostro, es una "amiga" de la infancia de Shintaro, cuyos padres mandaron a sus hijos a las mismas clases extracurriculares y que, con el pasar de los años, hicieron alianzas a favor de las empresas.

Todos se despidieron con una pronunciada reverencia, viendo partir a la joven con las otras dos personas, en una larga limosina negra.

-¿Quién es el joven que esta por el árbol Midorima? –dijo su padre, ajustándose la corbata.

Shintaro volteo en dirección al árbol, sorprendiéndose un poco, al distinguir, a un con su imperfecta visión, que aquella silueta no era de nadie más, que su azabache. –Es un… compañero de escuela… -menciono serio. –Iré a ver que quiere.

-Esta bien… -tomo el portafolio de la mano de su esposa, dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Pero no llegues tarde, te veré en la cena.

-Si… - tenso los puños, mirando como su padre se encaminaba hacia una limosina blanca, subiéndose en ella, viéndolo partir.

-Hijo… -su madre tomo su rostro, acariciando su mejilla.

–Vuelvo en un rato… -dicho esto, aparto la mano de su madre con delicadeza y se encamino a paso firme en dirección a Takao.

-¡Shin chan… - el peliverde entrelazo sus dedos con los del más pequeño, tomándolo de la mano, obligándolo a caminar lejos del lugar. -Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿te parece? –Takao lo miro expectante, pero cedió a la petición encaminándose a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

Recorrieron varias calles, hasta llegar aun parque que la mayoría del tiempo luce un poco solitario y cuyo único sonido realmente ruidoso, provenían de los coches, que iban y venían a través de las calles.

Se adentraron, viendo a una que otra pareja conversar acaramelados, a uno que otro joven correr haciendo ejercicio, y a uno que otro niño llorar, por haberse caído del columpio, mientras su madre corría en su auxilio.

Y Midorima ahí, andando por el camino de tierra al lado de Takao, con lo mirada perdida viendo a todos lados y a ningún lugar en concreto.

Kazunari apretó su mano con más fuerza, sin poder apartar la vista de su novio. Su mirada se veía… tan triste… desde hace ya, varios días y no podía entender o darse una idea de lo que pudiera estarla generando.

"_Cáncer, el día de hoy estas en él puesto numero 3, tendrás un buen día para expresar todo aquello que requieras o necesites, pero deberás tener cuidado con tus palabras, así que piensa muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas. Tu lucky ítem para hoy es: una camisa color verde."_

"_Escorpio, hoy estas en el penúltimo lugar de la tabla. Debes tener cuidado con tus impulsos o podrías tener un percance. Tu lucky ítem para hoy será: un llavero de peluche en forma de oso"_

Midorima apretó el osito que traía en el bolsillo con fuerzas. Haciendo una mueca de frustración que no paso inadvertida por Takao.

-Shin… ¿Quién era esa chica? –la manera tan suave en que hizo la pregunta, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Keiko. –se ajusto los lentes, sin apartar la vista de enfrente.- Mi conocida de la infancia, de la que te conté una vez.

-Ah… - Kazunari se quedo callado, sosteniendo la mano de su chico, caminando por el parque bajo un silencio que no era para nada cómodo… tenia un aire extraño y eso le preocupaba mucho.

Midorima se detuvo, provocando que Takao chocara con su espalda, soltando un pequeño quejido. El peliverde se volteo quedando frente a él, abrazándolo repentinamente con fuerzas.

Kazunari se sorprendió un poco, ya que su chico no suele dar esas muestras de afecto en publico, aun así, simplemente llevo sus manos hacia la espalda del mayor, correspondiendo el abrazo, recargando su rostro en el hombro izquierdo del peliverde. -Shin… ¿qué tienes? –musito suave. -Desde hace días que actúas extraño. Y no me digas que nada, que no soy ningún idiota…

-Takao…

-¿Si?

-Tu sabes… que eres muy importante para mi… ¿verdad?

-Si… como tu lo eres para mí… -empezaba a ponerse tenso con aquella extraña conversación, sobre todo porque el ojiverde no era una persona que admitirá algo tan meloso, sin obligarlo hacerlo con alguna trampa.

-Y que siempre me ha gustado hablarte con la verdad…

-Si… -el moreno sintió como lo aprisionaba más a su cuerpo, obligándolo a pararse de puntillas.

-Takao…- suspiro pesadamente, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta. –Voy a casarme… con ella…

-¿Qué…? –susurro, haciendo sus ojos muy grandes, con sus manos deslizándose por la espalda del mayor hasta quedar colgadas al lado de su cuerpo.

-D-Deja de e-estar bromeando S-Shin… -tartamudeo con nerviosismo.

-Takao… yo jamás bromeo.

-¿P-Por qué? –se aparto de él de golpe.

-Nuestros padres… arreglaron el matrimonio hace un par de días… es sobre un acuerdo de empresas… algo que beneficiara a ambas familias… - lo dijo con tanto desdén que en su voz sonó una nota de reproche hacia la situación, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con todo ello.

-P-Pero… -sus ojos empezaron a entonar un leve color rojo, volviéndose cristalinos. - y tu… y yo…?

Midorima tenso los puños, quebrándose su voz. -Ya no habrá… un nosotros Takao…

El pecho de Kazunari se comprimo, hasta el punto de sentir un fuerte dolor, con su cuerpo temblando mirándolo a los ojos conmocionado.

-Takao… - Midorima intentaba acercarse a paso ligero.

-No…

-Takao…-

-Aléjate… - su voz se escucho ligeramente aguda, de esas cuando se esta apunto de romper en llanto.

-Takao… por favor… yo tampoco quiero, pero no tengo otra opción… -no sabia que hacer, porque al igual que él estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

El moreno bajo la mirada para evitar que Midorima lo observara.-¿Qué caso tenia… todo esto? - se estaba sobre esforzando para no llorar, apretaba lo dientes, cerrando los puños con fuerza. -¿Con que fin?… tan solo ponte un momento en mi lugar… - dijo casi en susurro…

-¡Entiéndeme, por favor! ¡No tengo otra opción, también ponte en mis zapatos! – se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo sujetando la muñeca del pelinegro.

-¡Siempre lo hago! ¡Siempre lo he hecho desde el momento que entre al mismo instituto y al mismo club que tu! -Takao se soltó de un tirón. -¡Te odiaba, sabes! te odiaba… mi única meta era poder ganarte después de la paliza que me diste en el juego de secundaria. - Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, realmente hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no derramar ni una sola lagrima, esta vez su orgullo pesaba más.  
-Pero… empecé a conocerte, al principio solo me gustaba molestarte, pero la convivencia me hizo acercarme a ti, a descubrir que realmente podías ser un buen amigo aun con tu frío carácter… con tu egoísmo… y luego… sencillamente… descubrí que eras más que todo eso que aparentabas ser…

Shintarou daba un paso al frente para podérsele acercar, pero cada que lo hacia, Kazunari retrocedía. –… mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cada vez que te veía, por la manera tan intensa en como llevas la vida si no obtienes tu lucky ítem, por esa manía obsesiva por los horóscopos sin importarte lo que digan los demás, por esa manera en que fuiste criado y esas rarezas que agarraste solo con el tiempo… a mi me gusta… cada una de esas cosas… - apretó sus dientes con fuerzas.- ¿Y AHORA TERMINAS CONMIGO, DICIENDOME QUE TE CASAS Y QUIERES QUE SIMPLEMENTE LO ENTIENDA? ¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOISTA! – Se arrebato del cuello la cadena con el dije de halcón y se lo lanzo a la cara, mismo que reboto y cayo al suelo.-

-¿¡PARA QUE ME ENAMORASTE MÁS!? ¡PARA QUE! – la voz de Takao carraspeaba.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES MI DESICIÓN! ¿PERO QUE PUEDO HACER?

-¡NEGARTE!... Tan solo negarte… –ese nudo en la garganta se hacia cada vez más doloroso. – No por mi… si no por ti… ¡Es estúpido casarte con alguien a quien no quieres!

-¡Crees que no lo se! – Midorima estaba realmente frustrado. -¡Takao, maldita sea! ¡No hagas esto más difícil!

-¿¡Más difícil!? ¡El único aquí que esta haciendo las cosas realmente más difíciles eres tu!

-¡Entiende! ¡No puedo…

-¡Cobarde! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

-¡Takao ya basta! – lo sujeto de la muñeca nuevamente jalándolo con potencia hacía él, abrazándolo con fuerzas.

-¡Suéltame! – el moreno luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, empujando con sus brazos en el pecho de Midorima para poder soltarse.

-¡Takao por favor, realmente quiero terminar las cosas con calma, entiende mi posición!

-¡Ya te dije que me sueltes! – forcejeó más fuerte tumbando los lentes de Shintaro al suelo.

-¡Rayos Takao no me des mas problemas!

-¡Solo dilo! ¡Estarías mejor… si no me hubieras conocido… – dijo en un hilo de voz, con su cuerpo temblando en los brazos del mayor.

-No seas idiota Takao… jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido… -acaricio el cabello del azabache. -siempre serás mi mejor recuerdo…

-_"¿Mi mejor… recuerdo?"_ – sintió como si a su pecho le dieran un fuerte golpe. Necesitaba irse de ahí. Empujo con muchas fuerzas a Midorima botándolo de culo al suelo y se hecho a correr.

Corrió tan rápido como le dieron sus piernas a través del parque dejando a Midorima plantado en su sitio. Disminuyo el paso una vez que se encontraba a una cuadra del lugar, hasta detenerse por completo. Giro su rostro con lentitud, observando que no había _nadie _persiguiéndolo. Su Shin chan lo había dejado ir, sin más, sin importarle que su corazón se comenzara a caer a pedazos, fue entonces cuando se permitió ser débil, y todas aquellas lagrimas contenidas comenzaron a salir, abundantes, nublándole la vista, bañando sus mejillas…

Volvió a correr y fue entonces cuando sucedió…

Todo se oscureció…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Miren es Aomine en tanga!  
-sale corriendo antes de que le arrojen rocas de mar…-  
Se despide, con abrazos y mordidas…  
Mely Wolf…

pd: Nos vemos el sabado! y muchas gracias por los reviews que siempre me dejan en serio los leo!... un saludo a SterbenRt que es nuevo por aquí! :D  
a shia1624 que ahora por mi, no podra ver los conejitos de igual forma xD y a Rikka Yamato que le dio flojera legearse xD  
y un abrazo como siempre a Lukka, Fujimy y Mely, que han estado conmigo desde el primer día :3


	16. Un suceso inesperado

Holaaaap! Señoritas…! :3  
Como están? Espero que muy bien. Son las 7am, es sábado y ya casi me voy rumbo a la maestría! D: (sip, esta señorita tiene 24 años y ya tiene carrera y toda la onda –w- )  
Ahhggg! Estoy vieja ;_;  
Es mi primer día, así que deséenme mucha suerte T^T porque, tengo miedo(?)

En fin…

Pasando a otra cuestión… les dejo una pagina de face que hice… www. facebook MelyWolfy lo digo porque ya hubo como 3 chicas que encontraron mi cuenta personal… y no es que no las quiera agregar, es solo que en ella esta mi familia y amistades de la escuela… pero sobre todo por mi familia, tengo a mi papá ahí y es… homofóbico, así que ya se imaginaran el resto, luego explicare mejor el asunto u_u (pero ahí tendré más libertad de publicar lo que quiera, sin correr riesgos :D )

También lamento por romper sus corazones en el capitulo anterior…!  
Rikka Yamato: al fin veras la explicación D: !  
SterbenRt: lo siento! fue error de dedo xD

Y bueno… pasando a lo que realmente nos interesa… ¡En mi defensa!  
Lo que van a leer a continuación… es necesario…  
solo diré eso, (por como imagine esta historia en un principio…)  
así que…  
no se...  
ya les tengo miedo! Jajajajaja T-T –ríe nerviosamente, tiemblo al entregarles el capitulo…-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 15**

Que sensación tan extraña…

Todo es cálido, calmado, silencioso…

Es como sentirse en una nube algodonosa, esponjosa. Aunque no se si exactamente dulce…

Que sensación tan extraña…

Me encuentro tranquilo y en calma. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se el porque.

Mi cuerpo se siente pesado y ligero a la vez. Todo es tan raro.

Mi ojos están cerrados, o eso creo, no lo se, es extraño porque todo lo que veo es blanco…

Si me quedo en silencio y presto atención, puedo escuchar el murmullo de la gente. Son muchas voces… y hay una, que susurra mi nombre…

-Taka….o…

-Ta….o…

-Ta…

Pero comienza a escucharse lejos… muy lejos…

…

Aquello que estaba viviendo en ese momento, era algo totalmente absurdo.

Tan absurdo que no le dio tiempo de procesar la información. Había entrado en shock.

Y luego grito enojado, desesperado, echándose la culpa de todo. Quería ir en ese momento a la estación de policía y romperle cada uno de los huesos al sujeto en cuestión, hasta que suplicara por que lo asesinase. Pero Akashi lo detuvo con la ayuda de Murasakibara, que se lo llevaron a la fuerza, intentado que recobrara la cordura.

¿Cómo era posible que aquello hubiera sucedido en tan solo que? ¿3 horas?

Acababa de levantarse del suelo, tomando sus lentes y el dije que, con tanto amor, había comprado para él. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa verde, observando el lugar por donde se había ido su moreno, suspirando pesadamente. Necesitaba dejar que se calmara, era normal su comportamiento, porque si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, hubiera actuado exactamente igual, o peor. Era verdad que merecía una explicación.

Camino por más de una hora sin rumbo. Necesitaba despejarse el también, controlar el dolor en su pecho y las ganas de llorar que tenia en ese momento, porque no daría un espectáculo tan penoso en plena calle, de eso estaba seguro.

Su celular vibraba insistentemente, pero no quiso revisarlo.

No quería hablar con nadie, porque si lo hacia, era seguro que rompería en llanto como una colegiala enamorada a la que le acababan de romperle el corazón, porque era exactamente así, como se sentía.

Paso tal vez, una hora más, hasta que llego a su casa. Abrió la puerta con la llave, solo para ver frente a él, a su pequeña hermana más pálida de lo normal. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, diciéndole que acababa de colgar con la hermana de Takao envuelta en un llanto tan lamentable que ella tampoco supo que responder.

Había olvidado que ellas ya se habían conocido en una de esas tantas salidas que planeaban para estar a solas y que, imprudentemente, se les habían pegado para conocerse.

A su hermana se le corto la voz, articulando las palabras con dificultad.

Cuando termino de hablar; fue en ese momento, que sintió su mundo, venirse abajo.

Fue como si a su alma la hubieran desgarrado con tanta crueldad, que la sintió a su pies, echa pedazos.

Menos mal que Nijimura y Akashi, lo habían llevado al hospital…

….

-¿Quién te aviso? – Kise entro corriendo hasta quedar al frente de Kuroko, quien lo esperaba en el inicio de aquel pasillo blanco, en donde trasladaban a los pacientes de gravedad a la sala de urgencias.

-Himuro-kun, por medio de Taiga… -su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-¿y… a él? –apoyo sus manos en las rodillas, agachado, intentando agarrar aire.

-Murasakibara por medio de Akashi… -los señalo con el rostro por encima de su hombro.

Casi al final de aquel pasillo blanco, se encuentra sentado Himuro al lado de Atsushi, que por fin muestra un rostro serio, Akashi, parado al lado del peli-lila, con los brazos cruzados. Los tres mirando la puerta color azul oscuro, con el letrero en rojo encima de ella indicando que la sala de operaciones esta ocupada.

-¿Es verdad que ellos… - recobro la compostura mirando de frente al peliceleste.

-Si… -contesto rápidamente a la pregunta que ya sabía que le haría. – Nijimura-san acababa de llegar al aeropuerto. Akashi-kun lo había ido a recibir y cuando venían de regreso… -bajo la mirada.- vieron el accidente. –Kise hizo una cara de consternación.

-¿Y… y Midorimacchi?- musito con total preocupación por su amigo el peliverde.

-Esta hablando con los padres de Takao-kun... –dio un hondo respiro.- Su mamá se puso muy mal, tuvieron que ponerle un tranquilízate, porque los niveles de azúcar se le habían elevado a tal grado que corría riesgo de desarrollar diabetes. –el rubio sintió una punzada en su pecho, no supo que decir, solo hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Oye… pero Takaocchi tiene una hermana no? ¿dónde esta? –comenzó a encaminarse al lado de Kuroko rumbo a donde estaban los demás.

-Con la hermana de Midorima-kun…

-¿A ti quien te trajo? ¿Aomine-kun? –pregunto Himuro al modelo, quien solo se limito a saludarlos con la mano en el aire, sentándose a su lado.

-No…solo me marco y se fue directo con Kagamicchi y Nijimuracchi-senpai a la estación de policía. Yo tome un taxi en cuanto colgué… -observo detenidamente al pelirojo que seguía sin cambiar su postura y expresión seria.

-Pensé que estarías allá con ellos Akashicchi, dado que fuiste uno de los que vio el accidente.

-Decidió quedarse. –intervino Kuroko. -Cuando fueron a buscar a Midorima-kun se puso muy mal.

Y como si lo invocaran, Shintaro se aparecía por el inicio de aquel pasillo del tercer piso guiado por una enfermera, que lo dejo ahí, en cuanto vio a ese grupo de chicos frente a la sala de operaciones.

Camino hacia los chicos con pesadez, como si fuera un alma en pena.

-Midorimacchi… ¿qué paso? – se levanto el rubio, dejándole el asiento libre al peliverde, ya que en el lugar solo habían 3 sillas. El teléfono de Kuroko sonó, obligando al peliceleste alejarse para atender la llamada y no interrumpir la conversación.

-Su mamá ya esta mejor, pero todavía se quedara con el doctor hasta que vean que ya esta totalmente tranquila… –se dejo caer pesadamente en el asiento, quitándose los lentes y frotando sus ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar. -Aunque no me opondría si su papá quiere usar una de sus escopetas conmigo… me haría un favor.

-¿Escopetas…? – lo miro incrédulo.

-Larga historia…- menciono el pelirojo que se encaminaba al lado del peliverde.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Takao…? –pregunto intranquilo, acomodando los lentes de nuevo en su rostro.

-Desde que te fuiste, nada. El cirujano no ha salido. –Tatsuya volteo a ver a su chico, que no dejaba de mirar la puerta con seriedad.

Midorima coloco sus brazos sobre las piernas, tomándose de sus propias manos, agachando la cabeza, soltando un hondo suspiro, mirando sin ver, el piso blanco bajo sus pies.

Hubo un silencio, profundo, difícil de describir. Un silencio tan pesado, que se podría haber tocado con las manos. Nadie decía nada, y Midorima ahí, callado, ignorando a todos sumergido en sus pensamientos. En realidad, el no quería que nada de esto hubiese sucedido, y de haber estado destinado a que sucediera, quería en lo más profundo de su corazón, haber sido él y solo él…

Necesitaba tener a su _vida_, en sus brazos otra vez…

-Midorimacchi… - el rubio se puso en cuclillas frente a él, cuando vio su cuerpo temblar.

-Himuro… - regreso Kuroko cerrando su celular con una mano, guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón. -¿Me podrías prestar un momento a Murasakibara?

-Si claro, pero ¿que paso? – todos voltearon a ver a Kuroko desconsternados.

-Aomine, -menciono sin cambiar el volumen de su voz. - al parecer la policía lo detuvo porque quiso golpear al tipo que provoco el accidente. Kagami esta con él pero no puede controlarlo del todo.

-¡Vaya idiota! – se quejo Kise, golpeando su frente con su mano. –Entiendo que este enojado, ¡también quiero arrancarle la cabeza al sujeto, pero ahorita no es el momento!. –chillo con fastidio.

-Midorima kun…- Kuroko puso su mano sobre el hombro del peli-verde, que ya tenia rato sin decir nada. –No es tu culpa…-

-Kurokocchi tiene razón Midorimacchi…-

-Claro que lo es… todos saben que lo que le ocurrió a Takao fue mi culpa… -colocó sus manos en su cabeza apretándola con fuerza, le estallaba, y en su pecho, una horrible sensación de dolor. – Si tan solo yo, le hubiera retenido por más tiempo… su horóscopo lo decía, que debía tener cuidado… si tan solo… -su voz empezaba a entrecortarse.

-Midorimacchi…- Kise tomo sus manos, apretándolas con suavidad.- No es tu culpa… Ese maldito hijo de perra venia borracho. Ningún conductor en su sano juicio, responsable, se saltaría un semáforo en alto y además conduciría en el camellón peatonal.

-Ah… entiendo que Mido-chin este triste y se este echando la culpa… -aquella voz, sonó más grave rebelando la verdadera edad que tiene, poniéndose derecho en el asiento, sujetando la mano del pelinegro con lunar a su lado.- Yo también lo estaría si a Himu-chin le pasará algo… -la apretó con fuerzas.- …pero ya que no pudiera evitar lo que paso…- y ahí iba de nuevo, la voz de niño.- …mmmm… le llevaría todos los días al hospital sus dulces favoritos, le contaría de lo que hacen sus padres, de lo que hacen nuestros amigos… que todos lo estamos esperando… ¡ahh! Y también le diría lo mucho, mucho que lo quiero…

Todos lo miraron asombrados, ahí estaba de nuevo, el gigantón de 2.8 mts de altura hablando con su típica voz infantil pero cargada de absoluta razón.

-Shintarou…- Akashi se puso al lado de Kise quien aun se encontraba de cuclillas frente al peli-verde. – Atsushi tiene razón, ya no puedes hacer nada, lo único que puedes hacer por ahora, es demostrarle que sigues aquí… -paso su mano por la mejilla de Midorima, con el dedo pulgar, limpió la lagrima cálida, que recorría su mejilla. – y de lo mucho que le quieres…

.

.

.

.

.

Eran ya, las 4 de la mañana. Shintarou era el único que seguía en el hospital, sentando frente a la habitación donde trasladaron a Takao luego de haber sido operado de emergencia. Abrió los ojos, que solamente los tenia cerrados para descansar la vista, cuando escucho el movimiento de la manilla. De la puerta salía la madre del pelinegro, que al verlo sentado y le hizo una señal con el dedo índice para que la acompañara.

Midorima se levanto, el cuerpo le pesaba mucho debido al cansancio, aun así, fue siguiendo a la mujer por todo el corredor, doblo a la izquierda, caminando un poco más hasta llegar al fondo, donde esta una solitaria maquina expendedora de café. Metió el dinero, tecleo un numero, espero un par de minutos y tomo el vaso con un liquido negro. Luego hizo el mismo procedimiento, pero esta vez, había chocolate caliente en uno de ellos. Se lo extendió a Shintarou.

El peliverde lo tomo con sus manos e hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Soplo un poco en la superficie del contenido y luego sorbió, sin apartar la vista de la mujer.

-Voy a pedirte que te vayas. –

A Midorima se le comprimió el pecho.

-No me malentiendas.- la señora Takao sonrió sutilmente. –Quiero que vayas a tu casa, te bañes y comas algo, intenta dormir. No tiene ningún sentido que te quedes aquí conmigo y mi esposo, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

El peliverde iba a replicar, pero sintió como la mano de la señora se posaba en su mejilla izquierda en una dulce caricia. –Y luego te apareces aquí a medido día, para que mi esposo y yo vayamos a descansar un poco.

El mayor la observo con detenimiento. Movió la comisura de sus labios de lado izquierdo en un intento de sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente, bajo la mirada colocándola en el chocolate caliente que aun despedía humo. No lograba entender como era posible que la señora Takao le sonriera después de que él había sido el culpable.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.- le había adivinado el pensamiento. –Lamentablemente estos accidentes pasan, y en todas partes del mundo y a toda hora… Pero sabes, –Suspiro un poco desolada. - no hay ninguna cura que funcione más, que no sea el amor… – volvió a dar un intento de sonrisa.- Yo se lo mucho que mi Kazu-chan te quiere y lo de lo mucho que lo quieres, de eso no hay duda. Entiendo el como se siente mi hijo, como también entiendo lo que sientes y en la posición que te encuentras. Yo opino que Uds. ya están grandes y deben tomar sus propias decisiones… – hizo una pausa, deslizando su mano que no había apartado de la mejilla del mayor, hasta los flequillos de su frente, peinándolos. – pero deberían de escoger las correctas, aquellas que con el tiempo, les traigan felicidad…

Midorima asintió. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería la madre de Takao. No había nada más que decir.

-Descansa cariño, te veré mañana.- la señora volvió a emprender camino, hasta perderse por el blanco y solitario pasillo ante la mirada deprimente del peliverde…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AHHHHHHHHH! –sale corriendo antes de que la quemen y tiren a un rio.-

Se despide con Abrazos y mordidas.

Mely Wolf.


	17. 7 días

Holap señoritas fujoshiii's! :D  
¿Cómo están? Espero que maravillosamente bien!  
Lamento haberme atrasado un día, tuve un trabajo que hacer y me pagaron y ya saben… una que es pobre y esconde su falta de empleo con la maestría xD  
así que ya no soy Nini, solo soy una ni (LOL!, joder, que mala soy para los chistes! xDD )  
En fin… les dejo con unas pequeñas notas patrocinadas por mi hermano! :D ( que estudia medicina, es alto, usa lentes y también es bien Tsundere :D  
que cosas no? xD )

Nos leemos al final :3

**Notas:**

_Emergencia:_ el paciente debe ser atendido de inmediato (en menos de 1hr.) ya que su vida esta en grave peligro.

_Urgencia:_ el paciente debe ser atendido en un lapso que no exceda las 5hrs. (en este caso el paciente aun puede aguantar su herida, lesión o enfermedad).

_Código Rojo: _Emergencia con riesgo de vida inminente.  
_Código Amarillo:_ Urgencia. No hay riesgo de vida inminente, pero el paciente debe ser atendido en un lapso razonable de tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 16**

En la recepción, la joven enfermera atendía una llamada mientras anotaba en un papel con su fina y pulcra letra la urgencia de ese momento.

-Si, de inmediato mandamos una ambulancia. Intente permanecer calmada. –corto la comunicación para rápidamente teclear unos números. –Código Amarillo. Zona 5, distrito 3. Una madre y su niño fueron atropellados por una moto frente al Aomori Bank.

-Vamos saliendo.- contesto la voz del otro lado de la línea, cortando de inmediato la comunicación.

-¿Esta todo bien? –se acerco otra enfermera igual de joven, tendiéndole un café.

-Si, es un código amarillo, nada tan grave.- colgó el manófono, tomo el café con una de sus manos, desparramándose en la silla giratoria, acariciando su cuello. –estoy cansadísima y aun me faltan 4 hrs. para salir.

-Es normal, te toco doble turno ya que Hikari se enfermo.-se sentó a su lado la otra enfermera, dándole un sorbo a su café, checando la bitácora de las visitas.

- ¡Tks! Ya ni me lo recuerdes, hoy tenia planes para salir y todo se fue al carajo. Ya estoy de mal humor. –se acomodo nuevamente en su silla, arreglándose el uniforme.

-Oye… aun no ha venido el jovencito… mmm.. Mido-kun ¿verdad?. –volteaba las hojas de la bitácora checando los nombres de las visitas de ese día.

-No, aun no ha venido. Además estas buscando en la equivocada, debe ser en la lista color azul, es ahí donde están los nombres de las personas autorizadas por algún familiar para cuidar del paciente, en dado caso de que ellos no estén. –lo saco de la pequeña gaveta que tenia al frente, extendiéndoselo a su compañera.

-Que raro, ya ha tardado, el siempre es muy puntual. –recostó su rostro en su mano apoyada en la mesa, hojeando la bitácora. –La señora Takao ya deben estar preguntando por él.

-No, la señora Takao tuvo que ir a alcanzar a su esposo, por eso no se ha quedado. Tiene media hora que se fue. Ahorita el chico esta siendo atendido por Narumi.

El sonido de la puerta eléctrica abriéndose de par en par, llamo la atención de las enfermeras volteando a su dirección.

Caminando a paso ligero, se acercaba a la recepción un joven alto con gafas y cabello verde.

-¡Mido-kun! –dijo la joven que ya tenia más tiempo en el hospital. –Ya estábamos preocupadas por ti. –veía como el peliverde, dejaba en la mesa de la recepción un oso de peluche color rosado, otro de color azul y pequeño ramo de hortensias.

-Tuve un inconveniente.- contesto serio, tomando la bitácora y la pluma que le extendía la otra enfermera, firmando al lado de su nombre. –¿Hay noticias?.

Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza. –Te dije que seria un poco tardado su despertar. Se llevo un fuerte golpe perdiendo mucha sangre, más la operación…-tomo de las manos de Shintaro la bitácora y el bolígrafo.-Lo importante es que ya esta fuera de peligro, su cuerpo simplemente se esta dando el tiempo de sanar completamente. Tampoco esta en coma, ya te lo dije, así que no tienes porque preocuparte Mido-Kun, puede despertar cualquier día.

Se ajusto los lentes, soltando un hondo suspiro. –Si, esta bien… -contesto cordial, tomando sus pertenencias.-Muchas gracias, con permiso.- y se dirigió hasta el final del pasillo, perdiéndose tras las puertas del elevador.

-Vaya… que chico tan raro. –seguía mirando el lugar por donde se había ido el joven. –Siempre trae esos extraños objetos y las flores del mismo color, ya hasta me aburrieron.

-Son objetos de la suerte. –se sonrojo la otra enfermera, tomando un sorbo de su café.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabe… -miro que a su lado, tenia un pequeño osito en color azul. -¡EH! ¿Tu también la escuchas?

-Si, ya no me digas nada quieres… -le espetó volteando a otro lado. –Además, acuérdate que ya estoy de mal humor por estar tanto tiempo encerrada aquí.

-Ok ok…

-y las flores… -volvió a sorber su café, sin quitar su sonrojo.- eso es porque el joven tiene los ojos de ese color.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Su mamá los tiene de ese color…

-Ah… -se paro repentinamente, mirándola sorprendida.-Espera, ¡le trae flores!, no me digas que ellos son…

-¡Si, ya cállate! Tiene una semana viniendo aquí y apenas te acabas de dar cuenta. Que lenta eres… -su sonrojo se tiño de un color mas fuerte…

Recorrió aquel pasillo que lo llevaría hasta la habitación donde se encuentra su chico. Por el camino, saludo a una que otra persona con la mano, lo que lo hizo caer en cuenta que no era el único viniendo hacer varios días al hospital.

El día que ocurrió el accidente, otras personas, además de Kazunari también salieron heridas a causa de ese imbécil ebrio, que ya cumplía una sentencia de 5 años en presión por semejante locura. Al menos eso le menciono Akashi, la noche anterior.

Llego al lugar, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose a la enfermera.

-Hola, me alegro de que ya hayas llegado. –la enfermera lo vio de momento, para luego seguir acomodando la almohada del azabache.

-Si, tuve un inconveniente. – saludo con una leve reverencia, mirando a su alrededor, notando que alguien faltaba, la enfermera le sonrió.

-La señora Takao tuvo que irse un poco antes, tenia un asunto que atender.

-Entiendo. – notaba como la joven terminaba de acomodar la almohada de Takao, que seguía durmiendo con un respirar calmado y pausado. Checo una vez más el suero, y los claves conectados de su cuerpo a la maquina, haciendo unos pequeños apuntes en la cuadernillo que tenia en su brazo. Cuando termino de anotar, paso al lado del joven directo a la puerta.

-No te preocupes. – dijo antes de salir, el peliverde la miro de reojo.- en serio que ya esta mejor, te lo prometo.

-Si, gracias. – escucho como la puerta tras él se cerraba de manera casi silenciosa.

Se acerco a las cortinas, jalando de la pequeña tira para abrir las persianas, dejando que los rayos del sol entraran a esa oscura habitación iluminándola al completo. No es que hubiera un paisaje en su totalidad hermoso, ya que habían varios edificios a su alrededor, pero al menos habían arboles, y eso generaba aunque sea un poco de tranquilidad.

Camino, parándose de frente a la mesita que esta junto a la camilla. Movió sobre de ella varios objetos que ha venido trayendo desde que Takao esta ahí. Un pequeño barco en una botella, una estrella de peluche, un gato de la suerte, una vela morada, la figura de un pez, un libro de arte y por ultimo, su nueva adquisición: el oso de peluche azul, que acomodo en una esquina, perfectamente sentado para que estuviera lo más cerca que pudiese de su chico.

Miro el florero, largo y alto en color blanco, que rebozaba de flores. Con su mano vendada, las acomodo, haciendo el mayor espacio posible para colocar el nuevo ramillete, quitando las que trajo el tercer día, que ya daban señales de quererse marchitar. Las tiro a un lado, donde se encontraba el bote de basura y tomo entre sus manos el jarrón, lo puso en medio, alrededor de todos los objetos de la suerte. Respiro hondo, su trabajo en ese pequeño lugar ya había terminado.

Giro su cuerpo, quedando ahora frente al azabache, que ni movía su cuerpo, salvo por la respiración, y el pitido de la maquina que indicaba que su corazón estaba latiendo, era lo único que llenaba de ruido esa silenciosa habitación.

Jalo la pequeña silla que estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de él y se sentó, cerca de su rostro, para dar inicio a una singular platica…

-Hoy he hablado con los senpais, han llamado preguntando por ti, acerca de cómo estas. Le he dicho que bien, que has ido sanando día tras día. –tomo su mano, enredado sus dedos con los suyos.- dicen que en cuanto terminen la mudanza, piensan venir a visitarte, mover todas sus cosas a la gran ciudad de Tokyo no es sencillo, al menos eso imagino. –lo miro detenidamente, esperando a que su rostro le diera alguna señal, minúscula, algo que le dijera que Takao lo estaba escuchando, pero al no ver nada, continuo.  
-El entrenador también me llama todos los días, dice que debes recuperarte pronto para que luego pongas a todos a sudar como cerdos ahora que eres el capitán, incluso a mí, ya sabes… tu eres el único que logra… controlarme… - sonrió ligeramente ante esa afirmativa, viéndolo de nuevo, esperando que si admitía algo tan vergonzoso como eso, el azabache casi saltara de la camilla burlándose de él, pero no, no era tan sencillo.  
–Tu hermana también te extraña, dice que no tiene a nadie a quien molestar y la casa se escucha extrañamente silenciosa, aunque no vayas a decirle que te lo dije. – acaricio con sus dedos vendados, los cabellos negros, peinándolos detrás de su oreja para ver mejor su rostro. –Ella… no es la única que te extraña en realidad, todos los hacen, los muchachos también me marcan a diario o mandan un mensaje preguntando por ti... -acaricio su mano, dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso… -Y siempre les digo…que pronto estarás bien… porque tu eres muy fuerte… incluso más que yo… -lo ultimo lo menciono casi en susurro.

El primer día había sido realmente difícil y muy duro. Aunque los golpes que se había llevado, milagrosamente no habían dañado ninguno de los órganos vitales, si habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para provocarle heridas internas graves, por lo que tuvo que ser operado de emergencia al llegar al hospital. Sumado a eso, su cuerpo tenia que soportar una operación que podía si bien, podía salvarle la vida o no aguantarla y morir en el proceso.  
De cualquier manera, su padre había accedido a la operación ya que si no lo operaban, debido a sus heridas internas, también podía morir, no había de otra. Siendo ese motivo lo que había puesto a la madre del ojo de halcón en un muy mal estado.

Tras la operación, que duro aproximadamente 4 hrs. _las más largas y angustiantes de toda su vida_, trasladaron al moreno al sexto piso, conocida por ser la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Donde sus padres y él, pasaban día y noche velando por su salud.

Al tercer día, lo bajaron a planta, ya que Kazunari había luchado por su vida todo ese tiempo, quedando, ante el asombro del doctor y las enfermeras, estable de salud. Ahora su cuerpo, solo encontraba recuperando energías.

Y Shintaro, seguía ahí, desde que todo había sucedido, velando por su seguridad. Asistiendo día con día con la esperanza de que, al despertar, viera esa preciosa y radiante sonrisa de la cual, seguía tan enamorado. Y como olvidar esos bellos orbes azules, del mismo color de las hortensias que diariamente le traía, siendo las flores favoritas de Midorima, o las que se habían vuelto sus favoritas a raíz de que le conoció, porque sencillamente le recordaban a él, incluso antes de que supiera que estarían juntos…

Su mirada entristeció rápidamente, ante ese pensamiento, se supone que él ya tenia todo un plan de vida diseñado, que aparentemente, tenia controlado llevándolo a la perfección. Se casaría con él, se mudarían juntos a un apartamento en la ciudad de Tokyo, estudiarían, se graduarían, trabajarían e incluso, envejecerían, pero para el mayor, todo era juntos. Incluso estos momentos tan difíciles, lo vivirían, pero juntos, bajo el titulo de novios o esposos. No obstante, aunque seguía a su lado, ya no eran nada…

Las horas pasaron rápidas, para su _mala_ suerte, porque no quería despegarse ni un segundo de él.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, obligándolo a alzar el rostro, que se encontraba ligeramente recostado al lado del moreno sin dejar de sujetar su mano, para ver la altiva figura del señor Takao entrando a la habitación.

-Perdona la demora, Midorima. –menciono su padre con voz pastosa.

-No se preocupe señor. Para eso estoy aquí.-se levanto de la silla, cediéndosela al progenitor de Kazunari.

-¿Cómo ha estado hoy? – su padre paso al lado del mas alto, dejando su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla, tomando asiento enfrente de su hijo.

-Bien, esta estable… recuperándose. – el ojiverde camino hacia la puerta. –Con permiso, nos vemos mañana... –pero su voz lo detuvo antes de salir.

-Shin kun…

-¿Si?

-No tienes porque bajar la mirada cuando te hablo…no te odio. Sabes perfectamente que nada de esto es tu culpa aunque sientas que es así. –suspiro.- Si no supiera que realmente quieres a mi hijo… ni siquiera te permitiría estar aquí. Que te quede claro…

No pudo decir nada, salvo emitir un sonido que le confirmara que lo había escuchado. Apretó la manija de la puerta, volteando a ver al señor directamente a los ojos.

-¿Puedo?

-Si, por mi no hay ningún problema… -menciono el señor, con una ligera sonrisa.

Midorima se acerco a Takao, tomo su rostro, como si de algún objeto frágil y de enorme valor se tratase, y acerco sus labios, dándole un casto y dulce beso. –Te amo… -susurro, acariciando su mejilla para salir más tranquilo del lugar.

Pero antes de que pudiera despedirse de una manera más tranquila del señor, su celular sonó. Lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, levanto la tapa, viendo en la pantalla el nombre de su hermana. Acepto.

-Hermano…  
-¿Si?

-Ya vas a regresar ¿verdad? –en la voz de su hermana podía percibir que le diría algo, no muy bueno.

-Si, ¿porque? ¿Sucedió algo? –pregunto algo afligido.

-Papá… -suspiro- se entero que faltaste al juego.

-¿Qué? –apretó el móvil con fuerzas. -¿Pero como…

-Ni yo lo se, simplemente llego a preguntarle a mamá donde has estado y demás… esta, molesto.

Se le revolvió el estomago, sintiendo una enorme pesadez en su cuerpo. –Voy… para allá. –contesto sin ánimos y colgó.

-Vete ya. Cualquier cosa te aviso. Lo prometo. –le aseguro el padre de Takao.

-Si, muchas gracias. –hizo una leve reverencia y salió rápidamente del hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-…Si Midorima, yo se que cuidar de tus socios es importante. –Siempre le hablaba con tanta formalidad, que si no fuera porque se parecían tanto físicamente, la gente no pensaría que eran padre e hijo. –Pero esto es ridículo, faltar a un partido de campeonato solo por ir a cuidar a ese jovencito que ni de familia reconocida es. Si fuera el caso contrario, al menos lo entendería. –se ajusto los lentes molesto.

-Primero, el partido no era de campeonato, solo era un partido amistoso para reclutar estudiantes a la escuela. Y segundo, Takao no es un socio, papá…- suspiro pesadamente. –Es un… amigo.

-Amigo, socio, para mí es lo mismo. Si pueden ayudarte a crecer monetariamente, bienvenido, si no, no entiendo cual es el caso de entablar relaciones de ese tipo.

-Ese es TU problema, que no sabes cual es la diferencia. –se esforzaba para no alzarle la voz a su propio padre.

-No y ni me interesa. –dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. -Prepárate, este tipo de irresponsabilidades no son bienvenidas en los Midorima. A partir de mañana vendrás conmigo y es una orden. –cerro la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Shintaro aferrándose con fuerza al borde de la cama, mientras aun permanecía sentado en ella, apretando los dientes, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Prometiste no dejarme solo… Takao… -murmuro.- por favor despierta…

…despierta…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Y bien?

¿Qué les pareció?

Disculpen si estuvo medio fofo o aburridon, pero esto también dará pie para el siguiente capitulo, que lo subiré, si Dios quiere, el domingo :3 después de las 7 de la noche.

También les tengo otra noticia, ya me voy acercando al final… por lo que… prepárense, porque desde ahora se los digo bellezas, el capitulo final será dividido en 2 partes, porque ya casi lo tengo terminado.  
Así es… como leyeron, ya casi, y eso es debido a que siempre que comienzo una historia, se como quiero el principio y el final, pero lo que lo que a veces me cuesta es desarrollar la parte de en medio, es decir, los eventos que llevaran a los protagonistas de la "A" a la "Z"… pero bueno, esa ya es otra historia. X3

Y como siempre, Muchas Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, leyendo esta historia que con amor, escribo para todas(os) Uds. ^u^  
Se despide, con abrazos y mordidas.

Mely Wolf.

pd: Meli, en serio perdón! Pense que de verdad había puesto tu nombre en el capi anterior! Pero igual, ya sabes que te mando un fuerte abrazo! Porque también sigues aquí! :'3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Más de 30 días

Holaaap bellaz señoritas! :D  
Les traje capitulo versión "Libro de anatomía" EHHHH! xDD  
Disculpen de antemano, si tiene faltas de horrorgrafía y redacción lela, no tuve tiempo de checarlo.  
Pero bueno…  
No las entretengo mucho… así que a leer… ;3  
Nos vemos al final…! :D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 17**

Tic Tac.

Una y otra vez.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban, haciendo el único ruido en su silenciosa habitación.

El sol, ya había salido hace un par de horas y otra vez, había pasado otra noche sin dormir bien.

Su mente se alborota, hasta altas horas de la madrugada, para conciliar el sueño solo una hrs., despertar nuevamente con el amanecer, y quedarse así todo el día, como ya le ha estado sucediendo desde que salió del hospital, hace más de un mes.

Y hace más de 30 días, que no sabe nada de él.

Aunque Shintaro sabe mucho de su condición, de sus avances y de cómo se encuentra.

El celular, con ese tono meloso, resonó fuerte y claro en su habitación, a pesar de que provenía de la otra, de la de su hermana. Escucho el abrir de la puerta y el como ella bajaba rápidamente las escaleras para que él no pudiera escuchar nada. Otra vez.

Abrazo su almohada con fuerzas, hundiendo su cara en ella. _¿Por qué le hablaba a su hermana y no a él? ¿Por qué, si quería saber como estaba, le marcaba a todos, menos a él? ¿Acaso estaba asustado? ¿Acaso pensaba que le gritaría o algo por él estilo? ¿Desde cuando Shintaro se había vuelto una… oveja? _Podría ser tímido, ¡pero no cobarde!, de eso estaba muy seguro…

Pero ahora lo evade.

Y eso le duele. Mucho. Porque lo cuida desde las sombras y él lo necesita consigo, así como lo tuvo durante los 7 largos días en el hospital.

Lo necesita… aunque ya no sean nada…

Aquel día, el 8vo., cuando despertó, pudo escuchar claramente una dulce y suave voz que de inmediato reconoció.

Primero tuvo que acostumbrarse a la luz, pues sus ojos llevaban cerrados días enteros aunque él no lo sabía. Porque para él, los días no habían pasado. Se le había detenido el tiempo en el "_me voy a casar_" y "_serás mi mejor recuerdo_".

Así que, cuando abrió los ojos, su madre lo miraba con cálidas lagrimas que caían en su mejilla hasta perderse a un costado de la cama. Su hermana estaba igual y su padre, siendo hombre de vieja escuela, simplemente las aguanto.

No entendía nada, y luego vino el shock.

_¿Qué le había pasado… ¡que!? ¿Un accidente? ¿Un ebrio? ¿Una operación? ¿Cuidados intensivos? ¿8 días? ¡WTF!_

Todo eso era demasiado, para su aun muy lastimado cuerpo que sufría los estragos de las emociones, y su muy revuelta mente con tanto que pensar. Sumado a eso, él dolor que sintió en su pecho, cuando no le vio ahí. _¿Qué tal, que en esos días que estuvo dormido, se había casado?_

Pero gracias a Oha Asa que no fue así. Porque, aunque no le pregunto directamente a sus padres por él, una enfermera muy amablemente le pregunto por el joven peliverde, que si ya había venido a visitarlo, que se pondría muy contento en cuanto supiera que estaba bien, que ya había despertado.

Al principio no entendió. Pero solo le basto, con voltear a ver la mesa que había a un costado de su cama y conto. 7 objetos. 7 lucky ítems y entonces comprendió. No le había dejado solo…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo el oso azul con fuerzas, bajo la mirada preocupada de la enfermera que no sabía que hacer con el paciente que lloriqueaba a moco tendido. _¿Qué sentir? ¿Qué pensar?_ Ese día jamás le dijo que lo había dejado de querer ni mucho menos, le había hablado con la verdad, y ahora se preguntaba… _¿por qué sus padres arreglaron esa boda?_ Tantas preguntas, que quería hacerle en cuanto lo viera…

Pero ese día, no llego.

Luego de pasar otra semana más en el hospital, bajo minuciosas observaciones, le dieron de alta. Al llegar a su casa, su habitación estaba perfectamente limpia, preparada, para su llegada y Midorima, seguía sin aparecer. _¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quería verlo?_

Después descubrió que Shintaro se comunicaba con su hermana al menos 2 veces al día, preguntando por él. Pero cada vez que quería contestar o que los descubría hablando por celular, Nana "sutilmente" le decía en clave, que "el Halcón había dejado el nido" y colgaban.

No tenia manera de contactarse con Midorima. No contestaba su celular, ni mensajes, ni correos. E ir a su casa seria un riesgo, pues no sabia que sucedía en el lugar. A las 3 semanas, se canso de intentarlo, pues su hermana no cedía.

_Bruja malvada_. Porque no sabia lo mucho que dolía que él marcara, que preguntara todos los días por como estaba y no tenerlo cerca. Solo quería escuchar su voz, aunque fuera solo un momento.

Y ahora estaba ahí, abrazando su almohada. Bajo el silencio de las semanas que tenia sin salir, en parte, porque su cuerpo aun sentía los leves estragos del accidente y la medicación, _aunque esto más bien ya era una simple excusa_, y en parte porque en realidad, no quería, estaba demasiado triste, como para sonreír.

Volvió a acurrucarse en su cama, poniéndose boca arriba, soltando un profundo suspiro.

Un mes y una semana, desde la última vez, que rompió a llorar.

Escucho el timbre y la voz de Nana al abrir la puerta. Cerro los ojos, oyendo levemente que charlaba con alguien y casi muere del susto, gritando, cuando abrieron la puerta de su habitación de golpe.

-¡Takaocchi…! –ahí estaba parado frente a él, con el pie extendido a todo lo largo, su rubio amigo que tampoco había dejado de visitarlo desde hace semanas.

-Kise-chan… -lo miro molesto, pegado a la pared sujetando fuerte su camisa. –¡Casi me provocas un infarto! ¿¡Que no recuerdas que aun estoy un poco delicado!?

-Tonterías. Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que saliste del hospital. –le sonrió apoyando sus manos en sus caderas.- Solo quieres andar holgazaneando. –vio como el modelo, empezó a revolotear por su cuarto, sacando ropa de los cajones del armario. –Vístete…- le lanzo una muda de ropa cómoda y limpia a la cama y se dedico a sacar la pelota de básquet que guardaba también en ese lugar y un par de zapatillas. Volvió a verlo. -¿Qué?

El azabache lo vio incrédulo.

-¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que te vista yo o que? Tienes que apurarte, lo demás nos están esperando en la cancha.

-Espera… ¿Qué? –seguía sin entender nada.

-Que iras a jugar básquet con nosotros, genio. – Kise sonrió de lado, provocando una sonrisa en el azabache al comprender que estaba usando el mismo leguaje sarcástico que él.

-Pero…

-Nada de "pero", te estuvimos llamando y no contestabas. Así que tuve que venir hasta aquí para obligarte a mover ese holgazán trasero. Hace mucho que no juegas y ya te debes estar oxidando.

El moreno lo miro, ampliando más su sonrisa, pero de inmediato bajo el rostro viendo la ropa que le había aventando a la cama con algo de tristeza. Kise camino hasta la cama, sentándose a su lado.

-Estas muy flacucho.

-Es que no he comido bien.

-Mooo Takaocchi, la ultima vez te dije que debías alimentarte bien. –hizo un mohín con sus labios.- Tu cuerpo ya funciona un 80% en su totalidad, pero aun necesita reponer muchas energías.

-Lo se… -suspiro de nuevo.- es solo que… -no sabía que decir, en cierta parte estaba feliz de que su amigo fuera a visitarlo, por otro lado, tampoco tenia muchas ganas de que los demás notaran su tristeza.

-Vamos… - el rubio se levanto de la cama, jalando de las manos del azabache obligándolo a levantarse. – Aun es verano y tienes un par de amigos allá afuera que mueren por verte.

-Esta bien… - sonrió de manera sincera y se cambio rápidamente, poniéndose sus zapatillas y tomando el balón de basket.

Ambos muchachos bajaron las escaleras platicando como un par de loros.

-Mamá… - menciono el moreno, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, mientras su madre terminaba de lavar los platos de la comida. –Voy a salir…

-Esta bien cariño, solo no te sobre esfuerces y vayas a llegar tarde. –lo miro de reojo, sonriendo.

-No mamá lo prometo… -se acerco, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para salir rápidamente hacia a la puerta de la casa.

La señora salió de la cocina, limpiándose las manos en el delantal, mirando como ambos jovencitos salían del hogar, Kise volteo un momento a ver a la madre del azabache, leyendo en sus labios un "Gracias", para corresponderlo con una sonrisa y echarse a caminar detrás de Takao.

Kazunari también sabia que el motivo porque el toda la kiseki estuviera al pendiente de él, _incluyendo Akashi_, era porque Midorima se los había pedido, pero también sus preocupaciones hacia su persona, era de manera sincera. Al menos Kise se lo había demostrado, por lo que no pudo negarse en ir a jugar basket con él.

Al llegar al parque, después de una larga platica y bromas, miro que efectivamente, ya casi todos estaban ahí: Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara y Himuro.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, se decepciono un poco, al no ver a Midorima en la reunión, tenia la ligera esperanza de poder encontrarlo en el lugar. Algo que no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

-¡Miren quien ya decidió salir! –dijo con voz chillona, alegre y lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno no se enfrascara en tristes pensamientos.

Todos los que estaban en la cancha, voltearon a verlos, sonriendo.

-Takao-kun…- sonrió Kuroko al verlo.

-Hey! Takao How are you? – Kagami se acerco acariciándole la cabeza. De un momento a otro se vio rodeado.

-Vayaaaa… -sonrió Aomine en forma burlona. – Pensé que venían hincados o algo por el estilo, tardaron demasiado.

-Lo siento. –se llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza.- Lo que pasa es que no había escuchado sus llamadas y estaba… dormido. –sonrió, sintiendo un peso en su cabeza.

-Mooo ¡Hola Takao-chin! – menciono Atsushi recostando su barbilla en la cabeza del azabache detrás de él. –Me alegro mucho de verte, toma… -le extendió al frente una bolsa de color rosa. –Son fresas con chocolate. Tus favoritas.

Takao la sostuvo con sus manos, mirando a Himuro que le sonreía frente a él.

-Atsushi quiso pasar a la dulcería antes de llegar al lugar, sabía que esta vez si vendrías. –Kazunari vio a Himuro y luego la bolsa, brillándole los ojos, de todas maneras, tenia mucho tiempo que no comida un postre.

-Muchas gracias… -sonrió.- En serio…

-Si si si, todos estamos contentos porque el Halconcito ya esta aquí, pero venimos a jugar. – dijo el peliazul rascándose la barriga.- Entiendan que me muero de ganas patearle el culo a Bakagami.

-¿A quien estas llamado Bakagami? ¡Ganguro!

-¿A quien llamas Ganguro? ¡Bakagami!

-Ay dios, ya empezaron con sus escenas de matrimonio. –Kise expulso aire fastidiado.

-Deja los calmo… -Kuroko se acerco al par, que ya estaban vociferándose obscenidades, clavando sus dedos en las costillas de los dos mayores.

-¡TETSU, KUROKO! –ambos gritaron adoloridos, apretando el área lastimada con sus manos. Provocando en Takao una ligera risa.

-Ya esta Kise-kun, ahora procede a hacer el juego…

Después de hacer el sorteo, los equipos fueron divididos e jugadores. El primero se conformo por Kagami, Tatsuya, Kise y Takao. El segundo, por Aomine, Murasakibara, y Kuroko.

Así fue, que el partido amistoso dio comienzo, extendiéndose por más de una hora y media sin que ambos equipos dieran tregua, sin permitir que algunos de los dos anoten puntos, y por lo tanto, sin poder romper el empate que hasta hace 15 minutos llevaban.

Kise trotaba agotado, hasta el banco que había en la cancha del parque siendo seguido por los demás.

-Por Kami, estoy agotado… -tomo la botella del banco, abriéndola para beber agua con desesperación, y mojando sus cabellos rubios con lo que había sobrado, para refrescarse. Se sentó de espaldas frente al banco. –En serio, tomemos un descanso, luego haremos el desempate.

-Opino lo mismo… -Takao se sentó en el banco, tomando también una botella con agua, al lado de Himuro y Kuroko, que respiraban agitados ante el partido tan demandante.

Kagami se boto boca abajo en el césped debajo del árbol y Aomine cerca de Kise boca arriba, extendiéndole el rubio una botella con agua a su novio. Murasakibara se acerco a la mochila que había llevado, sacando de ella de una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Murasakibara-kun, te va a hacer daño. –lo vio Kuroko, mientras el grandulón ya engullía un puñado de frituras.

-Mooo es que tengo hambre…

-Tu siempre tienes hambre… -le excepto Kagami, viéndolo con algo de asco. Lo que menos se le antojaba era comer con tanto calor y ejercicio.

Kazunari veía al grandulón casi con la misma expresión que el pelirojo, cuando un par de voces conocidas para él, llamo su atención. Se asomo ligeramente estirando su cuello, sin levantarse del lugar, mirando sobre el arbusto.

-Oigan…- musito Takao, observando con detenimiento las dos siluetas que paseaban por el lugar. –¿Ese no es su ex-capitán?. –señalo con su dedo, siendo rodeado en menos de un segundo por los demás presentes, mirando a las dos personas.

-¿Ese es Akashicchi? ¿y esta con…? – Kise abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Ese no es… ¿Nijimura-senpai? – achico los ojos Aomine intentando enfocarlo mejor. –Si es Nijimura-senpai.

-¡Mooo increíble! Eso quiere decir, que lo que dijo Himurocchi aquel día era verdad…

-Vaya, estoy sorprendido… – menciono Kuroko sin cambiar su expresión.

-Si, se te nota un chingo. ¡AY! – se quejo Aomine bastante adolorido, en cuanto sintió nuevamente la mano de Kuroko clavarse en el mismo lugar que antes. Kagami se echo a reír fuerte.

-Bueno, eso es normal. –dijo Himuro sin sorprenderse al igual que el peli-lila. –Son novios…

-¿¡NOVIOS!? –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, escondiéndose inmediatamente detrás del árbol y los arbustos, en cuanto Akashi se detuvo y giro medio cuerpo buscando con la mirada fría, ese conjunto de voces, voces que le eran taaaaan familiares.

-¿Qué pasa Akashi? –lo miro de reojo Nijimura, deteniéndose, sosteniendo su mano.

-Nada… -sonrió ligeramente al sentir sus dedos abrazarse a los suyos. –Sigamos Shuuzou-san.

-Ya te dije que me quites el "san" –apretó un poco más su mano.

-Eso lo hare cuando tu me llames por mi nombre.- ambos siguieron caminando, pero Akashi no dejo de mirar con la colilla del ojo, ni un momento hacia el lugar donde provenían las voces.

-Eso estuvo cerca… -suspiro Takao aliviado.

-¡Pero que lindoooo…! –canturreo el modelo emocionado y ligeramente sonrojado. –Nuestro capitán al fin ha encontrado el amor.

-O alguien que lo controle… -manifiesto el peliazul, sentándose en el banco. Sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Kazunari y Tatsuya.

-No seas grosero Aominecchi, deberías estar feliz por nuestro capitán. –le regaño.- Ahora que lo pienso.- se llevo un dedo índice a la barbilla, ladeando la cabeza.- ¡Deberíamos hacer una reunión! ¡O salir todos juntos al Karaoke! – dijo emocionado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, menos con Akashi, no esta invitado!

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron Kagami y Takao al mismo tiempo, con Tatsuya riendo ligeramente, la parecer ya conocía la historia.

-No quieren saber…- el rubio se avergonzó, al recordarlo.

-Íbamos algo seguido al karaoke en aquellos tiempos de Teiko, y una vez se nos ocurrió invitar a Akashi-kun –inició la historia el chico fantasma.

-¿Akashi canta? –volvieron a repetir juntos Kagami y Takao.

-Si… pero se equivocó en letra, así que le ordeno al dueño del karaoke que cambiara la letra de la canción porque estaba equivocada y no él.

-¿QUÉ? – mencionaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo el pelirojo y el azabache sonriendo ante tal locura.

-Eso era cuando Akashi estaba con su "yo soy absoluto" y "jamás me equivoco" –dijo el moreno canela haciendo una voz burlona.

-Sabia que eran Uds… -sonrió, como solo sabe hacerlo un yandere, mirándolos a todos de manera asesina.

Ellos gritaron, levantándose rápidamente de sus lugares, corriendo a unos metros de él, menos Kuroko y Murasakibara, que comía unas gomitas azucaradas con su expresión aburrida. –Hola Akachin.

-Hola Atsushi, Tetsuya. –les miro cortes, para caminarse de inmediato frente a los muchachos. -Deberían aprender cual es su lugar. – Akashi comenzó a hacer una especie de baile donde les "quebró el tobillo" a todos, tirándolos de culo al piso.

-Vete a la mierda Akashi. – todos voltearon a ver a Daiki, pálidos, era hombre muerto.

-Te extrañaremos Aomine…O tal vez no. –dijo Kuroko sin inmutar su expresión.

-¡No Akashi no le hagas nada! – lo abrazo Kise dramáticamente por las piernas cuando el pelirojo saco un par de tijeras de sus mangas. –Ya sabes como es este imbécil, perdónale la vida.

-¡No me llames imbécil! –le grito molesto Aomine.

-Ya déjalos Akashi, ya sabes como son… -se encamino entre los arbustos Nijimura.

Pero hubo algo, que llamo la atención de todos. Una risa, que hace más de un mes no escuchaban, si bien no era tan escandalosa, era lo suficientemente fuerte para haberlos echo callar a todos, mirándole. Takao reía, mucho, abrazando su barriga aun tirado en el piso.

-Takaocchi… - susurro el rubio, con sus ojos brillando de alegría, ligeramente sonrojado. Él mejor que nadie sabia por la tristeza que había estado pasando Kazunari desde que salió del hospital sin saber nada de Midorimacchi, y el escucharlo, aunque sea un poco alegre, le tranquilizaba sobremanera. Todos como él, también sonrieron.

-Vaya, parece que ya estas mejor. – ladeo su sonrisa Nijimura, extendiéndole la mano que muy amigablemente le estrecho Takao, levantándole del suelo.

-Si, muchas gracias… de verdad. Por todo.–le sonrió Kazunari con todos sus dientes, porque Nijimura, había sido quien se lo había llevado al hospital en su auto, cuando ocurrió el accidente. Le estaba muy agradecido.

-No tienes que agradecer, Takao-kun… -Shuuzou vio a su alrededor y noto que faltaba alguien. -¿Y Midorima? Pensé que estaría aquí.

El rostro de Takao se entristeció rápidamente, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Es complicado…-menciono Kagami.

-Ya veo… -el pelinegro volteo a ver a su pareja, que también lo miraba con sus ojos desiguales comunicándose mudamente.

-Kazunari…- el moreno alzo la mirada hacia el pelirojo menor, que lo observaba serio. –No es que Shintaro no haya querido venir a verte.

-No tienes que expli…

-Déjame terminar. –le interrumpió Akashi.- él motivo porque el que no ha podido visitarte es porque su papá lo ha mantenido ocupado todas estas vacaciones con algunos tramites, movimientos y cosas que debe aprender de las empresas que poseen. –Takao lo miraba en silencio. –Llega hasta altas horas de la noche y se lo vuelve a llevar temprano. Ha estado así desde que él señor Midorima se entero que falto a un partido por ir a cuidarte. Pero eso no es todo… –Akashi suspiro, bajo la mirada expectante de todos.- Se que no debo ser yo quien te lo diga, pero a estas alturas mereces una explicación y aunque Shintaro ha querido escaparse por venir a verte, no ha podido hallar la manera y queda poco tiempo. El motivo por el que él se casa, es porque su familia esta apunto de irse a la quiebra.

Todos los miraron estupefactos.

-Su papá es un gran socio de otra compañía poderosa como la de ellos. Y la única manera en que no terminen en la calle… ya la sabes. Los detalles del acuerdo, tampoco me los menciono de manera profunda, pero por lo que me explico…-expreso serio. -no tiene otra salida…

Takao apretó los puños con fuerza. Si no hubiera corrido ese día, si hubiera escuchado la explicación que tenia que darle…

-¿Y Shin… lo han visto? ¿Cómo esta? –pregunto preocupado por su chico y lo más claro que pudo, no quería que se le quebrara la voz.

-No es que, quisiéramos dejarle solo… -le miro Kuroko, apoyando su mano en su hombro.

-El problema es que Midorimacchi nos evita. A todos. Aunque le decimos que lo podríamos ir a alcanzar al lugar donde este… él simplemente… –dijo Kise con deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Shin chan…-susurro siendo imperceptible para los demás.- …otra vez esta… ¿solo? –su pecho punzo. – quiero estar con él… la debe estar pasando muy mal…

-Escúchame bien. –se acerco Akashi a Takao. –hace un par de horas hable con Shintaro, mañana al parecer irán a una restaurant donde habrá una especie de reunión con otros empresarios para entablar una posible unión. El lugar se llama Daigo. Su padre no te ha visto, por lo que podrás hablarle sin problemas.

Takao solo asintió con la cabeza…  
No tenía nada que perder…

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, sonrió.  
Al menos había sido un buen día. Pudo ver a sus amigos, jugar un rato baloncesto y ahora entendía más lo que había sucedido con su Shin chan. Mañana, sin dudas, iría al lugar, y sin importar como, lo vería.

Abrió la puerta.

-¡Estoy en casa! –grito fuerte y claro, como hace mucho que no lo hacia.

-Bienvenido a casa Kazu-chan. –le miro su madre con una cálida sonrisa, asomada por el marco de la pared que da hacia la sala.

-Oye mamá… -dejo la pelota de básquet en el suelo, junto a su mochila. –Te importaría si mañana…

-¡ONII CHAAAAAN! –su hermana grito, asustando a todos en la casa, escuchando el golpeteo de sus pies en la segunda plantan, bajando las escaleras de manera apresurada, tropezando. Que si no fuese porque su hermano corrió rápidamente hacia ella cachándola habría sufrido un peligroso accidente.

-¡Nana! ¿Qué que puta madre te pasa!? –le grito su madre fúrica.

-¡L-Luego me regañas mamá! –se aparto de los brazos de su hermano.

-Y ahora tu que… -Takao la miro abrumado.

-¡Cállate y escúchame! –su hermana lo miro preocupada, eso lo puso de nervios.- Me acaba de hablar Yuki, sus padres le acaban de dar la noticia a ella y a su hermano de que han adelantado la boda. ¡Mido-chan se casa mañana!

Kazunari, palideció.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Su madre lo miro preocupada y entendió lo que haría a continuación. No lo detendría.

Reacciono, sacando su celular y la cartera que estaba dentro de su mochila de manera desesperada. -¡Vuelvo más tarde! – grito, para que su padre también lo escuchara deslizando la puerta de su casa, quedándose petrificado en el lugar, cortándosele la respiración, en cuanto lo vio ahí parado. A la persona, que más quería ver…

Lo jalo del brazo, llevándolo afuera de su hogar abrazándolo con fuerzas.

La hermana de Takao se acerco casi de manera silenciosa hacia la puerta, cerrándola. Dándoles privacidad, en medio de la oscura calle.

-Shin…chan… -la voz de Kazunari tembló, aferrándose a él con fuerzas.

Más de diez minutos demoraron abrazados, sin decir una sola palabra. Sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos, que tenían más 30 días sin poder tocarse, notando como Shintaro lo aferraba más a su cuerpo, obligándolo a pararse de puntillas.

-Estas muy delgado… -por fin rompió el silencio, sin dejar de sostener con sus dedos vendados la cabeza del azabache recostada en su hombro.

-Tu también… -paso las manos por su espalda, que conocía mejor que nadie por la cantidad de veces que le había robado caricias, sintiendo con más claridad, sus huesos.-Shin…-deslizo sus manos hacia su rostro, sin que Midorima dejara de abrazarlo. Obligándolo a verle. –Tampoco has dormido bien… -acaricio sus mejillas, sin apartar la mirada de esos hermosos orbes verdes, cargados de tristeza, con pronunciadas ojeras a su alrededor detrás de esos cristales.

-Tu tampoco… -acaricio su rostro con mano derecha, notando también sus pronunciadas ojeras, sin dejar de aferrarlo a su cuerpo. –Takao yo…

-No te preocupes… -rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, recostando su mejilla izquierda con la contraria, hablándole casi al oído. - No te vayas a enojar con Akashi… pero, me lo ha contado todo. –lo abrazo con más fuerzas en cuanto percibió el cuerpo contrario tensarse. – Ahora entiendo porque debes casarte…

-Por favor… perdóname…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

-No tengo porque, en realidad no es tu culpa. No eres mal hijo… solo te tocaron mayores responsabilidades y deberes para con tu familia. Ahora lo comprendo… discúlpame a mi por no haberlo hecho antes… -dijo lo ultimo en un hilo de voz, aferrándose a la necesidad de ser fuerte y no llorar.

-Tenias tus motivos… no lo dije de la manera correcta y apropiada. Nunca se me ha dado bien el comunicarme… -acaricio su cabello con ternura. ¡Dios, como le hacia falta abrazarlo!… -Takao… -el moreno pudo notar como se le cortaba la voz. –Me acaban de avisar... que han adelantado la boda…

-¿Te casas mañana? –Midorima asintió con la cabeza, aferrándolo un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Pero yo… necesitaba verte… Ya que no nos volveremos a ver hasta el final del verano. Cuando inicien las clases… -suspiro de manera deprimente.

-Si… es verdad… -Kazunari llevo sus dedos a la cabeza del mayor, jugueteando con su cabello. –Al menos me alegra que tu papá no haya decidido cambiarte de escuela. Así podrás ayudarme con el equipo… _así podre seguir a tu lado_...

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Sin romper el abrazo. Sin saber que sus pensamientos estaban sincronizados, rogando a Dios, a Oha Asa, a cualquier deidad, que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento y no volviera a avanzar nunca más… pero la realidad no era así, era cruel y despiadada… con pruebas inevitables, que solo debes aprender a superar…

-Shin… Mañana iré a tu boda. –murmuro.

-¿Qué? –lo aparto unos pocos metros de su cuerpo, impresionado. - No Takao…

-Escúchame… por favor. –Midorima lo vio perplejo, sin entender. – La única manera en que se nos meta a la cabeza a los dos, que tu y yo ya no seremos nada, es viviendo esta realidad… juntos.

-Pero, Takao… -cerro los ojos, suspirando con tristeza. Su moreno lo entendía bien. Si había algo que nunca le pediría es ser su amante, por respeto a su futura esposa, pero sobre todo, por respeto a él. Porque lo valora tanto, que sabe que no es ningún plato de segunda mesa, ni alguien tan insignificante como para tener escondido.

Tomo su rostro… acariciando con la punta de su nariz su mejilla, perdiéndose en esos platinados ojos azules, que como los de él, también cargaba una profunda tristeza.

Su celular sonó.

Se separo de Takao, volviendo a su altura y porte recto, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón, el móvil.

-Shintaro, diga.

-¿Dónde estas Midorima? –Takao pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea, la voz molesta de su padre.

-Salí a caminar un momento, estoy cerca.

-Entonces ya regresa, tienes que dormir, no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde mañana.

-Si… ya voy. –mordió su labio inferior frustrado. Su padre corto la llamada.

Se miraron un momento, sin decir nada, a pocos metros de distancia el uno del otro.

-Takao… yo… -tomo sus mejillas con sus manos, acercando sus labios a los contrarios, pero el azabache bajo su rostro.

-No lo hagas… -La mirada de Takao se volvió cristalina. – Tenemos que respetar a tu futura esposa…

A Midorima se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. –Esta bien… -beso su frente, con fuerzas y profunda tristeza. –Ya… debo irme…

-Si…-sostuvo su mano, aferrándola con fuerzas. –Nos vemos mañana…

-Hasta mañana…- y la soltó.

Viendo como la silueta del mayor se perdía entre las oscuras calles. Giro su cuerpo, pero no pudo entrar a su casa. Se recostó de frente en la pared, dejándose caer de rodillas, tapando su boca con su mano derecha, evitando dar un grito de dolor, al sentir como sus amargas y abundantes lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

…

Aquella noche… La hermana de Shintaro entro a su habitación. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, al ver que su hermano, lloraba con fuerzas en silencio, con su rostro escondido entre sus piernas, aferrando el dije de Halcón con su mano.

Por lo que solo pudo acercarse a él, de manera silenciosa y abrazarlo con fuerzas, llorando junto a él.

Porque le dolía y mucho, verlo así, sentirse inútil por no poder hacer nada por él. Como él, que había hecho tanto por ella...

_¿Por qué la vida era así…cruel?_

_¿Por qué?_

___¿Por qué...?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Señoritas… que creen… ¿QUÉ CREEN?  
Efectivamente… el próximo capitulo es el Final…  
¿Y que creen?  
Qué sip, sera dividido de 2 partes…  
¿Y que creen?  
Me van a odiar, pero lo subiré hasta el sábado por la noche –se cubre antes de que le arrojen piedras en señal de protesta.- ¡Tengo tarea de maestría! D: y además, aun tengo que checar la redacción y saber exactamente en que punto lo voy a cortar, porque esta… laaaaargooooooo como Murasakibara :D (Joder! Insisto, soy un asco haciendo bromas xD ! )  
En fin… nos vemos en una semana… y veremos, si me aman o de plano me queman y me tiran al rio ganándome sus odios de por vida owó !

Se despide, con abrazos y mordidas.  
Mely Wolf.

Pd: Bonito inicio de semana :3  
Pd2: ¿Final feliz? ¿Final triste? ¿Final feliz? ¿Final triste? MUAJAJAJA –se frota las manos como un villano de película-


	19. Epílogo:My Happy Wedding

Ay chicas, chicas, chicas…  
… Nos leemos al final…  
-Se cubre por las posibles bombas nucleares(?)-

**Advertencia:** Preparen sus ojos… el capitulo es realmente largo como Murasakibara.

Y una disculpa por no haber llegado ayer, tuve una emergencia. u_u

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo Final**

_My "_Happy_"__ Wedding _

Part. 1

Miraba el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación, en silencio.

Sentando sobre el borde de su cama, se dedicaba a vislumbrar las nubes, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Porque a partir de hoy, su vida cambiaria, para siempre.

Era el día de su boda. Y se supone que debería estar contento ante ese acontecimiento. Daba un gran pasado hacía la madurez: sentar cabeza, formar una familia con el tiempo, dedicarse a su matrimonio.

Pero no era así. No podía estar feliz. Se casaría con alguien que sencillamente no ama.

Escucho el abrir de la puerta de su habitación.

La dulce y suave voz de su hermana, que lo llamaba, lo obligaron a voltear. Verla arreglada de esa manera tan bonita, con un vestido color azul de encaje que moldea perfectamente su figura, le saco una sonrisa. Su adoración, lucia realmente bellísima; aunque tuviera la cara algo maltratada, porque tampoco había dormido bien la noche anterior.

-Dice papá que es hora de irnos… o llegaremos tarde. - se acerco, en cuanto vio al peliverde levantándose de la que seria su cama hasta el día de hoy. Lo rodeo con sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que él con ternura, le devolvió.

-Bajo en un momento.-le regalo una sonrisa sutil.

-Si…-su hermana también le sonrió, pero sabía que esta vez no podía engañarla, ya que ella también, lo miraba con tristeza.

La joven rompió el abrazo saliendo de la habitación, dejándolo nuevamente a solas, parado frente al espejo que tiene en la puerta de su armario. Se acomodo las mangas de su traje, colocando perfectamente los gemelos y observo con detenimiento su elegante vestimenta.

Todo esta en admirables condiciones.

Menos su rostro, que luce realmente demacrado. En su piel, se reflejan los días que no ha comido bien. Y en sus ojos, un color morado alrededor, de la cantidad de noches que tenía sin dormir.

Dio un hondo suspiro, cerrando la puertesilla del closet, tomo el búho azul de su escritorio, y salió de su habitación.

Bajando las escaleras, pudo ver que su madre ya lo esperaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, feliz. Y que su padre, se paraba erguido con cierto orgullo por semejante "celebración".

No dijo nada, ignoro olímpicamente a sus progenitores caminando directamente a la limosina blanca que ya los esperaba afuera, seguido de su hermana, con aire abatido. Quería terminar con toda esa ridiculez de una buena vez.

Durante el trayecto, su madre le interrogaba acerca de cómo se sentía, si estaba nervioso, feliz, que no tuviera miedo, dándole ánimos a su manera, a lo que él solo atinaba en responder con monosílabos, mirando el paisaje a su alrededor desde la ventana de la limosina.

Ni siquiera quería dirigirles la mirada.

Perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, recordó el día en que su padre le dijo que tenían que hablar seriamente de hombre a hombre:

"-¿Qué? Olvídalo, no pienso hacerlo. –le alzo la voz del otro lado de su escritorio.

-No es necesario que te alteres… -le espeto, recostándose en el respaldo de su silla de ejecutivo, cruzándose de brazos. –No veo cual es el problema. Keiko-san siempre te ha caído muy bien, se conocen desde que eran niños. Es una chica modelo, con altas calificaciones, hermosa y de buenos modales. Es una mujer ideal, perfecta con la cual casarte.

-Ese es precisamente el problema…-le recrimino.- ¿Por qué debo casarme con ella? Ni siquiera me gusta.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo todo… – se levanto de su silla, rodeando el escritorio, poniéndose frente a su hijo. - No me digas, ¿ya estas enamorado? -sonrió de medio lado, que para Shintaro, más bien fue una especie de burla.

-Puede ser… -se ajusto los lentes, calmándose. Tenía la diminuta esperanza de que su padre lo comprendería en ese sentido.

-¡No me vengas con tonterías! Lo que sientes no es más que una vaga, placentera y cruel ilusión. Asistirán a la Universidad y simplemente se separan. No seas ridículo, Midorima. ¿A tu edad, que puedes saber del amor? –El mayor lo miro sumamente molesto, emoción que no pudo contener en la mirada y que no paso desapercibida para el señor.

-Mira hijo… -suspiro hondo, palmeándolo de los hombros, sujetándolos fuerte. –La realidad es, que tu padre a esta edad, aun comete errores, y algunos son graves. –Le miro serio.- Si la boda no se realiza, quedaremos en la calle. ¿Me captas? – El peliverde casi se cae al suelo, si no fuera porque le estaba dando la espalda al escritorio que lo sostuvo. Eso quería decir… _¿Que están apunto de irse a la quiebra?_

-Yo… - se sostuvo del escritorio, de todos modos ¿que tenia que ver una boda con todo esto? –es que simplemente no lo entiendo…

-Te lo explicare con más detalle otro día, debo irme a la junta. –miro su reloj de pulsera, para luego palmear la espalda de su hijo que aun seguía en estado de shock. – Tranquilo, pronto todo esto pasara y seguramente con el tiempo te enamoras de Keiko. Ya me los agradecerás… -y salió de su oficina, dejando a Shintaro con frustración acumulada, golpeando a puño cerrado el escritorio."

Si. Era cierto. A su edad, que podía saber él del amor. Pero en realidad, ¿A que edad exacta se conoce lo que realmente es el amor?

Para una pregunta tan compleja, una respuesta sencilla. A ninguna.

Y no es mas que un mocoso, eso también es cierto, pero este mocoso esta realmente seguro de una sola cosa en su corta vida: Lo ama. Y mejor aun, él también le ama. Que mejor placer en esta vida que vivir un amor correspondido. ¿No es así?

Si duraban o no, ese ya seria problema de ellos dos…

Pero ahora ya no lo sabría…

-_Vaya, estas realmente filosófico_…- pensó para si, le hubiera encantando poder decirle todo eso a su padre, pero como siempre, opto por quedarse callado y responderle como hijo, en un momento de verdadera necesidad.

Se quito los lentes con su mano derecha, acariciando sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. Vaya que esta cansado. Darle vueltas al mismo asunto, es realmente agotador.

Su hermana, que durante todo el trayecto estaba recostada en su brazo sujetando su mano izquierda con sus dos manos, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Habían llegado al "funeral de su libertad", como desde hace un tiempo le llamaba. Un nombre bastante trágico y ridículo en realidad, pero era así como lo sentía.

Bajaron de la limosina. Saludaron a todos los invitados del lugar, familiares, amigos y en su mayoría, pura gente adinerada con sus rostros hipócritas fingiendo estar "felices" por ti.

Odiaba tener que sonreír por pura cortesía.

Se acerco a saludar a los que serian sus suegros en menos de dos horas, cuando una cabellera rubia llamo su atención. Se sorprendió mucho de verlos ahí, se quedo por un momento sin habla, acercándose de inmediato a sus ex-compañeros, que estaban parados en las escaleras frente a las puertas de la iglesia.

-Midorima. – dijo Otsubo saludándolo con la mano en el aire.

-U-Uds. que hacen… -seguía sin poder creerlo.

-Tu padre nos ha llamado. –menciono Kimura.

-Al parecer, el novio se rehusaba a tener padrinos, así que nos pidió el favor. –Miyaji sonrió de medio lado. –No pudimos negarnos.

Los tres antiguos titulares de Shutoku lo miraron expectantes.

-¿Seguro estas bien… Midorima? –la pregunta de Otsubo encerraba otras interrogantes.

-En realidad, no. –se ajusto los lentes, fingiendo como si nada de esto le importara, no quería seguir reflejando su tristeza.- Pero no tengo otra opción…

-Vaya. No se que decirte. – Kimura le palmeo ligeramente la espalda, en señal de apoyo. –Supongo que con el tiempo, todo estará bien.

-Sí… supongo.

-La novia ya viene en camino. –vociferó el Señor Tanaka, padre de la novia. –llega en 15 minutos.

Luego del aviso, Shintaro no dijo nada más. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando su celular, miro la hora: 13:45 pm y aun no había señales de Takao.

Suspiro. No lo culparía si al final no asistía, de todos modos ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría asistir a la boda de su ex –pareja?. Se dirigió ahora a la carpeta de mensajes y releyó, por millonésima vez su predicción del día:

"_Cáncer:  
__La puerta hacia la felicidad, esta más cerca de lo que piensas. Solo debes hacer lo correcto. Tu lucky ítem de hoy es: un búho color azul_"

-En realidad esta es una oportunidad para mi. –susurro al lado de Taisuke. -Ahora que Takao esta nuevamente soltero. Llego una nueva oportunidad.

-Miyaji… -el ex-capitán de Shutoku, miro reprobatoriamente al rubio ante el comentario. Midorima molesto, apretó con fuerzas el búho al escucharlo.

-No puedo creer que viniera. –dijo Kimura mirando en dirección a las rejas que daban acceso a la iglesia.

Alzo la vista hacia la misma dirección, viéndolo correr, acomodándose el traje. Su presencia lo tranquilizo de muchas maneras.

-Pensé que no vendrías… Takao. - lo observo mientras el pelinegro subía las escaleras ajustándose la corbata. El traje realmente le quedaba bien, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente de tan solo pensarlo.

-No podría haberte dejado aquí plantado, ¿o sí? Shin chan~ – le sonrío.

Entonces escucharon el claxon; y apenas se habían dirigido unas cuantas palabras.

Kazunari tomo el búho que estaba en la mano vendada de Shintaro, con la cabeza agachada para que su cabello le cubriera la mitad del rostro. -Bien, es hora de que tome mi lugar junto al resto del equipo…- le sonrío, tan cargado de tristeza, que Midorima se sintió morir.

La novia bajo del vehículo y todos los invitados, junto con el novio tomaron sus respectivos lugares dentro de la iglesia.

-Vaya…-comento Miyaji- para ser la novia, no se ve muy feliz. –Lo que hizo pensar a Takao en la posibilidad de que si a la chica también la estaban obligando a casarse.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse por toda la inmensa edificación. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

En cuanto su novia se acerco siendo entregada por su padre, la tomo de la mano, ayudándola a subir los últimos escalones, quedando ambos frente al altar.

-… ¿No se supone que las novias deberían estar felices por el día de su boda? – pregunto, viéndola de reojo, con la marcha nupcial aun de fondo.

-¿Y no se supone que el novio debería estar nervioso. Sintiendo muchas emociones porque por fin sentara cabeza con su "amada"? –contesto a modo de sarcasmo.

-Que chistosa…-se ajusto los lentes. La novia, miro con detenimiento el rostro del peliverde, soltando una risita.

-¿Qué sucede? –la miro dudoso.

-Te ves de la mierda…

-Vaya, que dulce. No entiendo cual es la chica de "buenos modales" que tanto describía mi padre.

-Ni yo veo al galante príncipe azul. Me estoy casando con un sapo.

Ambos se miraron serios, soltando al instante una silenciosa carcajada. Recobrando la compostura de inmediato en cuanto el sacerdote los regaño por lo bajo, ya que la ceremonia daría comienzo.

"Muy buenos días. Estamos reunidos aquí el día de hoy para celebrar…"

-Recuérdame que hacemos aquí… -la joven bajo el rostro, acariciando su vestido de novia que en otro momento le hubiera causado tanta alegría llevar.

-Asunto de negocios. –escupió, porque todo ese teatrito era simplemente eso, negocios.

-Estúpidos burócratas. –musito.

-Jum, al menos tenemos algo en común. –miro a la novia, esbozando una minúscula sonrisa.

"Que esta pareja a deseado unirse en sagrado matrimonio…"

-¿Qué pasa? –ahora ella lo vio incrédula.

-Es que veo que todo esto de la boda no te ha afectado. Luces perfecta. –se ajusto los lentes.

-Se llama maquillaje, tonto. –sonrió de vuelta, para volver a quedarse callados viendo al sacerdote.

"Ya que el amor ha decidido reinar en sus corazones…"

-Dime algo… -la novia volvió a alzar el rostro, prestándole atención. -¿Tu… estas de acuerdo con todo esto?

-Claro que no. Pero no tengo otra opción, es una alianza que va a beneficiar monetariamente a la familia… -ladeo una risita con reproche. – Como si lo necesitáramos… ambas familias estamos podridas en dinero…

-_Si supieras la realidad…_ -pensó el ojiverde. -¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Supongo que por la misma razón que tu. –respiro hondo.- Se nos han cumplido todos nuestros caprichos. Como negarme a esto sin importar que este… enamorada. –en lo ultimo se escucho una nota de tristeza y frustración.

-¿El vino a la boda?

-Si… Quiso venir aunque yo no quería. Esta sentando en la tercera banca, es el chico peli-rojo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban?

-3 años…

-… Lo… lamento. -el peliverde no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amiga, ya que tendría que ser su amado quien estuviera al lado de Keiko y no él.

-Mido chan.

-¿Si?

-Tu también… ¿Has tenido que dejar a alguien atrás?

-Si… -respondió con un deje de suma tristeza.

-¿Esta aquí?

"Y así los NOVIOS…"

-el sacerdote los vio cabreado a los dos, que seguían sin prestarle atención.-

Los dos bajaron la cabeza apenados, aunque solo permanecieron callados un par de segundos.

-¿Vez al chico guapo de cabello negro semi-largo, sentado junto a un rubio cara de culo? –susurro.

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué pasa Miyaji? –lo miro extraño Kimura.

-Creo que están hablando mal de mi… -observo molesto al ojiverde.

-¿El de ojos azules? – la novia miro sobre su hombro a Kazunari.

-Es él…

-¡E.. –se tapo la boca con ambas manos antes de gritar. Sus mejillas amenazaban con explotar por el sonrojo. –Entonces tu…

-No se si lo sea en realidad. Solo estoy seguro de que a él… lo quiero más de lo que me podría quererme a mi mismo. –la chica lo observo con ternura por sus palabras.

Pero…¿Que podían hacer? Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, ignorando al sacerdote sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que esas palabras, resonaron fuerte dentro de la mente de Midorima:

"Tengan en cuenta que el verdadero amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos, grandes sacrificios… Porque el amor es eso, que te hace despertar cada día, te da aliento, esperanzas y fuerzas para afrontar todos los obstáculos que se te presenten en la vida…Y al final, agradecerás a dios por ese amor que te acompaño cuando más lo necesitaste…piénsenlo bien…"

Realmente ¿estaba bien todo esto? Sacrificar su felicidad, ¿por alianzas? ¿por rupturas económicas? ¿Serian malos hijos… si se negaran? Sobre todo él, en seguir con un sucio jueguito como ese, cuando el padre de Keiko había trabajado tanto para generar su propia fortuna.

Ninguno de los dos, desea estar ahí. No hay sentimiento alguno, por mínimo que sea, que pueda unirlos. Solo se estarían sentenciando a una vida llena de tristeza.

"Por lo que, ahora los novios deberán tomar sus manos…"

Y entonces… comprendió las palabras de Oha Asa. Confirmando una vez más, que nunca se equivocaba.

-Keiko…

-¿Si? –la chica lo miro con aire abatido.

-A la mierda todo, la boda y sus invitados. –Shintaro sonrió, mirándola juguetón, apretando fuertemente la mano de la joven, que al escucharlo esbozo una sonrisa a todo lo ancho de su boca, con sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas.

Se recogió el vestido rápidamente, sujetando con fuerza la mano diestra del peliverde, musitando al mismo tiempo.

-1…

…

-2…

…

-¡**…3**! –Fue lo único que gritaron los novios al mismo tiempo a todo pulmón bajo la mirada estupefacta de todos en la iglesia, que exclamaban un gran "OHHH" sin entender que sucedía, pues la pareja ya se había echado a correr por todo el camino nupcial.

-¡Onii chan! –grito su hermana asombrada dando un salto de felicidad.

-¡Shintaro! –grito su madre.

-¡MIDORIMA! –grito histérico su padre.

-¡Keiko! –grito el otro.

-¡Yahiko! –grito la joven, soltando su vestido para tomar la mano de su amante obligándolo a correr junto con ellos.

Mientras que del otro lado de la Iglesia, un azabache contemplaba la escena boquiabierto. ¿¡Qué cojones acababa de suceder!? Hace un momento ya había tomado la firme decisión de salirse de la ceremonia, ya que su pecho punzaba con dolor, no soportaría ni un segundo más aguantándose las lagrimas viendo como la persona que más quería se casaba. Y ahora… ¿¡estaban huyendo!?

-¡Maldita sea Takao! ¡Reacciona! –lo sacudió Miyaji de los hombros, pero Kazunari seguía sin comprender, que solo se limitaba a verlo aturdido.

-¡A CORRER HOLGAZAN! ¡TE LO ORDENA TU CAPITAN! – termino por gritar Otsubo, sintiendo como Miyaji le daba una patada por la espalda, haciéndolo tropezar hacia delante.

Al fin había captado el mensaje.

Les brindo una sonrisa, y se dispuso a correr lo más rápido que podía, detrás de los fugitivos novios.

Yuki al ver a Takao arrancar tras el trio, tomo su celular, haciendo una llamada urgente.

…

-MAMAAAAAAAAÁ…!- se escucho un golpe estruendoso en la segunda planta.

-Tu hija ya se callo de la cama. – menciono el padre, sentando en su sofá, sin apartar la vista del periódico, dándole vuelta a la pagina.

-Esta niña no aprende… -se quejo la madre mirando el techo, para volver a posar la vista en su programa de televisión. –Ahí viene… -El golpeteo de los pies bajando las escaleras rápidamente se escucho en toda la habitación.

-M-M-MA-MÁ! –la joven casi tropieza en medio de la sala.

-¡Que te he dicho de correr…

-¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Me acaba de llamar Yuki! ¡Mido-chan huyo de su boda! – Nana estaba sorprendida, emocionada y sonrojada.

Su madre apago el televisor y su padre dejo el periódico a un lado, cruzaron miradas, sonriendo en complicidad al mismo tiempo, bajo la vista de la joven que no entendía un carajo.

-Oye papá… creo que al final si saldremos de viaje.- se escucho una pequeña risita por parte de la señora Takao.

-Así es… -el señor Takao se levanto de su cómodo sofá, acariciando la cabeza de su hija. -¿Te gustaría hacer un viaje express a la playa?

-¿EH? –de verdad, que no entendía nada.

…

Una vez que llagaron a las rejas de la iglesia, se detuvieron. Los tres estaban cansados, sumamente agotados, con sus respiraciones rápidas.

-Realmente… se siente bien romper… las reglas... –la ex-novia vio a Midorima soltando una risa ante el comentario.

-Si, ya puedes graduarte de la escuela de brabucones…

Shintaro, soltó de la mano de su amiga, que en el instante se abalanzo sobre el pelirojo, que miraba a ambos estupefactos.

-Keiko ¿pero que paso? –el pelirojo la sostenía entre su brazos.

-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta del berrinche que acabamos de cometer?

Entonces lo escucho.

-¡Shin chan!

El azabache corría tras él con cierta desesperación. Bajando la velocidad una vez que lo tuvo cerca.

Midorima lo vio parado frente a él, que lo escudriñaba con una mirada interrogatoria, jadeante y exhausto.

No pudo resistirlo más. Lo jalo del brazo sin darle explicación alguna, atrayendo todo su pequeño cuerpo hacia el suyo. Tomo su cabeza, y lo beso mucho, con ganas. Demandantes ganas. Dios, cuanto extrañaba sus besos. Su amor.

A Takao le temblaron las piernas, no entendía que pasaba, pero poco le importo. Se sujetó como pudo del traje de Shintaro, correspondiendo sus dulces y demandantes besos lo mejor que podía…

Que bien se sentía volver a profanar sus labios, volver a sentirse… vivo…

Él padre de Shintaro, aun dentro de la iglesia miro al grupo de jóvenes que acaban de gritar.

-"Takao"- repitió en su mente. ¿Por qué se le hacia conocido ese apellido?. Frunció el ceño en el instante que lo recordó: Así que ese era el joven que había vuelto "rebelde" a su hijo.

Salió con rapidez de la edificación, solo para quedarse totalmente helado junto a su esposa, por la escena que acababan de contemplar.

-¡SHINTAROOOO!

Escucho su nombre al otro extremo, de esa fuerte y grave voz, que los obligaron a separarse. Solo le llamaba así cuando estaba metido en serios, serios y graves problemas. Miro a Kazunari, que lo veía con cierto miedo, y no lo dudo más. Lo tomo de la mano con fuerzas y se dispuso a correr junto con él lejos de ese lugar ante los gritos más coléricos y profundos de su papá, y un gran ¡GRACIAS! De su amiga Keiko.

Iniciando un juego de persecución.

Corrieron, unas 5 cuadras. Entre edificios, personas y autos, hasta encontrar un hueco entre una librería y otra edificación, escondiéndose como fugitivos en ese callejón.

Agotado, Midorima observaba al azabache con detenimiento, que frente a él, aunque cansado, tenia los puños tensos y la cabeza baja.

-Eres un… -musito.

-¿Eh?

-Eres un… -menciono más fuerte.

-¿Qué sucede… Takao? –le miro preocupado.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA MIDORIMA SHINTARO!

-_¿Pero que demonios?_- El moreno lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, azotándolo de lleno contra la pared tras él.

-¿¡Sabes por todo el maldito sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar!? ¿¡Sabes las noches que pase sin dormir, torturándome pensando que te había perdido!? ¿¡Tienes una maldita idea de lo mucho que dolía!? –apuño cerrado, golpeaba su pecho con fuerzas. -¡Maldita sea Shintaro! –su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sin de dejar de maldecir.- ¡Incluso para esto eres tan malditamente lento! –golpeaba su pecho con fuerzas, con Midorima dejándose hacer, que poco a poco sentía como los golpes de su azabache se tornaban débiles, para finalizar ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor. -Nos hubieras ahorrado todas estas idioteces desde el principio…

Midorima tomo su rostro levantándolo, obligándole a mirarle…

El rostro de Kazunari, empapado en lagrimas, sonrojado, tembloroso, con una mirada que le decía "zoquete" y al mismo tiempo, alegría…

-Tienes razón… -con sus dedos pulgares removía las lagrimas que escurrían cálidamente sobre sus mejillas, dándole besos, muchos besos entre cada oración. –Soy un idiota, un estúpido, un tonto…

-Y un zoquete… - sonrió, abrazando a su morenito con fuerzas, besando su frente, su mejilla.

-Bueno, al menos puedes decir que has cumplido una fantasía. Te has robado al novio.

-Idiota… - Takao se aferro más a su cuerpo. –No tienes idea… de lo mucho que te extrañaba…

-Ni tu de la mia…

Se quedaron ambos así un breve instante, porque aquel sonido llamo su atención.

Se asomaron por el filo de la pared, viendo al otro extremo de la calle.

-¡Shin chan! ¡La limosina de tu familia se esta acercando!-

Midorima chasqueo, necesitaba pensar en algo rápido porque seguramente su padre ya había llamado a los guardaespaldas para llevárselo a la fuerza. Y no, esta vez no permitiría que se lo llevaran lejos de Takao.

-Hay que correr. –menciono Kazunari, aun atento en la limosina detenida por un semáforo en rojo. –Si nos quedamos aquí, te van a atrapar. –Con su ojo de halcón trazo mentalmente una pequeña ruta que les diera tiempo de escapar. –Sígueme.-

Se tomaron de las manos y corriendo nuevamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?- volteaba a ver por todos lados.

-¡A mi casa, mi casa! –sostuvo la mano de Shintaro con más fuerza.- Ahorita no hay nadie, mis padres… se fueron esta mañana aun viaje de trabajo… y no creo que nos busquen ahí, es un lugar muy obvio para una huida.

Midorima sonrió ajustándose los lentes.

Atravesaron de esquina a esquina un parque, pasando por una cafetería, librería, y un montón de puestos y lugares a los no le prestaron la mas mínima atención, la adrenalina los tenia totalmente motivados. Reconocieron la esquina de la calle que da hacia la residencia del azabache y corrieron con más fuerzas.

Cuando llegaron frente a las puertas de la casa de Takao, este no aguanto más, tomo el rostro del peli-verde con ambas manos y comenzó a comérselo a besos. Primero de piquito dulces y suaves, y luego, su lengua traviesa se hizo presente que Midorima acepto con gusto y ganas.

Los besos del peli-negro no lo dejaban concentrarse bien, palmeaba al chico por todos lados buscando… _¿qué estaba buscando?_. _Así, las llaves_. Necesitaban entrar a la casa si no querían dar un espectáculo exhibicionista en plena calle. Paso las manos debajo de su camisa acariciando su espalda (como si pudiera encontrar un par de llaves en ese lugar) y descendió, poco a poco hasta su pantalón, metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y ahí estaban, del lado derecho.

Sin interrumpir los besos que el moreno le regalaba, abrió solo un ojo y como pudo, intentando no distraerse más con la boca juguetona del más bajo, abrió la puerta, que al entrar, cerró de golpe provocando un estruendo que resonó con fuerza en esa solitaria casa.

Caminando y sin interrumpir ni un solo de sus besos, Kazunari deslizo sus manos por el pecho de Shintarou, le quitó el saco, la corbata, el cinturón, que arrojó solo dios sabe a donde y prosiguió con su camisa. Los dedos le temblaban y se volvía torpe intentando desabrocharla, por lo que el peli-verde tomo sus manos y guió más abajo, hasta el broche de su pantalón mientras él se ocupaba de la prenda superior.

Luego siguió su chico. A quien no le costó ni un poco desvestirlo.

Entre tropiezos y besos, llegaron al mueble. Donde cayeron. Midorima encima de Takao.

Su boca, deseosa de volver a saborear esa piel, bajo con pasión por el cuello y hombro de su moreno, dejando marcas rojas por donde pasaban. Ansiaba tanto volver a probarla, que no se hizo esperar, un beso aquí, otro por su pecho, una mordida. Kazunari, gemía acariciando con sus manos la espalda y cabellos del peli-verde.

Midorima, bajo un poco más, sus manos acariciaban sus caderas, y su boca le regalaba besos y una que otra mordida por ese lugar, que hicieron que el muchacho se doblara del placer emitiendo un delicioso gemido. Eso, al mayor le excito mucho.

Llego a su intimidad, que ya tenia una fuerte erección, sosteniéndola con la mano, empezó un suave movimiento.

-No… Shin espe ¡aaahh! – no pudo evitar arquear la espalda ni soltar un sonoro gemido, al sentir como el peliverde comenzaba. –Shin…ahh…ahhh… - sus gemidos, su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus mejillas rojas y ese deseo en la mirada amenazaban con perderle la cordura al más alto.

Se arqueo besando con deseo y pasión su dulce boca. Mordiendo su labio inferior, enredándose con la lengua de su pequeño. Kazunari le quito los lentes, colocándolos en el respaldo del mueble.

-Shin…-musito gimiendo. –Yaaah… quiero sentirte…

El peliverde obedeció a la orden, empapo con saliva su miembro erecto, posicionándolo en la entrada de Takao. Un pequeño quejido, salió de su boca.

-¿Te duele Takao? –lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-Un poco… -se aferro a él. –Es solo que tiene mucho que no lo hacemos…

-Entonces otro día…

-No… -le dio un casto beso.- Quiero sentirte… ya he esperado mucho… -lo beso un poco más, aferrándose con más fuerza al peliverde sintiendo como invadía todo su interior, soltando leves quejidos.

Shintaro con sus besos, en los labios y en el cuello, lo relajo, manteniéndose quieto hasta que Kazunari con la mirada le permitió continuar. Fue entonces que empezó con el vaivén de su cuerpo, saliendo y entrando de su interior, provocando dulces y sonoros gemidos en toda la habitación.

-Shin… shiin… ahhh...aah… -gemía en su oreja, suave y placenteramente, abrazando con sus piernas sus caderas. –Shiiin aaahh…

Midorima lo besa, con pasión, con ganas, saboreando su labio inferior, peleándose con su lengua intentando ganar terreno, comiéndoselo a besos, con amor, gimiendo entre sus labios, sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas, introduciéndose cada vez de manera más rápida y fuerte en Takao.

-Kazu… -gimió sobre su boca. Tomándolo entre sus abrazos, alzándolo, poniendo al moreno sentado sobre él.

Takao, enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Midorima, siguiendo con los movimientos, saltando sobre su miembro, moviendo sus caderas fuerte y continuamente, sin dejar de besarlo mucho. Extrañaba con locura sentir su amor.

-Te amo Shin… te amo… -sostiene su rostro, susurrando encima de sus labios, sonrojado, gimiendo.

-Y yo a ti Kazunari… -toma sus manos, sin dejar de mover sus caderas. –Te amo, te amo… -menciona sobre sus labios, besándolo otra vez.

Takao, sostiene la manos del peliverde entrelazando sus dedos, en un agarre intimo. No deja de saltar continua y fuertemente, gimiendo sus nombres, besándose.

Solo cuando el orgasmo se hace presente, Midorima intenta quitarlo, pero él no se deja, sintiendo su interior cálido, ardiendo, bañando con su propio orgasmo, sus pieles.

Shintaro lo aferra a su cuerpo, tomándolo de las caderas, Kazunari rodea su cuello, con sus frentes unidas, jadeantes, sudorosos, pero felices… muy felices. Ansiaban tanto con volver a hacerse el amor, sin control, sin ataduras.

Una vez calmados, volvieron a besarse un poco más.

-Hay que ir a limpiarte…- tomo al moreno entre sus brazos.

-Espera… – tomo los lentes de Midorima que se encontraban en la cabecera del mueble, (solo algo extraño pudo evitar que se cayeran con semejantes movimientos), y los coloco de nuevo sobre el puente de la nariz contraria. -¡Listo!

-¿Por qué no me fuiste guiando tu?

-Mooo, eso es algo obvio de saber Shin chan~ - rió - yo iré distraído con tu boca. –lo miro juguetón.- Me dejaste más de un mes sin poder probarla, es lógico que quiera desquitarme las ganas.

Midorima sonrió. Acomodo al chico pasando uno de los brazos por debajo de sus muslos y el otro por su espalda para que fuera más fácil llevarlo hasta el baño. Takao por su parte, paso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su peli-verde., enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura. Regalándole más besos.

Aun tenían muchas horas que disfrutar y que platicar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente.

El sonido que rebotaba insistente en el cuarto provoco que Shintaro despertara algo alterado.

Estiro su mano sin levantarse, tomando sus lentes, que se encontraban en la mesita de al lado, colocándoselos con algo de miedo.

Enfoco la habitación y volvió a respirar, dejando su cuerpo relajarse en el colchón.

Por un momento pensó que todo aquello había sido solo un sueño, pero al verse recostado en el pecho de Kazunari, se tranquilizo.

El moreno lo tenia rodeado con sus brazos, con su rostro recostado sobre su cabeza, sintiendo un par de dedos entre sus cabellos verdes, señal de que a noche se había quedado dormido dándole mimos, dejando su pecho fungir como su almohada. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Miro su cuerpo desnudo, al igual que el suyo. Con su mano, empezó a recorrer su piel con detenimiento… pasaba por sus costillas… sus piernas blancas… acaricio un poco más sus caderas y vio, un lunar, por su vientre de lado izquierdo.

–_Ese es nuevo…_- pensó, con la idea de que la próxima vez que le hiciera el amor, le daría mimos a ese nuevo descubrimiento.

Se aferro más al cuerpo contrario, recostando su rostro en su pecho, dispuesto a volverse a dormir, acariciando con la punta de su nariz su piel, lo que provoco que se escuchara una pequeña risita.

Alzo la mirada, y vio esos profundos ojos azules que tanto ama junto a esa sonrisa que le ilumina toda su vida.

-Hola… -el menor beso su frente.

-¿Te desperté? –se abrazo más a su cuerpo.

-No, ya tenia rato despierto. –se removió entre sus brazos, bajando su cuerpo hasta que su rostro quedo a su altura. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Mejor de lo que piensas…-beso su nariz.- Eso es porque ya tengo de nuevo mi almohada favorita. –beso su cuello, provocando otra risita en el moreno. –Pero aun tengo sueño.

Y nuevamente se escucho ese insistente y molesto sonido. Midorima soltó un gruñido.

-Debes contestar.

-No quiero. –replico como niño pequeño, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Deben estar preocupados… -le "regaño". –Solo diles que estas bien.

Y otra vez lo escucho.

Midorima, se levanto de mala gana y buscó el objeto en la habitación. Escuchaba el sonido pero aun no lograba ubicar bien donde estaba, seguía adormitado, vio la silla frente a la computadora y ahí estaban sus cosas, tomo su saco y rebusco, dio con el aparato.

Lo abrió y vio 80 llamadas perdidas de su mamá. Tragó saliva. Miro un poco más, le había llegado un mensaje.

Leyó:

"_Más vale que te aparezcas, ¡papá esta histérico! Mejor acaba con todo esto de una vez Onii san. Te deseo suerte_."

Midorima suspiro.

Takao que se encontraba ya un rato detrás de él abrazándolo por la espalda, leyó también el mensaje.

-Tomemos un baño…- le dio un beso en el omoplato.

-Pero Takao…- al fin había caído en cuenta de todo lo que acababa de hacer y en los problemas que se había metido.

-De todos modos, igual piensa matarte en cuanto te aparezcas, no importa si llegas más temprano o más tarde. – acaricio su rostro en la espalda de su chico. –Anda, tomemos un baño, eso te ayudara a relajarte y pensar cual será tu próxima estrategia para enfrentar al dragón.

Midorima se quedo callado pensando. El silencio los hizo caer en cuenta a ambos de una sola cosa: ¿¡Qué demonios hacían sus cosas ahí!?

Se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta. -¡Chicoooos, si ya despertaron, les deje su ropa doblada en la silla y una muda limpia en el baño, en cuanto salgan de ducharse pueden bajar a comer!. – se escucho una segunda voz. -Déjalos querida, tal vez aun ni se despiertan ¡Solo "Kami" sabe que tan "activos" estuvieron toda la tarde de ayer y anoche. Acuérdate de lo que viene después de una pelea… –  
-Oh tienes razón papá…- soltó una estruendosa risita.

Midorima se hizo se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano totalmente sonrojado hasta las orejas y Takao que se encontraba igual de rojo, solo se hecho a reír. Sus padres eran todo un caso, pero agradecida con el alma que fueran así, aunque a veces le hicieran pasar vergüenzas como esa.

-¡OE! ¡TAKAO! – Shintaro se veía la espalda por el espejo del baño, la tenía rasguñada -¡Eres un abusivo!

-¡Ehhh! ¿Y que me dices tu? – Se levanto de la tina señalando las mordidas y chupetones que había en la mayor parte de su cuerpo. –Por tu culpa ahora no podre usar camisas de tirantes y eso que estamos en pleno verano.

-Son para que las presumas.- dijo serio, ajustandose sus gafas con aire triunfador, saliendo brillo a su alrededor.

-¿¡EH!? ¡Entonces tu presume tus rasguños, anda sin playera por la calle!.

-Eso es desagradable Bakao.

-¡Claro que no! Si fueras un troll deforme, seria desagradable. –esbozo una sonrisa juguetona. – pero eres un folla-amigo demasiado atractivo como para ocultarte. –relamió sus labios.

-¿Folla-qué?- Midorima lo vio molesto.

-Un amigo con derecho, no me has pedido que regresemos. Aunque si me lo pides tal vez te diga que no. –rió.

-¡EH! – Midorima lo vio sorprendido.

-Es broma, idiota. – camino hacia él, le quito los lentes y se los puso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mayor. – No puedo creer que aun no sepas la diferencia cuando hablo en serio y en broma.

Chasqueo la lengua enojado. -¡Para ti, todo es una broma! – poso sus manos, rodeando la cintura del moreno, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, recostando su frente en la del más bajo. –Y entonces…¿Vuelves conmigo…?-

-Mmm… -fingió estar pensativo- ruégame más…

-Ni hablar…- Midorima volteo su rostro.

-Mooo ¡Que frio eres Shin chan~! – inflo sus mofletes en señal de disgusto.

Shintarou acerco su rostro al del moreno, colocando sus labios a la altura de su oído. –Por favor…- susurro.- Vuelve conmigo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Takao, sonrojándose. -¿Y que gano yo con eso?

-Te hare muy feliz…

-¿Y quien me lo asegura?

-Pues yo.

-Que poco convincente.

-¡Oe! – refunfuño mientras entrecerraba sus ojos para poder enfocar a Takao.

-Esta bien cegatón… - deslizó sus dedos por el cabello verde dándole caricias. – Pero más te vale, –susurro sobre sus labios.- que sea muy feliz…

y lo beso…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Qué creían? Ehh? EHH! (^)9

Que realmente iba a dejar a estos dos sufriendo!?  
Claro que no, fujoshis insensibles! –mueve violentamente las hojas del fanfic en el aire- Ahora vayan a correr! (ahhh que no estamos en el gymnasio… xD porque insisto en hacer bromas de mal gusto? ) Misterios del universo supongo…

Ahora si, ya pueden amarme…! :D que vengan los abrazos(?)  
Es lógico que no podían terminar mal… la mayoría de fic's de ellos siempre terminan o en una tragedia… o Midorima haciendo sufrir a mi Takao o viceversa, puro sufrimiento! Y yo, ya no quería eso…! …Siii hacerlos sufrir tantito no esta mal, xD pero no les daría un final triste, no señor! (_)9

Así que… ahora si, sus almas pueden estar tranquilas! Yeiiiih! –lanza confeti-

Y bueno… aun quedan cosillas… así… que esta vez la actualización de la segunda parte es sorpresa… estense al pendiente ;)

Nos veremos prontito :3  
Se despide, con abrazos y mordidas.  
Mely Wolf.

Pd: Reviews?  
Pd2: Reviews, Sobre todo los que leyeron y jamás comentaron? Que les pareció? :3


	20. Epílogo:My Happy Wedding part2

Mis hermosas bellezas fujoshiiii's…!  
Lamento la demora! En serio! (ToT)  
Jamás me había tardado tanto, lo se…  
Pero la autora no estaba perdida, solo andaba de parranda(?)  
Nahhh, mentira, lo que pasa es que me secuestraron unas malvadas cosas llamadas:  
"Tareas de la maestría"… buuu… (˜o)˜ (pero la niña quería seguirse preparando no? ¬_¬)

En fin… nos leemos al final y disfruten de la segunda parte de este capitulo final… :3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo Final **

_My "_Happy_"__ Wedding _

Part. 2

A Takao se le detuvo el corazón.

No supo que hacer, ni como reaccionar.

Incluso pudo sentir claramente como se le cortaba la respiración, mientras que una gota de sudor frio se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Ni en sus peores pensamientos, se habría imaginado que algo así sucedería.

Ahora entendía porque su novio le había pedido que se mantuviera al margen.

Pudo ver claramente y escuchar, como los lentes de Midorima caían al suelo patinando sobre el piso de mármol blanco a escasos metros de él.

Incluso Yuki se había quedado sin habla, y eso que ya tenía rato abogando a su favor, como su madre, una vez escuchada la confesión del porque se oponía tanto su hijo a la boda.

Su padre, lo había tomado del cuello de su camisa realmente furioso, dándole un puñetazo que resonó fuerte en la mejilla del peliverde. Y que, a juzgar por el color rojizo que se hacia presente en esa parte de la piel, se notaba que el golpe había sido duro, y con ganas.

Shintaro, se quedo en la misma posición, saboreando la sangre que ya se deslizaba por labio roto, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Se notaba a leguas, al menos para el poseedor del ojo de halcón, que si permanecía callado era por respeto y no por ganas.

-Espero que eso, te haya sacudido la cabeza y recapacites que aquello que me estas diciendo no sea más que una estupidez por juntarte con gente… -miro a Takao con repudio.- que simplemente no te conviene.

Midorima sin alzar el rostro sonrió. Limpio con el dorso de su mano la sangre, camino unos breve pasos. Se agacho tomando sus lentes, colocándolos nuevamente por el puente de su nariz. –Si. Tienes razón.-

Takao se paralizo un momento. ¿Acaso Midorima le estaba dando la razón?

-Eso ya lo se… Solo quiero...

-Solo venia a decirte que da la casualidad, que me he enamorado y efectivamente ha sido de un hombre. –El peliverde se planto firme frente a su padre, sin cambiar su expresión seria. -No espero que lo entiendas, ni que intentes tan siquiera comprenderlo. Tampoco venia por una felicitación. Pero él, sencillamente es la persona que a mi me hace feliz. Así hubiera sido una mujer, un animal o lo que fuera en esta vida o en otra, lo volvería a escoger una y otra vez.

-¿Te das cuenta de las estupideces que me estas diciendo? –El señor, realmente hervía del coraje.

-De lo único que me doy cuenta aquí, padre, es que por un momento quisiste usar a tu propio hijo como cordero de sacrificio a costa de su felicidad. –alzo la voz, molesto.  
-¡Shintaro, por dios! ¡Siempre he procurado lo mejor para ti! –le espetó- Nunca te ha faltado ni comida, ni ropa, tienes un techo donde dormir, -–mencionaba, contando con los dedos. -he procurado que estés en las mejores escuelas. Querías entrar al club de básquet, te deje hacerlo…

-Y te lo agradezco, en serio, -le interrumpió, se estaba frustrando, pero sabía que aun debía guardar calma.- eres mi padre, pero eso no significa que vaya a estar de acuerdo contigo en todo. –suspiro apesadumbrado.- Solo quiero que entiendas que esto se trata de lo que a mi me hace feliz… Él me hace feliz.

Yuki tomo la mano de Takao con fuerza para brindarle tranquilidad. Sabía que se sentía mal, lo podía ver en la mirada, en sus reacciones, en la manera en que le temblaban las piernas.

-Oye tu, ¡Suelta a mi hija! – le grito colérico al azabache, dando enormes zancadas hacia donde estaba él.

Takao soltó rápidamente la mano de Yuki, pero no se movió, la situación lo tenia paralizado.

-¡Ah no, eso si que no! –otra voz resonó fuerte, y los tres se quedaron sorprendidos. La madre de Midorima, intervino jalando del brazo a su marido obligándolo a voltearse. - ¿Ahora que quieres hacer? ¿Ir y golpearlo a él también?

-¡No te metas en esto! –se liberó de un tirón.

-¡Me meto porque es mi hijo! ¡Yo lo parí, con un demonio! –le grito, también estresada. –¡Solo mira como estas actuando, pareces una bestia!

Eran estos los motivos, por los que precisamente nunca desafiaba una regla, por lo que nunca tentaba al destino. Shintaro se sentía realmente mal, había desatado un verdadero infierno. Todos estaban ya alterados, de muy mal humor, con la sangre hirviendo y lo único que había querido él, era que aceptara su relación con Takao. Nada más.

-Y tu. –Volteo a ver a su primogénito señalándolo con el dedo, utilizaría un "correctivo" drástico, ya que era "necesario".- Desde ahorita te lo digo, olvídate de que te siga pagando la escuela, olvídate del club de baloncesto y demás idioteces, no vas a volver a pisar esta casa hasta que te hayas desecho de esa basura que tienes por disque "novio".

-¡Eso si que no! –todos voltearon pasmados, quien había gritado ahora era Kazunari enojado. -¡Ud. puede insultarme a mi todo lo que le venga en la maldita gana! ¡Pero no quiera hacer ver a Shin chan como un mal hijo cuando no lo es, aun cuando Ud. Solo se dedico a estar trabajando creyendo que el dinero es sinónimo de amor! -tenso los puños. –Mis padres tal vez no serán multimillonarios, pero son mucho mejor que Ud. Porque al menos a mí me han dedicado tiempo. ¿Ud. Tan siquiera sabe cual es su comida favorita? ¿O que hace en sus tiempos libres? –se cruzo de brazos.-Le apuesto a que no.

-¡Óyeme niñito estúpido! ¡Ni te quieras hacer el hombrecito conmigo cuando no lo eres! ¡No eres bienvenido en esta casa!

-Si si si, no se preocupe, de todos modos no pienso regresar.–Takao se dio la media vuelta, necesitaba irse de ahí, su paciencia ya estaba al limite, si seguía escuchándolo probablemente se le iría encima a los golpes. –Lo siento Shin chan…- metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminando hacia la salida, a grandes pasos.

Se escucho la puerta cerrarse de golpe, se había ido.

Shintaro, observo el lugar por donde se fue el pelinegro, volteo a ver a su madre y hermana con los ojos plasmados en angustia.

"Entre la espada y la pared" Ahora si que entendía perfectamente a que se refería esa frase.

-Yo... – su familia lo mira, a la espera de cualquier movimiento, de cualquier decisión. Relajo los músculos y pensó unos escasos segundos. No quería escoger a nadie, ni que lo pusieran en esa situación. Dejando a un lado su tsunderismo, para él, ambas partes son importantes. Pero ¿que hacer ahora? –Yo…- respiro hondo, miro a su padre. –No me pongas en esta situación, por favor, solo escúchame…

-Olvídalo Midorima.- menciono firme.

-Entonces, lo lamento. –agacho la cabeza. De cualquier forma, si se quedaba, con el tiempo la situación seria igual o peor.

-Entonces… a partir de hoy ya no tienes casa. – lo observo de manera fría –Y yo, ya no tengo hijo.- dijo sin inmutar su expresión seria, como si no le hubiese dolido mencionar esas palabras.

Midorima solo se limito a mirar a su papá, no dijo nada. No iba a llorar. No quería darle el placer de que viera, que aquello realmente le había calado hondo, que realmente le había dolido.

Yuki sintió como si algo dentro de su interior se quebrara. ¡Cómo era posible que su papá fuera tan cruel!

La madre de Shintaro vio a su marido, estupefacta, con un "no me jodas" escrito en toda la cara. –Olvídalo imbécil. –le reto.- Esta casa tanto es tuya como mía, también me he partido la espalda trabajando por todo lo que hay aquí. ¡Y si digo que mi hijo no se va, es porque no se va!

-Mamá, esta bien. –dijo serio, pensando que si queda solo acarrearía más problemas a su madre. Su mejor opción (por mucho) es irse. -Estaré bien. Este es un asunto entre mi papá y yo.

-No se de lo que me hablas. –se cruzo de brazos, con la aversión en los ojos.- Yo ya no tengo hijo.

Cerro los ojos, resignado, dio otro suspiro. Camino hacia su hermana. -Perdóname, Yuki –la abrazo con fuerzas. –Muchas gracias por todo –hizo una reverencia hacia sus progenitores.- y lamento todos los problemas ocasionados.- se dirige hacia su habitación.

-No te vas a llevar nada de aquí…

Midorima se detuvo, movió los hombros en señal de un "como quieras", y sin mirar atrás salió corriendo por los pasillos hacia la puerta, ya no había nada más que hacer ahí, ahora solo tenía que buscar a Takao.

-Shin… - la joven sollozo, viendo a su hermano alejarse, dejándola sola en esa enorme mansión. -¡Papá, como pudiste dejar que se fuera! –miro a su progenitor, furiosa, dolida.-Mi hermano siempre te ha respondido bien, es buen estudiante, es buen hijo, jamás te ha dado problemas, no entiendo ¿¡que más quieres de él!?

-Cállate Nana, no te metas en cosas que no entiendes.

-Si es verdad. No entiendo tu odiosa y horrible actitud. Cuando escogiste a mamá tampoco venia de una familia reconocida, sin embargo te casaste con ella rebelándote a los deseos de mis abuelos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia con Onii-san?, ¿qué su persona amada sea que? ¿un hombre?

-¡Ya cállate! –sentencio.

-Desde ahorita te lo digo, ¡ni creas que dejare de ver a mi hermano! –se fue corriendo, subiendo las escaleras, escuchándose el azotar de la puerta de su habitación, grande y estruendoso.

-¿Qué? –miro a su esposa, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¡Mira como estas actuando! –ahora le gritaba ella- ¡Estamos hablando de tu hijo, de un excelente hijo que solo se ha enamorado de una persona de su mismo sexo! Ese jovencito no es malo, ni esta en malos pasos… ¿¡Que demonios sucede contigo!? ¡Has corrido a nuestro hijo! –Le reclamo dolida.- Siempre he pensando que eres demasiado inteligente. Jamás has necesitado de nadie para llegar hasta donde has llegado, mucho menos de juegos sucios, sobre todo que implicaran utilizar a nuestros hijos como objetos.-Suspiro con tristeza, se sentía realmente decepcionada, herida.-¿Y sabes que es peor? –un par de lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. -Que Takao-kun tiene razón. Soy una pésima madre, lo deje solo muchas veces por enfocarme en el trabajo para que nunca les faltara nada, que olvide, -sollozo- dedicarle más tiempo… Debería agradecer a la vida que la soledad no lo volvió ni drogadicto, ni delincuente… -esto lo dijo más para ella misma, pero igual fue escuchando por el señor.

Su esposo frunció el ceño, no supo que decir.

-Y aun así, nos quiere tanto, que de todos modos decidió enfrentarnos por lo que había hecho…confesarnos algo, que le era realmente importante…

…

Takao camina por el parque cercano a la residencia Midorima. Necesita despejarse, tranquilizarse. Lleva sus manos hacia su cabeza, frotándose las cienes, siente que le estalla. Todo aquello ha sido un desgaste mental enorme y ahora tiene una fuerte jaqueca.

"Takao" Escucho, volteando en dirección al grito. Abriendo mucho los ojos al observar como el peliverde corría a gran velocidad, hacia él.

-¿Shin chan? –reacciono, ya siendo rodeado por sus brazos. -¿E-Estas bien? - la verdad, es que no esperaba verlo.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? es lógico que no.

-¿Qué paso? –decidió ignorar su fino sarcasmo ante la pregunta tonta que le había hecho. Angustiado, tomo su mano.- Ven, por mientras caminemos, necesitas relajarte. –intento calmarlo y calmarse.

Pero Midorima no se movió, solo se quedo parado, observándolo. -Perdóname…-lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda, recostando su frente en la cabeza del moreno. – Tus padres se han portado muy bien conmigo y el mío…

-No te preocupes…- sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo, acariciando sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. -Es normal que tu papá reaccionara así, no esperaba otra cosa la verdad…-suspiro. –Solo intenta ponerte en su lugar. Él pensaba que llegarías con una mujer muy guapa, pálida, de cabello largo y grandes tetas capaz de alimentar y parir una docena de hijos tuyos todos peliverdes y tal vez ciegos… -Midorima esbozo una sonrisa ante tal afirmación. - Y bueno… te has presentado conmigo. –rio por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente sin romper el abrazo.

Acaricio su rostro, pasando el dedo pulgar por la herida que ya empezaba a hincharse en su labio inferior.

-Shin… -esta preocupado. –¿Realmente estuvo bien…todo esto? –bajo la mirada con tristeza. También estaba cayendo en la cuenta de todo lo habían causado.-Tu papá… solo quería ayuda.

-Pero podía haberla pedido de otra manera. No obligarme.-menciono con rencor.-De todos modos si me quedaba, las cosas con el tiempo podrían volverse peor. Tal vez me amenazaría de otras maneras para que accediera a sus "peticiones".

-Sí pero… ¿Y la escuela? ¿Y la Universidad? Se supone, quieres estudiar Medicina, te apasiona, pero...

-Es cara, lo se.

-Espera… -reanudo.- ¿¡Cómo que si te quedabas!?

- … -Respiro hondo.- Me corrió de la casa…

-¿QUÉ? – Takao abrió mucho los ojos, atónito. -¿P-Pero y tu mamá? ¿No hizo nada?

-Ella quería que me quedara.

-Entonces…

-No tiene caso, Takao. Si me quedo, ocasionaría muchos problemas con mamá y ahora ella tiene que estar enfocada junto a mi padre en como recuperar la fortuna…

El azabache apretó los labios con fuerza, su cuerpo se puso tenso, no supo que decir. Sintiéndose realmente responsable y culpable de la situación con su chico, lo abraza con fuerzas. Midorima lo nota, intuye lo que siente, por lo que decide guardar en secreto el ultimo comentario de su padre hacia su persona.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Bakao –toma su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas.- No me arrepiento de nada y esto era algo que ya se veía venir, tarde o temprano sucedería.

Kazunari baja la mirada, viendo la camisa que muy amablemente su papá le presto, debido a que solo tenia el traje de novio. -¿Y tu ropa?

-Ni siquiera me dejo sacarla.

Takao frunció el ceño. Realmente le pateaba las bolas la actitud del señor Midorima. Ya le había cogido resentimiento.

-Bueno, da igual. –menciono el moreno quitándole importancia.- te puedo prestar la mía.

-No me quedaría bien, estas muy enano. –se ajusto los lentes.

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un pinche robafocos.

Shintaro rio con sinceridad. –Vaya apodo –se cruza de brazos.- pero dime.~nodayo.

-Lo se, soy bueno ¿eh? –sonrió burlón.

Midorima ladeo una sonrisa. Lo miro un momento y noto que le faltaba algo que ya no traía desde la ultima vez que se vieron en ese mismo lugar. Saco del bolsillo de su camisa con su mano vendada, el dije de Halcón, a lo cual Takao bajo el rostro sumamente apenado, recordando que se lo había lanzado.

-Esto es tuyo.- El ojiverde, paso sus manos detrás de su cuello, colocándole nuevamente el collar, escucho un gracias y se agacho a su altura, dándole un casto beso, que Kazunari correspondió de una manera suave, parándose de puntillas, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Valiéndoles 3 hectáreas de carajos que hubiera gente mirándolos.

-Ahora dime ¿dónde vas a vivir? –se separo, regresando a su altura, tomándolo de la mano, emprendiendo nuevamente camino. –Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa si quieres.

-No Takao, ya les he causado muchas molestias a tu familia. Además no creo que a tu padre le agrade la idea.

-Si, capaz y se levanta a media noche con la intención de dejarte igual que un queso.-canturreo como si nada.-Sabes, duerme con sus armas.

-¿E-En serio? –trago en seco.

-No.- lo vio divertido mientras el mayor lo fulminaba con la mirada.-Pero si les pone nombre, la ultima que consiguió le llamo Eliza. -Shintaro prefirió ya no decir nada, porque en definitiva, la familia de su chico era extraña.

Caminaron por el parque, otros escasos 10 minutos, viendo a una distancia considerable, la rejas abiertas en par, dando entrada y salida del lugar.

-Acompáñame... –apretó su mano, sin apartar la vista de enfrente.

-¿A dónde? –dijo curioso.

-Iré donde Akashi… le pediré asilo por unos días, hasta que consiga donde vivir.

-¿Eh? ¿Y porque con él? –al azabache poco le importo que se le notaran los celos.

-Ya te lo dije, no le daré molestias a tu familia. Kise y Aomine viven juntos al igual que Kagami y Kuroko, no quiero ser mal tercio. Y tampoco pienso quedarme con el adicto a los dulces, es muy desordenado. –Takao hizo un puchero.

-Y tu mejor opción es un psicópata de las tijeras ¿no?

-¿Qué te preocupa? –lo vio de reojo, saliendo del parque.

-Eso, que te quedaras con un psicópata.

-No será más bien que estas celoso.

-Si, con una chingada, si ¿y qué? –hizo un mohín frunciendo el ceño.

-No tienes porque estarlo. –rio divertido.

-Si tengo, ¿que tal si quiere violarte? Yo lo haría. –lo miro juguetón y pervertido.

El mayor rodo los ojos levemente apenado.

-Esta bien, vamos. – Takao se aferro a su brazo.- Pero me debes una noche de sexo salvaje por permitir que te quedes en territorio enemigo.

A Midorima, se le subieron todos los colores. Percibiendo como sus mejillas estaban listas para explotar en cualquier momento.

…

La habitación es grande. Bastante grande en realidad.

Y eso que se trata del cuarto para huéspedes, pero juraría que es casi tres veces el tamaño de su habitación; tanto así, como para albergar ahí una mini sala con una pantalla plana de 98 pulgadas, un mini refrigerador, un mini bar, un baño completo con jacuzzi incluido, armario y los demás muebles típicos de cualquier dormitorio. Por lo que ya se da una idea entonces, de cómo serian los cuartos principales.

Se acerca a la cama, sentándose en la orilla dejando caer al instante la mitad de su cuerpo en el colchón. Su nueva cama temporal es bastante cómoda en realidad, también es más grande que una quinsay, las sabanas son suaves y las almohadas esponjosas.

Da un suspiro y se dedica a mirar con detenimiento las finas molduras que hay el techo de esa habitación.

No se queja, aunque para su gusto, es bastante exagerado. Pero que otra cosa podía esperar de la familia mas poderosa y rica de todo Japón.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, por lo que se levanta de inmediato.

-Perdona la tardanza. –Akashi entra, sentándose en el sillón individual de la mini sala situada aun lado de la cama.

-No hay de que. Al contrario, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad. –se ajusta los lentes.

-No te preocupes. A mi padre no le molesta. –se cruza de brazos, dispuesto a volver al tema central.- pero dime ¿y ahora que harás Shintaro? –lo observa de manera seria. -Si quieres yo puedo hablar con mi padre para que te de trabajo en nuestra compañía.

-Olvídalo. Para que me coja más odio ¿no? Su ex–hijo fraternizando con el enemigo.

-No existe algo llamado como "ex–hijo" –ladeo una sonrisa.

-Pues según mi "ex–padre" ahora si. Aunque pensándolo mejor, podría registrar esa palabra o venderla a la real académica de la lengua española y así ganar algo de dinero.

-Tener como novio a Kazunari, ha hecho que se te peguen sus "increíbles" "ideas" multimillonarias.

-Cállate.

Ambos reían por lo bajo, necesitaban relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Aunque ya hablando en serio, ¿qué harás? –lo miro de manera profunda con sus ojos desiguales. –Tienes la beca en Shutoku que ese es un gran apoyo para el pago de la colegiatura, pero si quieres irte a vivir de manera independiente tienes que conseguir un buen trabajo de donde cubrir los gastos para pagar la renta, luz, agua, comida y demás. –menciono de manera sensata.- Aun no declino mi oferta Shintaro, ya te dije que a mi padre y a mi, no nos molesta que te quedes a vivir aquí.

-Yo se que así es, de verdad, muchas gracias, pero no. –tan directo como siempre. –Prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera.

-¿Y tienes dinero?

-Si. Al menos para vivir unos 2 meses completos en un pequeño cuarto en lo que busco un trabajo. –dijo apesadumbrado.- Pude quedarme con mi cartera y mi padre desconoce que tengo una tarjeta de banco en donde me pagaron una buena cantidad de dinero cuando trabaje como modelo con Kise.

-Menos mal que decidiste llevarla contigo el día de la boda.

En la puerta se escucha un golpeteo.

-Joven Akashi.- una voz femenina del otro lado.-Ya traje el té.

-Adelante.

La sirvienta entra sosteniendo una charola de plata. Se detiene en medio de los dos jóvenes, colocando en la mesita de centro una tetera de porcelana con detalles en color azul, junto a las tazas a juego, coloca una rebanada de pastel y otra de pay de limón. Shintaro agradece y Akashi solo se limita a correrla discretamente con la mano.

–Con permiso.- se oye la puerta cerrarse.

Seijuro toma la pequeña taza llevándola a sus labios, mira con detenimiento a Midorima que no aparta la vista de la rebana de pay.

-En que piensas. –toma un poco más del liquido, deja la taza nuevamente en la mesita, recuperando su porte recto.

-Me preguntaba, qué como es que tu padre acepta tu relación con Nijimura-senpai. –toma su taza para beber también un poco té.

-Eso es porque le vale. No creas que acepta del todo la idea con una enorme sonrisa. Mientras no interfiera con la empresa y las ganancias monetarias, lo que yo haga le viene dando igual. –menciono inexpresivo.

-No se si tienes suerte.

-Yo tampoco, pero puedo hacer casi prácticamente lo que yo quiera. Así que no me quejo y lo uso a mi favor. -Si lo piensa de manera fría y calculadora, es una enorme ventaja, cosa que también capta el peliverde.

Hubo un breve silencio, que Midorima rompió con otra pregunta, después de pensar un poco si debería realizar.

-Akashi.

-Dime.

-…¿Crees que estuvo bien… lo que hice? – lo mira con detenimiento. En sus ojos verdes se refleja la inseguridad, los deseos de que alguien le diga que lo que ha hecho, ha sido correcto.

-En realidad…-cerro un momento los ojos, meditando su respuesta.- nadie puede saberlo, Shintaro. Solo con el tiempo sabrás si la decisión que tomaste fue la correcta…

Después de un par de horas más platicando, Akashi decide retirarse temprano de la habitación de Midorima.

El ojiverde toma un baño, se pone su pijama y decide acostarse temprano, pues ha tenido un día agitado emocionalmente hablando.

Se tumba sobre la cama, boca arriba, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos. Demasiado inquieto mentalmente para poder dormir.

"El hombre propone, Dios dispone" –susurra para sí. Cierra los ojos, haciendo una lista mental con las cosas que deberá realizar para mañana.

Piensa en lo que ahora viene, en lo que tendrá que hacer. Sabe que no es un camino fácil, pero es joven y con perfecta salud. Pero sobre todo, no esta solo, tiene a su querida Oha Asa y sus preciados lucky ítems, y sobre todo, lo tiene a él.

Y mientras lo tenga a él, no tiene nada porque temer.

* * *

**°-o.O- 1 año después -O.o-°**

Hace calor, mucho.

Por lo que varias personas a su alrededor lo miran raro. Solamente a un loco se le ocurriría estar haciendo "ejercicio" a plenas horas de la tarde y con tremendo bochorno.

Corría desesperado, con el sol brillante pegándole de frente en toda la cara indicando que es verano.

Y tal vez su ultimo verano en la región que lo vio crecer.

Cruzo las calles, prestando esta vez, toda la atención del mundo, ya que mucho trabajo le había costado salir del hospital en aquella ocasión, hace más de un año.

Corrió de nuevo, en cuanto el semáforo cambio a color verde para el paso peatonal.

Solo le hacen falta cinco cuadras. Cinco cuadras más, para saber que les tiene preparado el destino.

Sonríe, no pudiendo evitar recordar el año tan loco y agitado que han tenido.

Lo había ayudado a mudarse, o más bien, a buscar un departamento donde vivir. Consiguió un trabajo decente gracias a los contactos de Akashi, que muy "amablemente" les pidió el favor. Como capitán y vice-capitán, no les fue tan mal, habían ganado en ambas copas el 3ero. y 2do. lugar. Y lo mejor de todo, es que tenia el apoyo económico de su mamá, por lo que no tuvo que abandonar su sueño de ser doctor.

Así que, la única diferencia, es que aun vive solo y sigue sin hablarse con su padre.

Llegó al viejo edificio, abriéndose camino en el interior, porque esa es nueva, y no tan lujosa residencia. Subió las escaleras rápidamente hasta el 3er. piso y se paro en seco, frente a la puerta que marcaba el numero 7, vaya que hasta en eso tenia suerte.

Toco el timbre. 1, 2, 3…8, 10 veces con algo de desesperación. _¿¡Por qué no abría!?_

-Ya Takao… -giro la perilla, abriendo la puerta, disgustado. –Me vas a provocar dolor de cabeza…

-L-Lo siento Shin chan~…- lo abraza con fuerzas, recostando su rostro en su pecho, para luego alzar la mirada. -¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

-Porque te conozco, eres la única persona molesta, además de Kise que hace eso…

-Moo, que feo eres. –inflo sus mofletes, "enojado".

-Y a todo esto ¿dónde están las copias de llaves que te di? –lo mira serio.

-Ah… -comenzó a reír, sacándolas del su bolsillo de su pantalón, llevando su mano izquierda atrás de su cabeza.- l-lo lamento Shin… olvide que las traía.

-… - se ajusta los lentes, dando un bufido molesto.

-¡Como sea, eso no importa ahora…! -cierra la puerta detrás de él con el pie derecho, jalando a su chico de la mano al interior del departamento hasta la sala, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá.- lo que importa es que ya llegaron…

Observa sobre la mesita de centro, el correo del peliverde. Distinguiendo entre todas aquellas cartas, la que tiene exactamente el mismo escudo de la carta que tiene guardada en el bolsillo de su chaleco, que inmediatamente saca, aventándola junto a la otra.

-¿Ya la abriste? –mira con terror aquellos dos sobres.

-No, te estaba esperando. – se sienta junto a él, observando las dos cartas sin inmutar su expresión seria.

-Pero contigo no hay ningún problema… -suspiro desolado, desparramándose en el sofá. - tu siempre has sido el consentido de los profesores gracias a que eres extremadamente aplicado, el #1 de la clase y todas esas ñoñerías. - Midorima profirió un gruñido. – Sin que la tengas que abrir, te apuesto a que esa carta dice que has sido aceptado en el facultad de medicina, y que además, estas de entre los mejores resultados de los exámenes de admisión y todas esas cosas diplomáticas…

-¿Y que hay de ti? – ladeo una sonrisa. –también eres bastante aplicado.

-Si, pero no soy un cerebrito como tu, a mi me cuesta mucho prestar atención. –volvió a suspirar recostándose en el hombro del peliverde.

-Si eso es cierto.

Contemplaron las cartas durante 10 minutos, en silencio, como si sus miradas pudieran traspasar el sobre para leer su contenido sin la necesidad de abrirlas.

Midorima, se acomodo en el sofá, estirando su mano izquierda agarrando ambas cartas. -¿Qué te parece si abrimos primero la tuya?

-¡NO!

-¡Pero no grites, nanodayo!

-L-Lo lamento. –le tiembla un poco la voz.- Es solo que siento que me va a morder, o insultar, o escupir o alguna cosa así.

El peliverde rodo los ojos. Suspirando fastidiado, tomo la carta destinada a él entre sus manos y pulcramente abrió el sobre, sacando el papel membretado en color hueso. Lo extendió, frente a la mirada nada asombrada de Takao en cuanto leyó el contenido.

-Te lo dije… -lo tomo del brazo, apretándolo con fuerzas. – Muchas Felicidades, "nanodayo". –le dio un pequeño beso en su antebrazo. –ahora ya puedes relajarte.

Shintaro suspiro aliviado. Tomo la segunda carta, abriéndola bajo la mirada expectante de Kazunari, que en cuanto extendió el contenido, oculto su rostro en su brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

-Takao… -dejo el papel boca abajo sobre sus piernas, acariciando la mejilla de su moreno. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Es solo que tengo miedo… -lo abraza con más fuerzas. -¿Qué tal y si no quedo? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tendría que ponerme a trabajar y… me quedaría un año aquí… solo… en lo que vuelvo a presentar el examen y tu viviendo en Tokyo…-murmura con aire de tristeza.

Midorima respiro hondo.

Lo había puesto en un aprieto. Sobre todo porque le hubiera gustado poder decirle aquella sorpresa de otra manera, una un poco(mucho) mas romántica que ya había estado planeando. Pero que, dado el miedo y la tristeza que reflejan sus ojos azules, tendría que revelar ahora.

Volteo el rostro sonrojado, tapando con su mano lo avergonzado que se sentía.

-Takao…

-¿Si…? –dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Por eso, no te preocupes… y-ya hable con tus padres… -menciono nervioso.

-¿Eh? –levanto su rostro, mirándolo incrédulo.-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Que…

-¿Mmmm? – Takao lo observa expectante, directamente a los ojos.

-Que… -trago en seco. Ya se había puesto nervioso porque ese tema ni siquiera lo habían hablado. ¿Qué tal y le dice que no?

-Shin… ¿que pasa?- ahora el pelinegro también se puso nervioso.

-Que…-tomo aire.- QueaunquenoquedesenlauniversidadteirasavivirconmigoaTokyo –aquello lo dijo tan rápido que apuradamente su cerebro logro captarlo.

Aun así, los ojos de Takao brillaron, abriéndose mucho ante la sorpresa, sus mejillas de inmediato cobraron un color carmín, y sin previo aviso, se abalanzo sobre el peliverde, rodeándolo con los brazos, dándole un fuerte y tronado beso en los labios.

Midorima enrojeció hasta la punta de los pies, pues ese acto, lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Lo rodeo entre sus brazos y lo observo con detenimiento, ya que la ultima vez que le había propuesto algo importante en la playa, recibió una acción similar pero con una respuesta negativa.

-C-Claro… s-solo, si tu q-quieres.- esta que se muere de los nervios.

-Shin… -su voz se escucho bajita, apuradamente perceptible, con su cuerpo temblando rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su amante.

Levanto el rostro, notando que sus mejillas están más rojas que antes y sus bellos ojos azules con lagrimas apunto de escaparse. _¿¡Qué significa eso!?_

-¡Si, si y mil veces si! – se le aventó de nuevo, dándole otro beso tronado y profundo.

-¡Gracias dios! –Midorima suspiro aliviado, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del brazo del sillón.

-Ahora si. –menciono Kazunari, levantando la carta que se había caído al suelo con todo el movimiento. –Ya puedes leer esa endemoniada carta, ya no me importa el resultado.

-Oye ¿cómo que ya no te importa? –le dio un zape, del cual él otro se quejo.- Es con lo que vamos a comer el día de mañana.

-Ya lo se…-dijo con un mohín en los labios.- era solo una broma. –Se soba la cabeza, quedándose recostado sobre el cuerpo del peliverde.

Shintaro toma la carta, y lee sobre la cabeza de Kazunari, el contenido del papel.

-Quedaste.-suelta sin más; a lo que él otro le arrebata la carta para leer el contenido con sus propios ojos, no pudiéndoselo creer.

-¡SIIII! ¡A HUEVO! ¡QUEDEEE! –se pone a bailar en medio de la sala, Shintaro lo mira con una sonrisa, ajustándose los lentes.

Se levanta del sillón decidido, dejando a un lado su tsunderimo, caminando hacia su chico que no deja de saltar de felicidad.

Toma su mano izquierda, haciendo que el menor se detenga y lo contemple atento.

Del bolsillo de su camisa azul, saca su lucky ítem que curiosamente son los vendajes con los que suele envolver sus dedos. Estira un tramo, cortándolo con los dientes y toma el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Takao, envolviendo parte del dedo con la venda, haciendo un moño perfecto arriba.

Kazunari tiembla, se siente realmente feliz, pero no puede decirlo con palabras. Simplemente no pude.

-Se que vivir conmigo, no será fácil. Pero realmente quiero intentarlo y pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ello. –levanta su mano, dándole un beso en el dorso.- Me importas más de lo que piensas. Y te quiero mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Así que por favor, por ahora, acepta este humilde "anillo" hasta que pueda comprar uno que realmente te merezcas. Entonces te lo pediré de la manera correcta…

Takao jadea, no puede dejar de llorar, ni siquiera puede emitir palabra alguna.

Si hay alguna forma de describir la felicidad, seria precisamente esa.

Toma su rostro emitiendo un leve: si.

Shintaro hace lo mismo, limpiando sus lagrimas con los dedos pulgares, recostando su frente en la suya.

-Eres un tonto… me haces llorar… -no puede dejar de sollozar.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No… porque me siento feliz… muy muy feliz… -sonríe, con su carita empapada en lagrimas y sus mejillas rojas. Observa sus preciosos orbes verdes. –Te amo Shin chan~

-Y yo a ti Kazunari. –lo toma entre sus brazos, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerzas.- Te amo… y siempre quiero estar, junto a ti…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waaaaaa….!  
Mis niñas…!  
Ps que les pareció? (n/u/n)  
Espero que a Uds. les haya gustado mucho mucho muchooo!  
Porque a mi me ha encantado como escribí esta ultima parte… (Gracias mis lindas musas!)

Y ya se que me van a decir… " es un final medio abierto"  
Pues que creen…  
Aun no me despido, porque estoy preparando un capitulo más… aunque no se como llamarlo… un "epílogo 02"? "capitulo extra"? "bonus"?  
No lo se… pero será desde la perspectiva de ya ver a nuestros personajes en el futuro…  
Haber que les parece ;)  
Así que… como dije, aun no me despido del todo bien.

Por lo que nos veremos en la siguiente y ultima entrega…!  
Las quiero y de verdad, Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews en el capitulo anterior!  
Le mando un besote!  
y que tengan una Excelente noche! Y bonito domingo!

Se despide  
con abrazos y mordidas…  
Mely Wolf :3


	21. Epílogo 02: Mis días junto a ti

Holaaaaaa…!  
Mis hermosas fujoshiii's!  
Como están? Espero que muy bien.!  
No puedo creer que ya sea el capitulo final…  
Dios! Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados! (me dolito tener que poner finalizado TwT).

Pero bueno, ya platicaremos más abajo… por ahora no las hago esperar más y las dejo con el tan ansiado capitulo final.  
Disfrútenlo, que hay una pequeña sorpresa que no puse a lo largo de esta historia ojala les guste~

Notas:  
-Es una secuencia rara, así que espero lo entiendan xD

-y hay saltos en el tiempo :3 disfruten, disfruten~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**°-o.O- Mis días junto a ti -O.o-°**

-Bajo otras miradas-

_Facultad de Medicina._

_Decimo semestre._

_Salón numero 15._

_7:40 pm_

El asesor, parado en medio del salón delante de la pizarra, anota las ultimas indicaciones a realizar antes de entregar el trabajo de tesis.

Cierra el plumón, rodea el escritorio sentándose en el, frente a los estudiantes, que atentos, copian las indicaciones en sus libretas, junto a las sugerencias que recalca el profesor y que no deben olvidar en dicho trabajo.

Entretanto, una joven que se encuentra sentada en la parte más arriba, casi al final del salón, deja de escribir. Ha tenido un día largo como para prestar atención a la asesoría.-Ya quiero irme a casa, necesito descansar. – de cabello largo castaño, amarrado con una coleta, se deja caer sobre su libreta y el largo pupitre que rodea el salón. – Esto es tortura. Como se atreven a darnos clases cuando acabamos de llegar de otro continente. –se queja en murmullo, quedándose recostada sobre sus brazos.

-Cállate Mei, no me dejas oír. – la chica de cabello corto, negro, escucha atenta las palabras del profesor, anotando todo lo que puede, lo más rápido posible.

Mei bosteza, estira sus brazos, aun con el torso y mentón apoyados en el escritorio. Los vuelve a colocar debajo de su cabeza; Observa atenta a sus demás compañeros que no dejan de escribir en sus cuadernos. Su vista se posa, 4 pupitres largos más abajo, en aquel joven alto, de lentes y cabello verde.

-Y dime Hana…-Se endereza en su asiento, apoyando su mejilla izquierda en el dorso de su mano, sonríe picara, sin apartar la mirada de aquel muchacho. -¿Pudiste robarle un beso a Mido-kun allá en gringolandia?

-¿¡P-Pero que diablos estas diciendo!? –grita, parándose de su asiento, golpeando con sus palmas el pupitre.

Todos voltean a verla, incluyendo Shintaro, que solo se ajusta los lentes sin inmutar su expresión seria. Mei se tapa la boca con ambas manos para evitar reírse por la acción que acaba de hacer su compañera.

-¿Sucede algo, Hana-san? –el asesor se cruza de brazos, arqueando una ceja. Ella se sonroja volviendo a sentarse rápidamente cayendo en la cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

-N-Nada profesor… l-lo lamento.

El maestro suelta un bufido, reanudando su explicación. Todos vuelven a concentrarse en la clase.

Mei sigue sin quitar sus manos, evitando que sus carcajadas se escuchen por todo el salón. -Pareces una colegiala enamorada. -susurra entre risas.- Aunque bueno, si estas enamorada. Pero que tienes ¿15 años? ¡Cómo reaccionas de esa manera en plena clase!.

-C-Cállate, además, e-es tu culpa por hacerme preguntas tan vergonzosas. –voltea su cara molesta y sonrojada, haciendo un mohín.

-Solo era una pregunta~ –se tranquiliza.- no era para que reaccionaras así. –Vuelve a poner su mejilla sobre su mano y su mirada en Midorima. –Pero ya en serio, ¿al menos has tenido algún avance con él? No se… Una ida al cine o al menos a ¿algún café?

-Pues…estuvimos estudiando juntos en casa de Akira-kun…

-Vaya atmosfera romántica. –contesta con sarcasmo. -En verdad ¿no lo intentaste?

-No es que no quisiera… es solo que… -enlaza sus manos, jugando con sus dedos pulgares, apenada.

-Te acobardaste… otra vez. –puntualiza.

-L-Lo que pasa es que él… yo… -no podía hilar un pensamiento con otro, estaba nerviosa, sabia que su compañera la regañaría.- como todos fuimos a hacer la parte practica de la tesis… no a perder el tiempo…

-Oye, no fui a perder el tiempo, también me aplique, pero era un país diferente, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de turistear en mi tiempo libre. –fingió estar ofendida.- Solo dime que todo el plan que diseñamos para que intentaras acercarte, no lo pusiste en practica… otra vez.

Hana hace una mueca extraña dándole la razón. –De verdad si quería, pero… en una de la sesiones de estudio…- agacha la cabeza, desilusionada.- note algo…

La castaña se queda en silencio, pidiendo con la mirada que continúe con su relato.

La pelinegra voltea a ver a Midorima - ¿Ves el anillo que tiene en su dedo?

Mei achica los ojos enfocando mejor a la distancia. Luego los abre ante la sorpresa, al darse cuenta en el dedo en que esta posado dicho aro de metal. Ahora lo entiende.-¿Y eso que? –mueve los hombros quitándole importancia.- Yo también me pongo anillos parecidos a ese, en ese dedo y no estoy comprometida o casada… aunque me gustaría estarlo. –suspira.- Creo que el amor no es lo mío…

-Eso es porque tu solo quieres casarte con…

-Bueno jóvenes, ya pueden irse a descansar. –El profesor toma su portafolio.- Nos vemos en un mes para la ultima revisión. No se olviden de las indicaciones que acabo de darles, son sumamente importantes y deberán estar incluidas en su tesis. Si no aparece alguna de ellas, no podrán graduarse. –y dicho esto, se retira del salón, seguido de algunos estudiantes.

-¿Eh? ¿Y-ya termino la clase? –su rostro muestra pánico.- ¡Ya no me dejaste escuchar lo demás! –le da un libretazo en la cabeza a su amiga.

-¡Auch! –se talla la parte adolorida.- No deberías enojarte.

-¡Claro que si, ya no pude escuchar las…

-Haber, cálmate… y piensa un poquito. –se levanta de su asiento, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-¿Eh? A que te refieres. –la mira incrédula.

Mei suspira en fastidio, rodando los ojos. -Pues que ya tienes la excusa perfecta para hablarle a Mido-kun.– guarda todas sus cosas en la mochila.- Finge que no entendiste algo, que te explique un día en la biblioteca, –se coloca su abrigo.- y luego simplemente, invítalo a tomar un café o algo así… -Hana la ve con miedo, la solo idea de intentarlo de por si es aterradora. La castaña hace un chasquido con la lengua hastiada, tomando su maleta. La mira molesta. -Vamos Hana ya anímate. ¡Llevas enamorada de él dos años…!

_Facultad de música._

_Decimo semestre._

_Salón de conciertos._

_8:10 pm_

El moreno corre alrededor de toda la sala recogiendo las partituras, que se han esparcido segundos atrás a causa de su torpeza.

Las pone en su libreta, sin acomodarlas apropiadamente, ya tendrá tiempo después de traspasarlas a limpio.

Toma el forro de su guitarra que yace tirado en medio del escenario, guardando el instrumento. Intenta cerrarlo rápidamente, olvidando que aun tiene el cable puesto y que sigue conectada al sintetizador.

Jala el cable molesto, dejándolo tirado a un lado, cierra la funda, se lleva su guitarra a la espalda, toma su mochila, camina deprisa a la puerta y, por poco lo olvida.

El micrófono.

Regresa, pone la guitarra en el suelo, quita el micrófono del pedestal haciéndolo bola con todo y cable, no tiene tiempo para andar enrollando de manera adecuada nada. Lo avienta a su mochila. Cierra el zipper. Vuelve a caminar a la salida.

Aja… ¿y la guitarra?

Refunfuña en voz baja, regresando nuevamente al escenario por ella.

Y todo esto, bajo la mirada de sus compañeros de banda, que contemplan el espectáculo divertidos.

-Y ahora ¿a este que le pasa? –un joven tatuado con estilo rockero (como los demás), señala al moreno con su dedo pulgar, viendo a su otro compañero.

-No le hagas caso. Es que ya se le hizo tarde. –menciona un muchacho con peinado mohicano en tonos azules.

-Tarde ¿y para que? ¿No se supone que íbamos a estar practicando hasta las 10? –recalca otro compañero sentado a su lado, con tatuajes y piercings en la cara.

-Pues hoy no. Al menos Takao no. –menciona el del peinado mohicano.- Hoy es el día en que _él_ regresa de su viaje de 2 meses a Estados Unidos.

-Ah… es verdad. Con razón estaba cantando más energético de lo normal…

-¡Con una chingada! ¡el puto cable de la guitarra!-Takao regresa a grandes zancadas, hastiado.

Jala el cable del sintetizador, dando la vuelta, su pie se enreda, haciendo movimientos extraños chocando con la batería, cayendo, y derrumbándolo todo al suelo provocando un fuerte estruendo en el salón. Los demás, hacen un gesto de dolor ante el sonido.

El moreno maldice a todo lo grande.

-Realmente esta nervioso. –el primer joven tatuado, mete su dedo índice al odio masajeándolo, el ruido casi lo deja sordo. -¿Cómo crees que lo vaya a tomar?

-No lo se… No se lo quiso decir por videochat. Se supone que a él no le gustan ¿no? –recalca el de los piercings.

-¿Te imaginas si lo deja?

-¡LOS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!

Sus compañeros sueltan sonoras carcajadas. Takao intenta acomodar la batería lo mas rápido que puede.

-Mira, -alza la mano, señalando la puerta el chico mohicano.- ya lárgate antes de que seas capaz de derrumbar el edificio entero.

-¡Muchas gracias! – el azabache ya estaba con un pie en la salida al segundo de escuchar el ya "lárgate". -¡En la madre! –mira la hora en su celular. –¡Shin me va a matar, ya es tardísimo! –sostiene con fuerzas su mochila y guitarra, empieza corre.

_Facultad de Medicina._

Las chicas caminan por los jardines de la escuela, jalando sus maletas, sosteniendo sus mochilas en los hombros.

Conversando, la joven castaña nota de reojo aquella alta figura, tomando de la mano a Hana, llevándola detrás de un arbusto rápidamente.

-¡Mira ahí esta! ¡Y además esta solo! –indica emocionada Mei, señalando a Midorima que se encuentra parado frente a las rejas de la institución acomodándose la bufanda. Viendo su reloj. –Esta es tu oportunidad. Solo actúa de manera normal.

-P-Pero, q-que tal s-si esta esperando a alguien. –Hana sostiene su mochila con fuerza, su rostro muestra terror.

-Si no se ha ido aun, es lógico que si, ¡Pero que importa! ¡Aprovecha que aun esta solo!

-Pero…

-¡Vamos Hana apúrate, necesito ver algo de acción esta noche!. –deja caer su mochila al suelo, le quita la suya a su amiga, le peina el cabello, le acomoda el abrigo para que resalte su figura, bajo protestas. –Ya estas. Ahora si tigre ve por tu…

-¡SHIN CHAN!

Las chicas giran el rostro en dirección al grito.

Hana al percatarse de quien es, se abalanza rápidamente sobre Mei tapándole la boca antes de que pudiera gritar, cayendo las dos al suelo detrás del arbusto.

Midorima voltea al escuchar el ruido. Al no ver a nadie, se ajusta los lentes, volviendo a su posición original, dejando sus cosas en el suelo.

Mei se levanta, botando a su amiga a un lado. Asoma la cabeza entre los arbustos, emocionada. –¿Ese es Takao-san?, ¿Mi Takao-san? –sus ojos brillan, toma sus manos eufórica. -¡Diablos! ¡No sabia que conocía a mi futuro cuñado!

-¡Mei baja la voz! – alza también su rostro entre las plantas, regañando a su amiga en susurro.–Si nos descubren van a pensar que los estamos espiando…

-Lo siento, es solo que no puedo creer que… ¿PERO QUE DEMON…- Hana le tapa la boca nuevamente.

Takao corre por el camino de piedra, suelta su mochila dejándola caer de golpe, y se lanza hacia Shintaro a una distancia considerable, cayendo en sus brazos, propiciándole un profundo y apasionado beso.

Ambas chicas se quedan en estado de shock. Un hilito de sangre brota de sus narices inconscientemente. Sus rostros, empiezan a tornarse rojos hasta las orejas.

El azabache queda de puntillas siendo sostenido de la cintura por las manos de su chico. Con las suyas, toma el rostro del peliverde, llenándolo de besos, que él otro gustoso corresponde.

Ellas por fin reaccionan, parpadeando no una, si no cientos de veces no dando crédito a lo que ven.

Mei toma su rostro sumamente sonrojada. –No… no puedo creer que... –sigue sin apartar la vista del espectáculo. -¿O sea que Mido-kun este engañando a su esposa con MI Takao-san?

Hana quien miraba desilusionada a Midorima ante la pregunta de Mei, de repente se percata de algo que la hace caer al suelo sentada, con la boca abierta y con las mejillas apunto de explotarles. –Mido-kun… no esta engañando a nadie… con nadie.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? –mira angustiada a su amiga esperando una pronta respuesta.

-O-Observa el anillo que tiene en el dedo anular tu, "marido"… -dice en murmullo.

La castaña voltea a ver la mano izquierda del vocalista de la banda. Repite la acción de su amiga, pero ella se deja caer de cuerpo completo al suelo. –Si escuchas un pequeño crujido… -susurra- es mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-No se supone que esa ¿debería ser yo? – mira a su amiga con ironía.

Escuchan mucho movimiento, y unos diálogos que no alcanzan a entender.

Ambas chicas se levantan, mirando nuevamente entre los arbustos, como ambos jóvenes se alejan del lugar, tomados de la mano.

-No puedo creer que estén casados…- Hana mira nostálgica el lugar por donde se ha ido hasta ese momento, su amor secreto de hace 2 años.

-Ni yo, pero…pero… ¡KYYYYYAAAAAA! –grita a todo pulmón espantando a su amiga.

-¿¡Y ahora a ti que te pasa!?

-¡Que esto solo vuelve más genial a Takao-san! – se levanta emocionada, sonrojada, apretando su puño derecho en una fuerte determinación.- Comenzare a espiarlos. ¡Les tomare muchas fotos!

-¿EEEHHHHHH?

* * *

**°-o.O- 0 -O.o-°**

La noche es preciosa, mucho.

Las estrellas se iluminan en lo alto de la gran Tokyo. Lo bastante impresionante considerando que se encuentran en una ciudad cuyas luces nunca duermen.

Era algo mágico el poder observarlas, (aun con todo y el clima frio que yace en la ciudad debido al mes de diciembre); si era porque nunca se habían detenido a contemplarlas, o por que ese ambiente se había creado debido a que ya tenían de vuelta a su otra mitad, en realidad no lo sabían, y poco les importa.

Debían aprovechar la oportunidad de que casi no había gente por la calle que siempre tomaban de camino a su hogar, para sostener sus manos.

Takao estaba contento, más que contento, demasiado alegre. Lo había extrañado horrores y eso que solo fueron 60 días. Por lo que un acto tan simple como sostener su mano, lo hacia volver a sentirse completo.

Lo mismo sucedía con Shintaro, que aunque no se lo decía, podía ver en sus acciones que también le había extrañado tanto como a él.

Claro, eso sin mencionar las notorias ojeras que se le marcaron al peliverde durante su estadía en otro continente. Que para su "mala" suerte, descubrió que su cuerpo se había echo adicto a ese somnífero de hombre llamado Takao. Y que al tenerlo lejos, repercutió en incontables noches de insomnio.

Recorrieron un par de calles más, hasta llegar a la puerta de cristal con marco de metal de aquel edificio pequeño de tan solo 5 pisos destinados para los estudiantes. Y que actualmente, funge como su hogar.

Ingresaron la llave y el código, haciendo que la puerta se abriera automáticamente dándoles acceso.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se detuvieron nuevamente en aquella que marcaba el numero 7. En serio que Takao no entendía como era posible tener tan buena suerte, solo por cargar con objetos extraños.

Dejó la guitarra recargada en la pared. Alzó su pierna izquierda, colocando su mochila en ella para poder buscar las llaves de la casa. Siente como las manos de su chico rodean su cadera, atrayéndolo a un abrazo; sus labios, jugueteándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Me haces cosquillas Shin… -rio por lo bajo, apreciando como ahora le regala besos en su nuca.

-Estas usando un nuevo shampoo… -el moreno volvió a reír ante aquella afirmación.

-¿Te gusta? –

-Si… - el ojiverde muerde su oreja, provocándole un ligero temblor.- pero ahora quiero saber, si hay alguna otra cosa nueva que me esconde tu piel…

-_Genial_… -pensó Takao con sarcasmo.

Entre todas las cosas que podía haber echo Midorima a su regreso (sobre todo después de un viaje tan largo y cansado) jamás pensó que llegaría con ganas de descubrir si tenia un tatuaje, o un nuevo lunar.

Por lo que se apresuro a meter la llave en la cerradura antes de que decidiera desnudarlo ahí, en pleno corredor y con semejante frío.

De haber sabido que Shintaro querría esa clase de "bienvenida" jamás le hubiese preparado esa sorpresa que al abrir la puerta, grito a todo pulmón.

-¡BIENVENIDOOO!- gritaron al unísono todos sus amigos frente a un enorme letrero con la misma palabra.

Shintaro dio un respingo mientras caía confeti sobre su cabeza. Asombrado, contempla a su alrededor, como su hogar esta decorado con globos y espirales de colores en el techo. En la mesa ya había bebidas y botanas.

Sonrió ladino, ya que las sorpresas en realidad le desagradan, pero esta en lo personal (y más porque venia de su chico) le había gustado.

Aunque aun no entendía que tenia que ver esta sorpresa con lo que le había dicho Oha Asa esa mañana.

"_Cáncer:_

_Prepárate, el día de hoy recibirás una sorpresa que te cambiara por el resto de tu vida. Pero no te angusties, será algo que te hará sumamente feliz..."_

-_Debo confiar en ella…_- pensó. Si le decía que lo haría feliz, entonces no habría ningún problema ¿no?

Takao dejo sus pertenencias a un lado de la puerta, tomándole de la mano, para que terminara de adentrarse a su hogar y que por fin comenzara la fiesta.

El ambiente era alegre, divertido. Todos riendo, platicando e incluso cantando. Tanto que hasta Shintaro se había animado a hacer un dueto con Kazunari (cortesía de su propio Karaoke personal) entre aplausos para su chico y "tiernas" burlas para él.

Una vez terminada la canción, ambos jóvenes cedieron los micrófonos a Nijimura y Akashi, cuya pareja se dio una oportunidad para salir a relajarse, después de las extensas horas trabajando en sus dichosas tesis y en los planes para su boda.

Si, su boda. El futuro abogado de Japón, Nijimura, y el éxito estudiante de Administración de empresas, Akashi, se habían comprometido hace 1 mes en una cena romanticona que planeo el pelirojo para Shuuzou, (luego de que fuera nombrado el estudiante ejemplar que daría el discurso de graduación) y que sorprendió a Seijuuro hincándose delante de todo el mundo en pleno restaurante, para proponerle matrimonio.

Midorima se sentó en medio del sofá, (mientras Takao se dirige a la cocina en busca de más botanas), para poder presenciar el espectáculo. Viéndose rodeado por Himuro y Kagami, quienes le preguntaban que tal le había parecido Estados Unidos.

-Es un país extraño. No debes quitarte los zapatos para entrar a una casa…

Himuro soltó una carcajada, acariciando su ya abultada pancita de 7 meses. Estudia el ultimo semestre de la carrera en mercadotecnia, con la esperanza de lograr su sueño como productor musical.

-Muro chin… - se acerco Murasakibara, su esposo de hace 6 meses y actual dueño y chef de uno de los cafés más populares en Tokyo. -¿Tienen hambre? –Acaricia con ternura la piel tirante donde esta alojada su bebe -Quieres que les traiga algo de comer…

-No cariño…-se levanta un poco, para besar su mejilla.- estamos bien…

Kagami sonríe, no puede evitarlo, se siente muy feliz por su hermano y por el echo de saber que esta en buenas manos (a pesar de que se trate de un niño gigante). –Yo también quiero un bebe… -todos voltean a verlo, el pelirojo tiene la mirada clavada en la pancita. -Pero Tetsuya…

-Aun no…- Kuroko, el futuro maestro de Kinder y reciente esposo, lo abraza por la espalda.- Todavía estas preparándote para poder entrar en la NBA…

-Es cierto… -se acerco Aomine, que a la par de Kagami, siguen preparándose profesionalmente en el baloncesto para ser de los mejores jugadores a nivel mundial. -Ni se te ocurra abandonarme. -sonríe de lado.- Aun debo patearte el culo profesionalmente…

-Eso quisieras, ganguro… -Kagami sonríe también de lado, retándolo.

-¿Y Kise-kun? –interrumpió el peliceleste viendo a Daiki, antes de que empezaran con otra de sus típicas discusiones infantiles.

-En la cocina, fue a ayudar a Takao…

-Kazunari… -señalo Midorima levemente avergonzado.- Acuérdate que ya esta casado…

En ese momento, una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente con un objeto volador no identificado que paso al lado de la mejilla de Kagami. Unas tijeras, fueron las que se incrustaron en la pared detrás de ellos. –Eso es por no prestarme atención…

Kuroko abraza Taiga que tiembla entre sus brazos como chihuahua. Midorima, solo se acomoda los lentes, -_Pobre de Nijimura…_- pensó, mientras los demás reían nerviosamente.

Por otro lado, en la cocina. Kise, el futuro piloto (cuyo examen profesional presentara en dos semanas), se encuentra parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observando como su anfitrión no alcanza a abrir una simple bolsa de papas fritas.

-¿Nervioso? – Takao di un respingo al escuchar la voz, tirando la bolsa al suelo. Kise se acerca, levantándola y abriéndola delante de él, vaciando su contenido en la bandeja.

-No…-su voz suena con duda.- ¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso?- toma el plato, pero antes de que pudiera salir, el modelo lo detiene apoyando su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-Tranquilo Kazunaricchi…. Todo va a estar bien. –toma el plato que tiembla en las manos del moreno, dejándolo cuidadosamente sobre la isla de la cocina. Lo abraza con fuerzas. -¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Que lo deje.- Aomine entra a la cocina, sonriendo ladino.

-¡Aominecchi! –lo regaña el rubio.

-Es la segunda persona que me dice lo mismo. –lo abraza con fuerzas.- Si vuelvo a escuchar eso, voy a pensar que realmente "Oha Asa" esta intentando decirme algo por medio de Uds.

-No le hagas caso… -Kise le lanza una mirada fulminante a Daiki, que alzando las manos intenta disculparse.

-Ya, vale, lo siento. Solo es una broma en serio… -apoya su mano en el hombro del azabache.-¿Pero no se supone que ya se lo habías dicho?

-Decirme ¿qué?... –Shintaro se quedo parado en medio de la puerta, observando como los tres se tensaban al escucharlo. Había ido a la cocina, porque ya se le hacia extraño que su chico demorara tanto en traer unas simples botanas. -¿Takao? –pregunto con voz grave, cuyo antiguo apellido, solo salía a relucir cuando sabia que su moreno traía algo entre manos.

-Ya no soy Takao ¿te acuerdas? –alza su mano izquierda mostrando el anillo.- desde hace 2 años. –intenta relajar el ambiente.

-¿Qué sucede? –vuelve a preguntar serio, ignorando el intento de broma por parte de su esposo.

El azabache suspira, diciéndole con un movimiento de su mano que lo acompañe. Sale de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la sala seguido de los otros tres.

En cuanto llegan, los demás los observan, guardando silencio.

Shintaro no sabe por que, pero la actitud extraña de su chico comienza a ponerlo muy tenso, por que al parecer, todo mundo ya sabia lo que estaba ocultando, menos él.

-Siéntate…-le sugirió Kazunari, y este obedeció sin replicar, tomando lugar en la silla que quedaba frente a él, quien tomaba asiento en el amplio mueble para tres personas con Kise y Kuroko se sentándose cada uno su lado.

Los demás, solo se quedaron parados detrás del azabache, a la expectativa de su reacción.

-En serio… ¿qué sucede Kazunari? –pregunto nuevamente, en un intento de seriedad que ya se hacia poco creíble.

Las miradas sobre de él, la palidez y nerviosismo de Takao, el silencio de todos, lo único que le provocaban era un hueco en el estomago.

-T-Te tengo una sorpresa… -menciono Takao con nerviosismo, respirando hondo intentando calmarse. Metió su mano debajo del cojín del mueble, sacando un sobre color blanco, que le extendió a su pareja. –Toma… mejor, velo por ti mismo…

Shintaro tomo el sobre con la misma ansiedad con que Kazunari se lo extendía. Levanto la punta, introduciendo su mano en el interior, sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos, aquel papel fotográfico que le decía mudamente de que se trataba: una ecografía.

La saco (casi en cámara lenta) y la volteo. Leyendo detenidamente los resultados…

Se quedo en shock.

Escuchando su nombre, proveniente de la voz de su esposo, dio una pequeña risita. Y luego, simplemente…

Se desmayo.

-¡Shin chan! – Kazunari corrió de inmediato en su auxilio junto a Nijimura y Kise.

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ahora págame Bakagami…! –el peliazul extiende su palma, delante de la cara del tigre.

Taiga chista, llevando su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacando su billetera.-¡Joder Midorima! –pone unos cuantos billetes en la mano de Daiki, quien los recibe victorioso.-Me decepcionas. ¡Quien diablos se desmaya por un… -Kuroko pone frente a sus ojos los resultados de la ecografía, dejándolo mudo.- ¡Oh… diablos!-ahora también lo entiende.

-Mira…- Aomine le extiende su teléfono a Kagami.- si pasas las fotos rápidamente, puedes repetir el momento en que se desmaya… -Taiga lo hace y no puede evitar reírse.

-¡Aominecchi! – le regaña Kise desde el suelo, ayudando a Takao a levantar al peliverde.- ¡No es momento para estar haciendo esas bromas!

-Atsushi… -Akashi toma el teléfono cerrándolo de golpe, guardándolo en su bolsillo. –Levanta a Shintaro y recuéstalo en el mueble.

-Como tu digas, Aka-chin~

**…**

-Shi…

-Shin ch….

-Shin chan…

Alguien le habla.

Con una dulce, calmante y conocida voz.

Abre los ojos, intentando enfocar el lugar en donde se encuentra. Ve los globos, los papeles de colores. ¿Una fiesta? ¿Qué hace él en una fiesta?

Lleva sus manos hacia sus ojos, tallándoselos, para abrirlos nuevamente en sorpresa.

Como si de un choque eléctrico se tratara, se levanta del mueble, buscando con la mirada al causante de su desmayo.

Sus ojos lo enfocan, viendo como se acerca hasta donde él se encuentra.

Se acomoda en el mueble, permitiendo que se siente a su lado.

-K-Kazu… tu, yo…- se masajea la frente con su mano izquierda. Intentando hilar sus pensamientos.

Takao no lo mira, tiene la vista clavada en el piso, jugueteando con su dije de halcón.

Silencio.

Nuevamente, todos se limitaban a observar los movimientos de la pareja, que seguía sentada uno al lado del otro sin decir nada.

Pero una risa, grande y estruendosa comenzó a escucharse en toda la habitación.

Daiki reía descaradamente casi al punto del llanto. -Su puta madre Midorima. Realmente nunca fallas un tiro de 3 puntos.

-Vete a la mierda Aomine.

Los demás comenzaron a reír, relajando el ambiente.

-Bueno...-tomo la palabra Kise. –Lo mejor será irnos. Uds. Tienen mucho de que hablar…

.

.

.

Ya pasaba más de las 11 de la noche, y Shintaro estaba recostado en la cama, observando detalladamente la ultima ecografía que se había hecho Kazunari. Releyendo una y otra vez los resultados: 1 saco gestacional, con 2 fetos. Y un tercero más pequeño con su propio saco.

Gemelos y un mellizo.

_**2 meses**_ de gestación.

-_2 meses… _- en ese momento lo recordó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo que trajo 3 criaturas al mundo, fue la noche anterior en que él viajaría a los Estados Unidos. Así que, bajo la excusa de que podría dormir en el avión y, estaría dos meses fuera, Takao se las ingenio para "convencerlo" y así le dieran rienda suelta a su pasión, _toda_ la noche.

No pudo evitarlo, de tan solo pensarlo, su pecho vibro con emoción. Ellos iban a tener tres. ¡Tres, bebes en solo un parto.!

-_¡Una familia! ¡Vamos a ser una familia!- _Sonrió tan, pero tan feliz, ante aquel pensamiento, que si su sonrisa fuera un foco, ya habría dejado ciego a medio planeta.

Como siempre, Oha Asa nunca se equivocaba.

Su esposo salió del baño, envuelto con una toalla en la cintura, y con otra sacándose el cabello frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que hay en su habitación, evitando mirarle. Tenia miedo, desde que los muchachos se fueron, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada.

El ojiverde le observo detenidamente el vientre, que, aunque todavía no se notaba, ahí estaban creciendo ya sus pequeños bebes.

Se levanto de la cama y camino, hasta abrazar a su esposo por la espalda, le dio un beso en el hombro, colocando sus manos en donde pronto estaría su abultada pancita.

Takao soltó la toalla, dejándola caer al piso. Acaricio con sus manos, las manos del peliverde, uniendo sus dedos en un fuerte apretón. Un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede…?-le beso nuevamente el hombro, intentando calmarlo. Lo miro con preocupación.

-Nada… -sollozo ligeramente.- son solo estas estúpidas hormonas…

-Es normal…-deslizo su nariz por su cuello, provocándole un cosquilleo que le hizo soltar una ligera risita.- pero no creo que estés llorando por nada…

Kazunari respiro profundo, para luego exhalar suavemente. –Shin ¿estas bien con esto…? –pregunto con inseguridad.- ¿Quiero decir… con todo lo que implica? – se volteo entre sus brazos, observándolo dubitativo, tenia miedo y eso es algo que Midorima pudo descifrar es sus ojos, en su expresión.

Tomo su rostro, acercando sus labios a los de su pequeño esposo, dándole un cálido y dulce beso, para luego volver a apresarlo entre sus brazos. – Me has dado la mejor sorpresa de toda mi vida. –pego su frente a la suya, acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas. –Gracias a ti, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…

-Shin…- sus orbes azules volvieron a anegarse en lagrimas. Aquello dicho por su esposo, había sido con total honestidad, sin pretender ocultarlo bajo su habitual tsunderismo. Por un momento se sintió culpable, cuando supo que estaba embarazado a la segunda semana de que Midorima hubiese viajado, sentía un miedo irracional a que este decidiera quedarse más meses en el otro continente o que de plano no volviera. ¿Cómo pudo imaginarse semejante locura? Y más cuando ahora él esta ahí, permitiéndole ver su sincera y enamorada sonrisa, esa que le dice que realmente esta más que feliz con la noticia. –_Como no amarte…_ -pensó. Robándole otro cálido beso.

-Lo único que espero, es que sean niñas… -se ajusto los lentes.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el mes… nacerán a finales de julio. Serán leo, y las mujeres leo son las mejores en ese signo.- Takao no pudo evitar reírse ante lo dicho por su peliverde.

-Eso lo dices por Taiga ¿verdad?

-El sujeto cuando se enoja es un peligro para lo sociedad… - el moreno rio con un poco más de esfuerzas.

Volvieron a mirarse, acercando sus rostros y rodeándose con sus brazos, se permitieron hacerse el amor solo con besos…  
Muchos besos… Toda la noche…

A los _**4 meses**_ de embarazo, llegaron los ascos, los mareos y los vómitos.

Y Kazunari, fresco como una lechuga.

Si, Kazunari. El estaba normal, como si el embarazado fuera Shintaro y no él. Y eso es algo que sacaba de sus casillas al peliverde, porque no entendía como era posible que los síntomas de un embarazo los tuviera él.

Para colmo, le ocurrían muchas veces cuando estaba trabajando, por lo que tenia que salirse a media consulta para tener un poco de privacidad con su ahora amigo el sr. retrete.

Hasta que un día la respuesta le cayó en el hospital donde trabaja, del piso de ginecología, envuelta en bata blanca y con el nombre de su compañero Fudo.

-¿Otra vez vomitando? –le sonrió de manera comprensiva en cuanto lo vio salir del baño.

-Si… Aunque esta vez no ha sido mucho. –menciono con frustración.

-¿Y ya fuiste al doctor? – le dijo con ironía.

-No es divertido… –menciono cortante, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para ver la hora. Chisto molesto, aun le faltan 3 horas para salir de turno y lo único que quiere es llegar a casa, descansar y mimar a su esposo. -¿Qué? –vio ceñudo a Fudo en cuanto este se acerco viendo por encima de su hombro.

-¿Ese es Kazunari? – señalo el móvil, cuyo fondo de pantalla tiene una foto del azabache sonriendo, con sus manos posadas en su pancita de 4 meses.

-Si ¿por qué?

-Ahora lo entiendo todo… –Fudo comenzó a reír con ganas. –No estas enfermo, ¡solo eres el antojo de tu esposo!. –le palmeo la espalda, a lo que él otro solo se quejo.

-¿A que te refieres? –bufo molesto.

-Tu bien sabes que cuanto una persona queda embarazada se producen cambios hormonales. –Shintaro asintió con la cabeza. –Estos cambios pueden producir antojos, y muchas veces a los embarazados se les antoja su esposo. Por lo que tienen a besarlo más seguido o querer hacer más…_cosas_. –El peliverde se sonrojo, sin dejar de escucharlo.- Debido a eso, todas las hormonas que provocan el asco, los mareos y vómitos, se lo transmiten a sus esposos por medio de los besos ¿entiendes? -en ese momento, su celular sonó, tomo la llamada y en menos de un minuto corto comunicación.- Lo siento, debo irme, tengo paciente… -le sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano en el aire y emprendió camino.

Shintaro solo se ajusto los lentes, intentando disimular fallidamente el sonrojo que ya tenia extendido hasta las orejas. Ahora entendía porque Kazunari estaba más cachondo que de costumbre…

A los _**6 meses**_ de embarazo, Shintaro no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota cada vez que lo veía.

Kazunari estaba más hermoso y regordete con el pasar de los días, pero tenia cuidado de mencionar sobre su aspecto.

Un solo comentario de su parte que insinuara sobre su posible gordura, implicaba desatar una avalancha imparable de pucheros, insultos, morritos, y las próximas dos semanas torturándose la espalda durmiendo en el sofá, hasta nuevo aviso.

Así que, Takao era precioso, y no, no estaba para nada gordito, a pesar de ser un mimado. Porque, aunque no lo dijera, no le molestaba en absoluto cuando a él y a sus bebes les agarran antojos extraños a las 4 de la madrugada.

Al final de cuentas, Kazunari comía saludablemente y lo suficiente durante el día, para él y sus bebes.

Se removió entre las sabanas con mucho cuidado, intentando ponerse en una posición más cómoda para volver a conciliar el sueño, pero no, simplemente no podía.

Tenia hambre.

Y estaba avergonzado. Porque seria la 14ava. noche que le hacia lo mismo desde que empezó con los antojos. Además, entraba temprano.

Por lo que se lo pensó mejor, y opto por volver a acurrucarse entre sus brazos, e intentar dormir.

A los 15 min. la idea se fue al carajo.

-Shin chan~... –musito suavemente sobre su oído, regalándole un beso en la frente. –Shin chan~ - volvió a repetir un par de veces más, y al no obtener respuesta, inflo sus mofletes, comenzando a moverlo del hombro con algo de brusquedad.- ¡Shin chan!

-¿Qué…? –refunfuño bajito, sin abrir los ojos.

-Quiero una pizza con chocolate… -canturreo con todo el animo del mundo.

-Aja… ¿QUÉ?- Shintaro abrió los ojos confuso, mirando la cara de Kazunari que le decía que hablaba totalmente en serio. Estiro su mano y tomo el despertador que yacía reposada en la mesita de al lado. 2:45 am… _¿Dónde madres conseguiría a una pizza a las 2:45 de la madrugada?_ –Kazunari, no crees que es un poco tarde para…

Y ahí iba de nuevo, ese puchero, esa carita que le hacia con los ojitos brillantes llenos de suplica… Maldita sea, porque nunca podía ganarle a ese rostro, _aunque en realidad, tampoco es que se esforzara mucho en negarse_.

Se sentó en la cama, se puso las pantuflas y los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Se levanto del colchón, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa, rascándose el trasero sobre el pijama, con el moreno detrás de él.

Tomo las llaves del auto, y con un simple -"_ya vuelvo_"- y -"_vete con cuidado_"- salió a la fascinante aventura en busca del antojo.

A los 20 minutos regreso, y Takao le asalto en la entrada, prácticamente al instante de abrir la puerta.

-¿Tienes mi pizza? ¿La tienes?.- le arrebato la caja y la bolsa de plástico. Se sentó en la sala, frente a la mesita con sus piernas dobladas y la abrió con cierta desesperación, vaciando casi todo el bote chocolate sobre la pizza. –Ñhuff…Ñhuff ¡Esto esta delicioso! –empezó a comer, como si tuviera años sin probar una rebanada.

-¡No comas así Kazu, te va a ser daño! – le reprendió, pero el moreno no le hizo caso. -¿Necesitas algo más?

-Nooo~- sacudió la mano para que se fuera. –Ahorita voy amor, tu ve a dormir… Ahhhh heladoooooo~ -sus ojos brillaron.-¡dios eres el mejor! ¡Te amo! – el peliverde esbozo una sonrisa, se acerco dándole un beso en la cabeza, y al instante se tumbo a la cama, quedándose dormido y feliz.

A los _**9 meses **_de embarazo, a finales de julio. Pudo presenciar la experiencia más hermosa de toda su vida.

Kazunari le había despertado a las 2 de la mañana llenándole el rostro de besos, que en el instante en que abrió los ojos, el azabache le tomo de la mano y le pronuncio de la manera más calmada del mundo. -_Se me rompió la fuente_.- En ese momento su cerebro no capto nada, en serio que no, porque solo atino a acomodarse en otra posición y decirle –_Llamaremos a un fontanero mañana_.-

Takao, no pudo evitar reírse con la respuesta, por lo que solo se limito a contar hasta 5 en reversa. Cuando llego al numero 2, Shintaro ya se había puesto en pie, pálido como un muerto, comenzando a tartamudear incoherencias como "hospital, peluches, coche, tus padres, bebes…- y demás palabras que ya no pudo distinguir porque su esposo se hallaba revoloteando por toda la recamara buscando la maleta que ya tenia lista para cuando llegara el momento de salir al hospital.

A las pocas horas y después de un largo parto en el quirófano, nacieron 3 preciosas bebes.

Las gemelas Mitsuki y Natsuki de cabello negro y ojos color jade como su padre. Y la melliza Hikari, de cabello verde y los ojos color azul como su madre.

-_Son preciosas. Totalmente preciosas.._.- pensó Shintaro al instante en que las tomo entre sus brazos, no pudiendo evitar llorar de pura felicidad al lado de Kazunari.

Con _**el pasar de los días**_, las nenas se habían vuelto las consentidas y el centro de atención junto con Candy, la hija de Tatsuya y Atsushi que los visitaban constantemente para que las niñas jugaran juntas.

Mientras que Kuroko y Kagami, aprovechaban sus días libres para ayudar a Kazunari en los cuidados de las niñas, ya que de esta manera, se estaban entrenando, debido a que dentro de un par de meses ellos también estarían cargando el suyo. Tetsuya, ya tenia 1 mes de embarazo.

Por otro lado, Kise, Aomine, Akashi y Nijimura eran los "pésimos tíos consentidores" que según Shintaro, _malcriarían a sus hijas_, pues constantemente se aparecían por su casa llevándoles ropitas y juguetes, bajo la excusa de –andábamos por el lugar- que era prácticamente era una vez a la semana.

Por otra parte, extrañamente Midorima se había vuelto el yerno consentido del señor Takao. Debido a que una vez que nacieron los bebes y supieron que eran niñas, el peliverde de inmediato mostro _gran interés por las armas_ que coleccionaba su suegro y que al parecer, ambos compartían la misma idea de que esas jovencitas no se casarían hasta la edad de los 50.

Si se preguntaban que sucedido con los padres de Shin chan, solo diré dos palabras "Abuelos consentidores".

Luego de que el señor Midorima estuviera años de no hablarse con hijo, en cuanto este se entero del nacimiento de sus nietas, su corazón se ablando hasta limites insospechados.

Se arrepentía con el alma de todo lo que había hecho, ya que a causa de eso, de su orgullo y terquedad, se había perdido momentos importantes en la vida de su primogénito y ahora deseaba profundamente formar parte de la vida de él y de sus nietas.

Por lo que un día decidió visitarlos con montones de regalos para ellas y Kazunari, cosa que dejo totalmente perplejo y paralizado a Midorima en cuanto abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí, pero al que recibió con los brazos abiertos, ya que final de cuentas, era su padre y aunque su relación con él no había sido del todo muy buena, tenia que admitir que era un excelente abuelo. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

.  
.

Encendió el intercomunicador, colocándolo en la mesita de noche justo al lado de la cuna.

Prendió el móvil peluches, y una canción melosa, con estrellitas andado alrededor, comenzó a sonar.

Les echo un ultimo vistazo, apoyado sobre la cuna, asegurándose de que estas ya durmieran profundamente.

En ese momento recordó aquella pregunta que le había hecho a Akashi en su casa, cuando su padre lo había corrido. _"¿Crees que estuvo bien lo hice?" … _y la respuesta que recibió _-"Solo con el tiempo sabrás si la decisión que tomaste fue la correcta…"_

No pudo evitar sonreír. Si se lo preguntaran ahora, la respuesta seria SI, cada segundo, cada cosa vivida, ha valido totalmente la pena.

Sus hijas eran la combinación perfecta del amor que se profesaban ellos dos, del amor por el que tanto habían luchado.

Les dio un beso a sus pequeñas y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la que compartía con Takao. Que al abrir la puerta, este aun lo esperaba despierto.

-¿Ya se durmieron? –palmeo el lado derecho del colchón, invitándolo a acostarse.

-Si, se durmieron enseguida, por suerte. –se hecho sobre la cama, que al instante aprisiono a su esposo entre sus brazos, acomodándole el cabello tras su oreja, mirándolo a los ojos.-Kazunari…

-¿Si? –se aferro a su cuerpo, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Te amo mucho… -sonrió, acurrucándolo en su pecho y besarle un millón de veces más, dándole las gracias por estar ahí, por amarle y hacer de su vida totalmente maravillosa.

-y yo a ti Shin chan~ -esbozo una sonrisa.- te amo mucho… -entrelazaron sus manos, para después quedarse dormidos. Uno tan unido al otro.

Aquellos días, el matrimonio Midorima se convirtió en una familia feliz de cinco miembros.

Con dos hermosos papás y tres preciosas princesas.

~_Fin_.~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno…¿Y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta otra mini-secuencia que he decidido darle… ya que el capitulo anterior se había quedado con un final abierto, por lo que decidí darle a ultimas, un final más centrado acerca de lo que paso con la vida de nuestros protagonistas…

¡De verdad, les agradezco de todo corazón por todo el apoyo que le brindaron a mi primer fanfic Yaoi! en estos casi dos meses de publicación. :'3  
No tienen ni idea de lo agradecida que estoy con todas y cada una de Uds. Por los reviews, las risas, y las casi amenazas de muerte para que tuvieran un "happy ending" jajajajaja  
De verdad chicas, son un encanto y extrañare leerlas cada semana y contestarles con todo el animo del mundo.

Si se pregunta si Mely Wolf volverá a escribir… la respuesta es sí.! :D -lanza confeti.- xD  
Dentro de dos semanas, subiré un capitulo de Free! Con otra pareja eternamente cannón al igual que esta: un ReiGisa. (Aunque de esta solo será un One-shot.)

Y se pregunta si volveré a escribir MidoTaka… la respuesta es: también…  
Espérenme por aquí, para el 21 de Noviembre que es el cumpleaños de mi niño Kazunari ! porque es lógico que tendrá su capitulo especial ;D

_Sobre otra historia larga_… también la habrá. Ya tengo mi tabla de contenido con ideas que quiero desarrollar… pero de esta solo puedo adelantarles 2 cosas.

La primera: es que una de las parejas principales, (de las dos que habrá) será en definitiva un _Nijimura x Akashi_… ¿porque? Porque el mundo necesita más de ellos! xDD  
Y la segunda:  
El titulo: _Segundas Oportunidades._

**Bueno… ahora si, me despido… T/./T  
Nos veremos pronto hermosas!  
y de verdad… Muchisisismas gracias por todo!  
Las quiero! **  
Un fuerte abrazoooo, besoooos! Y una mordida(?) a: Fujimy, Monica, Meli, Luka, shia 1624, Rika Yamato, Luki Luki, SterbenRt, Yukinu,Yumeyluna, JaeryDeCarstairs, Marna 21, anachand7.

Porque aunque no me lo crean, siempre lei cada uno de sus reviews con mucho cariño…!  
Por eso y más, Muchas gracias!  
Les deseo lo mejor!

Hasta la próxima! :'3  
_Mely Wolf_. ~


End file.
